Ella Es Así
by PaUsagi Shields
Summary: Ellos son dos polos opuestos y sus vidas jamás se habían cruzado... Hasta que él decidió hacer una apuesta en que la incluía. ¿Será que ahora sus caminos se unirán y jamás se separarán? Mi primer historia larga, ¡pasa, lee y comenta!
1. Introducción

**¡Hola! Aquí me tienen de nueva cuenta publicando. Esta vez es la adaptación de una película ("Ella es Así"), protagonizada por Freddie Prinze Jr. y que obviamente NO ME PERTENECE, sólo que la verdad, mientras la veía por décima ocasión, me imaginé a mi pareja favorita como protagonistas y bueno... ¡heme aquí!**

**Cabe señalar que los personajes tampoco me pertenecen, sino que salieron de la mente de la GRAN Naoko Takeuchi y yo sólo los utilicé con fines de entretenimiento. Espero que les guste, muchas gracias por sus comentarios es mi Primer Song Fic, en realidad creo que eso fue lo que me ayudó a animarme a subir este... (más adelante encontrarán los agradecimientos personalizados, pues este fue general)... ¡Ahora sí, lean y díganme qué les pareció!**

* * *

**ELLA ES ASÍ**

**INTRODUCCIÓN**

Darien Chiba es el chico más popular de la preparatoria a la que asiste, el típico seductor, guapo, popular, extrovertido, sin ningún tipo de necesidad económica y capitán de todos los equipos deportivos de su escuela. Inteligente (segundo lugar en promedio), el claro y más divino ejemplo de que la perfección sí puede existir en un hombre. Sin embargo, no sabe qué es lo que quiere en un futuro que ya está cercano para él, pues casi cumple la mayoría de edad y está en la línea que lo divide entre cumplir con el sueño que su propio padre le ha impuesto, y la decisión de por fin encontrar su camino y saber qué hacer con su vida de forma deliberada, sin que nadie más intervenga.

Serena Tsukino es una chica diferente. Al sufrir desde pequeña la ausencia de su madre, ha madurado tan rápido que no se ha dado cuenta de que ha perdido lo que todas las adolescentes próximas a convertirse en adultas tienen: sueños, ilusiones, el anhelo de encontrar el verdadero amor. Ella sabe perfectamente lo que quiere para su futuro, que es estudiar fotografía y para entrar a una de las mejores universidades, debe primero encontrar su propia esencia. No tiene una condición económica despreocupada, pero tiene toda la atención y amor de sus seres queridos. Es extremadamente introvertida y en muy pocas ocasiones se ha relacionado con sus compañeros de aula. Quizá esa timidez es sólo una máscara con la cual se protege del sufrimiento que le podría causar una nueva pérdida, de esa ausencia que nos deja la falta de un ser querido.

Sin proponérselo, los caminos de Serena y Darien se van a cruzar cuando éste hace una terrible apuesta con sus amigos, al haber terminado con Rei, su novia. En esa apuesta incluye a Tsukino, la chica "especial". Con lo que Darien no contaba, es que iba a empezar a sentir cosas que nunca pensó llegar a conocer y que le serán muy difíciles de aceptar. Por su parte, Serena se va a encontrar envuelta en un sinfín de experiencias que la llevarán a quitarse esa coraza que ella misma se creó para no sufrir y también, esas experiencias la llevarán a conocer su propia esencia y quizá, hasta encontrar el amor verdadero, puro y sincero que en el fondo de su corazón, ella tanto anhelaba.

Así, ambos se darán cuenta de que son el complemento perfecto del otro. Poco a poco irán conociendo lo que en verdad son y lo que en realidad quieren. Pero…

¿Podrá Darien ser perdonado por Serena por ese error que cometió?

¿Podrá Serena perdonar a Darien sinceramente y aprender a confiar en los demás?

¿Podrán vencer todas esas barreras y acabar con sus prejuicios?

¿Serán capaces de aceptar ese amor que sienten el uno por el otro?

* * *

Ahora sí, es momento de agradecer personalizadamente...

**yesqui2000:**Gracias por leer... pues sí, de haber sido por ellos, capaz que se quedaban siempre con esas peleas absurdas y nunca se hubieran dicho lo que sentían. Lo bueno es que Lita y Andrew, sí fueron capaces de ver antes que ellos lo que sentían y les echaron una manita jaja. ¡Saludos!

**Hazuki moon8:**Gracias por leerme. Espero que me acompañes en esta "nueva aventura" jeje. ¡Saludos!

**VICO:**Muchas gracias por tus palabras de bienvenida, obviamente que ya tú, yo y las demás chicas que amablemente me leyeron, ya somos amigas, en verdad les agradezco que se hayan tomado unos minutos de su tiempo para leer mi historia. Nos seguiremos encontrando por acá! ¡Saludos! :)

**veruto kaname:**Gracias por tu comentario, tú también cuídate mucho y por acá seguimos en contacto!

**walkmoon:**Muchas gracias por leerme y qué bueno que te gustó... en realidad no creí que fuera tan romántica! jeje. Y sí, la parte en la que ella solita cae, es muy graciosa: "¿Qué le hiciste a mi Darien?" jiji ;)

**christydechiba:**Bueeeeno, muchas gracias por darme la bienvenida y por esos comentarios tan lindos, ¡seguimos en contacto por acá!

**lorena:**Gracias por haberme leído, por supuesto que nos andamos leyendo por acá! :)

**Raven Tenoh:**Yo también soy gran admiradora del amor entre Serena y Darien! Gracias por tu felicitación y por supuesto que pasaré a leer tus fics, eso ¡ni lo dudes! Saludos.

**Suki angeles:**Gracias por leer y comentar. Y sí, por acá andaré dando lata un ratito. Saludos! :)

**MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS A TODAS, EN VERDAD QUE FUE MUY PADRE SABER QUE LES GUSTÓ MI HISTORIA. AHORA, ESPERO QUE TAMBIÉN LES GUSTE ESTA QUE ESTOY SUBIENDO, GRACIAS POR APOYARME Y BUENO, ESPERO SUS COMENTARIOS!**

**d(o_0)b**


	2. Capítulo 1: Darien

**¡Hola chicas! Aquí estoy otra vez dándoles noticias mías. Quise hacer primero un Capítulo para describir a cada uno de los personajes y así, entiendan un poco de su historia y manera de ser. Espero que les agrade, gracias por los buenos comentarios, más adelante hago las respectivas menciones. Les puse primero a Darien, ahí para que lo imaginen jeje... n_n**

**Cabe señalar que la película "Ella es Así" y los personajes no me pertenecen, sólo los ocupo con fines de entretenimiento y sin ningún ánimo de lucro... Ahora sí ...**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 1: DARIEN**

¡Uf! Son las seis treinta de la mañana y el reloj despertador está comenzando a molestarme. No me queda de otra más que levantarme ante la insistente alarma. Me retiro las sábanas blancas y me estiro. Ayer fue el último día de vacaciones y hoy regreso a clases. En realidad, no me cuesta mucho asimilar la idea, pues siempre he sido un buen estudiante –entre otras virtudes que tengo-, y mis padres nunca o casi nunca han tenido motivos para retarme…

Permítanme presentarme: mi nombre es Darien Chiba y tengo diecisiete años. La verdad es que no me gusta presumir, pero soy un tipo bien parecido. Mi cabello es negro azabache, soy moreno claro, mido poco más de un metro con noventa centímetros y gracias a que siempre he sido un buen deportista, mi cuerpo es musculoso, sin llegar a la exageración, pero al menos nunca nadie se ha quejado ya que digamos que… tengo todo en donde debe estar y en las proporciones que a más de una le han robado un suspiro. Lo único que si me gusta presumir, son mis ojos ya que son de un color azul zafiro que encanta a las chicas y eso, me convierte en el "Don Juan" de la preparatoria...

Mi familia se compone por mi padre, Endymion Chiba, el gran hombre de negocios. Es un hombre de cuarenta años, muy parecido a mí: con ojos azul zafiro, la piel morena, alto, delgado y con el cabello tan negro como la noche, pero con la diferencia de que ya muestra algunas canas. Estudió administración (por órdenes de mi abuelo Mamoru, aunque en realidad quería estudiar Medicina). Cuando era niño, me la pasaba horas jugando con él, viajando a distintos lugares de México (en compañía de mi hermana y mi mamá), visitando museos, parques, estadios deportivos o simplemente platicando de cosas sin importancia…

Ahora les platicaré de mi madre: se llama Gea Shields. Ella tiene treinta y ocho años y es realmente bella. Es de mediana altura, con el cabello largo hasta la cintura, también de un negro que en ocasiones a la luz del sol se ve de una tonalidad morada muy extraña pero a la vez fantástica; su piel es muy blanca, lo que hace que resaltar ese hermoso cabello del que les hablo. También tiene los ojos de un tono violeta sumamente expresivos. Estudió Diseño de Interiores y tiene un negocio próspero que montó con la ayuda de una amiga. La verdad yo la admiro mucho, pues aunque aún no terminaba de estudiar, decidió traerme al mundo y además, cuando yo nací, ella estudiaba y atendía las labores del hogar. Es una mujer cariñosa, amable, sencilla y muy comprometida con sus hijos, siento que ella es la única que me entiende y me lo hace notar cada vez que puede. Y no hay ni siquiera qué decir que nuestra casa es una de las más bellas dentro del fraccionamiento donde vivimos.

Y bueno, tengo una hermana. Se llama Hotaru Chiba y tiene quince años; ella sí que es realmente extravagante o más bien "rara", diría yo. Es muy pequeña, por lo cual le digo "enana" con la única finalidad de molestarla (digo, para eso se crearon los hermanos, ¿no? ¡Para molestarlos!). La pobrecilla cree que en nuestra casa nadie la quiere por el hecho de que nuestros padres decidieron meterla a un Colegio donde asisten únicamente señoritas y yo apoyé la idea. Lo que ella no sabe es que la decisión se tomó porque desde pequeña, ha sido como una copia idéntica a mi madre: tiene la piel blanca, suave y si a eso le combinamos esos ojos color violeta con enormes pestañas que tiene, y lo expresivos que son, sacamos como resultado una bellísima muñeca de porcelana (ojo: nunca vayan a decirle que le llamo así, porque si no, no me la acabo). Aunque no sea muy alta y aún esté en desarrollo, la verdad es que también tiene todo su cuerpo bien proporcionado y bueno, creo que a mis padres y a mí, nos preocupa que algún patán se vaya a querer aprovechar de ella.

La verdad de todo esto es que siempre he tenido y conseguido todo lo que quiero. Jamás me han negado nada que no sea material, pero siento que me falta algo. ¿Novia? ¡Novia! Sí, sí tengo una novia y se llama Rei Hino. Ella es una chica "especial" y no lo digo por su interior, no. A lo que me refiero es que es la chica más popular de la preparatoria, tiene un cuerpo de infarto combinado con su larga cabellera negra y esos ojos violeta (jamás igualados con los de mi hermana, he de aclarar), que hacen que toda la escuela me envidie. Más de uno ha querido quitármela pero simplemente no han podido. Todo mundo sabe que somos la perfección andando y que nacimos para estar juntos. ¿Enamorado? ¿Qué si estoy enamorado? La verdad es que no lo sé, nunca me había puesto a pensar en eso…

Aunque me avergüence decirlo, ni yo mismo sé qué quiero de mi vida, no tengo la más remota idea de qué voy a hacer con mi futuro. Sé que ya casi cumplo la mayoría de edad y que el hecho de empezar hoy el último semestre en una de las mejores preparatorias de mi ciudad, me compromete a tomar decisiones, importantes y definitivas, pero aún yo no me siento capaz de hacerlo. Sólo sé que soy un estudiante de excelencia y que soy muy popular entre todos, con eso basta ¿o no?

Pues bien, he terminado de bañarme, ahora elegiré qué ponerme. Al ser el primer día de clases del último semestre de la preparatoria, amerita que vaya más que bien arreglado. Además, hoy veré de nuevo a Rei, que se fue de vacaciones con sus amigas a la playa y obviamente no convivimos como hubiera querido. Quizá estos jeans deslavados con esta camisa negra están bien. Ahora, buscaré unos zapatos y cinturón del mismo color; no hace frío, así que no llevaré chaqueta. En fin, tomaré mi carpeta, mi celular y las llaves del auto…

Estoy preparado para iniciar el mejor día de mi vida, tengo el presentimiento de que algo extraordinario va a suceder hoy. Sí, estoy decidido a convertir este último semestre en algo que cambie para siempre mi historia.

* * *

**walkmoon: **¡Gracias por tan bello comentario! jeje, se hace lo que se puede y bueno, qué padre que les esté gustando! Saludos! :)

**VICO: **Quién sabe si se perdonen, en una de esas mi loca cabecita termina dándole un giro de ciento ochenta grados a la historia y la cambio, ¿te imaginas? jeje. Gracias por comentar, también te mando muchos saludos!

**yesqui2000: **Heme aquí con un nuevo capítulo, espero que te guste. Saludos! ;)

**barby-chan: **Aquí está el primer capítulo, espero que sea de tu agrado y del agrado de todas las que lo lean, saludos! :D

**Una vez más, muchas gracias por leerme ... Espero que les guste el capítulo y bueno, ojalá mis tiempos me den para poder actualizarles así de seguido jeje.**

**d(n_n)b**


	3. Capítulo 2: Serena

**¡Hola de nuevo! Aquí les traigo el segundo capítulo de esta historia. Quise darles referencias de los personajes antes de entrar de lleno, para que comprendan ciertas cosas de los personajes principales. Esta vez le toca a Serena, así que espero que les agrade.**

**Cabe señalar que la historia no me pertenece, es una adaptación de una película que lleva el mismo nombre y los nombres de los personajes son creación de la gran Naoko Takeuchi. Yo sólo combiné ambas cosas con fines de entretenimiento.**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 2: SERENA**

Son las seis de la mañana y el reloj despertador comienza a taladrarme mis oídos anunciando que ya me tengo que levantar. La verdad es que si por mi fuera me quedaría todo el día en mi cama, no tengo ganas de regresar a la escuela y ver otra vez esas caras que me miran con desprecio por no ser de "su clase"…

Se preguntarán por qué. La respuesta es porque voy a una de las más prestigiadas preparatorias del país, pero no por tener la mejor de las situaciones económicas, sino porque mi padre es un buen amigo del director de la preparatoria (que por cierto, también cuenta con secundaria); así que a mi hermano y a mi nos dio una muy buena beca de estudios y así, mi padre puede darnos "ese lujo" como él dice.

Lo que pasa es que él se siente "endeudado" con nosotros, pues mi mamá falleció cuando tenía seis años y mi hermanito acababa de nacer. Tenía leucemia y bueno, no se pudo hacer nada cuando le descubrieron la enfermedad, de modo que mi papá cree que por falta de nuestra madre, él debe dar más de lo que ya nos hace el favor de dar. Yo trato de ayudarle en todo lo que puedo: me he dedicado a cuidar de mi hermano, ayudarle en todo lo que él necesita pues era un bebé cuando mi mamá se fue. Asimismo, hago todas las labores del hogar, surto la despensa, hago la limpieza y bueno, también cumplo con mis obligaciones de estudiante. No soy una alumna de excelencia, pero me defiendo lo mejor que puedo.

Mi gran sueño es estudiar fotografía en una de las mejores Universidades de Londres. Obviamente, para ello debo luchar por una beca, dada mi situación económica. Sin embargo, mi maestra de fotografía no me quiere dar la carta de recomendación que necesito para poder ganarla directamente. ¿Pueden creer que argumente que primero necesito "encontrar mi esencia" antes de poder transmitir algo a través de una fotografía? Si yo soy la que mejor se conoce en este mundo, ¿cómo me puede pedir eso?

Pero discúlpenme, en verdad que a veces suelo ser muy despistada, porque no me presenté. Mi nombre es Serena Tsukino, tengo diecisiete años. Soy de estatura pequeña y complexión delgada. Mi padre y mi hermano dicen que parezco una princesa, pero la verdad es que yo lo dudo mucho. Tengo la piel extremadamente blanca, el cabello rubio y muy largo; la verdad nunca me da tiempo de ir a la estética a que me hagan un corte nuevo, sin contar el dinero que me costaría hacerlo (aunque mi padre insista en dármelo). Siempre lo amarro en dos chonguitos, razón por la que me ven más raro en el colegio.

Lo que nadie sabe, es que me gusta traerlo así porque mi madre me peinaba de esta forma, aparte de que tengo gratos recuerdos de cuando me cepillaba mi rubia y larga cabellera y después, me hacía mis "albondiguitas", como ella le nombraba a mis chonguitos de cariño.

Mis ojos son azules, de un azul que se compara sólo con el tono del mar, pero nunca nadie los ha visto del todo, ya que los escondo tras mis lentes porque sufro de miopía. Nunca uso maquillaje porque nadie me enseñó a hacerlo y la verdad es que siempre he pensado que es innecesario, ya que la mejor manera de arreglarse es siendo una misma, ¿para qué tapar con maquillaje algo que quizá no puedas esconder en tu actitud? Ese tipo de defectos son los más difíciles de esconder, aquellos malos hábitos en el alma, ¿o ustedes qué creen?

¿Qué más puedo decirles de mí? ¡Ah, sí! Soy una chica responsable, aunque suelo ser llorona, gritona, torpe, distraída y muy, muy tragona. Me encantan los dulces pero siempre trato de disimular ese tipo de cosas frente a los demás porque soy extremadamente desconfiada. Me he prometido a mí misma que por más que me humillen, nunca, pero en verdad, nunca, voy a dejar que me vean llorar o que se den cuenta de que en ocasiones sus palabras me llegan en lo más hondo de mi corazón. Eso es lo que ha ocasionado que no tenga amigos. Bueno, en realidad sí tengo dos grandes personas a mi lado a las que puedo llamar así: Molly y Kelvin, pero de ellos les hablaré un poco más adelante.

De mi familia, pues les digo: vivo con mi papá, Kenji Tsukino. Él es periodista y por ende, no gana millones pero tampoco nos ha hecho falta algo en toda nuestra vida. Tiene cuarenta años, es de piel clara, cabello castaño claro, de complexión media y estatura promedio. Usa lentes, porque al igual que yo, sufre de miopía (creo que eso lo heredé de él). Es inteligente y muy cariñoso con nosotros. Sabemos que como a todo periodista, le hubiese gustado ir a algún lugar como corresponsal de guerra, pero dadas las circunstancias su sueño se vio truncado. Sin embargo, es feliz siendo reportero para un periódico y de vez en cuando su editor le da la oportunidad de hacer reportajes del tema que él desee, es todo un profesional de la materia y yo me siento exageradamente orgullosa de él.

Mi madre se llamaba Ikuko de Tsukino. Tenía veintinueve años cuando falleció. Ella también era periodista pero en realidad nunca ejerció porque por decisión propia, quiso quedarse a cuidar de mí. Y bueno, su enfermedad tampoco se lo permitió después y mucho menos la llegada de mi hermano. Era realmente hermosa, su cabello era azulado y combinaba a la perfección con sus ojos, del mismo color; su piel era blanca y estaba muy delgada. En parte por su enfermedad, pero también cuando ella estuvo bien, recuerdo que su genética le ayudaba bastante. Siempre fue amorosa conmigo y me consentía mucho. La verdad es que me causa un gran dolor el saber que mi hermanito nunca tuvo todo ese amor que a mí me regaló.

Mi hermano se llama Samuel y está por cumplir los doce años. Él es un chico muy latoso, sobre todo conmigo pero bueno, dicen por ahí que el chiste de tener hermanos es el privilegio de poder molestarlos, ¿no? Así que ambos aprovechamos al máximo esa oportunidad. Yo lo recibí en mis brazos prácticamente desde que acababa de nacer y bueno, me he comportado como una madre con él. Al verlo tan pequeño e indefenso, con esos grandes ojos cafés y su cabello castaño, su piel morena clara y esa energía, me da tanta ternura que no puedo ser capaz de pensar siquiera en abandonarlo, no me quiero imaginar el esfuerzo que tendré que hacer cuando me vaya a Londres.

Mi mejor amigo se llama Kelvin. Él es un chico realmente especial porque siempre dice que se pondrá a dieta pero nunca lo logra. Aunque a decir verdad, tampoco es que lo necesite mucho pero es muy simpático. Usa unas gafas de fondo de botella y nunca se las quita. Nadie jamás ha visto sus ojos en su verdadera forma, pues si no usa las gafas, no ve más allá de su nariz. Es de baja estatura y tiene el cabello castaño claro, con una piel morena. Si tan sólo se decidiera a optar por unas gafas con un armazón menos "espantoso", quizá hasta novia se andaba consiguiendo (que dicho sea de paso, es su mayor deseo).

Mi mejor y única amiga, se llama Molly. Ella es una chica sensacional que a diario, trata de convencerme de cambiar, pero nunca me ha abandonado. La madre de Molly y la mía, fueron amigas en la Universidad y nos heredaron esa amistad. Nos conocemos desde niñas y aunque no vamos en la misma preparatoria, nos vemos tan seguido como nuestros tiempos nos lo permiten. Ella quiere estudiar Administración, pues su mamá es dueña de una joyería que le deja buenas ganancias económicas. Tiene un cabello rizado hasta el hombro, su piel es blanca y sus ojos son verdes, de estatura mediana y muy enamorada de Neflyte, su novio y prometido (aún pienso que es demasiado pronto para que piense en boda pero ella es una romántica empedernida, así que ¿qué se le va a hacer?

¡Rayos! A pesar de que me levanté temprano, ¡ya se me volvió a hacer tarde! No puede ser, creo que me entretuve demasiado platicándoles de mi vida y olvidé por completo que hoy es "mi último primer día de clases en la preparatoria". Bueno, al menos ya terminé de hacer el desayuno para Sammy y para mi papá. Yo creo que yo desayunaré algo en el colegio…

Después de un buen baño, es hora de escoger el atuendo. Yo creo que esos jeans azules con esta camiseta azul cielo y mi sweater blanco, serán más que ideales. Me pongo tenis blanco con azul y me hago de nueva cuenta mis chonguitos. ¡Listo! Ahora tomo mi mochila, mi cámara y salgo rumbo a la preparatoria…

Y bueno, debo confesarles algo –aunque piensen que estoy loca-… Siento que hoy no sólo inicio un nuevo semestre, el cual enmarca el final de mi preparatoria. También siento que hoy empezaré una nueva vida, siento que alguna sorpresa me está deparando el destino y bueno, eso me hace sentir intranquila pero también ¿feliz? Creo que hace mucho no ocupaba esa palabra en mi vocabulario. Sólo espero que sea lo que sea, todo venga para bien…

* * *

Una vez más, muchas gracias por leer esta historia. La verdad es que al ser la primera vez que incursiono en este mundo mágico de la escritura, no pensé que iba a tener tan buenos comentarios así que de todo corazón, ¡muchas gracias! Y bueno, también le quiero agradecer a:

**Alejandra Cardenas Sibaja:** Gracias por haber leído y por haberme dejado tu comentario. Espero que este capítulo te agrade y así es, quise poner primero las referencias de los personajes principales para que más o menos se den cuenta de los factores que los llevan a actuar de una u otra forma... Aunque quizá omita algunas cosas por mero gusto para dejarlas en suspenso, jeje :)

**VICO:** Jejeje, ¡pues quién sabe! Se supone que es un SyD pero igual y al final termino dándole un giro a la historia... jaja, no me mates desde ahora, poco a poco iremos viendo qué pasa, aún no tengo definido eso. Gracias por comentar y qué bueno que te hice recordar por qué te enamoraste de Darien... y sí, es bien humilde el "muchachón" jiji (la verdad es que sabe lo que tiene y la manera de usarlo a su favor), ¡ojalá que te guste este nuevo capítulo! ;)

**walkmoon:** Jejeje, ¡me hiciste el día con tu comentario! Gracias por haber leído y por dejarme tu opinión. La verdad es que me costó mucho escribir la descripción de Darien porque sabemos que él es serio y no hace mucho alarde de todo lo bueno que tiene, pero de verdad que me encantó que te haya gustado tanto jiji ... A ver cómo me va en los siguientes capítulos. :D

Les mando muchos saludos a todas las que me leen, (tanto quienes dejan comentarios y quienes no), en verdad que me agrada que lo hagan. Espero sus comentarios y una vez más, ¡GRACIAS! :)

**d(n_n)b**


	4. Capítulo 3: Regresando a Clases

**¡Hola chicas! Ahora sí, entro de lleno en la historia con este capítulo. Quería poner un poco de los villanos, pero mejor me espero para que ustedes mismas los vayan descubriendo en todas sus maldades. Espero que les agrade y ya saben, por favor dejen comentarios para saber qué les está gustando y qué no, ¿vale? Gracias una vez más por estarme acompañando en esta locura.**

**Cabe señalar que la historia no me pertenece y los personajes tampoco, sólo los utilizo con fines de entretenimiento porque mi loca cabecita los relacionó jeje... :)**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 3: REGRESANDO A CLASES**

_-¡Hey, hey, hey! Buenos días a toda la comunidad preparatoriana que inicia clases el día de hoy… por acá les habla Jedite, su amigo, compañero y locutor oficial de este maravilloso pero aprisionante colegio-;_ se escuchaba a través del altavoz un chico llamado Jedite, que tenía el cabello corto, rubio, ojos verdes y voz de locutor. Él era el encargado de la cabina de radio de la preparatoria, un intento del director Tomoe por hacer que los jóvenes asistieran a las aulas con mayor ánimo… lo cual parecía funcionar.

Mientras que los alumnos iban y venían, checaban sus horarios, veían a los nuevos integrantes de la escuela o hablaban entre sí sobre las vacaciones, en el estacionamiento y montado en un convertible rojo, Darien llegaba a la institución.

Obviamente, era objeto de muchas miradas de todo tipo –menos inocentes-, por parte de las féminas que se cruzaban por su camino. Algunas le sonreían, otras le guiñaban un ojo y algunas más aventadas, le hacían una que otra insinuación. ¡Qué importaba si no se sabía sus nombres! La realidad era que con tan sólo una mirada, él conseguía cualquier cosa que quisiera. Y cuando se lee cualquier cosa, incluye _cualquier _cosa.

El pelinegro por su parte, a todas les sonreía con suma seguridad, sabiendo que el hecho de llegar ataviado con esa camisa negra remangada hasta los codos, jeans azules y lentes oscuros, le hacía verse frente a las chicas mucho más sexy e interesante.

Finalmente, Darien aparcó su auto en el lugar de siempre y bajó de él con una galanura y seguridad en sí mismo únicas, arrebatando los suspiros de todas aquellas que lo miraban y la envidia de los demás chicos que sabían que nunca podrían ganarse la popularidad que él tenía… no mientras él fuera parte de esa preparatoria.

_-Hoy empezamos un nuevo ciclo y aquellos de sexto semestre, comiencen a prepararse para llegar al final de esta etapa porque además de pensar en su fiesta de graduación, su viaje, las mujeres en su vestido y los hombres en el traje, deberán empezar a pensar en qué van a hacer de sus vidas y a tomar decisiones para su futuro. Pero antes de que me digan que parezco su "abuelito", será mejor que les ponga algo de música para empezar bien el día… Esto es "Party Rock Anthem" de LMFAO-; _seguía diciendo Jedite al tiempo que ponía la canción que ya había mencionado, desatando la algarabía de los presentes.

Del lado opuesto de donde Darien estaba, Serena bajaba del coche de su padre. No era un auto lujoso ni de último modelo, pero al menos era útil para la pequeña pero unida familia Tsukino. La rubia iba peleando con su hermano Sammy, porque él le reclamaba que no lo hubiese dejado dormir cinco minutos más… tan distraída iba en la pelea que no se dio cuenta de que muy cerca de su camino, se encontraba cierto pelinegro, con quien si no se fijaba en 3… 2… 1…

_-¡Oye, ten cuidado!-,_ gritó Darien cuando sentía que alguien se estampaba en su espalda.

_-¡Lo siento mucho!, en verdad discúlpame, yo…-;_ decía Serena, quien al momento de ver con quién se tropezó, internamente se maldijo porque comenzó a sentir un leve rubor… que tan pronto apareció, se desvaneció cuando el interpelado respondió.

_-¿Por qué no te fijas cabeza de chorlito? ¿Acaso no te das cuenta de que si sigues caminando así de distraída puedes lastimar a alguien con esa cabeza dura?-;_ dijo el pelinegro, con un espantoso tono de burla en su voz, mismo que no fue soportado por la rubia, quien inmediatamente lo empujó al tiempo que le decía…

_-¡Eres tú quien se debe quitar de en medio del pasillo! ¿Acaso no te das cuenta de que estorbas?-._ En ese momento, al pelinegro se le borró la sonrisa burlona que tenía, pues por lo regular si sufría situaciones como aquella, la chica responsable siempre agachaba la cabeza y se retiraba totalmente apenada. Esta situación no fue desapercibida por la rubia, que en el instante y a modo de venganza agregó:

_-¡Vamos! ¿Qué le pasa al "gran" Chiba? _(gesticulando las comillas con sus dedos)_ ¡Ya sé! Se acaba de dar cuenta de que no es tan importante como cree, de que no para todo el mundo es el ídolo, de que hay quienes creen que es un tipo realmente antipático, arrogante y tonto-;_ gritó, de modo que todos alrededor escucharan. Hecho eso, se dio media vuelta y se fue, con una gran sonrisa en su rostro al haber dejado sin palabras a Darien, quien sólo frunció el seño.

_-¿Pero qué le pasa a esta niña?-;_ decía Darien confundido cuando la rubia ya había desaparecido de su camino. _–Aunque debo reconocer que ha sido la única mujer de toda la preparatoria que en todos estos años no se fue apenada, agradecida de que se tropezó conmigo, o que se me aventara por completo... Pero bueno, tampoco es la gran cosa, ¡bah!-._

Durante toda la preparatoria, Darien y Serena había compartido un par de clases, pero nunca habían hablado con el otro. Como sabemos, a la rubia lo que menos le interesaba era intentar conversar con alguien tan arrogante, presumido y tonto como él; y el pelinegro ni siquiera recordaba si la había visto o no más de una ocasión, pues Serena no era una de esas chicas que llamaran mucho su atención.

Pero ahora había algo diferente, aunque no quisiera aceptarlo… esa chica le intrigaba pues se había defendido en vez de haberle coqueteado, ¿acaso estaba perdiendo esa galanura que tanto le gustaba a las chicas? Estaba sumido en esos pensamientos cuando sintió que alguien mencionaba su nombre:

_-¡Hey, Darien… hermano!-, _le gritaba un chico rubio, de un metro ochenta de estatura aproximadamente, piel blanca y complexión delgada. Llevaba un pantalón café con zapatos y cinturón a juego, una camisa blanca y una carpeta entre sus manos.

_-¿Qué hay Andrew? ¿Cómo te fue en las vacaciones? ¿Pudiste arreglar tus problemas con Lita?-; _le contestaba Darien sonriente a su mejor amigo, Andrew.

Los dos chicos se conocían desde la niñez y se trataban como verdaderos hermanos. Andrew era una especie de conciencia para Darien y a su vez, el pelinegro era la persona en la que el rubio más confiaba.

_-¿No te parecen demasiadas preguntas a la vez Chiba?-, _le decía el rubio sonriente y muy animado _–Aunque te las voy a responder "de un jalón": Hay muchas buenas nuevas… me fue sensacional en las vacaciones y eso responde la última, porque todo este tiempo la pasé con Lita, así que sí, arreglé todo con ella y hoy puedo decirte que estoy feliz y muy, muy enamorado amigo-. _Decía con un brillo en sus ojos que Darien notó de inmediato.

_ -Lo supuse Furuhata, por eso es que te pregunté todo a la vez, esperando precisamente eso: una respuesta concisa, breve pero muy buena, a final de cuentas. De lo contrario, nos hubiéramos quedado toda la mañana en este pasillo y no terminarías de contarme todo-. _Respondió Darien, con una sonrisa.

_-¡Qué bien me conoces hermano!-, _le respondió Andrew ligeramente ruborizado. -_¿Pero en qué estabas pensando? Porque te vi ensimismado, tanto que tuve que gritarte-, _le decía intrigado al pelinegro.

_-¿Eh? En nada Andrew, sólo estaba pensando en que ya es el último semestre, sólo eso-, _le decía aún con un tejo de duda en la voz.

_-¿Estás seguro hermano…?- _

_-Sí, yo… bueno, lo que pasa es que hace un rato yo…-, _comenzaba a explicarle Darien, cuando escucharon que alguien les hablaba.

_-¡Darien, Andrew!-, _gritaba un chico pelinegro de aproximadamente un metro setenta centímetros, su complexión era delgada y con el cabello amarrado en una coleta hacia atrás. Sus ojos eran de color azul, parecidos a los de Darien pero con un aire diferente, su mirada era calculadora, fría, misteriosa, que hacía juego con su atuendo: un pantalón negro y camisa del mismo color de manga larga, llevaba en una mano su celular y una mochila en el hombro.

_-¡Agh! Reconozco esa voz… hermano, creo que me voy, ya sabes que no me pasan tus amiguitos-, _le decía Andrew a Darien, al imaginarse quién les hablaba.

_-Andrew, amigo, sabes que eres el único al que en verdad le tengo mucho aprecio. Pero ellos han sido importantes en estos años. Aunque bueno, también sabes que aún tengo ciertas reservas, sobre todo con… ¡Seiya! ¿Cómo estás? ¿Qué tal las vacaciones?-, _cambió el tono de su voz cuando vio que el otro pelinegro se acercaba.

_-¡Darien! Muy bien, gracias, me fue perfecto en las vacaciones-, _decía Seiya con una sonrisa burlona en el rostro. _–Y tú, ¿qué tal? ¿Ya viste a tu hermosa novia? Aahh, hola Andrew…-, _esto último lo dijo con un tono bastante arrogante hacia el rubio.

-_Qué tal Seiya. Nos vemos en un rato hermano, debo buscar a Lita y comparar horarios, tú sabes. ¿Te veo en el almuerzo?-, _platicaba como si el otro no existiera.

-_¡Claro Drew! Esta vez le diré a Rei, haber si quiere acompañarnos y de paso, presentarle a Lita. En una de esas, terminan siendo buenas amigas, ¿no crees?-, _decía Darien animado.

_-No lo creo hermano, pero si tú quieres, no creo que Lita tenga problema, ya sabes que ella es muy amigable con la gente. Bueno, ¡nos vemos!-, _se fue sin dirigirse más a Seiya.

-_¡Estúpido!-, _dijo Seiya, que a pesar de sus esfuerzos, fue escuchado por Darien.

_-Que sea la última vez que te diriges así a mi amigo, sabes que es como mi hermano-, _reprochó Darien. –_Ahora dime, ¿por qué quieres saber si ya vi a Rei?_

_-Ah, no por nada "amigo"-, _respondió Seiya, quien dijo la palabra Amigo con un tono de burla que fue ignorado por Darien, pues se dio cuenta de que había otros dos chicos que se iban a unir a la conversación.

Se trataba de los primos de Seiya: Yaten era un chico de aproximadamente uno sesenta de estatura. Tenía los ojos verdes como el jade y el cabello largo amarrado en una coleta hacia atrás, de un color plateado que lo hacía verse interesante ante las chicas. Llevaba un pantalón negro con una playera verde y tenis que combinaban con el atuendo.

El otro era Taiki, él era el chico inteligente e intelectual –aparte de Darien-, él era casi de la estatura de Chiba, tenía también el cabello largo amarrado en una coleta, con la diferencia de que él suyo era de color castaño. Sus ojos eran de un tono violeta muy extraño y poco común, lo cual le regalaba a su personalidad seria, un aire de misterio.

Tanto Seiya, como Yaten y Taiki, se había convertido en los "amigos" de Darien… quizá la palabra adecuada era en los compañeros de aventuras, ligues, excesos y demás situaciones en las que se veían inmersos, pues Darien era el líder y ellos, simplemente se le unían para tener a su disposición los beneficios que la popularidad de Darien podía regalarles.

_-¡Qué onda Darien!-, _le dijo animadamente Yaten.

_-¿Cómo estás Yaten? ¿Qué tal te fue en las vacaciones con Mina?-,_ esto último lo dijo con complicidad…

_-¡Oh! Demasiado bien hermano, tú sabes que siempre habíamos querido pasar unas vacaciones juntos y nada mejor que ahora…_

_-¡Ay no empieces Yaten!-_ intervino Taiki. _–Y tú Darien ni le des cuerda, porque lo más seguro es que empiece con su cantaleta de que Mina es la mejor, que Mina es única, que Mina…_

_-Ya, ya, ya… ya entendí Taiki. No hablaré más. Darien, ¿ya viste a Rei?-,_ el peli plateado le lanzó de nuevo esa pregunta a Darien.

_-No, no la he visto. ¿Por qué hoy todos me preguntan eso? ¿Acaso saben algo que yo no?-,_ preguntó entre curioso y confundido el pobre Darien.

_-No, para nada Dar. Será mejor que la busques, antes de que sigas pensando cosas que no-,_ le dijo Taiki, interrumpiendo algo que Yaten trataba de decirle.

_-No sé por qué no les creo, pero tienes razón Taiki, mejor iré a buscarla. Quizá sólo sea eso, las ganas que traigo de verla lo que me está haciendo pensar otras cosas._

_-Claro, claro amigo. Ve y búscala, nosotros te veremos más tarde… ¡Suerte… matador!-,_ le dijo Seiya, esta vez reprimiendo una carcajada.

Darien iba a responder pero optó por dar media vuelta y alejarse de su grupo de "amigos", en su mente sólo estaba la confusión por el hecho de que ya iban varias veces que le preguntaban con cierto aire de burla por su novia. Además, estaba lo de ella… ella. Movió su cabeza hacia ambos lados, como tratando de que esa imagen se saliera de su cabeza.

**\(n_n)/**

Mientras Darien buscaba a su novia, del otro lado de la Preparatoria, donde casi nadie iba, se encontraban cuatro chicas. Dos de ellas estaban sentadas en una banca, mientras que las otras dos se encontraban de pie frente a ellas. Hablaban de manera despreocupada, pues alrededor de donde estaban, sólo había árboles y enfrente de ese lugar, un edificio, así que les daba la tranquilidad y silencio que requerían.

_-¿En serio vas a hacer eso? Debes estar muy, emocionada como para tomar una decisión de esa índole. Más cuando todos sabemos su historia…-, _decía una chica con cierto tono de incredulidad en su voz.

_-Sí, eso es lo que voy a hacer, yo sé que ustedes me comprenden y saben que esto no lo haré así, a la ligera…-, _respondía otra muy decidida.

_-¿Pero ya pensaste en las consecuencias de todo esto? Digo, es muy fácil que digas sí, eso haré, pero de ahí a que todo te salga como tú esperas, es muy distinto… ¿y si él no quiere?-, _le respondía otra voz distinta, una voz más seria, con cierto aire de madurez en el tono que utilizaba.

_-Lo hará, debe de querer hacerlo…-, _respondía la segunda con un tono cargado de seguridad.

_-Pues es tu decisión y muy respetable pero… sigo teniendo mis dudas de si es lo correcto o no…-, le rebatía la misma voz madura._

_-¿Saben algo? A mi lo que menos me interesa son sus dudas, me tendrán que apoyar en esto quieran o no, ¿por algo se dicen mis amigas, no? Y tú, ¿por qué no me dices nada?-, _seguía en un tono lleno de autoridad esa segunda voz.

_-Porque de nada servirá. Como todas, tengo mis dudas de esto pero si ya lo decidiste, pues no me queda más remedio que aceptar lo que quieras. ¿Sabes qué? Mejor me voy a clases, cuando te pones así, eres realmente insoportable. Nos vemos en el almuerzo y chicas… a ver si calman a la bestia…-, _le respondió una dulce chica, misma que se fue alejando del lugar mientras se reía de la chica a la que había insultado.

_-¿Bestia? ¡Eres una tonta!-, _le gritaba aquella autoritaria voz. Cuando se compuso de ese coraje, decidió levantarse y dirigirse en búsqueda de alguien. Tomo su bolso y le dijo a las otras dos chicas que ahí estaban: _-Bueno, pues al mal paso, darle prisa…_

* * *

**Muchas gracias por estar conmigo en esta historia, en verdad que significa mucho sobre todo porque es la primera vez que incursiono en algo así y su respuesta me está dando ánimos para continuar. ¡Gracias infinitas! :)**

**yesqui2000:** Así es, fue muy triste que perdiera a su mami, a esa edad, y sobre todo de esa manera. Esperemos que ahora que está en el último jalón de la prepa le vaya mejor y bueno... del encuentro de Darien, creo que aquí nos podremos dar cuenta un poquitito de cómo será después, ¿nop? jeje. Saludos! :)

**walkmoon:** Jajaja, pues es que Darien tiene el poder de dejarnos de esa manera, si yo te contara lo mucho que me costó ese capítulo, de sólo imaginarlo describiéndose ... jiji. Ya está, empezamos de lleno con la historia, espero que te haya gustado este capítulo. Con respecto a "Tu Mirada", no la seguí porque fue un "SongFic", basado en una canción de un grupo mexicano llamado "Reik". Pero ya estoy pensando en nuevos Song Fics, que iré subiendo a la par de esta historia. Saludos! :)

**VICO:** ¡Me hiciste el día con eso de la huelga! jeje. Pero tranquila, que no cunda el pánico que este es un fic inspirado en Serena y Darien, así que de eso será (porque la verdad es que a mi tampoco me agradan mucho los fics donde cambian a esta parejita, aunque los respeto). Y bueno, espero que te siga gustando este capítulo, igual muchos saludotes! ;)

**Lea:** Gracias por leer y dejarme tu comentario, la verdad es que sí, yo también soy fan y aunque quizá haya algunas cosas que le cambie (porque si no, quien ya la haya visto como tú y yo), la esencia seguirá siendo la misma y obviamente será de Serena y Darien, no haré cambio de pareje jeje. En serio otra vez, gracias por leer y bueno, espero que te guste este capítulo.

**En serio chicas, muchas gracias por leer. Cualquier duda, sugerencia, reproche o comentario, se agradece. Siempre es bueno saber en qué está fallando una, jiji. Saludos! :D**

**d(n_n)b**


	5. Capítulo 4: ¿Me terminó?

**He aquí un nuevo Capítulo. Ya de a poco, la historia va tomando su propio curso y espero que les esté gustando cómo va, así que díganme qué opiniones les causa en un Review. Gracias a todas las que me han estado leyendo y bueno, espero poder actualizar pronto, lo que pasa es que la inspiración de pronto llega y de pronto no, así que haré lo posible por publicar otra vez mañana o si no, el miércoles...**

**Vuelvo a recordar que los personajes son de la gran Naoko Takeuchi y la historia es una adaptación (con algunos cambios en algunas partes) de la película "Ella es Así". Sin más por ahora... ¡Disfruten del nuevo capítulo!**

****.

.

* * *

.

.

.

**CAPÍTULO 4: ¿ME TERMINÓ?**

****.

.

_-¿Bestia? ¡Eres una tonta!-, _le gritaba aquella autoritaria voz. Cuando se compuso de ese coraje, decidió levantarse y dirigirse en búsqueda de alguien. Tomo su bolso y le dijo a las otras dos chicas que ahí estaban: _-Bueno, pues al mal paso, darle prisa…_

_._

**\(n_n)/**

_**.**_

"_¿Pero dónde diablos se habrá metido? Si la sigo esperando voy a perder mi prim__er clase… bueno, después le pido los apuntes a alguna chica, al fin que no me los va a negar y ¡bah!, es el primer día, no creo que el profesor llegue… ¿qué más da?", _pensaba Darien sentado frente al edificio donde tendría su primer clase, buscando impacientemente a Rei con la mirada.

_-¡Darien!-,_ una voz completamente autoritaria le habló. _"Ahí estás preciosa",_ pensó el pelinegro.

_-¡Hola mi amor! Te he estado buscando como loco, e incluso los chicos ya me han estado preguntando por ti y no he sabido qué decirles...-,_ decía Darien mientras se acercaba a la mujer que le había llamado.

_-¡Ay Darien, si ya sabes que yo nunca llego temprano! No iba a ser la excepción en nuestro último primer día de clases-,_ le decía Rei despreocupadamente.

Rei era la típica chica popular que toda preparatoria tiene, pues poseía un cuerpo perfecto que muchas chavas le envidiaban. A pesar de que no tenía una estatura de modelo, lo que más le agradaba al sexo opuesto era esa cabellera negra, que al ponerse bajo la luz del sol se volvía de un tono púrpura que causaba una vista muy agradable. Además, era tan larga que caía como una cascada sobre su espalda.

La chica sabía que era bonita, pues además de su cabello, poseía unos ojos color violeta que despertaban la curiosidad de más de una persona y una piel blanca que contrastaba con sus anteriores características. Sin embargo, a pesar de ser muy bella, Rei no sabía lo que era la compasión, la solidaridad, la belleza interior, la amistad o el compañerismo. Pera ella lo único que existía era lo de afuera: "mientras mejor te veas, mejor me caerás", decía ella. Era una mujer sumamente superficial.

Y no era de dudarse que la chica más popular de la preparatoria, tenía que tener un noviazgo con el chico más popular, ¿o sí? Obviamente para ella, Darien era la plataforma que hacía que su imagen en la escuela fuera mejor de lo que ya era. Pero en verdad ella nunca supo si lo amaba o no, simplemente sabía que durante un tiempo lo quiso, pero después solamente lo necesitó para convertirse en lo que ya era.

_-Pero dime Dari, ¿para qué me buscabas? ¿Y por qué los chicos te están preguntando por mí?-,_ le decía Rei, tratando de evitar que el pelinegro la abrazara.

_-¿Cómo que por qué? Rei tuvimos un mes de vacaciones, en el cual no nos vimos. No me marcaste ni una sola vez. Es más, teniendo una infinidad de cuentas en todas las redes sociales, NUNCA me mandaste ni un mensaje, ni una publicación, ni una imagen, ¡nada! ¿Acaso ahora me vas a decir que después de todo eso, no puedo ni tengo derecho de buscar a MI NOVIA?-, _le decía el pelinegro con enfado en su voz.

Rei no sabía qué contestar. Cuando Darien pronunció aquél _MI NOVIA, _se tensó completamente. No era que le importara lo que le estaba diciendo, era que pensaba que quizá la actitud del chico, se le iba a interponer en una decisión que había tomado… una decisión que cambiaría varios destinos.

_-¡Oh, por favor! No me vengas con esas cosas ahora, que yo no te digo nada cuando te vas de vacaciones con tu padre-,_ le decía Rei con fingida molestia. En ese momento, se dio cuenta de que Darien iba a besarla, así que volteó el rostro y dijo: _-¿Aparte de exagerado, en este mes te volviste un maleducado?_

Darien iba a responder cuando se dio cuenta que detrás de Rei, estaban sus amigas, Mina y Amy; así que haciendo uso de todos sus cabales, decidió omitir ese desplante que le hizo su novia y ser el mismo chico seguro de sí mismo_. "Total, ya me las pagarás más tarde Rei",_ pensó.

_¡Hola chicas!-,_ les dijo amablemente Darien, mientras ellas soltaban pequeñas risitas.

_-¡Buenos días picarón! ¿Así que no puedes vivir más de un mes sin tu novia, eh?-,_ le respondió Mina. Ella era una chica verdaderamente fuera de serie, pues además de ser muy alegre, siempre tenía comentarios involuntarios que hacían que todos rieran; era una chica bella, no muy alta pero tenía un cuerpo perfecto (las horas que dedicaba a entrenar voleibol le ayudaban y mucho). Su cabello era largo y rubio, acomodado en una media coleta y adornado siempre por un moño, que la mayoría de las veces era rojo. Poseía unos ojos azules que a más de uno habían enamorado.

_-¡Ay Mina, tu nunca cambias! Además ni te hagas eh, que ya vi a alguien que me dijo que a ti te fue muy bien… demasiado bien en estas vacaciones-,_ le respondió Darien, quien soltó una enorme carcajada cuando se dio cuenta de que Mina se ponía más roja que la grana.

_-¡Tómala! Eso te pasa por hacer ese tipo de comentarios Aino-, le decía una chica con el cabello azul, ¡buen día Darien, te hacía ya en clase! Creo que este semestre volveré a ganarte, ¿verdad?-,_ ahora se dirigía al pelinegro.

_-Buenos días Amy. Mi primera clase comienza en unos minutos y… ni lo pienses porque desde este momento, te declaro la guerra, así que prepárate porque ese primer lugar será para mí, te lo aseguro. Además, creo que cierto castañito no dejará de molestarte con tal de que vayas con él al baile, y ese será un punto a mi favor-._ Contestó Darien en juego.

Amy era una chica popular sobre todo por sus calificaciones. En esos cuatro años no había dejado de ser el primer lugar en promedio, razón por la que Darien siempre quedaba en segundo sitio. Era una chica de casi un metro sesenta, con el cabello corto azul y ojos del mismo tono, que hacían un perfecto dúo con su piel blanca. Su complexión era delgada, pero su cuerpo muy estilizado. Seria con todos, pero con sus amigos su semblante se volvía alegre. Nunca fue superficial, pero tampoco se mezclaba con cualquiera, mucho menos perteneciendo al grupo de amigos más famoso de la escuela.

_-Con que haciendo añicos otra vez al niño bonito Amy…-, _se unió a la conversación otra chica. _-¡Hola Darien! ¿Qué tal las vacaciones y ese mes completo sin la bestia de tu novia?_

_-¡Buenos días Michiru! Tan amable con Rei como siempre. ¿Qué tal las vacaciones con Tenouh? ¿Volvió a ganar la competencia?-, _le respondió Darien tratando de contener una carcajada al escuchar como esta chica le había dicho a su novia.

_-Sólo la trato así por molestarla, ya sabes que yo la quiero ("pero lejos de mí", _pensó). _Con respecto a las vacaciones, la verdad es que me fue muy bien, por supuesto que Haruka ganó y bueno, ya sabes, estuvimos celebrando todo el mes-, _respondió Michiru.

Ella era una chica hermosa y el último eslabón de aquél grupo de amigos. Tenía el cabello azul de un tono aguamarina que combinaba con sus ojos del mismo color. Era hija de uno de los políticos más respetados del país, por ende, la más elegante de todos. A pesar de tener diecisiete años, su cuerpo se había desarrollado perfectamente. Tocaba el violín tan elegantemente que ya hacía conciertos con lleno total desde hacía un tiempo y tenía un novio llamado Haruka Tenouh, un corredor de autos muy famoso al que sólo pudo ver en vacaciones porque después él se iría a participar a otras competencias.

Michiru si bien se llevaba de maravilla con Darien, Taiki, Yaten, Mina y Amy, había algo en Seiya y Rei que ella no soportaba del todo, pero trataba de disimular pues no quería tener problemas. Lo que más odiaba era que trataran a la gente con la punta de los pies, sólo por no ser "populares", eso lo había aprendido de su padre, pues era un político honorable que trataba a los demás como sus iguales, con respeto pero sobre todo, amabilidad y humildad, pues sabía bien de dónde surgió él.

_-No digas más, que ya te entendí Michiru-, _respondió Darien. –_Bueno chicas, me retiro porque ya es hora, mi clase debe estar por comenzar, ¿amor vienes?-, _se dirigió a la pelinegra.

_-No Dari, porque no compartimos esa clase… nos vemos mejor en el almuerzo, ¿te parece?-, _le dijo Rei.

_-Perfecto. Por cierto, Andrew arregló todos sus problemas con Lita y bueno, le dije que podríamos almorzar algo juntos, ¿cómo ves?-,_ le dijo Darien.

_-Prefiero que no. Tengo algo importante que decirte-,_ le respondió Rei con misterio.

_-¡Vaya! Está bien, en ese caso le mandaré un mensaje a su celular. Me voy querida, nos vemos en un rato-,_ le decía Darien mientras se acercaba a ella con intención de besarla.

_-¡No! No me beses Dari, siento que tengo mal aliento-, _le dijo mientras ponía ambas manos en el pecho del pelinegro para empujarlo._ –Chicas, ¿alguna de ustedes tiene goma de mascar?-,_ preguntó a sus amigas ignorando por completo a su novio.

_-Como quieras-,_ le dijo Darien levantando los hombros y tratando de no hacer evidente que lo sacó de onda el desplante. _–Nos vemos después chicas-,_ y caminó hacia adentro del edificio.

_-Sólo espero que no te arrepientas después de lo que vas a hacer bestia. Nos vemos después chicas, tengo mejores cosas que hacer en vez de estar viendo como ella planea hacer tanta estupidez-._ Esta vez habló Michiru con un tono de reproche en la voz.

_-Me voy contigo Michiru, ahora que lo veo, mi primera clase es con Darien. Nos vemos Mina y Rei, piensa mejor en lo que vas a hacer-._ Les dijo Amy, mientras caminaba hacia adentro del edificio con Michiru.

_-Par de tontas. ¿Tú también piensas reprocharme algo Mina?-,_ le dijo Rei a la rubia que sólo se había quedado callada.

_-Rei, la verdad es que yo…-._ En ese momento su celular comenzó a timbrar. _–Perdón. ¿Sí? Yaten, amor, buenos días. ¿En dónde? ¡Ah sí, perfecto! Nos vemos más tarde entonces. Sí yo también. Ciao. _Colgó y se dirigió a su amiga:_ -Rei debo irme, porque mi clase también empieza. ¿No entrarás a la tuya?_

_-Obviamente no Mina, les dije que iba a verlo más tarde, ¿no? Bueno, véte de ñoñis mientras yo me divierto acá afuera-,_ le decía Rei.

_-Ay Rei… no, nada. Nos vemos después…_ y se fue hacia su clase.

.

**\(n_n)/**

**.**

La mañana transcurría normal. Alumnos entraban y salían de clases, otros corrían tratando de llegar a tiempo, mientras algunos más, se quedaban fuera de las aulas para ponerse al corriente de las vacaciones.

Por su lado, Serena se encontraba en clase de fotografía. Había decidido dejarla como su primera clase los lunes, tratando de poner un buen motivo para despertar después de un fin de semana libre de la superficialidad que en su escuela podía hasta respirarse.

Estaba hundida en sus pensamientos, sobre todo porque recordaba que nunca en su vida, se había comportado como esa mañana. Jamás se había atrevido a responderle a uno de esos niños ricos, pues si se tropezaba con alguien, simplemente se alejaba y no decía lo que pensaba.

Pero esa mañana fue diferente. No sólo se había permitido sonrojarse ante la vista que le dio la persona con la que chocó, sino que además, se había dado el lujo de responderle y gritarle cosas que estaba segura que él jamás había escuchado… él… él… él…

Tan sumida estaba en sus pensamientos, que no se dio cuenta cuando su profesora Luna le había hablado.

_-Tsukino… Tsukino… ¡Tsukino, le estoy haciendo una pregunta!-, _le decía la profesora mientras se acercaba a su pupitre.

_-¿Eh? Discúlpeme, la verdad es que no escuché. ¿Me puede repetir la pregunta, por favor?-,_ decía totalmente apenada, pues la profesora Luna era a quien más respetaba en esa institución.

_-Le estaba diciendo Tsukino que qué es lo que espera en esta ocasión de este curso…-,_ le respondía la profesora con tono de regaño.

_-Ah sí… bueno, yo… pues la verdad espero aprender más técnicas que en los cursos anteriores, poder hacer mejores fotografías y además, que se anime a darme la carta de recomendación que necesito para irme a Londres… ¡Ups! Lo siento, creo que lo último sólo debí haberlo pensado… _terminó diciendo la rubia, más apenada que antes.

_-Perfecto Serena si quiere esa carta, deberá hacer muchos méritos para conseguirla o de lo contrario, ¡nada! Ah, y gracias por su opinión, pero le pido que a la próxima me ponga más atención, ¿de acuerdo?_

_-Sí, de acuerdo y una vez más, disculpe-,_ le respondió Serena con una sincera sonrisa que Luna no dudó en responder.

Luna era una mujer de aproximadamente treinta años. Tenía la piel blanca y el cabello negro, largo y rizado. Su mirada era profunda, enmarcada por unos ojos negros que transmitían demasiadas emociones: felicidad, tristeza, melancolía, compasión, temor, miedo… cualquier sentimiento que ella tuviera, podía y sabía transmitirlo a su antojo.

La verdad de todo esto es que Luna ya le había dado clases de fotografía a Serena y sabía que era una alumna difícil. No tanto porque la chica era muy fácil de distraer, sino porque específicamente en ella, se le había hecho prácticamente imposible lograr que transmitiera lo que sentía. Si bien las fotografías de Serena estaban hechas como si hubiesen sido tomadas por un profesional, había algo que les faltaba: emoción. Y si de algo estaba segura Luna, era que lograría que Serena transmitiera en sus fotos o de lo contrario… nunca se perdonaría enviarla a Londres sin saber que será la mejor.

La clase terminó y en ese momento, Serena sentía cómo dos personas la flanqueaban, con total seguridad volteó y se dio cuenta de que eran las dos mujeres más insoportables que había visto en su vida: Neherenia y Esmeralda Black. Eran primas hermanas y como tal, igual de insoportables.

Neherenia había estado tres años en España, con la familia de su padre pues corrían fuertes rumores de que había tenido un tórrido romance con un chico humilde que trabajaba en un circo de moda en aquél entonces: "Dead Moon", razón por la que sus padres decidieron moverla de país al ver que su pequeña e "inocente" hija, podía sucumbir ante la mala influencia del joven.

Esmeralda era una chica más intolerable que la prima, pues se creía lo máximo en el mundo. Como sus padres no le daban suficiente atención, le pagaban ese tiempo faltante con operaciones estéticas que la chica les pedía (senos, glúteos, bótox). Era una muñeca de silicón andante… pero se creía la más hermosa de todas. Tenía el cabello verde al igual que los ojos, la piel blanca y un novio llamado Diamante, rico en exceso pero tan mujeriego como su fortuna.

_-¿Con que quieres esa carta para irte a Londres niñita? Pues ni te hagas tantas ilusiones, porque no creo que Luna te ayude-, _le decía Esmeralda con una voz tan chillona e inaguantable como su dueña.

_-¿Sabes algo Serenita? A la mayor parte de los artistas se les reconoce su trabajo de una mejor manera hasta que ya no están en este mundo. La fotografía es todo un arte y si Luna aún no sabe reconocer tu esfuerzo, me preguntaba si no era mejor que tú… te… quizá sería bueno para ti si te… tú sabes, si decides suicidarte…-, _esta vez era Neherenia la que le hablaba en el oído.

La rubia no les respondió, simplemente tomó sus cosas apresuradamente y salió del aula. Ni siquiera volteó a ver a las dos mujeres que se reían de sus tonterías a su antojo, simplemente las dejó ahí paradas.

En su mente sólo estaba pensando que lo mejor que le podía pasar era que ya terminaría esa etapa. Que con todo su esfuerzo lograría que Luna le diera esa carta de recomendación y una vez que la tuviera en sus manos, se iría a Londres, a lograr su sueño, olvidándose de todos, de esas dos tipas, de todos los de esa escuela… de él.

"_Otra vez ese tonto, ¡vaya Serena, estás rompiendo tu propio récord de pensamientos estúpidos en tan poco tiempo", _se regañaba la rubia mentalmente.

.

**\(n_n)/**

**.**

La hora del almuerzo había llegado y con ello, el plan de Rei se ponía en marcha. Cuando llegó a las mesitas que se encontraban afuera de la cafetería observó satisfactoriamente que Darien ya estuviera ahí. Se rio internamente de lo que estaba a punto de hacer y se acercó al pelinegro, que ya notaba claros signos de impaciencia.

_-¡Hola Dari!-,_ le dijo suavemente en el oído.

_-Cariño, pensé que jamás ibas a llegar. Casi todo mundo ya salió de clases, sólo faltabas tú-,_ esto último se lo dijo volteando a otra de las mesas, donde ya estaba todo el grupo de amigos. _–Pero quise esperarte solo porque me dijiste que tenías algo importante que decirme, ahora es el momento. Dilo ya, que me estás preocupando…_

_-Mira Darien, lo que voy a decirte no es nada fácil. Bueno, en realidad sí, pero quiero que lo tomes con calma, ¿de acuerdo?-,_ le dijo Rei, que ya estaba poniéndose más misteriosa.

_-Rei no me digas que… ¡estás embarazada! Ay, cielos, creo que aún podemos arreglarlo. Digo, no es que no te quiera pero tú sabes, la universidad, el final de cursos, nuestros padres, yo… yo no...-,_ le decía sumamente nervioso.

_-¡Por supuesto que no! ¿De dónde sacas semejante estupidez?-,_ le decía molesta Rei.

_-Pues es que tú, te pones muy misteriosa y yo…_

_-¡Tú te callas y me dejas hablar!-,_ lo interrumpió. _–Mira, lo que te quiero decir es que lo nuestro ya no funciona, debemos terminar esta relación hoy mismo-, _esto último lo dijo con voz alta para que todo mundo se enterara… y así fue, porque aún no acababa de decirlo cuando todos los murmullos que se escuchaban, se apagaron completamente.

_-¿Pero qué estás diciendo?-, _le reprochó Darien en un susurro, tratando de que nadie se diera cuenta de que se sentía realmente humillado. Sin éxito, obviamente.

_-¡Que quiero que terminemos, esto ya no funciona, ya no te quiero y además… además, hay alguien más en mi vida!-,_ gritó Rei sin ningún rastro de arrepentimiento o pena en la voz. _–Entiende Dari, es mejor quedar como amigos. Además, no te preocupes todavía iremos juntos al baile de graduación…_

_-¿Pero qué dices? ¿Rei te volviste loca o qué te pasa? Primero que nada, dime qué demonios ocurrió para que de pronto vengas y me digas que tú y yo ya no somos nada. Aparte de que salgas con la estupidez de "todavía iremos juntos al baile de graduación"-,_ esto último imitando el tono de voz de la pelinegra.

_-A ver… en primera, dije que ya terminamos. En segunda, no, no me he vuelto loca, simplemente ya te dije que ya no te quiero y que hay alguien más. Y en tercera, no es ninguna estupidez… los dos alumnos más populares, deben ir juntos al baile, es la tradición y aunque ya no seamos novios, es nuestra obligación cumplir con eso…_

_-¡Estás demente! No creo nada de lo que dices. Además, dime ¿qué diantres vamos a hacer con todos esos planes que ya teníamos en mente? ¿Así los tiras a la basura y ya?-, _le decía esta vez un Darien más que enojado.

_-Obviamente, esos planes ya no existen. Se acabó Dari, entiéndelo. O es que… ¿acaso creíste que iría a la Universidad saliendo contigo? ¿Ay, lo creíste? ¡Qué dulce!-,_ decía una Rei burlona, observando a un pelinegro ofuscado por la ira y el orgullo por los suelos.

_-¿Cómo fue?-,_ de pronto le preguntó el chico.

_-¿Cómo fue que me enamoré de otro? No, no creo que te interese saberlo…_

_-¡Dímelo, dímelo Rei!_

_-Está bien, conste que yo no quería. ¿Recuerdas que antes de salir de vacaciones te dije que a mi prima Sahori la habían invitado a la fiesta por el estreno de un nuevo programa en el canal de videos? Pues bien, me llevó con ella y tú sabes… alguien tan hermosa como yo, no pasó desapercibida por la cámara, así que me invitaron a participar en un comercial al día siguiente…_

_-¿Y luego?_

_-Luego… bueno, fui al canal para hacer el trabajo, pero como estaba nerviosa, sin querer me metí al estudio de la telenovela que hacen ahí y fue cuando lo conocí. Él es parte del elenco, su nombre es "Nick" y es muy lindo… Además de que tiene unos atributos que, ¡oh por Dios! No estás para saberlo ni yo para contarlo, pero…_

_-¿Un actor? ¿Me estás dejando por un actor de esa estúpida telenovela barata que están haciendo en ese canal?-,_ le interrumpió Darien, antes de que acabara con su reputación. _¿Y aparte, se llama Nick? ¿Qué clase de nombre es ese?_

_-Uno que le ha dejado millones de ganancias y cuentas en los bancos. Además, es una telenovela linda, dirigida a adolescentes inocentes como yo…_

_-¡Ay Rei, por Dios! Tú eres de todo, menos inocente, así que no exageres._

_-Darien, no me humilles. Mira, si lo quieres tomar como debe ser, gracias y si no, puedes irte al diablo. Ya te dije que lo único que quiero es que me dejes en paz. Eso sí, nos vemos el día del baile…_

_-Pero Rei, yo…_

_-¡Pero nada! Esto es todo lo que quería decir, así que me voy. Nick me espera porque iremos a su departamento. Prometió que me enseñaría a utilizar unos cuantos artefactos nuevos que me harán muy feliz. Gracias Dari, fue lindo mientras duró…_

Así, Rei descaradamente se levantó y le dio un beso a un perplejo Darien en la comisura de los labios, mientras todos los presentes en la cafetería de la Preparatoria se habían quedado observando la escena, anonadados de que alguien humillara así al_ "Dios Chiba" _como muchos lo llamaban. Entre ellos, se encontraba cierta rubia, que al verlo derrotado, sintió que su corazón sentía algo de compasión por él…

Sin embargo, Darien sólo se preguntaba algo en su mente: "_¿De verdad me terminó?"_

_._

_._

* * *

Bien pues ya vimos que Rei nos ha dejado solito y disponible a Darien... ¿ahora qué va a hacer él para poder recuperar el ego perdido? ¡Eso lo sabremos en el próximo capítulo! ... Espero que les haya gustado, gracias por leer una vez más ... por favor, dejen sus reviews, aunque sea para darme un tomatazo jeje ... _  
_

**walkmoon:** Así es, parece que el pobre Darien se encontró con su talón de Aquiles (al menos una que no cae al instante ante sus encantos). Veremos si sigue así de difícil Sere. Gracias por leer! :)

**VICO**: Jajaja, al menos una vez en su vida puso cara de tonto ... ¡ya las que le faltan! Porque acá entre nos, la vida se le va a poner difícil a ese chico tan humilde que nos resultó "Dari", pero "ssshhhh", que nadie se entere jiji. Gracias por leer, a ver qué te parece este capítulo!

**yesqui2000:** Pues así es con los "amigos" de Darien, sólo Andrew nos salió decente ... a ver qué le depara el destino después y quién sabe, en una de esas termina "dominando" a Sere ... si no es que Sere lo "domina" a él! jeje. Gracias por leer, espero te haya gustado este capítulo. Seguimos en contacto! :)

**Hazuki moon8:** No te preocupes, lo mejor es que dejaste review jeje (¡Gracias!) ... Así es, Darien sabe lo que tiene y cómo usarlo a su beneficio, a ver qué le depara el destino próximamente. Espero te haya gustado este nuevo capítulo, seguimos en contacto por acá, saludos! :)

**Sui-AliRs:** Gracias por leer y en efecto, Darien sabe muy bien lo que tiene y que nos vuelve locas a muchas jaja. Y pues sí, Serena en parte es así porque no le gusta la superficialidad de la prepa en la que va y en parte, por la falta de su mami ... aunque el carácter sí que lo tiene bien puesto para enfrentarse a Don arrogante ... y por cierto, en este capítulo, se disiparon tus dudas y sí, Darien resultó con dos "pequeños" cuernitos en la frente, a ver ahora qué pasa... Gracias por leer, saludos! :)

Muy bien, les pido, ruego e imploro que me dejen sus comentarios, dudas, sugerencias o de plano tomatazos en un review ... prometo recompensarlas con un buen texto más o menos parecido a la descripción de Darien (jiji). ¡Gracias por leerme, que tengan un inicio de semana más que fantástico! :)

.

**d(n_n)b**


	6. Capítulo 5: La Apuesta

**¡Hola chicas! Les dije que no tardaría mucho en actualizar... la verdad es que ando algo inspirada y acabo de terminar este capítulo y me dije: ¿por qué no subirlo de una vez? Espero que les guste...**

**Como siempre, aclaro que los personajes no me pertenecen, son creación de Naoko Takeuchi y la idea de la historia no es mía, es de una película. Sólo la tomé prestada para hacer una adaptación, agregándole nuevas situaciones y nuevos personajes, que hubiese querido que existieran en la idea original. Sin más, las dejo con este nuevo capítulo, espero que les agrade! ;)**

******.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**CAPÍTULO 5: LA APUESTA**

**.**

**.**

En cuanto la bochornosa escena terminó, Serena se dio la vuelta para ir a la mesa donde la esperaba su amigo Kelvin… _"Pobre Darien, me cae muy mal por tonto, pero nadie merece que lo traten así… ¿pero qué estás diciendo Serena? ¡Tonta! Obviamente él se merece eso y más, todo por antipático, engreído, tonto y gua…", _pensaba la rubia mientras iba caminando. Paró en seco cuando se dio cuenta de que iba a decir "y guapo", se dio un pequeño golpe en la frente. De pronto, algo o mejor dicho, alguien la sacó de sus cavilaciones…

_-¡Por aquí Sere, por aquí!-, _le gritaba su amigo Kelvin cuando se dio cuenta de que su rubia amiga iba a encontrarlo. Serena sólo sonrió ante la ocurrencia de su amigo y siguió su camino hasta la mesa más apartada de la cafetería.

Mientras tanto, Darien se dirigía al encuentro con sus amigos, pero lo único que pensaba en aquellos momentos era si estaba viviendo realmente ese momento o sólo había sido un sueño. Sí, la idea de una pesadilla era mucho mejor que la idea de que fuera verdad todo lo que le pasaba…

"_¿En serio?, no, no, no… debe estar bromeando. Rei no puede terminarme así como así y menos por un tonto que se llama "Nick". ¿Qué clase de nombre es ése? Además, actor… ¿qué puede tener ese insípido actor que no tenga yo?"-, _se decía mentalmente una y otra vez. No pudo sentirse más humillado camino a su mesa, pues todos los testigos de aquella ruptura, soltaban pequeñas risitas a cada paso que daba. Sus "amigos" no eran la excepción, sobre todo Seiya, quien tenía una sonrisa socarrona dibujada en el rostro.

Por su parte, las chicas estaban de lo más sorprendidas ya que nunca pensaron que las amenazas de Rei en cuanto a terminar a Darien de una forma tan humillante y pública, se iban a volver una realidad. Además, estaban anonadadas ante la propuesta de la pelinegra de ir con él al baile de graduación, a sabiendas de que ella fue quien había dado el paso hacia la infidelidad y después al fin de la relación.

_-Darien, hermano. Estamos contigo, no te sientas tan mal, después de todo una novia como Rei es remplazable en cualquier momento, ¿no?-,_ le decía un divertido Seiya.

_-¡Seiya, cierra tu estúpida boca! ¿Quieres?-, _le respondía Michiru, al tiempo que se acercaba a Darien y trataba de abrazarlo. _-¿Estás bien Darien? Te dije que Rei era una completa bestia, yo no sé cómo fue que te atreviste a andar con ella…_

_-Estoy bien Michiru-, _le decía Darien mientras le regresaba el abrazo. _–Algo así me esperaba desde hace rato que la vi. No te preocupes, como dice Seiya una novia es completamente remplazable… además, recuerda que estás hablando con Darien Chiba, el chico más popular de esta escuela…_-, le guiñó un ojo al mismo tiempo que trataba de escucharse seguro de sí mismo.

_-Tan popular, que ahora su truene será el tema del que todo mundo hable de aquí a la fiesta de graduación-, _nuevamente era Seiya quien le hablaba en tono de burla.

_-¿Sabes que Seiya? ¡Mejor cierra la boca!-, _esta vez fue Amy la que habló, ante la mirada atónita de todos. _-¿Seguro que estás bien Darien?_

_-Seguro. ¿Saben qué? Debo ver Andrew, por un trabajo que ya nos dejaron en una clase, ¿nos vemos más tarde, de acuerdo?-, _tomó sus cosas y se fue, pensando que quizá una charla con su mejor amigo iba a ayudarle. Iba absorto en sus pensamientos, cuando sintió un pequeño golpe a la altura del pecho…

_-¡Otra vez tú! De verdad, ¿no sabes hacer otra cosa que atravesarte en mi camino, niño bonito?-, _le decía cierta rubia con la que ya había tropezado ese mismo día por la mañana.

_-Mira cabeza de chorlito, no estoy de humor para pelear contigo, ¿te parece si lo dejamos para después?-, _le respondió Darien. Justo cuando Serena estaba a punto de responderle, el pelinegro continuaba su camino.

_-Pobre, después de todo, no todos los días tu novia te humilla ante un montón de gente. ¡Ay, pero otra vez Serena! ¿A qué hora te vas a sacar a ese descerebrado de la cabeza?-, _se terminaba reprochando a sí misma.

Ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta de que alguien los observaba curiosa y malévolamente…

_-¿Ahora hablas sola Sere?-, _le decía divertido Kelvin. Él era un chico peculiarmente extraño, ya que utilizaba unos lentes "de fondo de botella" y siempre tenía algo de comer en las manos. Era demasiado inteligente, pero su físico no le ayudaba con las chicas, mucho menos en una escuela tan superficial.

_-¡Kelvin, me espantaste! Y no, no hablo sola, simplemente creo que de nuevo externé lo que estaba pasando por mi cabeza ("de chorlito", _pensó). _¡Ay no, otra vez pensando en ese tonto!-, _se reprochaba mientras se daba pequeños golpes en la frente.

_-¿Otra vez qué? ¿Cuál tonto Sere? ¡No te entiendo_!-, le respondía un confundido Kelvin.

_-No nada, cosas mías. ¿Sabes qué? Mejor iré a ver si todavía puedo cambiarme de grupo en Cálculo, me volvió a tocar en el mismo de las hurracas de Neherenia y Esmeralda…-, _le decía Serena totalmente ofuscada ante la mención de ambas chicas.

_-Sería mucho mejor si les respondieras como debe ser. Ponles un "hasta aquí" o de lo contrario, no te dejarán hasta que acabe la Preparatoria o peor aún, si se van a Londres, también allá te harán la vida de cuadritos…-, _le contestaba Kelvin en un tono que hacía notar su descontento ante la "huida" de la rubia de esa clase.

_-No Kelvin, no quiero tener problemas, ya sabes que soy pacifista y prefiero no meterme con esos niñitos. A ver si se puede hacer algo y si no, pues me aguantaré como todo este tiempo. Ya en Londres será otra cosa…-, _respondía una resignada Serena.

_-Tú sabes lo que haces Sere, yo sólo te aconsejo. Mientras arreglas eso yo te espero aquí, acabo de ver unos pastelillos que no he probado... Pensaba hacer una dieta para el baile, pero la verdad es que me quiero tanto como soy, que mejor disfruto de la vida…-, _contestaba Kelvin en un tono más que alegre.

_-¡Ay Kelvin, nunca cambiarás! Pero está bien, espero regresar antes de que el descanso termine, tengo algunas cosas que contarte… ¡Guárdame uno de esos pastelillos, nos vemos!-, _le decía Serena al tiempo que caminaba rápidamente hacia el edificio donde arreglaban todo sobre los horarios e inscripciones. _("Ojalá que se pueda, en realidad si quiero huir de alguien y no precisamente de las hurracas, sino de él…"), _pensaba la rubia mientras iba caminando.

.

\(n_n)/

.

.

Darien caminaba tratando de verse lo más tranquilo y seguro como siempre. Aunque en realidad, su ego había recibido un golpe muy bajo, al haber sido humillado de esa manera. Siempre creyó que quien terminaría con Rei una vez que lo aburriera, sería él y no al revés. Además, estaba consciente de que no la amaba, pero el orgullo podía más que cualquier sentimiento.

Sonrió al ver a su amigo Andrew salir del edificio donde habían tomado su clase antes del almuerzo, de la mano de su novia Lita, una hermosa jovencita de aproximadamente un metro setenta de estatura, piel blanca, ojos verdes y cabello castaño oscuro. A simple vista, la chica se veía muy fuerte, pero en el fondo él sabía que era sumamente dulce, el complemento perfecto para su "cuasi" hermano.

_-¡Andrew, Lita!-, _se apresuró a gritarles el pelinegro.

_-¡Darien, hermano! Te hacía con tus amiguitos en la cafetería-, _se mofó el chico rubio mientras veía cómo su amigo se acercaba a ellos.

_-¡No me lo recuerdes hermano! Hoy me levanté con el presentimiento de que iba a ser un día especial, fuera de lo común y ¿sabes?, no me equivoqué… ¡Ha sido el peor día de toda mi vida!-, _le decía Darien a su amigo.

_-¿Por qué, qué fue lo que te pasó?-, _le decía Andrew al moreno, totalmente intrigado.

_-Rei terminó conmigo frente a todos los de la preparatoria, o la menos frente a todos los que estaban en ese momento en la cafetería. Aunque no me sorprendería que en este momento, ya hasta el Director lo sepa. Me dijo que en las vacaciones empezó a andar con un actorcillo de mierda llamado "Nick" pero que no me preocupara porque "iremos juntos al baile de graduación"…-, _le dijo Darien muy rápido, entre enfadado y abatido.

_-¿Qué? Chiba, vamos por partes, que no entiendo nada… ¿Cómo que Rei terminó contigo pero irán juntos al baile? ¡Explícate!-, _le respondía un Andrew más que confundido.

-_Calma amor, deja que al menos tome aliento. Sólo dime algo Darien, ¿te encuentras bien?-, _le decía Lita al rubio antes de que siguiera bombardeando al pelinegro con tanta pregunta.

Fue de esta manera como Darien comenzó a explicarles lentamente todo lo que había ocurrido durante el descanso en la cafetería. De vez en cuando, Andrew daba respuestas a lo que iba diciendo Darien, pero cuando no lo hacía, golpeaba la pared más cercana que tenía, en un claro signo del descontento que sentía por la humillación que su amigo, -no, corrección-, su hermano había recibido.

Lita se limitaba a escuchar, pero en su mente no terminaba de asimilar el hecho de que esa mujer le haya hecho algo así a Darien, pues a pesar de lo engreído que era a veces, siempre había sido amable con ella y su novio, es más… se atrevía a decir que era otro cuando estaba con ellos, pues mostraba una faceta muy distinta a la que tenía con su grupo de "amigos".

El tiempo pasó rápido y los tres tenían que ir a clase nuevamente. Darien se fue con una actitud renovada, pues gracias a Andrew entendió que no valía la pena sentirse humillado por algo así. A final de cuentas, ser el chico más popular de la preparatoria tiene sus beneficios y si quería que todos olvidaran el penoso incidente, pues tenía que empezar por él mismo y seguir con esa actitud desenfadada de siempre.

.

\(n_n)/

.

.

Fue así como el día llegó a su fin. Las clases por fin habían concluido y todos los estudiantes se preparaban para irse a sus hogares. Rei buscó a las chicas para enterarse de qué había sucedido después de que dejó a Darien…

_-En verdad, ¿no me están escondiendo nada?-, _preguntaba totalmente incrédula.

_-No Rei-, _le respondía Mina. _–Después de que te fuiste, Darien fue con nosotros a la mesa donde estábamos y nos dijo que se había quedado de ver con su amigo Andrew, que para resolver algo de un trabajo que le habían dejado ya…_

_-¿Pero no les dijo nada más? Digo, ¿ni siquiera dio signos de estar enojado o algo así?-, _seguía preguntando la pelinegra.

_-No Rei, nada. De hecho, nos dijo que estaba muy bien, que ya sospechaba lo que iba a pasar-, _le respondió sinceramente Amy.

_-¡Vaya, eso sí que es nuevo! Un chico como Darien no sintió la humillación que le hice. ¡No! Es obvio que está mintiendo, él no puede estar bien…-, _decía Rei más para ella misma que para sus acompañantes.

En ese momento llegó Michiru, que iba realmente enfadada y tomó desprevenidamente a Rei por el brazo lastimándola un poco…

_-¿Pero qué te crees bestia? ¿Por qué hiciste algo así?_

_-¡Te he dicho que ya no me llames así! Y ultimadamente, ¿a ti qué te importa lo que haga o no con mi ex novio? ¿O acaso es que amas a Darien en silencio y te escudas diciendo que eres muy feliz con Haruka? Claro, ahora que ya no estoy con él, te pondrás en el papel de la "mejor amiga", cuidándolo, entendiéndolo, dejando que llora en tus brazos hasta que puedas meterse a su cama, ¿no?-, _le decía Rei, muy enojada.

_-¡No seas estúpida Rei! Obviamente a mi no me interesa Darien en lo más mínimo, yo soy feliz con mi novio y jamás me rebajaría a hacer algo como lo que tú hiciste. Porque yo sí tengo clase, pero sobre todo respeto por mí misma, no como tú… comprenderás. Si lo defiendo es porque hace ya mucho que somos amigos y yo sí sé lo que es realmente una amistad…-, _respondía Michiru totalmente alterada.

_-¡Tonta! Ahora defiendes a Darien, pero puedes estar segura que si yo mañana llego y le digo que nada de lo que pasó hoy fue en serio, lograré que me perdone y lo olvide todo. Lo tengo en la palma de mi mano y cualquier cosa que le pida, sé que la hará sin chistar…-, _decía ahora Rei en un tono de burla.

_-¡Vaya, sí que eres bestia! No todos los hombres piensan siempre con… tú me entiendes y sólo puedo decirte que no estés tan segura de que Darien regresará a ti corriendo en cuanto se lo pidas, puede que mientras tú te diviertes con "Nick", él encuentre a una mujer de verdad… Y no sabes el gusto que me dará saber que te vas a tragar todo lo que acabas de decir-. _Terminó de decirle Michiru para después dirigirse a las chicas: -_Nos vemos mañana, ya no se junten tanto con Rei o de lo contrario, se volverán igual de… bestias._

Se fue así de rápido como llegó, dejando a una Rei más enojada de lo que estaba, aunque segura de que aquella chica de cabello aguamarina sólo hablaba tonterías. Sabía que ella podría convencer a Darien de regresar cuando quisiera e incluso, seguía en su mente la loca idea de ir con él al baile de graduación… no sabía lo equivocada que estaba.

.

\(n_n)/

.

.

Mientras tanto, Darien se reunía con Seiya, Taiki y Yaten en uno de los pasillos de la preparatoria. Estaba malhumorado, pues a pesar de que se sintió un poco aliviado después de haber hablado con Andrew, las miradas de los demás estudiantes y las risillas de burla, no se hicieron esperar.

_-¡Vamos Darien, no creo que sea tan malo! Después de todo, eres el más popular y esto –_señalando las miradas curiosas-, _son gajes de ello. ¡Anímate!-, _le decía Taiki tratando de ayudarlo.

_-Es cierto Darien, verás que hasta te va a dar más suerte con las chicas, ¿notas cómo todas te ven con cara de querer ayudarte? ¡Deberías aprovechar la situación!-, _ahora era Yaten el que hablaba.

Justo cuando Darien les iba a responder, se escuchó la sensual voz de Jedite a través del altavoz:

_-Ya terminamos el primer día de clases, ¿qué tal les fue eh? Ojalá ya hayan superado el regreso a clases. Antes de que me despida el día de hoy, quiero darle mis sinceras condolencias a Darien Chiba… Sí Darien, aunque no lo creas todos en la preparatoria estamos contigo, sabemos que tu noviazgo con la "Chica Maravilla" Rei Hino, hoy pasó a mejor vida. Pero no te preocupes, que todas las chicas están más que dispuestas a ayudarte a salir del bache, a resurgir de tus propias cenizas tal cual ave Fénix y así, volver a convertirte en el "Dios Chiba"… _

Darien se tensó de inmediato. En su mirada se podía observar la furia total. Sabía que todos en ese lugar, disfrutaban de su deshonra, de la herida que de a poco se incrementaba en ese orgullo, en esa seguridad de la que siempre presumía. En ese momento, Seiya disfrutaba más que nadie de todo lo que Darien experimentaba…

_-¡Esto ya fue demasiado! ¿Quién demonios le dijo a ese intento de locutor de mierda lo que había pasado?-, _dijo furioso Darien, mientras Yaten y Taiki se miraban con complicidad.

_-Tranquilo amigo. Verás que ya para mañana nadie se acuerda de esto. Además, como dice Yaten, cualquiera estará dispuesta a ser tu consuelo, a convertirse en tu paño de lágrimas, a darte lo que les pidas con tal…-, _le decía muy tranquilo Taiki.

_-¡Con tal de que la conviertas en una chica popular! A menos de que ahora también hayas perdido eso: tu fama, además de tu encanto…-, _ lo interrumpió Seiya mientras en su cabeza ideaba un plan malévolo…

_-¡Por favor Seiya! Ambos sabemos que este muñeco –_señalándose engreídamente-, _nunca va a perder su encanto. Aunque debo admitir que tienes razón, a mi lado CUALQUIER chica podría convertirse en una verdadera Reina… si yo quisiera convertirla en eso, obviamente-, _le respondía Darien tratando de salvar lo poco que quedaba de su dignidad.

_-¿Estás totalmente seguro de eso Darien? Yo lo dudaría un poco, la verdad es que nadie se compara con Rei…-, _contestaba Seiya en un tono de burla.

_-¿Lo dices en serio Seiya? Si hasta hace un rato, me decías que Rei era una chica completamente remplazable…-, _respondía Darien.

_-Sí, yo sé lo que dije pero… pensándolo bien, me retracto. Nadie se puede comparar con Hino. Ella es una chica con clase, hermosa a más no poder y además, la mejor en muchas cosas…-, _esto ahora lo decía con un doble sentido que o Darien no entendió, o mejor quiso omitir.

_-Eso nunca lo sabremos si no hacemos la prueba… además, ya te dije Seiya, a mi lado hasta la mujer más torpe o sin chiste de este Universo, se puede convertir en una Reina siempre y cuando yo esté a su lado…-, _ahora Darien recuperaba poco a poco ese exagerado ego que tenía, sonriendo de una forma más que sensual al ver que varias de las chicas que pasaban por ahí, le guiñaban un ojo o le decían palabras como "llámame" mientras caminaban…

_-¿En serio crees eso Chiba?-, _rebatía Kou tratando de hacer que perdiera esa recién recuperada fe en sí mismo.

_-Pero por supuesto Kou, todo es cuestión de querer para que se pueda. Y este Dios, puede convertir cualquier cosa en oro… verdadero oro…-, _señalándose con total seguridad.

_-¡Pues entonces, hagamos una apuesta! Si es que de verdad estás muy seguro de tus habilidades como hombre… como el "Dios Chiba" que te crees…_

_-Claro que estoy seguro de lo que tengo, de lo que soy, de lo que puedo hacer y por supuesto, muchas habilidades más que obviamente nunca te voy a mostrar… pide lo que quieras, y te lo comprobaré…-. _Ahora quien retaba a Seiya era el mismo Darien.

_-Bien, si estás tan seguro, pues entonces… Aquí te va: tienes exactamente seis meses para convertir a una de estas chicas "sin chiste" en una verdadera belleza. Obviamente, deberás hacer que le gane a Rei en el concurso para la Reina del Baile y además, asistir con ella en una relación aunque sea de "amigovios"… ¿crees capaz de hacerlo?-, _le decía Seiya con tal desfachatez que daba miedo.

_-Oye Seiya, no te pases… eso no está nada bien…-, _ahora hablaba Taiki, a quien la idea le parecía realmente repugnante.

_-Obviamente no… ¿sabías que nunca debes abusar de la desdicha de un hombre? Eso es tomar ventaja y no es justo para Darien-, _continuaba Yaten a quien tampoco le había agradado la idea… en un principio.

_-Me parece interesante Kou, hagamos esa apuesta… es más, en este mismo instante elegiré a la afortunada en tenerme estos meses. Además, la próxima ganadora de esa corona y mucha popularidad, por supuesto…-. _Decía Darien lleno de adrenalina por el momento.

_-¡No! Tú no vas a elegir a nadie Chiba. La voy a escoger yo, porque si tú la eliges, no significará un reto, ya que va a ser de acuerdo a tus gustos. Necesitamos a una chica que sea muy, muy diferente a ti y que no caiga tan rápido en tus redes…_

_-¡Ja! Muy bien Kou, escógela, pero obviamente me será fácil, ¿acaso no recuerdas quién soy yo? Cualquiera, óyelo bien CUALQUIERA va a caer ante mi encanto en el momento que desee…_

_-Darien, espera. ¿No crees que es demasiado? No te dejes embaucar por éste. De verdad, piénsalo bien antes de que vayas a hacer algo de lo que te vayas a arrepentir, ahora estás herido y no piensas con la cabeza fría…-. _Le decía Taiki, tratando de convencerlo de que no hiciera esa estupidez… lo cual obviamente fue en vano.

_-Sé bien lo que hago Taiki, de verdad. Sólo pienso seguir mi vida como si nada de lo que hoy pasó hubiese existido. Además, me ganaré un buen dinero por esto, aparte de más fama y de una dulce Cenicienta… ¿qué más podría pedir?_

_-Darien yo creo que…-, seguía diciéndole Taiki, cuando fue interrumpido por Yaten…_

_-¡Déjalo Taiki! Si quiere apostar que lo haga, esto en verdad que se pondrá interesante…_

_-Muy bien Chiba, pues ya que estamos de acuerdo, ahora veamos qué harás si yo gano ó qué haré si tú ganas. Además, cuánto dinero vamos a apostar y sobre todo, mañana mismo elegiremos a la desafortunada… digo, a la Cenicienta. Recuerda que sólo tienes hasta el fin de este semestre… ni un día más ni uno menos…-, _ahora era Seiya quien hablaba.

_-Totalmente de acuerdo Kou…-, _le decía Darien al tiempo que le extendía la mano derecha para sellar esa apuesta. Así, comenzaron a hablar sobre los términos bajo los cuales se iban a regir ambos durante la famosa "apuesta"…

En ese momento, lo que realmente Seiya deseaba era echar a andar un plan que desde hace mucho quería llevar a cabo: destruirlo. Siempre se había sentido una sombra ante la popularidad del Darien y ahora, que veía que se sentía derrotado, era el momento perfecto para "deshacerse" de él.

Por su parte, Darien no se imaginaba las intenciones de su "amigo", mucho menos que gracias a eso, estuviera a punto de darle un giro de ciento ochenta grados a su vida… a final de cuentas, ese presentimiento que tuvo de que sería un día "especial", se iba a cumplir en su totalidad… ese último día de clases, empezaba la mejor parte de su vida o la peor, según el enfoque que él mismo decidiera darle con el transcurso del tiempo.

.

.

* * *

.

Pues bien chicas, es momento de darles las gracias nuevamente por leer este capítulo, el cual ojalá haya sido de su agrado. Ahora vemos que Darien es un poco voluble, pues ante unos muestra una imagen y ante los demás otra, pero ustedes ¿cuál creen que sea la verdadera faceta del pelinegro? Y además, ¿cuál les gusta más?

Y bueno, ya vimos que empieza a sufrir las consecuencias de su popularidad... y del orgullo herido, esperemos que no le vaya peor de lo que ya le fue... Pero en fin, es momento de los agradecimientos personalizados:

**walkmoon:** Jeje, esperemos que ya no sufra más el pobre de Darien... y que Serena sea quien le de ánimos (muajaja)... ¡Saludos y gracias por haber leído otra vez, seguimos en contacto! :)

**yesqui2000:** ¿Será que Serena es la Cenicienta que Darien busca? ¡No se pierda el próximo capítulo! jeje... es cierto, la verdad Rei le hizo el más grande de los favores al dejarlo... ¡aunque se pasó en la forma de tronarlo! Gracias por leer, ¡saludos! ;)

**Sui-AliRs:** Jejeje... en efecto, Darien no sabía lo "especial" que iba a ser su día, pero como dices, así es la vida de caprichosa jaja. Rei es exactamente una mujer que en definitiva no tiene moral (en esta historia, obvio), sobre todo al tratar de proponerle que aún sin ser novios, vayan juntos al baile... ya veremos qué más trama esta mujercita, que seguramente no será nada bueno. Y de Esmeralda y Neherenia, mejor ni hablamos, ¡par de brujas! Gracias por leerme, espero este capítulo también te haya gustado... :D

**VICO:** Gracias nuevamente por leer el capítulo... y así es, nuestro Darien hermoso, sexy, sensual... se dio cuenta de que no, no es un Dios como creía y pasó a ser un simple mortal. Pero bueno, el ego siempre será el ego... en este capítulo lo demuestra. Espero que te guste y bueno, trataré de que Serena no llore mucho, ¡saludos! :)

**criztal:** Así es, Rei es una bestia completita... aunque haga muchas maldades, veremos como de a poco se le irá quitando jaja, qué bueno que te guste la historia, trataré de actualizar seguido. Ojalá te guste este nuevo capítulo. ;)

**mayilu:** Gracias por integrarte a la lectura de mi historia, espero no defraudarte en los siguientes capítulos. ¡Saludos! ;)

.

Y bueno, a todas las demás que han leído la historia, ¡muchas gracias! Anímense a dejarme un review... jeje se aceptan hasta tomatazos! Les mando saludos a todas, con la esperanza de que esta inspiración no se me vaya y me deje cumplir mi propósito, que tengan un día maravilloso!...

.

.

**d(n_n)b**


	7. Capítulo 6: Encontrando a Cenicienta

**¡Hola! Pues aquí les traigo un nuevo Capítulo… espero que les guste. Cualquier comentario, duda o sugerencia, ya saben que es bien recibido. De nueva cuenta, muchas gracias por pasar a leer esta historia… **

**Como siempre, aclaro que los personajes no me pertenecen, son creación de Naoko Takeuchi y la idea de la historia no es mía, es de una película. Sólo la tomé prestada para hacer una adaptación, agregándole nuevas situaciones y nuevos personajes, que hubiese querido que existieran en la idea original. Sin más, las dejo con este nuevo capítulo, espero que les agrade! ;)**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**CAPÍTULO 6: ENCONTRANDO A CENICIENTA Y ALGO MÁS**

Un nuevo día comenzaba y con él, el destino de varias personas estaba a punto de cambiar. Cuando el reloj señaló que eran las seis y media de la mañana, Darien decidió que era hora de levantarse. Quitó con pereza las sábanas que cubrían su escultural cuerpo y se dirigió hacia el baño.

Muy en el fondo de su mente, sabía que lo que estaba a punto de hacer no estaba bien, que se iba a atrever a jugar con los sentimientos de una chica, que en realidad nada tenía que ver con los deseos de venganza que se estaban albergando en su interior. Por un momento, pensó que lo mejor era cancelar esa estúpida apuesta que había hecho con Seiya… pero no, más allá de lo que habían apostado, estaba su dignidad… su orgullo, ese ego que creció día con día, cada vez que los estudiantes de la Preparatoria lo veían como un verdadero Dios.

Él tenía que demostrarles… tenía que demostrarse a sí mismo que podía recuperar esa popularidad, esa misma que Rei destruyó en sólo unos segundos sin piedad, con aquél: _"Pensaste que iría a la Universidad aún saliendo contigo… ¡Qué dulce!", _y para terminar de hundirlo, con aquellas palabras tan estúpidas: _"Pero no te preocupes que todavía iremos juntos al baile de graduación"… _todas esas palabras retumbaban una y otra vez en su mente… una y otra…

Se dio una ducha y decidió arreglarse un poco más que el día anterior. Si hoy iba a conocer a su nueva "Cenicienta", lo mejor era que se esmerara en su arreglo personal; optó por unos jeans negros, zapatos y cinturón del mismo color y una camisa azul cielo de manga larga, que remangó hasta la altura de los codos. Como siempre, trató de que su cabello estuviera impecable, pero con una apariencia desarreglada que hacía que cualquier chica se derritiera. Como el día anterior, tomó su carpeta, su celular, las llaves de su amado convertible rojo y obviamente, sus lentes oscuros…

Salió hacia la preparatoria, con la firme convicción de que hoy sería un mejor día. Tenía que ser un mejor día y esperaba que el suceso del día anterior ya hubiese sido olvidado.

Mientras tanto, lejos de donde Darien vivía, se encontraba despierta desde las cinco treinta de la mañana, una hermosa rubia. Ella no había podido conciliar el sueño tratando de canalizar y entender todos esos pensamientos que involuntariamente estaba teniendo hacia él… él. Se levantó de la cama refunfuñando de ella misma, se bañó y se arregló para un nuevo día de clases. Tenía otra vez Cálculo y lo único que pedía era que se pudiera concentrar.

Optó por llevar unos jeans deslavados color azul, una playera de manga corta en color blanco con un conejito rosa en medio, sus amados tenis blancos con rosa y una chaqueta rosa. Como siempre, se hizo sus tradicionales chonguitos, se colocó sus lentes y acomodó en su bolso todo lo que necesitaba para el día de clases. Metió en su estuche su cámara, ya que este día comenzaría a tomar algunas fotografías para el primer trabajo que le había encomendado su profesora Luna.

Al ver que tenía demasiado tiempo de sobra antes de salir con tiempo hacia la preparatoria, decidió limpiar un poco la casa, prepararles un buen desayuno a su padre y a Sammy y despertarlos para que ellos también se apuraran. Así, poco más de una hora después, su padre le dijo que ya era hora de partir a la escuela y se subió al coche junto con su hermano… sin saber que hoy comenzaría un gran cambio.

.

.

\(n_n)/

.

.

En la preparatoria las clases comenzaban y aunque la mayor parte de los alumnos recordaba el incidente con Darien, ya casi nadie hablaba de eso pues a pesar de que habían atentado contra la dignidad de uno de los "grandes" de la escuela, todo mundo comprendía a la perfección que eran cosas que pasaban, que era normal que un par de novios terminaran… aunque se tratara de la pareja más asediada del momento.

Eso obviamente no le convenía a Seiya, quien por primera vez había llegado temprano para poder esperar a Darien y poner en marcha inmediatamente la "Operación Cenicienta", como Yaten y Taiki habían decidido llamar aquél plan. En realidad, ya tenía idea de a quién iba a "escoger", pues estaba totalmente seguro de que _ella _sería el reto más difícil que tendría Darien en su camino y que a final de cuentas, terminaría por desertar y acabaría humillado ante todos los demás.

_-¡Buenos días preparatorianos! Iniciamos el segundo día de clases, ya sólo nos faltan tres más y llega el sábado, así que aguanten, aguanten-, _comenzaba a escucharse la voz de Jedite en el altavoz. _–Y para que iniciemos el día con buen humor, escuchemos esto que es de "El Canto del Loco", se llama "Desaparece"… ideal por si quieren mandar a volar a alguien… ¡Ánimo!-, _concluía su primer intervención el joven locutor.

De pronto, todas las chicas volteaban hacia un solo sitio: aquél deportivo rojo que iba entrando al estacionamiento. Desde el día anterior, a muchas les había parecido una gran oportunidad que ese chico estuviera libre, así que ese día la mayoría iba más arreglada que de costumbre. El auto se detuvo en el lugar de siempre y Darien bajó de una forma más sensual que la que acostumbraba, se acercó hacia donde estaba Seiya a quien ya había visto desde antes de estacionarse.

_-¡Buenos días Kou! ¿Espero que desde ayer ya hayas comenzado a ahorrar y sobre todo, a asimilar que tú serás el perdedor?-, _le decía Darien totalmente seguro.

_-No te adelantes Chiba, no te adelantes. Porque todavía no sabemos cuál será la chica, en una de esas te llevas una gran sorpresa y no todo sale como esperas. ¿Qué tal que no puedes convertirla en la Reina del baile?-, _le decía burlonamente Seiya.

_-Lo dudo Kou, lo dudo… ¿empezamos a buscar o esperamos a alguien más?-, _el pelinegro empezaba a verse impaciente.

_-Pues podemos ir viendo el material disponible, pero me gustaría que llegaran Taiki y Yaten; digo, para que no vayan a pensar que sigo abusando de tu vulnerabilidad-, _le decía Seiya enfatizando las últimas palabras.

_-Eres tan patético a veces Kou, pero está bien. Esperemos a tus primos y mientras, yo veré el panorama que me espera…-, _esto último lo dijo viendo a un par de chicas que iban caminando muy sugerentemente mientras pasaban a su lado. Varias más, soltaron tremendo suspiro cuando vieron que se quitaba esos lentes oscuros despacio, como queriendo provocar que todas las presentes voltearan a verlo, al tiempo que tenía en el rostro una sonrisa sumamente sensual.

Era de esperarse que más de una también soltara un leve gemido, símbolo de que la fama de Darien seguía en su apogeo, por más que lo hayan querido humillar, quizá hasta terminaron ayudándolo.

De pronto, Seiya se dio cuenta de que su objetivo iba llegando. No lo pensó ni dos minutos cuando le avisó a Darien que ya no esperarían a nadie más, porque había encontrado a la candidata ideal para ser "Cenicienta"…

_-¿En serio? ¿Tan rápido Kou? Creí que ibas a ser más minucioso a la hora de escoger…_

_-No seas imbécil Chiba, tampoco dije que era cosa del otro mundo. Lo único que propuse fue que esperáramos a que llegaran mis primos y no dijeran después que abusaba de tu alta sensibilidad… ¿qué haces? ¡No te quedes ahí parado como idiota y sígueme, que debo enseñarte al bomboncito que será la próxima Reina del baile!...-, _lo apuraba para que la chica en cuestión no se escapara.

Darien caminó en la misma dirección que Seiya. Paró en seco al darse cuenta de sus intenciones: Kou estaba viendo en dirección a cierta rubia que iba llegando. Al bajar del auto, su bolso cayó estrepitosamente al suelo porque la chica no lo agarró correctamente. Su hermano, se burlaba de ella y la joven, en un acto infantil, le mostraba la lengua y le soltaba un golpe certero en la cabeza.

_-¿Qué? ¡Alto ahí Kou! ¿Estás bromeando verdad? Esa niña es torpe, es tímida, no es para nada femenina y tiene un genio de los mil demonios. En definitiva, es completamente "rara"; ¿sabías que Esmeralda y Neherenia dicen que tiene instintos suicidas? ¡No, no, no! ¡Me niego rotundamente! ¡O me dejas escoger a mi a la chica, o esto se acaba ahora!-, _le decía Darien, quien en el fondo había sentido algo extraño cuando Seiya comenzó a ver insistentemente a aquella rubia.

_-¡Por supuesto que no Darien! Quedamos en que sería yo quien buscara a la candidata ideal y ya la encontré. Ahora no puedes echarte para atrás, fue un trato y debes cumplirlo…-, _estaba a punto de decir algo más cuando Taiki los interrumpió.

_-¡Buen día chicos! Supongo que el hecho de que estén juntos, indica que no nos esperaron y ya encontraron candidata, ¿verdad?_

_-¡Taiki, qué bueno que llegas! ¿Me podrías hacer el favor de hacerle entender a tu primo que o me cambia a la candidata o desde este momento suspendo esta apuesta?-, _contestaba Darien un poco alterado.

_-¡Vaya! ¿De qué nos perdimos?-, _ahora era Yaten quien se integraba a la conversación.

_-Primitos, ¡qué bueno que llegan! Pues resulta que ya encontré a la chica indicada y aquí el "Gran Dios Chiba", no la quiere aceptar porque supongo que ya le dio miedo, o tal vez se cree incapaz de alcanzar la meta que él dijo que iba a lograr…-, _les decía Seiya burlándose de Darien. Sabía que la mejor manera de lograr sus oscuros propósitos, sería precisamente hiriéndolo más en su orgullo.

_-¿Miedo a mí? ¡Por favor Kou, eso jamás pasará en un Chiba! Está bien, lo lograste… mi Cenicienta y la próxima Reina del baile, será esa niña. Mírala bien, porque para cuando termine este semestre, esa princesa se convertirá en Reina…-, _finalmente accedía Darien, firmando así, su sentencia de muerte… ¿o de vida?

_-Muy bien Darien, entonces ya está la candidata. Ahora, es momento de que seas tú quien continúe con el plan. Como eres el Príncipe que todas esperan, seguramente no tardarás mucho en que caiga a tus pies…-, _decía Seiya.

_-Oye Seiya… ¿estás seguro de que quieres que sea esa chica?-, _le preguntaba Yaten, con cara de desagrado.

_-¡Por supuesto! Ese bombón es la candidata ideal…_

_-Darien, si ella será la Cenicienta, ¿no crees que ya es momento de abordarla?-, _le comentaba Taiki.

_-¿Eh? ¡Ah, claro, claro… por supuesto! Muy bien, Seiya, prepárate para ver como este Dios empieza a conquistar a esa chica. Taiki, Yaten, observen cómo se debe conquistar a una mujer-. _Les dijo Darien, caminando hacia donde estaba la rubia. Mágicamente, se volvió creyente pues comenzó a pedirle a todos los Dioses habidos y por haber, que no lo tratara como el día anterior, dejándolo en un nuevo ridículo. _"Claro, primero intercepto al hermano y después a la chica. Ay Chiba, más inteligente no puedes ser…"._

_-¡Buenos días Tommy!-, _se dirigió al hermano de Serena.

El chico volteó completamente anonadado, y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja porque el chico más popular se acercaba a él…

_-¡Darien! ¿Qué puedo hacer por usted?-, _le decía con respeto y haciéndole una reverencia; este acto hizo que Darien sonriera sinceramente, ante la ocurrencia del chico.

_-¡Tú nombre es Sammy, tonto!-, _le dijo Serena molesta. Volteó a ver a Darien y tratando de que su voz no se notara nerviosa, añadió: -_Chiba, quizá tu pequeño cerebro no pueda procesar esta información, pero el nombre del tarado de mi hermano es Samuel, o Sammy como, prefieras y entiendas… ¡pero no es Tommy!-, _lo último lo dijo casi gritando.

El pelinegro, no sabía qué hacer por primera vez. Esa chica sí que se iba a convertir en todo un reto, pero ya lo había aceptado y por nada del mundo iba a desistir. Ante todo, estaba su orgullo, así que tratando de escucharse lo más casual posible, respondió:

_-Mira cabeza de chorlito, no te hablé a ti. Le hablé a tu hermano, perdóname la vida, pero yo no ando por toda la prepa aprendiéndome los nombres de todos, mucho menos los voy a saber cuando estoy hablándoles por primera vez…-, _notó cómo la rubia poco a poco se ponía roja de coraje y se preparó para ser objetivo de toda su furia.

_-Chiba, si en tu cabeza hay algo más que un maní, te pido por favor que me dejes de llamar así… NO soy "cabeza de chorlito", soy SERENA, ¿oíste? ¡SERENA!-, _le gritó. -_¡Vámonos Sammy!-, _se dirigió a su hermano. Intentó caminar, pero sintió como una fuerte mano, la sujetaba por el brazo. Al sentir el contacto, sintió una especie de calidez en todo el cuerpo, acompañada de una dulce sensación.

_-Entendido, Serena cabeza de chorlito-, _le dijo burlonamente, tratando de controlar los nervios que le provocó tocar la piel de la rubia. –_Ahora, me gustaría decirte que si…_

Serena ni siquiera lo dejó terminar, se zafó fuertemente de su brazo y comenzó a caminar, jalando del cuello de la playera al pobre de su hermano, que tampoco pudo decir algo más… Sorprendido porque lo dejaron hablando solo, Darien añadió…

_-Me gustaría decirte que si quieres dejarme en ridículo enfrente de todas estas personas…-,_ volteando a ver a todos los que presenciaron la escena. Gruñó por dentro, pero se acomodó el cuello de la camisa y se puso los lentes oscuros. De nuevo, haría de cuenta que nada había sucedido… pero de que Serena iba a ceder, iba a ceder… como que se llamaba Darien Chiba.

Como lo estaban observando, Taiki y Yaten sin la más mínima diversión sólo pensaban en el menudo lío en el que Darien se había metido. Pero Seiya era otra cosa, él se sentía muy contento al ver el rechazo de Serena al pelinegro y sólo decía en su mente: _"Perfecto, esto saldrá mejor de lo que esperaba. Chiba-0, Kou-1… pronto lograré lo que me propongo"._

Darien caminó hacia donde estaban y ante las miradas curiosas de Seiya, Taiki y Yaten, sólo se limitó a decir: -_Les dije que esa chica es rara, pero no se preocupen que la idea de que ella sea mi Cenicienta ya me agradó. Nos vemos después…-, _salió huyendo para que no le dijeran nada más.

.

.

\(n_n)/

.

.

La mañana transcurría y por fortuna para Darien, nadie tomó en cuenta lo que había sucedido con Serena. Pero como dicen por ahí, "no hay plazo que no se cumpla"… la hora de Cálculo había llegado, proporcionándole al pelinegro la oportunidad de volver a acercarse a ese extraño y rubio tormento. Se alegró más al saber que esta clase estaba en su horario de martes a jueves, así que pondría manos a la obra cuanto antes.

Decidió que se le acercaría al final de la clase, pues temía sufrir otro desplante. Se sintió aliviado cuando recordó que en esa clase no estaba ninguno de sus "amigos", sino que compartía clase con Andrew y Lita, quienes sí que eran diferentes. Se sentó junto a ellos en la parte de atrás del salón, lo cual le permitía observar perfectamente los movimientos de la rubia que se encontraba en los primeros lugares.

_-¡Vaya Darien! Qué bien se siente compartir contigo una clase sin que estés rodeado de los chicos populares… ¿ahora sí me dejarás copiarte en los exámenes, verdad?-, _le decía muy divertido Andrew.

_-Pero claro hermano… además ya te dije que no tienes que sentirte así con respecto a los chicos. La verdad es que si tú no te has integrado en el grupo, es porque no has querido-, _le decía Darien.

_-¿Y dejar que este amor de hombre se vuelva igual de descerebrado? ¡Jamás Darien! Nunca dejaría que mi Andrew se volviera igual de patético que ellos-, _era Lita, que al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho, se llevó una mano a la boca y trató de enmendar su error: _-Bueno, yo… Darien discúlpame, yo hablaba de ellos, jamás pensé en ti…-._

Darien soltó una sincera pero fuerte carcajada, pues Lita se iba poniendo roja con cada palabra: _-Descuida Lita, ya sé que no te estabas refiriendo a mí. Yo soy mejor que ellos, en muchos aspectos-, _le decía en tono muy divertido.

_-BUEN DÍA JÓVENES. ACOMÓDENSE EN SUS ASIENTOS POR FAVOR, QUE LA CLASE YA VA A COMENZAR…-, _les decía el Profesor Richard cuando iba entrando al salón de clases. Era un viejito regordete con muy poco cabello. Bajo de estatura y con una apariencia bastante gruñona.

Cuando Serena lo vio, se imaginó un examen extraordinario que se acercaba peligrosamente a ella: _-¡Mierda, Serena concéntrate que si no, vas a reprobar!_

Afortunadamente, el profesor no fue tan exigente. A pesar de que el examen se llevaría un buen porcentaje en la evaluación, les dijo que sería bastante flexible y que incluso, les dedicaría un lapso de tiempo después de clases para resolverles las dudas que tuvieran.

La clase terminó y Darien vio el momento indicado para hablarle a Serena. Al observarla, se pudo dar cuenta de que la rubia no era muy atenta en las clases, había momentos en los que parecía que su mente divagaba, lo cual era un punto a su favor pues en Cálculo, si no ponía atención, se perdería de datos muy importantes. Decidió acercarse de forma muy lenta, para que la agarrara desprevenida…

Serena estaba recogiendo sus cosas, pero no se percató de que la funda de su cámara se había atorado con su bolso. Cuando lo levantó, la cámara se jaló estrepitosamente, haciendo que cayera al suelo… pero fue captada por unas fuertes manos. Serena no puedo reaccionar al instante, así que cuando se dio cuenta de la situación, se decidió a mirar a la persona que había impedido que su tesoro se hiciera pedazos… como era de esperarse, se llevó una gran sorpresa al darse cuenta de quién la había ayudado…

_-Da…Dari… Darien…-, _trataba de articular las palabras correctas, pero se maldiciéndose inmediatamente cuando se oyó tartamudear. Carraspeó un poco y agregó: _-¡Gracias, eres muy amable Chiba!-, _sacó las palabras de forma rápida y violenta.

_-De nada cabeza de chorlito, deberías tener un poco más de cuidado. Si una cámara de estas llega al suelo, puede ser una pérdida irreparable-, _le decía serio Darien.

_-Lo sé, te agradezco que me hayas ayudado a que eso no sucediera. Ahora sí me disculpas, me voy. Tengo muchas cosas qué hacer. Por cierto tonto, ya te dije que mi nombre no es "Cabeza de Chorlito", es Serena, ¿de acuerdo?-, _dicho esto se encaminó hacia la salida del salón, dejando de nuevo a Darien con la palabra en la boca.

Durante la hora del almuerzo, Darien creyó que era buena idea reunirse con los chicos… estaban en la mesa acostumbrada, pero se sorprendió al ver que todos estaban en su onda. Yaten y Mina estaban muy… demasiado acaramelados, la rubia estaba sentada en la piernas del platinado mientras sus lenguas danzaban alegremente en la boca del otro.

Por su parte, Amy y Taiki platicaban amenamente. Michiru estaba muy atenta a su teléfono celular y Seiya… Seiya coqueteaba descaradamente con un par de chicas. En cuanto llegó, Michiru lo interceptó para decirle que Haruka llegaría a visitarlos en unas semanas, pues por fortuna, no tendría ninguna carrera próximamente.

_-¡Esa es una muy buena noticia Michiru! Hay que hacerle una fiesta de bienvenida, para que conozca a todos tus amigos…-, _le decía Darien animado.

_-¡Por supuesto Darien! Él está muy emocionado de venir, ya quiere verte. De hecho, se alegró mucho cuando le dije que ya no estabas con la bestia de Rei…-, _se tapó la boca al ver que había hablado de más.

Darien enarcó una ceja y la miró fingiendo enfado: _-¿Así que le dijiste pequeñuela? No puede ser, no te conformas con que toda la escuela se haya enterado, ¡ahora también le cuentas a tu novio para que mi deshonra se sepa hasta en el extranjero!_

_-¡Ups! Lo siento Darien, en verdad… lo que pasa es que ayer estaba muy enojada con la bestia, él se dio cuenta y me dijo… me obligó casi casi a que le dijera qué era lo que estaba sucediendo. En serio, discúlpame, no fue mi intención…_

_-¡Disculpada señorita! La verdad es que tampoco me interesa mucho. Me siento hasta cierto punto libre… es como si…_

_-¡Chiba! ¿Cómo estás? ¿Qué tal va el nuevo proyecto?-, _lo interrumpió Seiya.

_-¿Nuevo proyecto? ¿De qué hablan?-, _preguntaba curiosa Michiru.

_-¿Eh? De nada, de nada… lo que pasa es que como es costumbre, al iniciar un nuevo semestre, debemos encontrar a los nuevos talentos del equipo de fútbol y con ello, planear la novatada. ¿Verdad Kou?-, _contestaba Darien, viendo a Seiya con cara de "sígueme la corriente y no te atrevas a decir nada más idiota".

Seiya lo miró con burla, pero finalmente, le siguió la corriente a Darien: _-Claro, claro… el equipo de fútbol y la novatada. Se trata de ese proyecto Mich…_

_-Michiru, te he dicho que me digas Michiru. No me gusta que le diminutivos a mi nombre, al menos no de tu parte…-, _le decía enojada.

_-¡Vaya vaya! Pues perdóname MICHIRU_ (enfatizó en el nombre), _ya había olvidado que pocos aquí tienen el privilegio de hablarte como quieren y que yo no soy precisamente de tus personas favoritas para hacerlo…-. _Contestó Seiya.

La chica de cabello aguamarina optó por marcharse: _-Darien, mejor después seguimos platicando, debo ir a ver si aún me dejan entrar a la clase de fotografía porque de lo contrario, me tendré que conformar sólo con tener este semestre la de música… pero prefiero ambas._

"_Fotografía", _pensó Darien. _"Ella va en esa clase, o de lo contrario no traería la cámara, ¡claro!"… _Salió de sus pensamientos yvolteó a ver con mucha esperanza a su amiga y le dijo: _-Mich, ¿puedes investigar si aún queda un lugar también para mí?_

_-¿Cómo? Darien pero si a ti lo último que te interesa es…_

_-No Michiru, no. Últimamente he sentido mucho interés por el arte. La fotografía siempre me ha gustado, así que quizá es tiempo de meterme un poco en ese mundo… Ahora, por favor no me preguntes más y sólo hazme ese favor, ¿de acuerdo?_

_-De acuerdo, nada pierdo con hacerlo. Nos vemos después-; _se levantó, le dio un beso en la mejilla a Darien y se fue.

_-Tan educada como siempre…-, _se mofó Seiya cuando vio que Michiru ni siquiera lo tomó en cuenta cuando se retiró.

Darien simplemente se limitó a mover la cabeza hacia ambos lados en señal de desacuerdo. Comió tranquilamente y cuando la hora de descanso se acabó, se dirigió a sus demás clases. En algunas, compartía aulas con sus amigos; en otras, estaba solo ó con Andrew y Lita… en realidad, lo que esperaba era tener la oportunidad de volver a coincidir con la Serena, su "Cenicienta".

.

.

\(n_n)/

.

.

El día de clases terminaba. Jedite despedía a los jóvenes estudiantes con música, marcando el ambiente en un vaivén normal de muchachos que acababan de salir de un tormentoso día de clases… Darien había planeado hablarle a Serena para invitarla a salir, así que se quedó en un ligar estratégico para poder interceptarla en cuanto apareciera.

Justo el pelinegro iba a acercarse a Serena, que aparecía en escena al lado de su hermano Sammy, un convertible con pintura demasiada excéntrica se estacionó justo al lado del convertible rojo de Chiba. Con la música a todo volumen, por poco, le da un golpe al auto de Darien, por lo que corrió a reclamarle al tipo que iba manejando…

Pero todo intento de reclamo se esfumó, justo cuando vio que de él, se bajaba un tipo de más o menos un metro setenta de estatura, piel blanca, un cabello rojizo que le cubría la mayor parte de los ojos y una vestidura muy… llamativa. Llevaba un pantalón de mezclilla demasiado pegado a su cuerpo, tanto que apenas y podía caminar. Una playera color verde con algunas franjas amarillas y tenis de los mismos colores que la playera que llevaba. Pero la facha del tipo no fue lo que hizo que Darien callara, no…

Lo que lo sorprendió fue que todo mundo volteaba a verlo y que en cuanto se bajó del coche, las chicas que anteriormente volteaban a verlo sólo a él, corrieran en su dirección gritando de una forma más que escandalosa. _"¡Mierda, que no sea quien estoy pensando", _decía mentalmente.

Todo fue muy rápido en ese momento. Así que cuando reaccionó y asimiló lo que pasaba, ya era muy tarde, pues sentía que ahí mismo le iba a dar un infarto: Rei iba saliendo con Mina, Amy y Michiru, en cuanto vio a ese "tipo" llegar, se puso muy feliz. Cuando se dio cuenta de que éste se bajaba del auto, corrió desesperadamente hacia él, empujando a las chicas que ya lo habían rodeado. Después de que hubo quitado a todas las mujeres que le estorbaban, se lanzó encima del hombre… que digo se lanzó, enroscó sus piernas en su cintura y lo beso de la forma más apasionada y descarada que pudo haber imaginado…

"_¿Pero qué demonios…? Eso jamás lo hizo conmigo…", _pensaba Darien, que inconscientemente iba acercándose a ambos. En ese momento llegaban a la escena Seiya, Taiki y Yaten. El primero, tenía una sonrisa triunfal, mientras que los dos últimos, estaban alerta por si el pelinegro decidía que cobraría su hombría moliendo a golpes al tipo con el que estaba Rei. Darien llegó y comenzó a carraspear, haciendo que los tortolitos no siguieran con su "muestra de cariño", y vaya que lo hizo en el momento indicado, pues si no los separaban así, terminarían teniendo sexo sin importarles si había público o no.

_-Disculpa que arruine tan placentero momento Rei, pero tengo algunas palabras que cruzar con… tu amigo-, _decía Darien con un tono que hacía notar que estaba dolido.

Rei trató de acomodarse el cabello y la ropa, mientras que su "amigo" trataba de contener su "emoción", la cual se reflejaba en sus pantalones claramente. Así, que sin nada de piedad la desvergonzada mujer le dijo al pelinegro: _-No te preocupes Darien, no has interrumpido nada que no se pueda continuar en otro momento y con más tiempo. Te presento a Nick, mi novio-. _Enseguida, volteo a ver a Nick y le dijo: _-Nick, te presento a Darien, mi ex novio._

_-¡Oh, mucho gusto socio!-, _le dijo en el tono más despreocupado que una persona se pueda imaginar. Cuando vio las miradas que les lanzaba a él y a Rei, comprendió que el pelinegro no entendía: _-Lamento si no me expliqué bien, pero Rei me comentó que tú eras el chico con el que andabas aún cuando nosotros ya habíamos empezado a "querernos", tú me entiendes… Ahora dime, ¿en qué puedo ayudarte?-._

En ese momento, Darien sintió que ya tenía demasiada información en su cabeza. Volteó a ver a Rei, que ni siquiera mostró arrepentimiento y sin más le dijo a Nick: _-Sólo quiero pedirte que a la próxima que vengas, trates de manejar con más cuidado, pues casi le das un rozón a mi auto. Ahora sí, pueden seguir con su espectáculo. Pero si quieren tener más intimidad, dile a Rei que te muestre el lugar en donde solíamos perdernos. Créeme, será mucho más placentero que en la entrada del estacionamiento y con público. Nos vemos…_

Se dirigió a su auto y justo cuando iba a abrir la puerta del piloto, se dio cuenta de que Serena estaba parada, viendo la escena. Cuando sus miradas se cruzaron, Darien sitió una extraña necesidad… quiso acercarse, pero pensó que era mejor no arriesgarse a que lo rechazara otra vez, ya era suficiente humillación para un solo día. Aceleró al máximo y se fue, dejando atrás a Rei, a Nick, a sus amigos y a los demás estudiantes...

.

.

* * *

.

Pues ya tuvimos dos intentos de acercamiento por parte de Darien con Serena... ¿será que va a lograr hablar con ella más tiempo? ¡No se pierdan el próximo capítulo! Por cierto, no vayan a matarme por hacerle pasar esa escena tan fea a Darien... ¡es necesario que sufra un poco el muchachito para que aprenda! jeje :)

Gracias por leer este nuevo capítulo, espero estar cumpliendo con todas sus expectativas y si no, háganmelo saber para ver en qué estoy fallando, ¿de acuerdo? Por cierto, comenten... comenten... ¡comenteeeeeeen! jiji xD

**walkmoon: **Jajaja... Espero que no me vayas a matar porque creo que en este capítulo Rei hace quedar peor a Darien (pero ya dije, es necesario que sufra un poco el condenado jiji). Y bueno, Seiya ni se imagina que igual y con sus ganas de molestar al "Dios Chiba", va a hacer que en él surjan nuevos ideales... ¡Quién sabe! Gracias por tus comentarios, espero que te guste este nuevo capítulo... Por cierto, creo que Serena tendrá que aumentar la graduación de sus lentes, como que esos ya no le funcionan mucho! jaja. Saludos! :)

**Tefa-sakura: **Gracias por leer la historia. Esa película también es de mis favoritas porque acá entre nos, viví un tiempo enamorada del chico que la protagoniza jaja. Aunque la verdad, siempre me imaginé otro tipo de situaciones y así, fue por eso que decidí hacer mi propia versión de los hechos, a partir de esa idea, espero no defraudarlas y echar a perder la peli jeje. Me alegra que te haya servido para desestresarte, échale ganas a esos proyectos universitarios! Saludos! ;)

**yesqui2000: ¡**Tu suposición ha sido confirmada! La elegida fue Serena... ahora veremos si el "Dios Chiba" va a lograr ganar esa apuesta, si se arrepiente a medio camino, si lo beneficia o no... falta mucho, falta mucho todavía! Gracias por leer, espero te guste este nuevo capítulo! Saludos! :D

**Sui-Alirs: **Jejeje, gracias por leer esta historia aunque sea en tu trabajo... te entiendo, a veces yo tengo cosas qué hacer pero las voy posponiendo por leer fics, porque sé lo que es sentir esa ansiedad jejeje... Saludos y bueeeeno, ya veremos qué pasa con Seiya, si cae en su propia trampa o qué sucede... ;)

**VICO: **Ahora entiendo de dónde saca el "Dios Chiba" todo el ego, si tiene fans que lo halagamos tanto! jajaja (naaaa, la verdad es que se lo merece)... Pues el juego ha comenzado, ahora hay que ver quién sale beneficiado o perjudicado, aún faltan muchas cosas por suceder. Por cierto, la oración a Darien es PERFECTA jiji, gracias por la recomendación, porque he de confesar que ya hasta empecé a leer esos fics jeje. Saludos, espero disfrutes este nuevo capítulo y gracias totales como siempre! :)

**criztal: **¡Muchas gracias por tan bellas palabras! En serio que así me hacen sentir "re" bien y la verdad, me ayudan a inspirarme más. Con respecto a Darien, pues sí, se pasa de sonso! Pero pues qué le hacemos... a veces los hombres hacen harta tontería sólo por orgullosos. En cuanto a Rei... estoy segura de que va a recibir su propio castigo. De Serena no te prometo lo de que no llore mucho, aunque lo que sí prometo es que al menos no llore mucho delante de los demás, sobre todo en esa escuela tan superficial jiji. Gracias de nuevo, espero también te guste este nuevo capítulo. Saludos y un abrazo! :)

**mayilu: ¡**Qué bueno que te gustó el capítulo! A ver qué me dices de éste jeje... Te mando un gran saludo, muchas gracias por leer y comentar! :)

.

En verdad gracias a todas por leer... de verdad que es muy bello que alguien sin experiencia en este mágico mundo de los fics, esté recibiendo comentarios tan bonitos y tanto cariño de su parte, saben que es recíproco. Dejen sus comentarios para saber qué opinan de este nuevo capítulo, si les gustó o de plano, me dan de tomatazos... Por cierto, espero les haya gustado la parte de Darien cuando se levanta y cuando llega a la escuela... ese es un regalo de mi parte para ustedes por ser tan lindas conmigo y acompañarme en esta aventura... aunque después quieran asesinarme con la escena de Rei jeje... ¡Saludos, abrazos, besos y muuuuucho cariño!

.

.

**d(n_n)b**


	8. Capítulo 7: ¡Gracias Hotaru!

**¡Hola! Aquí les traigo un nuevo capítulo... ojalá que les guste. Señalo como siempre que los personajes son propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi y la idea de la película la tomé para hacer una adaptación con fines únicamente de entretenimiento. Sin más, las dejo con este nuevo capítulo... ¡Gracias totales por leer!**

.

.

* * *

.

**CAPÍTULO 7: ¡GRACIAS HOTARU!**

.

.

.

**POV SERENA**

.

Iba saliendo de la preparatoria junto a mi hermano Sammy, había quedado de acompañarlo a casa de uno de sus amigos y de ahí, yo me iría a tomar algunas fotografías. Fue en ese momento que lo vi. No sé por qué, pero desde ayer me lo encuentro en todas partes, si durante estos dos años y medio, pocas veces lo veía… ahora tal parece que el destino quisiera que me lo encontrara todo el tiempo. _"No seas tonta", _me decía una y otra vez mentalmente; _"tú sólo estás aquí por una cosa: esa carta para irte a Londres… no tienes tiempo de estar pensando tonterías… mucho menos en el arrogante cabeza de maní"._

De pronto, todo mundo en la escuela volteó a un punto específico: un convertible con una pintura bastante excéntrica y con la música a todo volumen. Pasó rozando el coche de Darien y cuando se estacionó, se bajó un tipo de lo más feo… escuché que una chica decía: _"¡Oh cielos, ése es Nick el de la telenovela!"… _¿Qué? Bueno, a decir verdad yo no veo mucha televisión, así que nunca me he interesado en convertirme en seguidora de algún grupo o artista. Nada de eso, en casa yo tengo otras obligaciones.

La verdad, me dio algo de curiosidad, sobre todo en el momento en que vi que _él _se acercaba molesto al tipo. Después de eso, todo fue una sorpresa: Rei iba saliendo con las plásticas de sus amigas y cuando vio al extraño chico, corrió y lo besó de la forma más descarada que encontró. Si no es porque Darien se acercó, quizá llegaban a algo más, pues lo que menos sentía el par de tórtolos era vergüenza.

No supe qué fue lo que hablaron, de lo único que me di cuenta fue que en la mirada de Darien no había otra cosa más que humillación. Vi cuando se subió a su auto y de pronto, se dio cuenta de que lo estaba viendo. Si hubiese estado más cerca, habría notado que ante su mirada, comencé a sonrojarme –muy a mi pesar-, pero no hizo ningún ademán, simplemente se subió a su auto, arrancó y a toda velocidad se fue.

.

.

**POV DARIEN**

.

Manejé lo más rápido que pude, la verdad me sentía completamente humillado. Nunca en mi vida alguien me había tratado como Rei lo estaba haciendo, prácticamente desde ayer esa chica había convertido el paraíso que era mi vida en un verdadero infierno. Además, estaba completamente confundido, cuando vi a Serena presenciando esa escena, sentí algo extraño… en ese momento, creí que era el cargo de conciencia por lo que estaba tratando de hacer con ella.

Llegué a mi casa y lo primero con lo que me encontré, fue con un montón de cartas de diversas Universidades. Agradecí infinitamente que mi padre no las haya visto, pues de lo contrario, ya me estaría atosigando por el inminente Examen de Admisión… para una de las mejores Universidades de Medicina, que es la carrera que él quiere imponerme. Una mala costumbre que heredó de mi abuelo Mamoru. Las tomé y como todas las demás ofertas que me habían llegado, decidí esconderlas… al menos hasta que tome una decisión. Lo que menos quiero en este momento, es tener más preocupaciones de las que ya tengo. Ya cuando llegue el momento, decidiré para qué Universidad voy a meter mi solicitud…

En la soledad de mi cuarto, me sorprendí cuando me di cuenta de que estaba pensando en _ella. _La verdad, supongo que fue porque se ha convertido en la única chica difícil con la que me he topado en toda mi vida… _ella _simplemente me trata con la punta del pie, tal parece que yo no tuviera el más mínimo valor.

Sí, esa niña se convertirá en todo un reto, pero de que cae en mis redes, cae… como que me llamo Darien Chiba. No pienso perder esa apuesta, además de que ahora, el poder estar junto a ella y salir juntos, me servirá para que Rei se dé cuenta de que yo también puedo rehacer mi vida con otra persona. Ya me imagino el berrinche que hará cuando vea con quién pienso hacerlo…

Creo que ha llegado la hora de poner en marcha un plan. Debe haber alguien que me ayude a saber qué debo hacer para acercarme a ella. ¡Claro! ¿Por qué no lo pensé antes? Mi hermana es rara, si la chantajeo con convencer a papá de que la deje ir al concierto de esa banda finlandesa que le gusta, lo más seguro es que me ayude… En efecto, la persona más indicada para ayudarme es mi princesa. Iré a ver si ya llegó…

.

.

\(n_n)/

.

.

_**En la Preparatoria…**_

.

Después de que Darien arrancó en su auto, Rei quedó más que feliz al darse cuenta de que todo mundo la miraba. Algunas admiradoras de Darien, lo hacían con reproche, algunos chicos lascivamente al ver cómo besaba a aquél hombre, algunos más con repugnancia y otros, con curiosidad. Aunque a decir verdad, a Rei le encantaba ser el centro de atención. Volteó a ver a sus amigas y no se inmutó por nada, ni siquiera porque se dio cuenta de que tanto Amy, Mina y Michiru la miraban con sorpresa y descontento…

_-¡No debiste hacer eso Rei! En serio que ahora sí te pasaste… ¿Cómo se te ocurre besar de esa manera a tu novio frente al que lo fue hasta apenas hace dos días?-, _le decía Amy tratando de calmar la sorpresa y el enojo.

_-¿Qué tiene de malo? Para mí, Darien dejó de ser mi novio desde el momento en que conocí a Nick… mejor acérquense, que quiero presentárselos…-, _le contestaba Rei despreocupadamente.

_-Ay Rei, espero que no te arrepientas después de lo que estás haciendo… pero en fin, es tu vida y tú sabrás lo que haces con ella. Vamos, pues…-, _le decía Mina a Rei. _–Michiru, ¿tú no vienes?_

_-Obviamente no, yo prefiero mantenerme lo más alejada posible de esta bestia. La verdad preferiría ir a una de las aburridas juntas de mi padre, en lugar de acercarme a conocer a tu nuevo juguetito… ¡Nos vemos después chicas!-, _contestó Michiru y se fue hacia su auto.

_-Lo que pasa es que te da envidia… ¡Yo disfruto de lo que a ti te está haciendo falta!-, _le gritó Rei a Michiru. _–Mejor vengan chicas, es hora de que conozcan a Nick._

Ambas chicas se acercaron y Rei les presentó al dichoso Nick. Mina y Amy no sabían si alegrarse o apenarse por su amiga, pues el tipo tenía varios "detalles", de los cuales sabían que Rei no tardaría en darse cuenta… aunque fuera demasiado tarde.

.

.

\(n_n)/

.

.

En casa, Darien estaba impaciente. Por primera vez, esperaba con ansiedad a su hermana Hotaru, pues estaba seguro de que ella sería la persona más indicada para ayudarlo en su "misión de conquista". Se sentía muy extraño tratando de encontrar la manera de acercarse a una chica, sobre todo cuando lo único que había necesitado era una sonrisa o una mirada coqueta.

Decidió tomar una ducha y ponerse algo más cómodo. Tomó del clóset un pants, una playera y su par de tenis favoritos… en la comodidad de su hogar, no tenía por qué fingir, no había poses ni coqueteos. Simplemente era Darien.

Bajó a la cocina para buscar algo de comer y beber. Optó hacerse un sándwich y tomar un poco de jugo. Aún faltaba para que llegaran sus papás y comieran juntos, así que era mejor que tuviera algo consistente en el estómago… cuando iba a sentarse en la pequeña mesa que estaba en la cocina, escuchó que alguien entraba a la casa. Se asomó un poco y se dio cuenta de que por fin su pequeña princesita había llegado.

_-¡Hola enana!-, _la molestó en cuanto la vio. _-¡Qué bueno que llegaste, necesito hablar contigo!_

_-¡Hola sapo!-, _le respondió Hotaru. -_¿Qué? ¿Acaso ahora sí piensas contarme cómo fue que la tonta de tu novia te terminó? ¿O piensas decirme lo de hoy?-, _le decía Hotaru con notorio enfado en la voz…

_-Pero… ¿cómo te enteraste?-, _respondió Darien mientras se dirigía a la cocina nuevamente. Hotaru lo siguió, hasta sentarse al lado de donde su hermano ya lo había hecho.

_-¡Darien, no me subestimes! Sí, ya sé que voy a una escuela donde sólo hay "señoritas" y que ustedes creen que nos pueden controlar en todo lo que hacemos. Pero no olvides que en el trayecto de esa escuelucha para acá, pueden pasar muchas cosas… podemos conocer a muchas gente… sobre todo chicos… pero ese no es el punto, ¿me vas a contar todo lo que pasó o no? Porque mira que si por mí fuera… la estúpida de Rei desde ayer se había quedado sin dientes…_

Darien, se dio cuenta entonces de que su pequeña enana estaba creciendo. Por mucho que estuviera en una escuela para señoritas, su pequeña princesita en algún momento tenía que madurar y emprender sus propias aventuras. Aunque supo en ese momento también, que no importaba si se equivocaba o no, de todos modos él siempre estaría a su lado para protegerla y ayudarla en lo que necesitara.

La voz de Hotaru lo sacó de sus pensamientos, pues le pedía que le contara lo que había pasado. Y Darien así lo hizo, confió en su hermana y le dijo lo sucedido desde el día anterior. Total, de todas formas ya se había enterado de algo. Como era de esperarse, su pequeña hermana lanzó una que otra maldición en contra de Rei. Cuando terminó de contarle todo ese problema, estuvo tentado a decirle de la apuesta que hizo con Seiya, pero prefirió omitirlo. O de lo contrario, Hotaru era capaz de colgarlo de… ustedes entienden… por ser tan imbécil al aceptar una abominación como esa.

Se sumergió en sus pensamientos tratando de encontrar la mejor manera de preguntarle cómo acercarse a Serena. También se interrogaba si era bueno decírselo o no… de pronto, ella fue la que inició la conversación…

_-¡Ya suéltalo Chiba! ¿Hay una nueva chica en tu cabeza, verdad? Sólo espero que no sea como la descerebrada de Rei… ¡No! ¡No me digas que es Michiru!-, _le decía Hotaru.

_-¡Por supuesto que no! Diablos, ¿por qué todo mundo cree que ella quiere algo más de mí? Si yo mismo sé lo feliz que es con Haruka…_

_-Pues es que… ay Darien, él está lejos y tú estás solo, ¿qué tendría de malo?_

_-Que cuando regrese Haruka, me colgaría de los…-, _se detuvo precipitadamente cuando se dio cuenta de que hablaba con su hermana, no con sus amigos. _–Como sea enana, a mí Michiru no me interesa en lo más mínimo. Sí hay alguien, pero es muy extraña…_

_-¿Cómo que extraña? ¿Tiene dos cabezas, seis ojos, tres manos y cinco pies, o cómo?_

Darien soltó tremenda carcajada y cuando recobró el aliento le dijo: _-¡Ay enana, qué cosas puedes inventar! Y no, es bastante normal, para mi gusto… el punto es que… ¡No me hace caso! Van tres veces que me la topo y lo único que hace es insultarme, contestarme mal y dejarme con la palabra en la boca…_

_-¡Vaya, vaya hermanito, quién te viera! Tú rogando por la atención de una chica, ¡eso sí que es nuevo! Con la descripción que me acabas de dar, ya me cayó más que bien la chava, aunque salga teniendo tres cabezas, por el sólo hecho de rechazarte siento que ya la quiero; ¿cómo dices que se llama?_

_-No te lo he dicho…_

_-Pero ahora lo harás…-, _lo miró desafiante.

_-Está bien, está bien… Se llama Serena, Serena Tsukino. Pero créeme, de su nombre no tiene ni la "S", es demasiado explosiva y mal geniuda…_

_-Lo que pasa es que seguramente ni siquiera te has dado a la tarea de cortejarla bien. Te apuesto lo que quieras a que sólo llegaste, te le plantaste enfrente y quisiste que ella te viera como el "Dios Chiba" que creen que eres…-, _le decía levantando una ceja.

Darien sonrió al recordar cómo habían "chocado" y él, en vez de disculparse o tratar de ser cortés, sólo esperó que ella le hiciera reverencias… lo cual no sucedió. En efecto, su hermana tenía toda la razón.

_-Por la cara que pusiste y esa sonrisita de tonto, me doy cuenta de que es verdad lo que digo…_

_-Más o menos. En realidad yo no me planté frente a ella, "chocamos"… pero no me disculpé, porque creí que iba a ser placentero para ella el hecho de haberse tropezado conmigo. Lo cual no fue así, porque en cuanto me vio, comenzó a decirme que le estorbaba, que era un tonto, que no era la octava maravilla del mundo… ¡hoy me dijo que en la cabeza sólo tenía un maní! ¿Puedes creerlo? Si yo soy súper guapo, lindo, sexy… Yo soy…_

Se detuvo cuando Hotaru no pudo contener la risa. La verdad es que a él al principio no le dio ningún tipo de gracia, pero después fue contagiado por el ánimo de su hermana y soltó a reír también. Sí que le estaba ayudando a levantar el ánimo el haber platicado con Hotaru. Cuando ambos se calmaron, su hermana dijo:

_-Darien, en verdad que sí, esa chica ya me cayó de maravilla… ¡Quiero conocerla! ¿Cuándo la traes a la casa?_

_-La verdad enana… es que ni siquiera sé si algún día podré salir con ella. Como te dije, tiene un carácter bastante difícil. A menos que…_

_-¿A menos que qué sapo?_

_-¡A menos que me ayudes a conquistarla!_

_-¿Y yo por qué hermanito? ¿Quién es el que tiene el interés?_

_-Pues obviamente yo… pero como tú eres mi hermana consentida, supongo que no te va a costar nada ayudarme un poquito…_

_-Darien… soy tu única hermana, en primera. En segunda, ¿qué te hace pensar que yo te ayudaré?_

_-Pues quizá el hecho de que somos hermanos… no puedes ser tan cruel conmigo-, _hizo un tierno puchero… mejor dicho, un gracioso puchero para su hermana, a quien le pareció que esta vez Darien necesitaba ayuda de verdad.

_-Muy bien, si te ayudo… ¿qué recompensa obtendré?_

_-Déjame pensar… mmm… ¿recuerdas que dentro de unos días viene esa banda finlandesa que tanto te gusta? Puedo conseguirte el permiso de papá. Es más, llevarte e ir a recogerte. _

Los ojos de Hotaru se abrieron como platos y decidida, le dijo: _-Muy bien Chiba… dime, ¿en qué quieres que te ayude? Aunque no creas que eso será lo único que harás…_

_-¡Eres muy mala Hotaru! Pero está bien… dime, ¿tienes idea de cómo es que podría acercarme a ella sin que me responda mal? Bueno, me conformo con que ni me grite ni me deje hablando solo…_

_-Primero que nada tonto, debes investigar qué le gusta, a dónde le agrada ir… investiga quiénes son sus amigos y acércate a ellos. Digo, eso no lo tienes tan complicado… pero sobre todo, piensa antes de hacer las cosas. No des por sentado que el hecho de tener una cara bonita, va a significar que siempre conseguirás todo lo que desees… hay algunas cosas en esta vida que cuestan, entre ellas conquistar a una chica que en verdad valga la pena… Recuerda que no todas están hechas para jugar con ellas solamente…_

Estas últimas palabras rezumbaron en la cabeza del pelinegro. Él sabía que se estaba acercando a Serena sólo por rescatar lo último que quedaba de su orgullo, que su ego herido era su peor consejero… tenía claro que el cargo de conciencia después de lo que iba a hacer sería mucho… pero también estaba el deseo de seguir siendo popular, de no resultar perdedor ante nadie. En fin, sabía que ya no se podía echar para atrás…

Hotaru se le quedó viendo intrigada. En realidad ella veía en los ojos de Darien una mezcla de sentimientos, algo que no podía describir con palabras. Rogó porque su hermano esta vez aprendiera, que creciera y por fin se diera cuenta de que hay otras cosas más allá de las banalidades a las que estaba acostumbrado. Muy en el fondo, le ayudó porque quería saber si esta vez, su hermano sería capaz de enamorarse de verdad, si sería capaz de luchar por algo… si sería capaz de madurar.

_-Darien… Darien… ¡DARIEN!-, _le gritó para sacar a su hermano de sus pensamientos, en los cuales estaba sumergido totalmente.

_-¿Eh? Perdón, ¿qué me estabas diciendo?_

_-Que ya que me diste permiso, ahora tomaré las llaves de tu auto y lo llevaré a la pendiente más inclinada. Después, le quitaré el freno y dejaré que vaya por donde quiera, deteniéndose también en donde guste…-, _le dijo Hotaru malévolamente.

_-¿Estás loca enana? ¿Cómo se te ocurre pensar siquiera en que le vas a hacer todo eso a mi auto? ¡Estás mal!_

_-Pero… ¡Si tú me diste permiso!-, _contestó fingiendo inocencia.

_-¿Sabías que tienes una mente macabra? ¡Jamás sería capaz de dejarte hacer algo así!_

_-La verdad es que te vi tan inmerso en tus pensamientos, que llegué a pensar que te habías vuelto autista… ¡Debía comprobar que estabas bien!_

En ese momento, escucharon que abrían la puerta principal de la casa. Se escucharon voces y supieron inmediatamente que se trataba de sus padres. Hotaru comenzó a recoger rápidamente sus cosas, le arrebató a Darien el sándwich que apenas iba a probar y se dirigió a la puerta trasera.

_-¡Hey enana! ¿A dónde crees que vas? ¿Y por qué te llevas mi comida?-, _le dijo Darien.

_-Voy a casa de mi amiga Ann… ¿Sabes? Su hermano Allan acaba de regresar a su casa, lo expulsaron de la Escuela Militar. La verdad es que es muy apuesto, así que más vale que yo sea la primera en conocerlo… antes de que me lo ganen. Avísales a papá y mamá, ¿de acuerdo? No llegaré muy tarde y esto_ –señalando el sándwich-, _es mi primer pago por haberte ayudado. Pero no olvides el convierto… ¡Te quiero hermanito!-. _Diciendo esto último, se fue dejando a Darien sonriendo ante las ocurrencias de Hotaru.

_-¡Ay enana! Se nota que esa coquetería viene de familia. Aunque el famoso hermanito de Ann, ni siquiera tendrá tiempo de ponerte un dedo encima, ¡de eso me encargo yo!-, _decía hablando solo.

En ese momento, entraron sus padres a la cocina. Llevaban varias bolsas con productos del supermercado y unas más con el menú para esa tarde. Se trataba de comida china.

_-Darien, hijo… ¿cómo estás cariño?-, _le decía su madre Gea en tono cariñoso.

_-Hola mamá, muy bien gracias…_

_-Hijo, ¿cómo te fue el día de hoy?-, _fue el turno de Endymion, su padre. Él le hablaba un poco más frío y serio.

_-Muy bien padre. Gracias, ¿y a ustedes?_

_-¡Oh muy bien hijo! Le decía a tu padre que hoy cerré un nuevo contrato para remodelar una oficina. Es realmente grande…-, _le decía emocionada Gea.

_-¡Qué bien! Me da mucho gusto mamá…-, _iba a levantarse cuando su padre lo detuvo.

_-Darien espera, quiero preguntarte algo… ¿No has recibido cartas de invitación para conocer los planes de estudios de algunas Universidades?_

Darien sintió un vacío en el estómago. _"Mierda, se me olvidaba ese punto", _pensó. –_No padre, aún no… ¿por qué?_

_-Porque a los hijos de un amigo mío ya les llegaron varias. La verdad es extraño que a ti no te haya llegado ninguna hasta ahora… creo que tendré que llamar al Director de la Preparatoria para ver si sabe algo…_

_-¡No! Digo, a algunos de mis compañeros les está pasando lo mismo… no creo que sea para preocuparse. Además, siempre he sido un buen alumno, estoy seguro de que me quedaré en la Universidad que yo deseé. Ahora, si me permiten… debo hacer una llamada antes de comer con ustedes. Con permiso…-, _se retiró nervioso antes de que su padre lo interrogara y terminara diciendo la verdad.

_-Estos muchachos de hoy, no saben otra cosa que estar metidos en los aparatos electrónicos-, _le decía Gea a su marido, que sólo se quedó con el seño fruncido y pensando si Darien decía la verdad.

Darien ya estaba de nuevo en su cuarto… la plática con Hotaru había tenido buenos resultados, pues ya tenía idea de qué hacer para acercarse a Serena. Esperaba tener más éxito en esta ocasión y al menos, terminar de decir "Hola". O que al menos ya no lo insultara como acostumbraba…

Se sentó en su cama, pues también estaba pensando en cómo decirle a su padre que él no quería estudiar Medicina… bueno, que en realidad él no sabía qué era lo que quería de su vida… _"¿Ahora qué voy a hacer? No puedo seguir retrasando esto. Tampoco evadir el tema por mucho tiempo. Debo pensar en algo", _se decía mentalmente una y otra vez.

Se levantó y abrió un cajón que tenía reguardado bajo llave en el escritorio donde se encontraba su computadora, algunos libros y un bote con bolígrafos. Sacó una carpeta con varios sobres de cartas, todas de distintas Universidades… Estaba dispuesto a analizarlas, pero de pronto se dijo mentalmente: _"No, será mejor que deje este tema para después, hay otras cosas que debo resolver primero…"_.

_-Por lo pronto, tengo que empezar a armar el plan para conquistarla… Ay enana, ¡no sabes lo mucho que me acabas de ayudar!... Sólo puedo decirte, ¡gracias Hotaru!-,_ decía ahora en voz alta, levantando los brazos hacia el techo…

¿Ahora qué se le habrá ocurrido al "Dios Chiba"?

.

.

* * *

.

Muchísimas gracias por haber leído este nuevo capítulo, espero haya sido de su agrado. Por lo pronto quiero comentarles que si les parece, en los próximos capítulos pondré algunas situaciones que en la peli no aparecen ... con la finalidad de hacer "sufrir" un poquito a los personajes, pero sólo un poco! jiji (nada como para que maten a la escritora, o sea yo) ... ya tengo uno de tres, dependiendo de lo que me digan será si los subo o no ... La pregunta es:

¿Quieren que Serena caiga rápido ante los encantos del "Dios Chiba" o no?

Esto lo hago con la finalidad de hacer más dinámica la comunicación, agradeciéndoles su apoyo por leer esta historia. ¡Gracias en verdad! :)

.

**yesqui2000: **Esperemos que el orgullo herido de Darien no nos haga sufrir mucho a la pobre de Serena... aunque quién sabe, igual y al final, terminan adorándose... u odiándose jeje. Gracias por leer, ¡espero que te guste este nuevo capítulo! :)

**IrOn:** Muchas gracias por leer la historia. Y sí, trato de actualizar lo más rápido que puedo... por ahora, espero que te guste este nuevo capítulo, saludines! ;)

**walkmoon:** ¡No me ahorques por favor! Por que si lo haces, ¿quién acaba de escribir la historia? jiji ... Pues así es, Rei humillando al pobre de Darien todo lo que puede, esperemos que aprenda a que no debe juzgar a las personas por su apariencia, ocupando esa cabecita loca jaja. En fin, ojalá que te guste este nuevo capítulo, ¿vale? Gracias por leer... sólo te digo que: ¡le faltan más puntos a Sere! jeje XD

**VICO:** Pobre Darien, con esas opiniones "tan malas" que tenemos de él, me cae que el ego le seguirá creciendo como espuma jaja ... casi casi nos ponemos como "Tommy" jiji. De Rei ni hay que hacer corajes, mira que quizá después pague todas las que le está haciendo al "Dios Chiba", en una de esas su peor verdugo sale siendo Nick ... pero quién sabe jaja. Serena pues ... Serena sólo se dará a desear un poco ... un poquito ... un poquitito! jeje. Pero no adelanto más! Gracias nuevamente por leer, a ver qué te parece el capítulo! Saludos :)

**Sui-Alirs:** Me agrada que te haya gustado el capítulo anterior, y bueno ... a ver, a ver cómo le hace Serena para no caer tan pronto ante los encantos de Darien. ¡Gracias por leer otra vez! Cuídate mucho! :D

**irenelc81:** Gracias por leer la historia, yo también soy mega fan de la película y por eso quise adaptarla con Serena y Darien. Ojalá te guste este nuevo capítulo. Saludos! :)

**Hazuki Moon8:** Me alegra que te esté gustando la historia. Y así es, bien que se gustaron los dos, a pesar de ser prácticamente polos opuestos, pero ¿qué sería de una historia con Serena y Darien si no se odian al principio? jeje. Espero que igual te guste este capítulo, gracias! ;)

**criztal:** Qué bueno que te gusta la historia, gracias por tan bonitos comentarios siempre. Y bueno, esperemos que Seiya y Rei tengan su merecido por ser tan malos. Y bueno, que Serena y Darien encuentren su verdadero "yo", sin poses ni nada de eso. A ver que te parece este capítulo. Saludos y abrazos! Gracias! :)

.

.

Muchas gracias chicas por todos esos bellos comentarios que me dejan, en verdad que son un gran motivo para seguir escribiendo. Ahora, les pido que me digan si quieren esos "tres capítulos especiales". Como les dije antes, son relatos que no pasaron en ninguna escena de la película, pero que me puse a imaginar porque son como para darle más lata al pobre de Darien y que Sere no caiga tan pronto en sus redes. Pero yo haré lo que ustedes me digan jeje.

Gracias como siempre. Ya saben que cualquier duda, sugerencia, comentario o tomatazo será bien recibido. Sólo no me quieran matar porque hago sufrir a Darien. Créanme, es por su bien! jeje. Les mando un fuerte abrazo a todas y todos los que me leen, de verdad que fue una excelente decisión entrar en el mágico mundo de los fics.

Por cierto... hoy es 30 de abril y acá en México se celebra el Día del Niño... así que ¡Feliz día! Aunque ya no seamos niños físicamente, dejemos que ese niño que llevamos dentro salga de vez en cuando, ¿no? Así podremos sonreír más y preocuparnos menos! Buen inicio de semana! :D

.

.

**d(n_n)b**


	9. Capítulo 8: Plan de Conquista I

**¡Hola! Antes que nada, una disculpa por el retraso en la actualización del capítulo... lo que pasa es que mi inspiración se fue de paseo y tardó un poco en regresar, pero aquí está un capítulo más. Este es el primer capítulo de los tres extras que le dije que haría, así que no se sorprendan si esto no lo vieron en la película (para quienes ya la vieron). Es simplemente que mi mente quiso que hubiera en esta adaptación, ciertas cosas que en la versión original no sucedieron.**

**Como siempre, señalo que la historia no me pertenece, es una adaptación de la película "Ella es Así"... los personajes son de la gran Naoko Takeuchi. Ahora sí, pueden leer... es todo suyo, ¡espero que les guste!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

****.

.

**CAPÍTULO 8: PLAN DE CONQUISTA PARTE I**

.

.

.

Había pasado una semana desde que las clases comenzaron. Por diversas actividades, Serena y Darien no habían coincidido más que en la clase de Cálculo y cada vez que el pelinegro trataba de acercarse a ella, el resultado era el mismo: Serena se daba la vuelta y lo dejaba hablando solo.

Durante el fin de semana, Darien había pensado que quizá lo mejor era darse por vencido. No valía la pena que se estuviera humillando sólo por ganar una estúpida apuesta. Sin embargo, la falta de atención de _"su cabeza de chorlito", _más que la posibilidad de ganarle a Seiya, ya se había convertido en una cuestión de honor. Porque, ¿cómo era posible que existiera sobre la faz de la Tierra una chica a la que no le agradara? Una sola chica que no se derritiera con sólo verlo unos segundos… ¡No! Eso no podía ser posible… ¡Por todos los Dioses!

Así que se dispuso a hacer que su cabeza pensara en varias estrategias para lograr que al menos, Serena ya no lo dejara hablando solo. A ver, ¿qué es lo que le gusta a las chicas? ¡Claro! Los detalles… notitas de amor, flores, chocolates, bombones… había que agotar las posibilidades y aunque su rubio tormento no fuera como todas las demás chicas, seguro que los detalles la harían suspirar, a fin de cuentas, ¿es una mujer, no?

Lo primero que Darien hizo fue comentarle a su hermana sobre lo que pensaba hacer. Así que después de que Hotaru se la pasara burlándose de él porque por primera vez tenía que llamar la atención de una chica, le dio algunos consejos para que el _tonto _de su hermanito aplicara y al menos, lograra que Serena le diera la hora…

.

.

\(n_n)/

.

.

_**Lunes…**_

_._

_._

Darien se había levantado más temprano de lo normal, con una actitud "positiva" ante el reto que estaba a punto de tomar… o mejor dicho, que había tomado desde el momento en que aceptó hacer esa apuesta. Así que, haciendo uso de todo su intelecto, lo primero que hizo fue encender la laptop que tenía en su escritorio y buscar una página que tuviera buenas frases de conquista que lo pudieran ayudar a escribir algo que al menos, se escuchara decente. Sí, el primer día en su plan "Conquistando a Cabeza de Chorlito", estaría dedicado a una "carta de amor"…

Como no encontró algo que le agradara, apagó la computadora y se dispuso a escribir la carta con sus propias ideas. A fin de cuentas, ¿no es tan difícil escribir una carta, o sí? Busco en uno de los cajones de su escritorio un par de hojas blancas y un bolígrafo. Se acomodó en la silla y se puso a escribir…

Después de media hora y al menos veinte hojas en el bote de la basura, su inspiración le ayudó y terminó de escribir la dichosa carta. Malhumorado porque lo que menos le gustaba era hacer este tipo de cosas, se levantó y se metió a la ducha para irse a la preparatoria… éste tenía que ser un buen día.

En cuanto llegó a la preparatoria, lo primero que hizo fue buscar a alguien que lo ayudara; era más que obvio que no se arriesgaría a un nuevo desaire público. No fue difícil encontrar a un chico que le ayudara con sus planes, pues el "Dios Chiba" sabía recompensar muy bien el apoyo que le pudieran proporcionar. El elegido fue uno de los nuevos integrantes del equipo de fútbol. ¿La misión? Ir a buscar a su rubio tormento…

_-Muy bien Pertu, lo que harás será lo siguiente-, _le decía Darien al chico de estatura baja con el cabello tan rubio que a la luz del sol se tornaba platinado…

_-Peruru…-, _le contestó el chico con un tono de indignación que obviamente no fue captado por nuestro pelinegro consentido.

_-¿Qué dices?..._

_-Que mi nombre es Peruru, no "Pertu"…_

_-¡Oh! Sí, bueno… como sea. Lo importante ahora es que hagas lo que te voy a decir. Tienes que ir a buscar a "Cabeza de Chorlito" para que…_

_-¿A quién?-, _lo interrumpió Peruru.

_-¿Qué dijiste?-, _le dijo Darien visiblemente molesto por la interrupción.

_-¿A quién dijiste que tenía que ir a buscar? _

_-A "Cabeza de…", olvídalo. Tienes que buscar a Serena, Serena Tsukino. ¿Sabes quién es, no?_

_-¡¿Qué? ¡No Chiba, debes estar loco! Yo no iré a buscar a esa niña, que aparte de usar esos extraños "chonguitos" en la cabeza, tiene un genio de los mil demonios y que parte de todo…-, _se acercó a Darien para decirle bajito: -_Dicen que tiene instintos suicidas…_

Darien frunció el seño, pues no sabía el por qué, pero al escuchar al chico hablar así de Serena, se molestó enormemente, así que le respondió: _-¡Oye! En primera, modera tu lenguaje cuando te refieras a Serena, porque es una chica y merece respeto. En segunda… ¡Nunca me vuelva a insultar! _–Lo vio de forma amenazante-, _¿Entendido? Recuerda muy bien frente a quién estás, torpe…_

Peruru contuvo una pequeña risita y añadió bajito: _-¡Oh sí, claro! Estoy frente al cornudo del semestre… ¡idiota!_

Darien alcanzó a escuchar lo que dijo e indignado, le contestó: _-¿Qué dijiste niño?-, _mientras comenzaba a apretar el puño de su mano derecha…

Peruru vio lo que hacía el pelinegro y antes de que su integridad física peligrara más, se apresuró a decirle: _-¡Que estoy frente al mejor chico de todos los semestres! ¡El Dios Chiba!_

_-Por esta vez te creeré, ahora sólo dime una cosa: ¿me ayudarás o sólo me estás haciendo perder mí tiempo?-, _le dijo Darien.

Después de algunos minutos de pensarlo, el chico le respondió:

_-Está bien, te voy a ayudar… pero mi pago será al doble…_

_-¡¿Cómo?_

_-Que en vez de darme quinientos, deben ser mil. Además un par de pases gratis para el partido donde sólo los mejores del equipo van, no me caerían nada mal…_

_-¡¿Estás demente? Aparte del doble de dinero, ¿quieres boletos para el partido? ¿Acaso crees que soy una institución de beneficencia pública o qué?-, _le gritaba indignado Darien.

_-No, la que está demente es Tsukino… pero si no quieres darme lo que te pido, creo que es mejor que me vaya…-, _el chico estaba dispuesto a darse la media vuelta, cuando Darien lo detuvo.

_-¡Espera!-, _le decía mientras se apretaba el tabique de la nariz en señal de frustración. _–Está bien, te aumentaré el pago, pero sólo serán setecientos y un par de boletos. Es mi última oferta, ¿la tomas o la dejas?_

_-Mmmm… está bien, la tomo._

_-¡Perfecto!-, _le dijo Darien. Se pasó una mano por sus suaves cabellos azabache y añadió: _-Ahora, repasemos lo que harás, Pertu…_

_-¡Peruru! ¡Pe-ru-ru!_

_-¡Ah sí, sí como sea! Ven acá Peruru…_

En cuanto terminó de darle las indicaciones a Peruru, ambos se dirigieron a la entrada principal para esperar al rubio huracán. Como desde hacía una semana, Darien la observó bajarse del auto de su padre peleando con su pequeño hermano. En el momento en que la vio, sintió algo extraño pero se lo atribuyó a la molesta voz de su conciencia… a la que obviamente, no muy a menudo le hacía caso.

Se dio cuenta de que no era el mejor momento para interceptarla, así que junto a Peruru, la siguieron cautelosamente. Se dieron cuenta de que se había detenido en el Taller de Fotografía… pero Darien iba tan absorto en su plan, que no se dio cuenta de que alguien lo estaba observando…

_-¡Muy bien! Este es el momento Pertu…_

_-¡Peruru!_

_-¿Eh? Sí, lo siento. Bueno, éste es el momento Peruru…_

_-Ok. Sólo recuerda que si algo me pasa, deberás llevarme a la enfermería, cubrir todos los gastos y avisarle a mis padres. Si no sobrevivo, sólo dile a mi hermana que le dejo mi colección de estampas de Sailor Moon y a mi hermano, mi colección de películas, ¿de acuerdo?-, _le dijo un Peruru que casi colapsaba del miedo.

Darien estaba a punto de estallar en risas, pero se aguantó y sólo le dijo: _-Sí, sí, sí… anda ya… ¡Ahora! Exagerado… _(Que Dios te acompañe, añadió mentalmente).

Peruru se dirigió con cautela hacia donde estaba Serena. Poco a poco, se fue destensando, pues se percató de que no era como Neherenia y Esmeralda la pintaban. A simple vista parecía bastante normal y no una "chica suicida" como los rumores decían. En su mente se decía: _"Definitivamente, son un par de brujas". _

Cuando llegó junto a Serena, le pareció la chica más frágil, tierna, amable y linda de toda la escuela. A pesar de que en su mirada, se notaba que era una chica que prefería la soledad al bullicio. La rubia lucía un pantalón beige con una playera blanca, estampada con conejitos rosas; su chamarra tipo bolero era del mismo color que su pantalón y había combinado su atuendo con sus inseparables tenis blancos con franjas color de rosa. Se fijo que llevaba una cadenita en su cuello, cuyo dije se escondía debajo de su playera, tenía unos aretes pequeños en forma de conejo y su pulsera con conejitos también. Se obligó a mirar sus típicos "chonguitos" y los ojos azul claro escondidos detrás de aquellas gafas…

_-¡Hola! ¿Eres Serena Tsukino, verdad?-, _por fin se animó a hablarle.

La rubia volteó y sin saber de qué se trataba, amablemente le respondió: _-Así es, yo soy Serena Tsukino, ¿te puedo ayudar en algo?_

_-Sí. Bueno, lo que pasa es que… es que… yo… este… ¡Alguien me dijo que te entregara esto!-, _le decía mientras le daba un sobre rosa que llevaba al frente su nombre.

Serena, completamente sorprendida y sin saber qué hacer, tomó el sobre en sus manos y mirando al chico que ahora estaba completamente ruborizado, le dijo: _-¿Alguien? ¿Quién? ¿Quién me mandó esto?-, _le decía dulcemente, pues pensaba que era él quien se lo daba.

_-Este… yo… la verdad es… que… es que…_

_-Es que, ¿qué?_

_-No lo sé. La verdad es que no sé quién te lo manda. A mí sólo me pidieron que te lo entregara pero no sé más-, _le dijo rápidamente el pobre Peruru. Se apresuró a sí mismo para salir de ahí lo más rápido que pudiera. Pero cuando había dado un par de pasos, decidió darse media vuelta y rápida y sorpresivamente, le plantó un beso en la mejilla a Serena, diciéndole: _-¡Que tengas un buen día muñequita! Si el idiota que te manda la carta no te satisface, ¡no dudes en llamarme!-, _terminó de decirle eso, le guiño un ojo y se fue…

Serena, boquiabierta, no supo qué hacer más que improvisar una señal de despedida con la mano. Bajó la vista al sobre que aún tenía entre las manos y con gran delicadeza lo abrió, ante la mirada de un Darien escondido y que aún titubeaba sobre acercarse o no. Así, Serena comenzó a leer:

"_Buenos días preciosa:_

_Como hace varios días que no nos encontramos de manera intempestiva y sólo puedo ver tu belleza en clase de Cálculo, estoy empezando a creer que te me estás escondiendo, y más nos vale que mis sospechas no sean ciertas, porque de lo contrario estaríamos desafiando al destino. Sí, el mismo destino que parece que quiere vernos juntos… que quiere convertirse en nuestro cómplice para que nuestros caminos se crucen, aunque sea de una manera un tanto "sorpresiva"._

_¿Sabes algo linda? Quiero que me perdones por ser tan grosero. Pero es que últimamente no he tenido una buena racha y tú sabes por qué. Aunque sé que no es una justificación. Por favor, por ahora sólo te pido que seamos amigos, que te animes a conocerme y a dejarme conocerte… verás que no te vas a arrepentir._

_Tú y yo podríamos lograr muchas cosas juntos, así que te propongo que te animes a conocerme y a entrar en mi paraíso personal. Te manda un abrazo y un beso…_

_Darien Chiba._

_El mejor, el más guapo, el seductor…"_

Conforme iba leyendo, Serena sonreía… hasta que se topó con la línea que decía _"tú y yo podríamos lograr muchas cosas juntos…"; _en ese momento, la sonrisa se le esfumó tan rápido como apareció. En su mente, lo primero que pensó fue: "Chiba, ibas tan bien y la tenías que cagar. No hay duda de que eres un idiota"… levantó la vista y se dio cuenta de que Darien se acercaba lentamente con una sonrisa endemoniadamente sexy hacia ella. Obligó a su mente a controlarse y sorprendentemente lo logró, así que lo primero que hizo fue rodar los ojos y fulminarlo con la mirada.

Al darse cuenta de ello y temiendo lo peor, el pelinegro poco a poco fue borrando su sonrisa y siguió caminando, pero ahora sin una pizca de la seguridad que había mostrado segundos atrás. Tragó duro cuando llegó al lado de a rubia y con temor le dijo… ¡Esperen! ¿Con temor? ¡Sí! El Dios Chiba estaba frente a Serena con un inmenso temor…

_-Bue… buenos días Se… Sere… Serena…-, _"genial, ahora eres tartamudo, idiota", le decía la voz de su conciencia. Carraspeó y dijo, ahora sí, seguro y sin titubear: _-Buenos días Serena, ¿cómo estás?_

La rubia lo veía divertida, en verdad que disfrutaba que Darien estuviera frente a ella viéndola como si fuera una planta carnívora que en cualquier momento lo iba a devorar. "Pues te estás tardando, ¿qué no ves que es totalmente sensual? ¡Vamos! ¿Qué estás esperando?", le decía su vocecita interna…

_-¡Chiba, Chiba, Chiba! ¿Cómo estás? ¿Ya creció un poco ese maní que tienes en la cabeza o de plano se desintegró y se redujo a… nada?-, _le dijo maliciosamente.

_-¡Tranquila! Vengo en son de paz…-, _le decía el pelinegro levantando los brazos en señal de paz.

_-¡Sí, se nota!... ¿con que "el mejor, el más guapo… el seductor?-, _le respondía burlonamente mientras hacía las comillas con los dedos.

Darien le sonrió de manera tan seductora que por poco y Serena cae al suelo, pero haciendo uso de su buen control en sí misma, le dijo; _-¿De qué te ríes tonto? O al menos, cuéntame el chiste… ¿Acaso no te das cuenta de que eres cualquier cosa, menos lo que aquí escribiste?_

Mientras se preparaba psicológicamente para un nuevo rechazo, el pelinegro trató de escucharse lo más tranquilo que pudo: _-Serena yo… ¡olvida eso, sólo era una broma! Yo… yo… yo de verdad quiero que seamos amigos-, _le extendió su mano derecha-, _¿aceptas?_

Por un momento, Serena pensó en tomar la mano que Darien le extendía, pero de pronto se le vinieron a la mente el orden de sus prioridades, recordó quién era realmente Darien y todos en esa Preparatoria… así que tan rápido como llegaron sus ganas de estrechar su mano con la de él y hacer por fin las pases, su escudo se levantó nuevamente, así que en lugar de darle la mano, le entregó la nota que aún tenía en sus manos y simplemente dijo:

_-¡No!_

Sorprendido, Darien protestó: _-Pero Serena…-, _la rubia ni siquiera lo dejó terminar y añadió:

_-Pero nada Chiba, así que… ¡vete y déjame en paz!_

Como siempre, Darien no supo qué decir. Sólo se quedó ahí parado con la mano extendida, en la cual sostenía la nota. Serena se dio la vuelta y se metió al Taller donde tomaría su clase. Justo en el momento en que el pelinegro se iba a retirar, tropezó con alguien…

_-¡Lo siento, no te vi!... ¡Michiru! ¿Qué haces por acá?_

_-¡Darien! Buenos días. Sí, yo estoy muy bien, ¿y tú?-, _le decía Michiru fingiendo demencia.

_-Ay, nuevamente discúlpame Michiru… ¿cómo estás?-, _le decía Darien entre apenado y confundido.

_-¡Chiba, en serio que nunca cambiarás! Olvídalo… estoy acá porque por si no recuerdas, te dije que iba a hacer todo lo que estuviera en mis manos para tomar el Taller de Fotografía y como te darás cuenta, ¡lo logré!-, _le dijo en forma divertida.

_-¿Eh? ¡Ah, cierto!..._

_-Y tú, ¿qué haces por acá? Si mal no recuerdo, tu primera clase está algo lejos de aquí…_

_-¿Yo? Bueno, este… ah, sí… vine a buscarte-, _le respondía un nervioso Darien.

_-Mentiroso, si ni siquiera recordabas que yo iba a estar por acá…_

_-Este… claro que me acordaba, sólo que específicamente hoy, ando un poco distraído. En realidad, a lo que venía era a preguntarte si ya sabes cuándo va a llegar Haruka-, _le dijo Darien pensando que ya había salido del embrollo.

_-Ajá, y ¿venías a preguntarme con una carta?-, _le dijo Michiru señalando el sobre que Darien tenía todavía en sus manos.

_-Yo…_

_-¡Olvídalo Darien! Si no me quieres decir qué haces acá, está bien _("de todos modos ya me di cuenta", pensó)… _Y sí, ya sé cuándo llega Haruka, ¡dentro de tres semanas! Ahora sí, ya puedes ir planeando su fiesta de bienvenida…_

_-¡Perfecto! Entonces yo lo voy planeando Michiru. ¡Qué gusto que pronto podrás estar un tiempo con tu novio!... bien, entonces me retiro. Nos vemos después…_

Michiru sólo asintió con un movimiento de cabeza. Se asomó al salón donde tomaría clase y se le quedó viendo fijamente a Serena… _"¿Qué estás planeando Chiba?", _se preguntaba mentalmente mientras se dirigía al Taller para tomar su clase.

Por su parte, Darien después del "batazo" que recibió, decidió que ya no se acercaría más a Serena… al menos por ese día. Tenía que trazar una nueva estrategia para el día siguiente…

.

.

\(n_n)/

.

.

_**Martes…**_

_._

_._

Debido a lo que había pasado el día anterior, Serena no logró conciliar el sueño, pues por la noche decidió platicarle todo lo que pasaba entre ella y Darien a su mejor amiga, Molly; ella le aconsejó que al menos tratara de no ser tan cortante con él, que quizá lo mejor era darse la oportunidad de conocerse… _"Pero algo me dice que no lo haga", _se repetía una y otra vez.

Decidió levantarse de la cama, pues si no podía dormir no tenía caso seguir acostada. Lo primero que hizo fue tomar un retrato que estaba en su mesa de dormir: era una fotografía de su madre, quien la tenía sostenida con una mano y en la otra, tenía la cámara que ahora, ella usaba en sus fotografías… _"Si tan sólo estuvieras aquí. Sería más fácil. Sabes que esto jamás podría hablarlo con papá…". _Le dijo a la foto. En ese momento, una lágrima rebelde se resbaló por su mejilla, haciendo que la limpiara de inmediato.

_-¡No! No voy a llorar… lo mejor será que me olvide de Chiba. ¡Serena tonta! Ya vas a terminar la preparatoria, aguanta, aguanta…-, _se decía en voz alta mientras caminaba hacia el baño para darse una ducha.

Mientras eso sucedía con Serena, en otro lado cierto pelinegro estaba planeando la estrategia que usaría ese mismo día. Repasó de todo, hasta que decidió que su aliada del día sería la música. Sin pensarlo demasiado, tomó su computadora portátil y se puso a buscar una canción… _"¡La encontré!", _dijo en voz alta. Lo siguiente que hizo fue descargarla y guardarla en su reproductor portátil. Tomó unos audífonos de diadema y los metió en la pequeña maleta que ese día llevaría para el entrenamiento después de clases…

Se metió a bañar y se apresuró para salir hacia la preparatoria. Aparcó su auto en el lugar de siempre, coqueteó con una que otra chica y se dispuso a esperar la llegada de Serena. Hasta que…

_-¡Pero miren a quién tenemos aquí! Buenos días Darien…_

_-Ah, Seiya, ¿qué hay?-, _le dijo sin ánimo alguno.

_-Novedoso, pues nada… Y tú, ¿qué me dices? ¿El bomboncito ya cayó?_

_-¿Qué?-, _optó por fingir demencia.

_-¿Qué si ya te comiste el bombón que va a ser la futura Reina del baile?_

_-¡Ah, hablas de eso! No, aún no Seiya. Esto lleva su tiempo…_

_-¡Huy! ¿Cómo crees? ¿No será que la niña ni siquiera te da la hora?-, _le dijo con un tono bastante burlesco.

_-¡Cállate Kou! Eso ni lo pienses, lo que pasa es que se está haciendo la difícil, pero estoy seguro de que pronto va a caer…_

_-¡Jajaja!, sí Darien, como digas. Sólo te recuerdo que tienes hasta final de semestre o de lo contrario, yo seré el gran vencedor… oficialmente._

_-Ni lo creas Seiya. Mejor ve ahorrando dinero y agallas, porque yo seré quien gane…_

_-Sí, ajá… como digas. Mira, hablando de bomboncitos, ahí viene el tuyo. Corre o se te va… Nos vemos Chiba, ¡que tengas suerte, matador!_

Seiya se dio la vuelta y Darien al ver que ya no estaba cerca de él, dijo: _"Idiota, por tu culpa estoy metido en esto y ya no sé cómo salirme"… _"No es cierto imbécil, también es tu culpa haberte metido en este embrollo. Así que ahora jódete por tarado", le recriminó la voz de su conciencia. Al escuchar a ese incómodo "Pepe Grillo", Darien sólo rodó los ojos y caminó en dirección a Serena…

_-¡Hola! "Cabeza de Chorlito"…_

"Mierda, ¡otra vez no!", se dijo a sí misma Serena. Intentó disimular que no lo había escuchado y caminó más rápido… hasta que sintió que unos fuertes brazos la rodeaban de la cintura y una sensual voz le decía en el oído: _-¡Alto! Ahora sí, no te me escapas…_

La rubia, trató de controlar su sonrojo, pero esta vez no pudo lograrlo y Darien aprovechando esa oportunidad, le dio un beso en la mejilla lo más lento y sensual que pudo… fue en ese momento, en que Serena se dio cuenta de que varios compañeros los estaban viendo, así que obligó a su voluntad a que regresara a su cuerpo y enojada le dijo:

_-¿Qué demonios quieres Chiba?_

_-Darte los buenos días linda…_

_-¡Ajá! Y yo soy Sailor Moon…_

_-Mmm… pues en ese caso, no me desagrada la idea de ser tu Tuxedo Mask…_

_-¡Tonto! ¿Me puedes soltar ya?_

_-¡No!_

_-¿Cómo de que no?_

_-¡No! No quiero… se siente realmente bien estar así contigo, tenerte en mis brazos es una sensación realmente confortable…_

_-¡Suéltame! Si no quieres que…_

_-¿Si no quiero qué?_

_-Que te de un golpe tan pero tan fuerte, que tu padre se vea en la necesidad de heredarle toda su fortuna a una institución de beneficencia por falta de nietos…_

Darien estuvo a punto de ahogarse con su saliva porque sabía que la rubia era capaz de cumplir con su amenaza. Pero, por alguna extraña razón, no quería soltarla. En realidad, no había mentido cuando le dijo que sentía muy bien al tenerla entre sus brazos, pues el dulce olor de Serena, era como una droga que poco a poco se metía en el sistema nervioso de Darien… salió de sus pensamientos y añadió: _-Tranquila cabeza de chorlito, nos seas tan agresiva. Te puedo soltar pero con una condición…_

_-¡Qué condición ni que nada!-, _le respondió la rubia totalmente enfadada y comenzando a forcejear con Darien. Sin embargo, con cada intento de soltarse, Darien la pegaba mucho más a su cuerpo. Después de algunos minutos de lucha, ambos se quedaron totalmente quietos sin ser capaces siquiera de articular palabra alguna. Fue entonces que Serena rompió el silencio…

_-Da… Dari… Darien…-, _le decía totalmente nerviosa y más roja que la nariz de Rodolfo, el reno-, _-Darien, por favor dime que… que lo que siento… que lo que siento en mi trasero es… es tu celular…_

Fue hasta ese momento en el que Darien decidió hacerle competencia a Serena en aquello de ponerse del color de la grana y sin saber qué decir, sólo se limitó a responder: _-Este… yo… Se… Sere… Serena, creo que lo mejor es que no preguntes. Comencemos a caminar hacia un lugar más solitario y así, ahí te pueda dejar ir, ¿sí? Y por favor, ya no vayas a forcejear o si no, no respondo…_

Ahora, quien se iba a ahogar con su propia saliva fue Serena. Jamás había estado en una situación así y lo que menos quería era que alguien más se diera cuenta, por lo que comenzó a caminar hacia donde Darien le indicaba, completamente pegada a su cuerpo y con los fuertes brazos del pelinegro rodeando su cintura. Sentía su cálido aliento en la cabeza y podía percibir el fresco y varonil aroma de su acompañante. En realidad, sentía que iba en una nube… _"¡Mierda, deja de pensar tonterías, estúpida!", _se recriminaba una y otra vez mentalmente.

Por su parte, Darien iba más que apenado. Pensaba en ¿cómo era posible que aquél forcejeo le hubiera creado una erección?... _"¡Maldita abstinencia!", _pensaba… _"¿Y ahora, qué voy a hacer? Mínimo, esta niña me va a dar de patadas en las… hasta que se canse"… _"Te lo mereces por caliente Chiba"… _"¡Cállate, estúpida conciencia!"… _lo peor de todo, era que a cada paso que daban, su cuerpo parecía cobrar vida propia y reaccionaba más y más y más… _"Chiba, piensa en otra cosa, ¡piensa en otra cosa!"…_

Por fin, llegaron a la parte de atrás de uno de los edificios de la preparatoria, lo bastante lejos de las miradas curiosas que se había encontrado. Poco a poco y muy pero muy avergonzado, Darien soltó a Serena, quien al parecer, se había quedado sin sangre en el cuerpo después de que toda se le acumulara de golpe en el rostro…

El pelinegro estaba esperando el ataque de golpes desde el primer segundo en que la soltó, sobre todo porque su "amiguito" no entendía la magnitud del problema en el que lo había metido y estaba más que divertido en la situación, además de… dispuesto. Pero Serena no podía ni hablar, no sabía si era a causa de la vergüenza o por la impresión al corroborar porque Darien tenía el apodo de "Dios Chiba"…

"_¡No seas estúpida, cabeza hueca! Anda, cumple con tu promesa y déjalo sin descendencia", _le decía su conciencia. Por fin, su cuerpo reaccionó ante el shock y sin voltear a verlo a los ojos, le dijo:

_-Darien, detrás de ti está mi amigo Kelvin. ¿Sabes algo? Él es gay y te está viendo. Bueno, en realidad, está viendo tu trasero de una manera que quien se da cuenta de ello, pensaría que para él eres como el último trozo de pastel que se comerá antes del fin del mundo…_

_-¿Qué?-, _le dijo sorprendido Darien. En ese momento, iba a voltear pero la rubia se lo impidió…

_-¡No voltees! Darien, en serio. Mi amigo es gay y desde hace mucho me confesó que está completa y perdidamente enamorado de ti… es más, me ha dicho que quiere comprobar si en efecto eres todo "un Dios"…_

Con lo que Serena improvisó sobre Kelvin, fue suficiente para que "Darien Junior" bajara la guardia y terminara con la fiesta que había armado. El pelinegro, al darse cuenta de eso, soltó un suspiro de alivio… que se esfumó cuando vio que Serena seguía ahí, frente a él. Lo más probable era que enseguida lo moliera a golpes.

Ninguno se atrevía a decir nada, hasta que él decidió romper el silencio y arriesgarse a dejar en manos de los hijos de Hotaru, la fortuna de sus padres… ¡Qué bueno que tenía una hermana, al menos el dinero que tanto trabajo el costó a su padre reunir, no iría a una institución de beneficencia!...

_-Serena, yo… ¡discúlpame! Yo no quería que esto pasara, de verdad que nunca ha sido mi intención… pero es que… de pronto tú te moviste y yo te tenía tan cerca, que mi cuerpo reaccionó sin que yo pudiera evitarlo. No supe cómo… yo… Serena… ¿Serena?_

Darien dejó de hablar al darse cuenta de que la rubia estaba completamente roja, encontrando muy interesante el suelo. Lo más probable era que estaba reuniendo toda su furia para después, hacer pedacitos al pelinegro… fue entonces que reaccionó:

_.Darien yo…-, _fue ahí que explotó… ¡Pero en un ataque de risa que contagió a Darien! Después de varios minutos riendo, ambos se tranquilizaron y la rubia optó por decir:

_-¡Lo siento!_

_-¿Qué?-, _le dijo Darien sorprendido.

_-Que lo siento. Yo, yo no quería provocar algo así…_

_-No Serena, discúlpame tú a mí. No debí agarrarte de esa forma. Soy un primitivo y si quieres golpearme, ¡hazlo! Me lo merezco…_

_-Olvídalo. Sólo, sólo no vuelvas a hacerlo, ¿de acuerdo?_

_-De acuerdo… ¿amigos entonces?_

La rubia se quedó callada, al sentir nuevamente ese duelo interno en sus emociones. Hasta que sus miedos fueron más fuertes que cualquier otra cosa y tajante le respondió: _-¡Jamás Chiba!_

_-¿Qué? Pero si…-, _contestaba un Darien aturdido…

_-Pero si nada, ¡tonto! Tú y yo NUNCA seremos amigos, ni siquiera lo pienses. Así que más te vale que me dejes de molestar o a la próxima sí cumplo mi promesa…_

Nuevamente, sin darle tiempo a responder, Serena se dio la media vuelta decidida a marcharse de aquél sitio, antes de que alguien los viera. Sin embargo, se detuvo a mitad de camino, volteó y animosamente le gritó:

_-¡Y te aconsejo que tomes algo bien frío… tooon-tooo!_

Darien no supo que contestar, al parecer en su mente sólo giraba la idea de que Serena fuera bipolar. Así que se limitó a hacer un gesto de despedida con la mano y en forma burlona. Después de tranquilizarse y tranquilizar por completo a "Darien Junior", tomó sus cosas y se apresuró a ir a clases. Se detuvo en seco cuando recordó el plan que tenía originalmente y en voz alta dijo:

_-¡Mierda! Ni siquiera pude enseñarle la canción… y ahora, ¿qué haré? Si antes no me soportaba, ahora menos. ¡Un momento!… ¿En serio Kelvin será gay y estará enamorado de mí? ¡Maldición! Chiba, Chiba, Chiba… ¿quién te manda estar tan bueno y ser irresistible hasta para los hombres?_

Una sonrisa seductora escapó de sus labios y así, retomó el camino hacia su clase. Ya mañana pensaría en un nuevo plan para interceptar a Serena… siempre y cuando, Kelvin no estuviera cerca. La idea de ser como un trozo de pastel irresistible para un hombre, no era completamente de su agrado.

.

.

* * *

.

.

**Ahora sí, es momento de darles las gracias por haber leído este nuevo capítulo y por todo su apoyo. En verdad que se los agradezco como no tienen idea... a ver qué les parece, ¿qué nueva estrategia creen que aplique Darien? Nos quedan tres días en esa semana y todo... ¡todo puede suceder! jijiji...**

**walkmoon: **¡Qué bueno que no me ahorcas aún! Si no, después ¿quién va a terminar la historia? (muajajajaaa...). Aunque aún falta que tanto Darien como Serena se den cuenta de muchas cosas, así que me imagino que más adelante otra vez me vas a querer matar! jiji. Y bueno, lo mejor de todo es que Darien ya encontró una buena aliada para que le diga qué hacer con Serena, ¿no? Saludos, a ver qué dices de este nuevo capítulo! :)

**yesqui2000: **Bueno, toma la felicitación del día del niño como "adelantada", aunque para cuando llegue el día allá en tu país, me recuerdas para ver si escribo algo especial para esa día, ¿vale? Gracias por leerme y aunque me tardé, aquí está el primero de los tres capítulos, espero que sea de tu agrado. ¡Saludos y gracias otra vez! :)

**Sui-AliRs: **Pues aquí está el primero, espero que sea de tu agrado, como puedes darte cuenta, Serena ya está en la disyuntiva de querer y no dejarse llevar... aunque Darien ya trabaja en la conquista... A pesar de que sea por una apuesta... ¡Saludos! No dejes de decirme qué te pareció el capítulo... :)

**VICO: **Espero que hayas tenido un magnífico día de los "Niñosaurios" jeje, yo la verdad es que me divertí muchísimo jiji! Y bueno, ya estoy pensando en cómo hacerle pagar a Rei sus maldades, no comas ansias porque en verdad que se va a arrepentir de tanto mal que ha hecho (muajajajaaaa...). Y sí, Hotaru será la voz de la conciencia de Darien (la física, porque ya vimos que la interna ya le está pasando factura)... Espero que te guste este nuevo capítulo, no dejes de decirme qué te pareció, ¡saludos! Y por cierto, ¡Feliz día de las Madres! Pásala genial con tu peque... ;)

**RushiaReiesu: **¡Qué bueno que te gustó el fic! En verdad que me agrada eso, porque escribo principalmente para que ustedes, las lectoras lo lean y se diviertan... respecto a la conquista, como vemos aunque a Serena ya no le es indiferente la presencia de Darien, sí le está costando al pelinegro acercarse a ella... ¡y lo que le falta! Así que no te pierdas los próximos capítulos... Saludos y gracias otra vez! :)

**annon sailor: **¡Hola! Aquí están las primeras estrategias de Darien para conquistar a Serena, como vemos... justo en el momento en que él cree que ya cayó... ¡Zaz! toda la esperanza se disuelve... a ver qué te parece este capítulo, gracias por leer! SALudos! :)

**Tefa-sakura: **¡Gracias por leer! En verdad que me agrada que te guste. Y bueno, aquí están los primeros pasos de Darien tras Serena, aunque como nos dimos cuenta, no le ha ido muy bien que digamos. Espero que te guste este nuevo capítulo, seguimos en contacto y otra vez, ¡gracias por leer! Saludoootes... :)

.

.

Una vez más ¡muchas gracias por todos esos comentarios! En verdad que me animan mucho. Así que por favor, no dejen de decirme si les gusta, si no les gusta o si tienen alguna sugerencia o petición, ¿ok? También gracias a mis lectores anónimos, en verdad que son una parte muy importante de esto... Espero actualizar pronto, así que seguimos en contacto...

.

.

**d(n_n)b**


	10. Capítulo 9: Plan de Conquista II

**¡Hola! Sí, ya sé que me tardé un "poquito" en actualizar pero es que "Doña Inspiración" me había abandonado y no me daba chance de subir el capítulo ... ustedes saben, lo leía y le encontraba cosas que pues como que no me gustaban y según yo, las corregía pero de pronto me daba cuenta de que ya había borrado la mitad y bueeeenoooo ... jajaja, ¡aquí está el resultado! Espero que sea de su agrado este capítulo. Muchas gracias por sus reviews, de verdad que me hacen el día cuando los leo...**

**Y como siempre, señalo que la historia está basada en la idea de la película "Ella es Así", aunque este capítulo y el anterior, sí están hechos a base de las ideas locas que surgieron en mi cabeza, pues eran situaciones que a mí me hubiera encantado que se dieran en la idea original. Por otra parte, los personajes son propiedad de la gran Naoko Takeuchi, yo sólo los uso con fines de entretenimiento para mí y para que ustedes se desestresen un poco... :)**

**¡Cierto! Antes de que se me olvide, la canción se llama "Cúrame" del grupo "Tobby" ... acá en México son conocidos porque sus integrantes salieron de un reality show... la verdad, escuché la canción y a mí me pareció más que adecuada porque el chico que funge como la voz principal en la rolita, me parece de lo más sexy ... tanto que me imaginé al "Dios Chiba" cantándola. Si gustan, la pueden buscar y me dicen si estoy loca o de verdad, nos puede llevar a imaginar a Darien... ;)**

**En fin, creo que ya no se me olvida nada, así que por favor disfruten del capítulo, ¡ojalá que les guste!**

* * *

.

.

.

.

**CAPÍTULO 9: PLAN DE CONQUISTA PARTE II**

.

.

.

**DARIEN POV**

.

Llegué a casa sumamente confundido y avergonzado. ¡Rayos! No puedo creer que "junior" haya querido hacer una fiesta sin previa autorización… ¡Maldita abstinencia, maldita abstinencia, maldita abstinencia! ¿Ahora cómo voy a seguir con mi plan? Creo que ni siquiera voy a ser capaz de volver a hablarle, me muero de la vergüenza con ella porque ahora sí, quedé como todo un pervertido…

Creo que nunca debí haber aceptado esa apuesta. Me está trayendo más males que beneficios. Además, no se por qué pero siento que esa niña tiene algo… especial. No está bien que quiera jugar con ella sólo por recuperar mi "honor". Pero, ahora ya empecé a buscarla… Cómo de buenas a primeras le digo: ¿Qué crees, como sólo me acerqué a ti por una apuesta, ya me arrepentí y a partir de ahora ya no te voy a buscar?

Además, mi fama como el gran, el único, el irrepetible "Dios Chiba", quedaría por el suelo y poco a poco en el olvido. ¡No! ¡Eso sí que no lo voy a permitir!... ¡Maldita sea! No sé qué hacer. Y es que aparte, hoy que la tuve tan cerca, sentir lo delicada que es, la suavidad de su cuerpo, el aroma tan dulce y femenino de su cabello y además, lo linda que se ve cuando se enoja…

¡Maldición! Creo que estoy totalmente idiota porque en verdad, ¡me encanta que me maltrate!... ¡No! Definitivamente no puedo dejar de buscarla… ya sea por una apuesta o no, Darien Chiba jamás se va a dar por vencido… así que ahora, lo mejor será que le vaya a pedir un consejo a la única persona que me lo dará: ¡Hotaru! Pero antes, iré a darme un buen baño… con agua fría, no hay de otra.

.

.

.

_**Mientras tanto, en otro lugar…**_

.

.

Dos amigas se encontraban en una cafetería platicando animadamente sobre lo que habían hecho desde la última vez que se habían visto…

_-¡No lo puedo creer! ¿En serio le pasó eso?-, _decía entre risas una chica de aproximadamente diecisiete años, con cabello rojizo a la altura de los hombros, piel blanca, complexión delgada y ojos azules.

_-¡No te rías Molly! Esto es serio…-, _le respondía una Serena que trataba de fingir enojo pero por su tono de voz, también se escuchaba divertida ante la situación.

_-¡Ja, ja, ja! Lo siento amiga… es que en serio que es algo muy gracioso porque además, ¿quién te manda andar forcejeando de esa manera con un tipo que según tus palabras, "está que se cae de bueno" y que aparte, se acaba de quedar sin novia?-, _le decía Molly totalmente divertida ante la situación. Serena la trató de verla a los ojos y le respondió:

_-¡Oye, yo nunca dije que está que se cae de bueno!... además, no entiendo ¿a qué te refieres Molly?_

_-¡Pero lo piensas! Y bueno, Serena… de verdad no me digas que no me entiendes. Ese chico debe tener "un montón de energía acumulada"… ¿Por qué no la aprovechas?-, _le decía Molly en un tono muy pícaro.

_-¡Molly! ¿Quieres dejar de burlarte y tomar en serio todo lo que te estoy contando? ¡No me hagas pensar que debí contárselo a Kelvin!_

_-¡Huy sí! Te habría ayudado y bastante…_

_-Al menos, no llevaría más de media hora riéndose de mí…_

_-¡Ya, ya, ya!... perdón… pero es que es muy gracioso. Ni a mí me ha pasado algo así con mi novio… ¡Y mira que hemos tenido unas discusiones que…!_

_-¡Para Molly! Aunque… debí suponerlo. Neflyte no es un patán…_

_-No, la verdad es que es un hombre único _–le decía Molly con ojitos soñadores. _–Pero ya Sere, mejor dime… ¿qué es lo que sucede? ¿Por qué no te quitas esa capa que te impide ser feliz?_

Serena abrió los ojos como plato, en verdad que no entendía muy bien a dónde quería llegar Molly. Así que sólo le dijo: _-¿Cómo dices?_

Molly se acomodó en su asiento. Le dio un sorbo a su café y comenzó: _-Sí. Mira amiga… lo que yo veo es que tú sola te has creado una especie de caparazón, dentro del cual has dejado que todos tus miedos decidan por ti… ¿por qué no simplemente te abres al mundo como una chica común y corriente? Es el momento de que tengas más amigos, de que salgas a fiestas, de que te diviertas. Es hora de que veas la vida de otra forma y que si alguien se atreve a aventarse el paquete, te pida que seas su novia…-, _esto último se lo dijo antes de tomar un bocado más de su pastel…

Serena estaba callada… tenía la mirada fija en un punto indefinido. Daba la impresión de que estaba analizando palabra por palabra de lo que hasta el momento, su amiga se había animado a decirle… por fin se atrevió a hablar: _-Contigo como mi amiga, ¿para qué quiero enemigos? ¿Cómo que "si alguien se anima"?... ¿Tan fea estoy o cómo?_

Molly se le quedó viendo unos cuantos segundos, preguntándose si de verdad había comprendido lo que había tratado de decirle. Con una sonrisa sincera, volvió a decirle:

_-¡Ay amiga! Sabes que no es a eso a lo que me refiero… eres una chica muy hermosa, por dentro y por fuera. Pero no me vas a negar que tú sola hayas creado una Serena sumamente "cerrada", alguien que no se presta para compartir con el mundo lo que es en realidad…_

_-Molly… yo…_

_-No Sere, déjame terminar por favor… en serio que me alegra que ese chico… ¿Darien?-, _la rubia asintió-, _sea tan osado como para haberse acercado a ti, sobre todo con ese genio de los mil demonios que te cargas… además, con todo lo que me acabas de decir que le has dicho y hecho…-, _comenzó a reírse bajito.

Serena se sonrojó un poco y también se rio al recordar todo lo que había vivido hasta ese momento con Darien… y eso que sólo llevaban unos cuantos encuentros. Miró a Molly, quien esperaba una respuesta de su parte. Le dio un sorbo a su café y contestó:

_-¡Pues él también se lo merece! ¿O acaso cree que por tener un lindo rostro, un cuerpo de infarto, una sonrisa endemoniadamente sensual, unos brazos fuertes, una voz tan varonil, entres otras cosas… yo iba a caer tan fácil?_

_-Me queda claro que no… sobre todo con la descripción tan fea que has hecho de él…_

Serena sintió que de nueva cuenta, la sangre se le acumulaba de golpe en la cabeza y sólo atinó a balbucear: _-Yo… este… bueno…_

_-Mira Serena, ¡ya déjate de miedos y de cosas absurdas! En serio, ¿por qué no tratas de comportarte como una chica normal?_

De pronto, el rostro de Serena se volvió pensativo y una sombra de tristeza apareció, dejando olvidado ese momento de diversión sincera que había estado sintiendo. Levantó el rostro y contestó:

_-Sabes que yo nunca podré ser una chica normal. He pasado por cosas realmente difíciles, situaciones que ninguna "chica normal", pudiera imaginar que existen…_

_-Lo sé Sere… pero creo que es momento de que aprendas a ser feliz o que al menos lo intentes… debes vivir experiencias de acuerdo a tu edad. Recuerda que, ¡sólo tienes diecisiete años! Se supone que lo único que debería importarte son las cosas banales, la moda, la música… quizá lo que más debería preocuparte sería conseguir tus estudios en Londres… además, el amor… ¿eso en dónde lo dejas?_

_-Sí, Molly… en verdad que entiendo tu punto pero… ¿Y mi papá? ¿Y Sammy?_

_-Mira, entiendo lo que te preocupa y sabes de antemano que admiro mucho a tu padre porque ha hecho un gran trabajo con ustedes, tomando en cuenta que está solo… y siempre les ha dado a ti y a tu hermano todo lo que sus posibilidades le han permitido y que tú quieres ayudarlo en todo lo que puedas. Pero, debes estar consciente de que el adulto ahí es él, no tú. Que si lo has ayudado con tu hermano, ha sido porque es tu deber como hermana, pero también en algún momento deberás empezar a preocuparte por ti…_

Serena soltó un enorme suspiro y añadió: _-Sobre todo cuando me vaya a Londres…_

_-¡Exactamente! Serena, recuerda que eres joven y debes "vivir cosas de joven"… si no, después te sentirás frustrada y capaz que llegas a los cincuenta años queriendo vivir todo lo que no viviste a tus diecisiete…_

_-¡Vaya Molly! Creo que me quedó demasiado claro todo lo que me ejemplificaste… prometo que voy a pensar de ese modo pero ahora dame la respuesta a la pregunta del millón: ¿Qué hago con Darien?..._

Molly en ese momento supo que era imposible hacer que su amiga empezara a abrirse al mundo, pero internamente se prometió que no dejaría que Serena siguiera en esa burbuja que le impedía de cierta forma sentir. Se limitó a sonreírle y le dijo:

_-Si de verdad quiere ser tu amigo, seguirá intentando acercarse a ti. Sólo procura que no vuelva a abrazarte de ese modo o si no, deberás considerar la posibilidad de "hacer otras cosas con él" porque digo, Kelvin no siempre te servirá para bajarle el ánimo…-, _le guiñó un ojo mientras veía como su amiga volvía a sonrojarse pero también, a mostrar cierto aire de diversión nuevamente…

_-¡Eres una tonta Molly!..._

_-Pero así me quieres… ¿o no?_

_-¡Claro que sí! ¿Qué haría sin ti amiga?_

_-Nada, simplemente nada…_

Y así, se fundieron en un cariñoso abrazo. Serena sabía que siempre iba a poder confiar en Molly, su eterna amiga… ella siempre le daba los mejores consejos y esta vez, no podía ser la excepción. Se sintió aliviada mentalmente y capaz de regalarle un poquito de su amistad a Darien. Pero no sin antes, hacerlo sufrir otro poquito…

.

.

.

\(n_n)/

.

.

.

_**Miércoles…**_

_._

_._

Darien se levantaba con mejor humor que de costumbre. La idea que le había dado Hotaru para que aplicara este día con Serena, le había dejado nuevas esperanzas para poder conquistar a su rubio tormento. Estaba totalmente seguro de que al menos, en esta ocasión su "Cabeza de Chorlito", iba a ser capaz de darle la hora.

Se metió a dar una ducha. Cuando terminó, se puso una pequeña toalla alrededor de la cintura, dejando que el agua que caía desde su mojado cabello azabache, siguiera su camino por toda la amplitud de su abdomen trabajado y encontrara un freno en la parte donde comenzaba a tapar la toalla. Se dirigió a su armario y decidió optar por un look un poco más arreglado, digo… si quería verse presentable ante Serena, debía poner un gran empeño en su arreglo personal…

Tomó una camisa azul turquesa y un pantalón de vestir negro. Zapatos, calcetines y cinturón a juego con el pantalón. En cuanto acabó de vestirse, se dobló las mangas de la camisa a la altura del codo para darle un aire casual a su vestimenta y dejó un par de botones desabrochados, dejando al descubierto una parte de su fuerte abdomen. Observó su reflejo en el espejo más cercano, acomodó su cabello azabache y le guiñó un ojo a aquél reflejo… "Hoy es tú día Chiba, así que… ¡prepárate Cabeza de Chorlito, ahí te voy!".

Tomó sus cosas y salió rumbo a la preparatoria. Antes de llegar a su destino, hizo una pequeña parada en una florería que le quedaba de camino. Entró y sonrió orgulloso de sí mismo cuando se dio cuenta de que la encargada había dejado escapar un pequeño gemido justo en el momento en que lo vio… si las demás chicas no podían resistirse a sus encantos, ¿por qué Serena sí?... _"Porque ella no es como las demás, idiota", _le dijo la voz de su conciencia. Darien emitió un gruñido de enfado y mejor se dedicó a buscar entre las flores que había ahí, las que más le recordaran a Serena…

_-¿Te puedo ayudar en algo, guapo?-, _le preguntó de una forma bastante sugerente la chica que atendía la florería.

_-¿Eh? ¡Ah, sí, claro! Estoy buscando un ramo de flores… necesito el más grande que tengas…_

_-¿Cómo de qué tipo de flores?_

_-Mmm… unas que hagan suspirar a una chica… difícil-, _le respondió Darien.

_-¿Son para reconciliarte con tu novia?-, _en el tono de voz de la chica había cierto aire de desilusión…

_-Digamos que sí… ¿cómo qué me puedes ofrecer?-, _le contestaba el pelinegro con un obvio doble sentido en sus palabras.

_-Pues entre otras cosas guapo… puedo ofrecerte un ramo de rosas rojas. ¿Sabes? Las rosas rojas son un símbolo de amor, porque los chicos enamorados las eligen para regalárselas a su novia… pero también las emplean como un regalo de amistad, como una simple muestra de respeto. Vuelvo a preguntarte, ¿las quieres para tu novia o para una amiga?...-, _le decía con un tono de voz más que coqueto…

_-Digamos que… me reservo la respuesta…-, _le guiñó un ojo y siguió revisando los ramos de flores que había disponibles en el lugar. La encargada por su parte, sólo frunció el seño y siguió mostrándole los ramos de flores y una que otra insinuación…

_-Puedes llevarte un ramo de rosas blancas. También están unidas al amor… una pareja que se regala este tipo de rosas, quiere demostrarse que esperan un futuro sólido. Significan amor puro, feliz y para siempre…_

Darien estaba muy atento a la explicación de la chica, tanto que no se dio cuenta cuando descaradamente, se acomodó la blusa delante de él, haciendo que su escote se hiciera mucho más prominente. Ante su evidente fracaso, la chica continuó:

_-También están las rosas color de rosa… es la forma de agradecer un favor importante o que estás haciendo evidente tu aprecio por alguien. Lleva implícito la ausencia de maldad porque estarías dando a entender que no tienes ninguna doble intención y que eres de fiar… si eliges un tono suave, estás insinuando admiración y simpatía. Y por último, tengo las…_

Darien pareció salir de sus pensamientos e interrumpió a la joven: _-No, no hace falta que me digas más… ¿me podrías hacer un ramo que tenga rosas rojas y rosadas? Por favor, que quede hermoso, ¿sí?_

La chica parecía hipnotizada por Darien, así que en cuanto se lo pidió comenzó a preparar el hermoso ramo de rosas que le había pedido el pelinegro. Darien tomó una hoja y comenzó a escribir en ella, la dobló todo lo que pudo y la metió en un pequeño sobre… quince minutos después, el chico salía de la florería con una enorme sonrisa y un ramo de rosas en las manos. Estaba seguro de que esta vez, el plan sí iba a funcionar. Se subió a su auto y retomó su camino hacia la preparatoria…

Por su parte, Serena se había levantado pensando de una nueva manera… quizá ya era tiempo de abrirse al mundo, de darse la oportunidad de ser una chica como cualquier otra, así como se lo había recomendado Molly.

Se dio una rápida ducha y se arregló… ese día optó por ponerse una falda negra con tablones que le llegaba un poco más arriba de las rodillas, con una blusa color azul turquesa. Zapatillas con un pequeño tacón a juego, su inseparable cadenita con el dije debajo de su blusa y unos pequeños aretes. Se hizo sus "chonguitos" y se puso sus gafas… con una sonrisa en el rostro, tomó sus cosas con la firme convicción de que ese era el día clave para empezar a cambiar un poco…

Darien llegó a la Preparatoria como siempre, levantando suspiros entre todas las féminas con las que se cruzaba. Aparcó su auto en el lugar de siempre, pero esta vez en lugar de esperarse en el estacionamiento a que su rubio tormento llegara, optó por quedarse en un lugar donde ella no lo pudiera ver inmediatamente. La vergüenza del día anterior aún estaba muy "fresca" y no quería que se le fuera encima a golpes o de plano, ignorarlo por completo… otra vez.

Diez minutos después, observó que Serena bajaba del auto de su padre peleando como siempre con su hermano. Sin saber por qué, en el momento en que la vio, se le escapó una enorme sonrisa. Se levantó del lugar donde se había sentado, tomó el ramo de flores con una mano y con la otra sus cosas y lentamente se acercó a donde estaba Serena. Esperó a que su hermano la dejara sola y entonces:

_-¡Hola Cabeza de Chorlito!-, _la saludó alegremente.

"Y aquí estás otra vez Chiba, molestando como siempre", pensó Serena. Pero en vez de responderle enojada como hasta entonces lo había hecho, volteó a verlo, le dedicó una hermosa y sincera sonrisa y le contestó: _-¡Buenos días tonto! ¿Cómo amaneciste?_

En ese momento, Darien iba a responder, hasta que se dio cuenta de que todos los que pasaban por donde ellos dos estaban, se les quedaban viendo de una forma un tanto curiosa… fue entonces que el pelinegro bajó la vista y se dio cuenta de que…

_-Sere… no sé tú, pero presiento que estamos empezando a pensar de la misma manera…_

Serena estaba confundida ante esas palabras, hasta que fijó su vista en la camisa de Darien y poco a poco la fue bajando hasta darse cuenta de que efectivamente, los dos pensaron de la misma manera esa mañana…

_-¡Vaya! Nunca creí que te daría la razón en algo Chiba, pero esta vez lo mereces. Bonita combinación la que escogiste hoy…-, _sonrió y después de unos segundos ambos comenzaron a reír. Fue entonces que Darien decidió hablar:

_-Sere… digo, Cabeza de Chorlito yo… yo quería pedirte una disculpa por lo de ayer. De verdad que no fue mi intención haberte hecho pasar por un momento tan vergonzoso…_

_-Ya Darien… digo, ¡tonto!-, _le dijo imitando las palabras y el tono de voz que él había ocupado, _-no hay mayor problema, así que no te preocupes. Simplemente fue algo que pasó y ya, ninguno de los dos quiso que fuera así. Todo está bien, ¿de acuerdo?_

Darien sonrió sinceramente y añadió: _-Mira, para que creas que mis disculpas son sinceras, te traje algo…-, _tomó el ramo de rosas que hasta ese momento había mantenido con una de sus manos detrás de su espalda. En cuanto Serena las vio, se sonrojó y él, al ver la reacción de la chica, sintió dentro de su corazón una gran ternura por la escena que esa niña le estaba regalando aquella mañana…

_-Yo… Darien, esto no era necesario. ¡Muchas gracias, están realmente hermosas!_

_-¡Claro que era necesario Serena! Me alegro de que te hayan gustado, en verdad que me esmeré para buscar un buen regalo para ti… esperaba que mínimo, me las aventaras a la cara o las usaras para que las desayunara hoy…-, _comenzó a reír.

Serena contagiada por la alegría de Darien añadió: _-Pues más te vale que esta vez no la vayas a cagar Chiba, o me canso que hoy desayunas emparedado de rosas… ¡con todo y espinas!_

_-No, no, no Sere, prefiero un emparedado de jamón con extra queso… ¿te parece si desayunamos juntos? Anda, por favor… sería otra parte de mi compensación por molestarte tanto…_

_-Me encantaría Darien, pero creo que hoy no se va a poder. ¿Te parece si lo dejamos para mañana? Es que hoy debo ver unas cosas de… de una clase y no creo que me de tiempo…_

_-¿Pero no te vas a arrepentir, verdad?_

_-¡Claro que no tonto! ¿Acaso estás dudando de mí?..._

_-¡Y vuelve mi Cabeza de Chorlito!... Está bien preciosa, mañana desayunamos juntos. Y por lo pronto, me voy a clase… nos vemos más tarde en Cálculo, ¿de acuerdo? ¡Que tengas bonito día y procura no tropezarte con nadie!-. _Dicho esto, se agachó un poco y le dio un suave beso en la mejilla.

Esta vez fue Serena quien no supo cómo reaccionar. Cuando se sintió capaz de articular una palabra, se dio cuenta de que Darien ya estaba muy lejos de ella, así que lo único que atinó a hacer fue aspirar el suave aroma que se desprendía del ramo de flores que tenía en su mano. Fue entonces que se percató de que en medio de las rosas, había un pequeño sobre con una hoja cuidadosamente doblada. La tomó y comenzó a leer:

"_Buenos días preciosa:_

_Sé que me he comportado como un verdadero patán contigo, así que quiero pedirte una sincera disculpa. Como no sabía si preferías las rosas rojas o las color de rosa, decidí hacer una combinación de ambas… ¿Sabías que las rosas rojas no sólo representan el amor? También significan amistad y respeto, así que es una forma representativa en la que te ofrezco mi amistad._

_Las rosas rosadas dan a entender tu aprecio por alguien, así como la ausencia de maldad de las personas que las regalan… las incluí porque quiero que te des cuenta de que mis intenciones son buenas, que en verdad me encantará ser tu amigo si así lo deseas…_

_Y bueno, como un regalo extra… te pido que por favor en el transcurso del día, estés pendiente de la 'transmisión' de Jedite… podrías llevarte una linda sorpresa en su programación. Te dejo un abrazo mi Cabeza de Chorlito…_

_Atentamente:_

_Un arrepentido y avergonzado Darien Chiba…"_

A Serena se le escapó un suspiro sin que se diera cuenta. Tomó la hoja, la volvió a doblar como estaba y la metió en el pequeño sobre. Después, lo guardó en su bolso y emprendió el camino hacia su primera clase. Obviamente, con una gran sonrisa dibujada en su rostro…

De lo que ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta, fue que _alguien _había estado observando la escena y no se veía especialmente complacido con lo que estaba viendo…

.

.

.

El día transcurría sin muchas novedades. Serena y Darien habían entrado a sus clases de manera normal. Fue sólo unos minutos antes de que entraran a clase de Cálculo, que la rubia escuchó la intervención de Jedite en los altavoces de la preparatoria…

_-¡Vaya que este día está lleno de sorpresas amigos! Hoy tenemos una canción dedicada especialmente para una chica de parte de Darien Chiba. Sí chicos y chicas, como lo están escuchando… parece ser que nuestro querido capitán está nuevamente en misión de conquista… no sabemos el nombre de la chica, pues según él, ella solita va a saber de quién se trata. Así que sin más palabrería, los dejo con esta canción… esto es "Cúrame" de la nueva "Boy-Band" del momento… "Tobby"._

Serena, que iba camino al salón de Cálculo, se paró en seco al escuchar las palabras de Jedite. A su mente vinieron las palabras de la carta de Darien: "…_te pido que por favor en el transcurso del día, estés pendiente de la 'transmisión' de Jedite… podrías llevarte una linda sorpresa en su programación…". _Sonrió para sí misma y comenzó a escuchar la canción que Jedite había puesto:

.

_Dile al dolor que no duela tanto cuando venga, _

_O que al menos avise antes de llegar,_

_Este malevaje que llegó del sur,_

_Es un calvario en mi pecho, una pesada cruz…_

_._

Serena escuchaba atentamente la canción y un sonrojo iba llenando poco a poco sus mejillas… sin darse cuenta, apretaba contra su pecho el ramo de rosas que llevaba en sus manos.

.

_Es un precipicio del que nunca salgo,_

_Es un mal salario que me tiene esclavo…_

_._

Darien había encontrado a Serena unos minutos antes de que Jedite pusiera la canción, pero prefirió no hablarle dado que, no sabía cómo iba a reaccionar ante la misma. Decidió esperar a que todo pasara y mientras tanto, observar en silencio la escena que su pequeña cabeza de chorlito le estaba regalando…

.

_Cúrame, de prisa cúrame._

_De este dolor que me atropella desde que se fue…_

_Cúrame, de urgencia cúrame,_

_Este nudo en el estómago cúrame…_

_._

Todas las chicas de la preparatoria, estaban a la expectativa, pues no sabían quién era la afortunada que había logrado que el gran "Dios Chiba" hiciera algo así. Se miraban entre sí, pero ninguna atinaba a encontrar a la verdadera persona a quien iba dedicada la canción: Serena Tsukino…

.

_Cúrame con otro amor que sea una verbena,_

_Que de nuevo adolescente me haga sentir,_

_Que abra todas las ventanas de par en par,_

_Y cicatrice las heridas del mal amor…_

.

Sin embargo, había una chica entre todas que sí sabía exactamente para quién iba dedicada esa canción. Lo cual no le gustaba en lo más mínimo…

.

_Llévame en tu tren a la estación pasión,_

_Y piérdete un ratito aquí en mi corazón…_

.

En cuanto escuchó esta última estrofa, Serena sintió que toda la sangre se le acumulaba de golpe en el rostro. Instintivamente, volteó al sentir una atenta mirada sobre ella y se encontró con el azul intenso de los ojos de Darien. Cuando él se dio cuenta de la situación, decidió irse acercando lentamente a donde la rubia se encontraba…

.

_Cúrame, de prisa cúrame._

_De este dolor que me atropella desde que se fue…_

_Cúrame, de urgencia cúrame,_

_Este nudo en el estómago cúrame…_

_._

Mientras Darien se reunía con Serena, la canción iba llegando a su fin. Ella no tenía la menor idea de cómo era que debía reaccionar ante la inminente cercanía del pelinegro, así como las miradas curiosas y llenas de sorpresa que giraban en torno de ambos… bajó la mirada intentando encontrar en el suelo una respuesta, pero no lo logró…

Sin embargo, siempre debe existir un "negrito en el arroz" que arruine los momentos más mágicos que seamos capaces de vivir… en el caso de Serena y Darien, ese "negrito" fue su profesor de Cálculo, que llegó justo en el momento en que ambos habían decidido hablar. Sin otro remedio, tuvieron que entrar a su clase, tomar asiento en sus respectivos lugares y olvidarse por el momento, de poder hablar. Total, en cuanto terminara la clase lo iban a hacer, eso era más que seguro…

.

.

.

En otro lado de la preparatoria, se encontraba una persona que trataba de guardar la calma. Pero no funcionaba del todo, pues cada vez que recordaba específicamente _ese ramo de rosas, _además de _esa canción, _sentía que la sangre le hervía cada vez más y más y más… aunque no sabía muy bien el por qué. Bueno, tenía una idea pero era algo que nunca sería capaz de aceptar…

_-¡Debo hacer algo inmediatamente! Esto no puede estar pasando… no, no, no… ¡No lo puedo permitir!_

.

.

.

_**Dos horas después…**_

_._

_._

Para alivio de dos personas, la clase de Cálculo terminaba y eso les otorgaba la oportunidad de poder hablar. Mágicamente conectados, esperaron a que todos sus compañeros salieran del salón de clases y después, se fueron acercando lentamente…

_-Serena…-, _le llamó Darien, un poco temeroso ante la reacción de la rubia.

_-¡Hola Darien!, _-"¡Cómo eres tonta! Ya lo saludaste hace rato", le decía la voz de su conciencia-. _Eh, ¡gracias! Fue un lindo detalle de tu parte…-, _con cada palabra que pronunciaba, la voz se le hacía temblorosa y las mejillas se le ponían más rojas.

_-¡No fue nada!-, _esta vez fue Darien quien trató de escucharse casual, cuando en realidad estaba sumamente nervioso, "Chiba, no la cagues… ¡tranquilízate!", se decía internamente. _–En realidad, no sabía si iba a ser de tu agrado. Como no sé qué tipo de música te gusta, fue difícil encontrar la canción indicada…_

_-Estuvo fabulosa, de verdad. Quizá aunque no te lo hayas imaginado, estuviste muy cerca del tipo de música que a mí me gusta… gracias…_

_-Ya te dije que no fue nada…_

_-No, no Darien. No hablo sólo de la canción, hablo de todo… de las rosas, de la carta en las rosas y ahora, de la canción…_

_-¿En serio te gustó esta vez la carta?_

_-Sí. Bueno, digamos que esta vez no la regaste poniendo algo como "de parte del seductor Darien Chiba"…-, _le dijo en broma, causando sorprendentemente un sonrojo en Darien. Al verlo, Serena soltó una pequeña risita y después le dijo…

_-Debo irme Darien. De verdad, muchísimas gracias por todo, fue fantástico cada detalle que tuviste hoy conmigo…_

_-¡Espera! ¿No quieres que te acompañe a tu siguiente clase? Tengo tiempo, mi profesor llega tarde…-, _le decía Darien tratando de alargar más el momento con su cabeza de chorlito.

_-En realidad ya me voy Darien. Me acaban de avisar que no tengo mi siguiente clase, así que aprovecharé para… hacer otras cosas. Mejor nos vemos mañana en el almuerzo, ¿está bien? O no me digas que ya lo olvidaste…-, _le respondió con cierto tono de desilusión en la voz que ni ella misma reconoció.

_-¡Por supuesto que no! Darien Chiba jamás olvida una cita con una chica tan hermosa como tú… ¡De verdad que sí eres una cabeza de chorlito!-, _le dijo en tono de broma, arrepintiéndose segundos después, cuando se dio cuenta de que Serena ponía cara de enojo…

_-¡Ay, pero si lo animal nunca se te va a quitar! ¿Verdad? ¡Tenías que arruinar un momento como este con un comentario tan… tuyo! ¡Tonto! Pero está bien, nos vemos mañana…-, _respondió suavizando poco a poco el tono de voz. Tomó sus cosas, se dio la vuelta y empezó a caminar hacia la puerta del salón. De pronto, se paró y regresó a donde se encontraba Darien…

Él no supo cómo, cuándo o por qué, sólo supo que Serena se había puesto de puntillas y le había plantado un dulce beso en la mejilla. Después, se salió lo más rápido que pudo, sin dejar que Darien tuviera la oportunidad de reaccionar. Instintivamente, llevó una de sus manos a su mejilla y comenzó a acariciar el lugar donde la rubia lo había besado. Al parecer, el "Dios Chiba" acababa de tocar el cielo con tan sólo un beso de Serena…

.

.

.

Serena iba muy contenta… tanto que ni siquiera se percató de que alguien la seguía desde el momento en que salió del salón de Cálculo. Iba pensando en lo osada que se sintió al darle ese beso a Darien, sentir el contacto de la piel de la mejilla del pelinegro debajo de sus labios, era una sensación que nunca se imaginó que iba a tener la suerte de conocer. Justo en ese momento, una voz la sacó de sus pensamientos…

_-¿Tú eres Serena Tsukino, verdad? ¡Detente!… tú y yo tenemos algo de qué hablar…_

Serena se volvió y se quedó sorprendida al ver quién era la persona que la había detenido. No sabía qué era lo que deseaba, puesto que nunca en sus vidas había cruzado media palabra. Sólo pudo decir:

_-Sí, yo soy Serena Tsukino. Dime, ¿qué es lo que deseas?..._

_._

_._

\(n_n)/

.

.

* * *

.

.

Si llegaron hasta acá, es porque de verdad les gustó el capítulo y en verdad no saben cómo se los agradezco... esto lo hago por y para ustedes mis queridas lectoras y mis queridos lectores. De hecho, este capítulo contiene características más "humanas" y no tan banales en Darien, gracias a **walkmoon**... si alguien más tiene una sugerencia, sólo dígalo y la tomamos en cuenta. También gracias a **Patty Ramirez de Chiba **por su apoyo y los buenos comentarios, también sus sugerencias pronto se verán incluidas en la historia. Gracias por todos sus comentarios, tanto para quienes me dejan review como para quienes no, de todos modos la historia va dedicada para todos. Igual gracias por sus alertas, por agregarme a sus favoritos y todo, todo, en verdad que me ha hecho mi estancia en FF más que genial...

**yesqui2000: **Pues he aquí un nuevo plan del Dios Chiba. Ya vimos que gracias a la influencia de Molly como que decidió abrir un poco su corazón y ya no ser tan difícil, pero bueno... ¡todo puede suceder! Espero que te guste el capítulo, ¡a ver qué nueva aventura le espera a nuestra pareja consentida! Saludos! :)

**VICO: **No pues, ¡así hasta yo me incluía en la fiesta! jaja ... además, ¿de alguna manera Serena tenía que poner en orden todo, no? Lo único que no me agrada es pensar cómo va a reaccionar Kelvin cuando se entere de que lo volvió gay jaja. Me alegra que te haya gustado, espero no defraudarte con este nuevo capítulo. Cualquier cosa, ya sabes... ¡puedes reclamar! jeje. Saludos, un abrazo y gracias por leer!

**walkmoon: **¡Regresé! jiji... no, la verdad es que he andado medio ocupadona con unas cosas de la Universidad y no me daba chance de actualizar pero ahora me ando dividiendo en "muchas" pa' darme tiempito y a eso agrégale que la inspiración sabe correr y muy bien... Sólo te digo una cosa: ¡EL BUDÚ NO ES BUENO! ... ¡Y MENOS SI LO QUIERES PRACTICAR EN MI! jajaja ... pues mira, al menos en este capítulo, podemos ver a un Darien y una Serena más sinceros y sin tanto rollo entre los dos, espero que sea de tu agrado. Y gracias por las sugerencias, ya las apunté y poco a poco irán entrando en los siguientes capítulos... te mando un abrazo, gracias nuevamente por leer y ahí me dices qué te pareció este capítulo ... ¡Ya sólo les debo el jueves y viernes! Sorpresas, sorpresas y más sorpresas jeje... ;)

**Sui-AliRs: **Jejeje, me agrada que te hayas divertido tanto al leer el capitulo... la verdad es que de esa misma manera, me divertí yo escribiendo jejeje ... ojalá que te guste este nuevo capítulo, es un poco más serio pero pues es que hay que "equilibrar" el asunto jaja. Esperen próximas sorpresas entre esta pareja pues aunque Sere ya se mostró un poco más flexible ... ¡Una nunca sabe qué puede suceder! Gracias por leerme y espero tu opinión de este cap ... Saludos! :)

**criztal: **¡Qué bueno que regresaste! ... ¡Creí que ya me habías abandonado! jeje, no te creas ... Me agrada que te haya gustado el capítulo, bueno ... ambos capítulos. Y sí, me cae que Darien debería ponerle un altar a su pequeña Hotaru, ¡pues ella es la que prácticamente le está ayudando con todo! Y bueno, ahora sí Seren se notó más que flexible y espero que Darien se haya redimido aunque sea un poco con esta nueva carta ... digamos que mientras siga con el ego por el cielo, lo romántico no se le dará ... De Peruru ... tendremos noticias más adelante! jaja, ñaca ñaca, te dejo en suspenso! Saludos, gracias por leer! :)

**Patty Ramírez de Chiba:** ¡Gracias por leer! Realmente estoy considerando que Serena le de una buena dosis de patadas a Darien para que se le quite un poco aunque sea, lo arrogante. Jejeje ... me alegra que te esté gustando la historia, sobre todo gracias por tus consejos. También se irán viendo en cada capítulo. Te mando un abrazo, seguimos en contacto! :) ... ¡Y gracias por el Review!

**annon sailor: **¡Gracias por los ánimos! Me encanta que te esté agradando la historia, al menos así me doy cuenta de que disfrutan de mis locuras jeje ... Espero que este nuevo capítulo te agrade también. Es un poco más "serio", pero es que lo necesitaba así por otra idea loca que me surgió ... Recordemos que apenas vamos en el miércoles, todavía nos quedan dos días ... Un abrazo, y de nuevo ¡gracias!

**Tefa-sakura: **¡Duda resuelta! La canción de este capítulo, es la que Darien había decidido mostrarle a Serena antes de que "junior" decidiera darse a notar ... si tienes oportunidad, búscala porque como les dije en el principio del capítulo, el chico que la interpreta, al menos a mí se me hace que tiene un tono de voz súper sensual a la hora de cantar, por lo que se me hizo la indicada para que la dedicara el "Dios Chiba". Espero que te guste este capítulo, gracias por el apoyo y bueeeno ... ¡Seguimos en contacto! No olvides decirme qué te pareció esta vez jeje... ;)

.

¡Muy bien! Creo que no me faltó nadie ... ¡Gracias por leerme y no olviden dejar review! jeje, espero que les agrade este capítulo ... Si tienen cualquier sugerencia, duda, comentario o me quieren dar un "tomatazo", ya saben ... todo tipo de comentario se agradece! Muchos saludos, que tengan un bonito día!

.

.

**d(n_n)b**

.


	11. Capítulo 10: ¡Eres un cavernícola!

**¡Hola chicas! Una disculpa antes que nada, pero es que ya saben, el tiempo a veces no ayuda y luego he estado un poco enfermita, pero no las dejaré, esta historia no la abandono porque es algo así como "mi bebé" jeje. En fin, aquí les dejo el nuevo capítulo, espero que sea de su agrado. Aunque creo que en vez de ser tres los capítulos "especiales" (los que no van de acuerdo a la secuencia de la película), van a ser cuatro jeje... ¡Es que mi cabeza loca de pronto agregó nuevas cosas jaja! En fin, no olviden decirme qué les pareció... :)**

**Como siempre, señalo que las ideas originales de la película NO me pertenecen, así como tampoco los personajes son míos, sino de la GRAN Naoko Takeuchi. Yo sólo los uso con fines de entretenimiento jeje... ¡Saludos y de nuevo, disculpen la espera!**.

.

.

* * *

.

.

**CAPÍTULO 10: ¡ERES UN CAVERNÍCOLA!**

.

.

.

Serena iba muy contenta… tanto que ni siquiera se percató de que alguien la seguía desde el momento en que salió del salón de Cálculo. Iba pensando en lo osada que se sintió al darle ese beso a Darien, sentir el contacto de la piel de la mejilla del pelinegro debajo de sus labios, era una sensación que nunca se imaginó que iba a tener la suerte de conocer. Justo en ese momento, una voz la sacó de sus pensamientos…

_-¿Tú eres Serena Tsukino, verdad? ¡Detente!… tú y yo tenemos algo de qué hablar…_

Serena se volvió y se quedó sorprendida al ver quién era la persona que la había detenido. No sabía qué era lo que deseaba, puesto que nunca en sus vidas habían cruzado media palabra. Sólo pudo decir:

_-Sí, yo soy Serena Tsukino. Dime, ¿qué es lo que deseas?..._

Delante de ella se encontraba nada más y nada menos que la egocéntrica Rei Hino. Sí, la ahora ex novia de Darien comenzaba a sentir "cosas extrañas" al saber que el pelinegro tenía interés en alguien más que no fuera ella. ¿Y Nick? ¡Bah! Nick hasta ahora era el novio perfecto, buen amante, rico, popular, pero… pero ella estaba segura de que si en algún momento tenía que dejarlo, Darien la estaría esperando con los brazos abiertos. No por nada habían sido novios desde hace ya un buen tiempo…

Enfundada en un vestido negro que le llegaba varios centímetros por encima de la rodilla, con pequeños tirantes, unas zapatillas con tacón de aguja y su cabello tan negro y liso que parecía una oscura cascada, se le quedó viendo a Serena de arriba hacia debajo de manera sumamente despectiva. Después de que terminó de criticarla con la mirada, empezó a decirle de un modo nada agradable:

_-Cielos, creí que Darien tenía mejores gustos. Bueno, es difícil que pueda tener una mejor novia que yo. Aunque después de lo mal que lo dejé, no me sorprende que él quiera llenar ese vacío con… con cualquier cosa…_

_-Mira Hino, no sé que pretendas deteniéndome de esta manera, pero si vas a decirme algo realmente importante, te pido por favor que lo hagas rápido. Tengo muchas cosas que hacer…_

Rei la miró totalmente sorprendida pues al igual que como había pasado con Darien, nunca nadie se había atrevido siquiera a responderle sin demostrar nervios o algún indicio de sumisión ante la popularidad que la envolvía. Por un momento dudó de lo que tenía qué hacer pero casi enseguida recordó "quién era ella", así que sin un ápice de amabilidad, continuó hablando…

_-Muy bien. En vista de que quieres que todo sea rápido te lo diré así, sin preámbulos y sinceramente: ¡quiero que te alejes de Darien! ¡No te quiero ni medio milímetro cerca de él! ¿Me explico?... ¿O acaso debo decirlo una vez más?_

Serena se le quedó viendo a los ojos. En realidad no entendía qué era lo que estaba pasando, así que sólo se limitó a decirle: _¿Perdón? No entiendo qué es lo que quieres decir realmente Rei…_

_-Vaya, esto será más difícil de lo que pensé. Mira niña, quizá así me entiendas: ¡No quiero ver a Darien cerca de ti!_

Serena no sabía cómo reaccionar. A decir verdad, esa semana y media había sido de locos y no entendía toda esa serie de cambios por los que estaba pasando… jamás había sido asediada por nadie. ¿Y ahora?

Ahora estaba siendo asediada por un chico -¡Y vaya chico!-… y además, sin saber ni cómo, ni cuándo y mucho menos por qué, justo en ese momento era interceptada por la ex novia de quien le estaba pidiendo un poco de su atención… ¿Qué es lo que iba a hacer? Ella no era experta en ese tipo de situaciones. Es más, estaba tan acostumbrada a que en esa escuela nadie la tomaba en cuenta –además de Esmeralda y Neherenia-, que no tenía la menor idea de qué decir o hacer…

¡Un momento!... si algo había aprendido con el par de hurracas esas, era a no dejarse intimidar. Y si bien no les contestaba como debía ser en todas las ocasiones, más de una vez ya les había dejado claro que con ella no debían meterse –aunque claro está, no le funcionó del todo-. Se obligó a sí misma a salir de todos esos pensamientos y decidió enfrentarse a la situación. Total, ni siquiera era amiga de Darien… todavía.

_-A ver Hino… ¿tú me detuviste sólo para decirme que "deje de buscar a Darien"?-, _le decía Serena marcando las comillas con sus dedos.

_-Sí, eso fue lo que dije…_

_-¿Puedo preguntar por qué?_

_-Es simple Tsukino. A pesar de que él y yo no estamos juntos en este momento, va a llegar el día en que nos reuniremos de nuevo. Bueno, mejor dicho, que YO me canse del tipo con el que estoy y decida regresar con Darien… así que lo que menos deseo, es que haya… obstáculos entre nosotros._

_-Debo pensar que lo que tú crees es que… ¿él y yo tenemos algo que ver? Dime, ¿realmente me consideras a mí, Serena Tsukino, como una amenaza en tus planes?_

_-¡Ja! ¿Qué te hace pensar eso tonta? Por supuesto que no te considero una amenaza. Simplemente eres como una especie de… obstáculo, sí un obstáculo que podría interponerse en mis planes. Sé que Darien a veces tiende a ser un poco… sentimental y no dudo que el día en que yo regrese a sus brazos, se rehúse a estar conmigo de inmediato por no quererte dejar sola debido a la lástima que le puedas despertar…-, _le decía con un aire victorioso.

Cuando mencionó lo de la lástima, los miedos que acechaban la mente y el corazón de Serena, regresaron al sitio de donde los había desterrado, haciendo que se sintiera como una estúpida que creyó en las mentiras de uno de esos "niños ricos" que la rodeaban. Pero como su dignidad no le permitía dejar salir ni una sola lágrima frente a los integrantes de esa escuela, decidió primero hacerle frente a la loca que tenía delante de ella, así que le dijo:

_-¿Y qué te hace pensar que yo quiero algo con Chiba?_

_-Basta mirarte niña…-, _dirigía la vista de arriba abajo en el cuerpo de Serena. –_Sin dudarlo ni un minuto, hoy te arreglaste más que de costumbre. Bueno, tampoco lograste gran cosa pero hiciste lo que pudiste. Por ahí dicen: "Aunque la mona se vista de seda, mona se queda", y creo que te queda a la perfección._

_-Mira Hino, no estoy para aguantar tus insultos. La verdad es que hasta me da pena que una mujer como tú… tan… tan "popular", tenga que venir a decirle a una insignificante chica como yo que deje a su EX novio en paz… Dime, ¿acaso no confías en ti?..._

En ese momento, a Rei se le disolvió la cínica sonrisa que tenía en el rostro. En realidad ella sabía que no existía una razón sólida para haber interceptado de esa manera a Serena. Es más, estaba totalmente consciente que ella jamás amó ni amaría a Darien. De hecho, nunca conocería ese sentimiento por considerarlo sólo para los perdedores…

Pero… ¿por qué sintió esos celos repentinos cuando lo vio cerca de Serena? ¡Claro! Debía de ser porque ella tenía planes: dejar a Nick en cuanto le hubiera hartado y después, regresaría con Darien para coronarse como la Reina y la chica más popular de toda la Preparatoria… y todos esos planes se estaban echando a perder porque el tonto de Chiba ahora estaba pretendiendo a otra chica, la cual podría convertirse de pronto en la "Cenicienta" de un cuento de hadas actual y robarle de tajo todo lo que a ella a base de "físico" le había costado tanto en conseguir.

_-Mira Tsukino, tu sólo limítate a hacer lo que te estoy diciendo o de lo contrario…_

_-¿O de lo contrario, qué?-, _le dijo Serena desafiándola…

_-Mira niña no te voy a permitir que…-, _le dijo Rei intentando levantarle la voz a Serena.

_-¡No, tú no me vas a venir a permitir o a prohibir algo! Quizá aún no te des cuenta, per no todos estamos embobados con la imagen tan errónea que ustedes dan de sí mismos…-, _Serena hablaba con una seguridad que ni ella misma sabía que poseía.

_-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?_

_-Que ustedes se han encargado de aparecer ante los demás como verdaderos Dioses, cuando ni siquiera saben el significado de ser un verdadero humano… algún día deben darse cuenta de que son simples mortales, personas como cualquier otra…_

_-Mira Tsukino, voy a pasar por alto lo que me acabas de decir. Sólo quiero que te alejes de Darien, que ya no le hagas caso… que ni siquiera le des la hora… ¡ya no lo busques!_

_-¡YO NO SOY QUIEN LO HA ESTADO BUSCANDO! Él llegó a mi vida sin que se lo pidiera… así que si quieres que ya no nos hablemos, te recomiendo que esto se lo digas a él, no a mí. Ahora si me lo permites, me retiro. No puedo decir que fue un gusto, dadas las circunstancias…_

Serena se dio la vuelta y de pronto, sintió que alguien la jalaba violentamente del brazo. Enojada, se dio cuenta de que era Rei, así que le dijo:_ ¡Suéltame!_

_-¡No! No lo haré hasta que me digas que ya no te vas a acercar a Darien…_

_-¡Ya te dije que es con él con quien debes de hablar, no conmigo!... ¡Suéltame ya!-, _el dolor que tenía instalado en su brazo debido a la fuerza con que Rei la sostenía, la había hecho apretar con mucha fuerza el ramo de rosas que llevaba en la mano, evitando de esta manera que las lágrimas por el dolor se resbalaran por sus mejillas.

Cuando Rei se dio cuenta de la acción de la rubia, supo instantáneamente que ése era el pretexto que necesitaba para conseguir sus malévolos planes, así que sin soltarla del brazo y ejerciendo aún más presión sobre éste, le dijo maliciosamente:

_-Supongo que Darien fue quien te dio esas flores, ¿no? Seguramente te dijo que quería ser tu amigo y que confiaras en él, ¿no?-, _decía Rei con una sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro al ver cómo Serena se ponía pálida de forma repentina.

Lo que había pasado por la mente de la rubia no fue nada bueno: ¿Por qué Rei sabía lo que le dijo Darien, si se supone que ya ni se hablaban? Abrió la boca para intentar al menos defenderse y conservar en un mínimo nivel su dignidad, pero la pelinegra se lo impidió al seguir hablando:

_-¡Claro! Además, seguramente te dio una nota y te dijo que la canción que dedicaron hoy fue para ti de su parte, ¿cierto? Mmm, déjame recordar…-, _puso un dedo en su mentón e hizo como que estaba recordando algo-._ Sí, esa ya también la utilizó una vez conmigo. Digo, aquí en la escuela no pero… en otra ocasión sí. ¿Sabes? Ahora que si creíste que todo era por ti, te felicito por ser tan increíblemente dulce…_

Serena sentía cada vez más fuerte una punzada que se había instalado en su pecho de un momento a otro. Junto a ese dolor, se anexaba el del brazo y además, sentía cómo se le hacía un nudo en la garganta y las lágrimas amenazaban con salir de sus hermosos ojos azules… "¡No, no puedes hacerlo y mucho menos frente a ella!"… le dijo su voz interna.

_-Lo más seguro es que, aunque te hicieras la difícil, Darien piensa que a final de cuentas resultarás ser como todas y caerás a sus pies tarde o temprano… no lo culpo porque pues él se merece un rato de diversión. Algo que lo ayude a desestresarse un poco de todo lo que le ha pasado, pero nada formal supongo. Además, ¿si yo tengo a Nick, por qué él no había de darse un "lujito" con alguien más?…-, _mientras Rei seguía hablando, Serena trataba de zafarse de su agarre. Sin embargo, sus intentos no resultaban del todo…

Fue así como no supo de dónde sacó la fuerza suficiente, pero se zafó de su agarre y le gritó: _-¡Suéltame y déjame en paz! Estoy perdiendo mi tiempo contigo, así que si me permites…_

No supo en qué momento, sólo que de pronto sintió un fuerte ardor en su mejilla y vio cómo Rei Hino la miraba con cara de satisfacción después de haberle plantado tremenda bofetada. ¡Pobre de Rei! Creo que inmediatamente lamentó lo que había hecho… Serena sin mayor cuidado, dejó caer todas sus cosas, "¡Qué suerte que no traes la cámara!", le dijo su vocecita interna…

Lo siguiente fue sumamente rápido y divertido para quienes estaban a su alrededor: Rei estaba en el suelo, con uno de los tacones de sus zapatillas roto, el cabello que antes lucía impecable, ahora estaba totalmente desaliñado, su vestido ahora estaba sucio y además, mostraba partes de su cuerpo que no precisamente quería enseñar.

Por su parte, Serena sólo tenía algunos cabellos rebeldes fuera de sus característicos chonguitos… sonreía cínicamente mientras tomaba sus cosas del suelo. Volteó hacia donde estaba Rei y le dijo:

_-Yo que tú Hino, ahora lo pienso antes de que me vuelvas a molestar. Digo, si es que los "Dioses" como tú conocen eso que nosotros los mortales llamamos "Dignidad"…-, _comenzó a caminar. De pronto, se detuvo y volvió su cabeza nuevamente:

_-Por cierto, te sugiero que si quieres que Darien te valore cuando regreses a su lado, primero aprendas a quererte a ti misma en lugar de tratar de amedrentar a cada chica que él decida cortejar… Si me permites, debo irme. ¡Que tengas un buen día!-, _se retiró del lugar silbando una alegre melodía y riéndose de lo que ni ella sabía que era capaz de hacer.

Sin duda alguna, su osadía aquella mañana era más de la que ella misma se hubiera podido imaginar. Sin embargo, todo eso que le dijo Rei Hino ya le había instalado una cruel duda en su corazón y su mente, haciendo que esa barrera de sí misma que había logrado derribar, nuevamente se levantara y la atormentara como siempre…

Ahora sabía que quedaba una persona pendiente en su lista: Darien Chiba, un chico que se iba a arrepentir de haberla hecho imaginarse otro tipo de vida a la que ella jamás hubiera podido acceder… ahora más que nunca, sabía que… ¡Con Serena Tsukino nadie se iba a meter!

.

.

_**Mientras tanto, con Rei…**_

_._

_._

Rei seguía tirada en el suelo. Bueno, había logrado sentarse pero con muchísimo esfuerzo. Alcanzó como pudo su bolso y de él sacó su teléfono celular. Marcó un número en particular y con todo el resentimiento, la furia y la vergüenza que sentía en ese momento, comenzó a hablar:

_-¿Sí? ¿A qué hora vas a llegar por mí, idiota? ¡Tengo demasiado tiempo esperándote! ¿Grabación? ¿Qué grabación?... ¡¿Cómo dices?... _guardó silencio para poder escuchar lo que le decía la persona que estaba al otro lado del teléfono. _–Entonces, ¿no vas a venir por mí?…-, _otro silencio esperando una respuesta.

_-¡Por favor, no me hagas esto Nick!-, _su voz se escuchaba llena de rencor y estaba un nivel más aguda de lo normal. _–Es que… es que no sabes lo que me pasó… ¡Por favor Nick! Al menos manda a alguien por mí… -_silencio-. _Está bien, aquí espero pero por favor que no se tarde mucho… Sí, sí, sí… yo también. Nos vemos más tarde…_

Cortó la llamada y trató de cubrirse un poco. Intentó acomodarse un poco la ropa y esperó pacientemente a que esa persona que había mandado por ella, llegara y la ayudara a irse a su casa. Si algo le había dejado esa experiencia era el saber que no debía volver a meterse con Serena Tsukino… o que si decidía lo contrario, se iba a encargar de hacerle pagar esa vergüenza… ¡Iba a conocerla, como que se llamaba Rei Hino!

.

.

.

\(n_n)/

.

.

.

_**Jueves…**_

.

.

"_Cúrame, de prisa cúrame, de este dolor que me atropella desde que se fue… Cúrame, de urgencia cúrame, este nudo en el estómago cúrame…", _era un canto que se escuchaba desde una ducha… ¿Qué quién era el culpable? Pues obviamente el "Dios Chiba".

Particularmente, esa mañana había despertado con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro, pues sabía que precisamente ese día, por fin lograría ir a desayunar con Serena… la única chica que en mucho tiempo, le había hecho ver su suerte como un simple mortal y no como el chico guapo, popular, egocéntrico y sobre todo, asediado que era…

A decir verdad y aunque él lo negara, cuando estaba con Serena se le olvidaba el motivo por el cual se había acercado a ella: la dichosa apuesta. No sabía por qué, pero esa niña rubia, de lentes y chonguitos, le permitía sacar el verdadero chico que él era. Con ella no había necesidad de poses ni de fingir que era el rey del mundo, bastaba con que fuera simplemente Darien.

Cerró la llave de la ducha y tomó dos toallas. Una la colocó alrededor de su cintura, dejando al descubierto su abdomen plano y bien trabajado. La otra se la puso en el cuello, haciendo que capturara el agua que resbalaba de forma rebelde por su mojado cabello azabache.

Se dirigió al armario y pensó qué iba a ponerse. No tardó en deducir que se pondría su camisa favorita: una color azul rey de manga larga, combinada con unos jeans deslavados que hacían que sus torneadas y largas piernas, lucieran en toda su extensión. Afortunadamente, este día no tendría entrenamiento, así que podía llevar sus zapatos negros con cinturón a juego.

Dudó algunos segundos si doblar las mangas de la camisa o no, dejándolas finalmente sin doblar. Acomodó su cabello de forma que se viera "desenfadado" y se puso algo de loción. "¡Listo, pero qué guapo te ves!", se dijo a sí mismo en cuanto observó su reflejo en aquél espejo que estaba en el armario. Se dio un par de palmaditas en el rostro y sonrió de nuevo en toda su extensión.

Tomó sus gafas oscuras, las llaves de su convertible y sus materiales de la escuela; sin dejar de tararear la canción que hasta ese momento ya se había convertido en un "himno" para él a la hora de pensar en Serena, bajó y tomó un ligero desayuno en compañía de su pequeña hermana y sus padres.

Esquivó un par de preguntas de su padre acerca de las solicitudes de la Universidad y optó por la huida… ya sabía que dejó escapar varias citas para diversas Universidades y que estaba jugando con juego, pero definitivamente ése no era el momento indicado para pensar en el futuro. Total, ¿el presente es lo que cuenta, no?

Y así, sin quitar esa hermosa sonrisa de su rostro, se fue a la preparatoria… cuando llegó, se quedó sorprendido en cuanto vio quién lo estaba esperando. Así que con la alegría en su rostro y la emoción que le embargaba. Se bajó rápidamente de su auto y comenzó a hablar…

_-¡Buenos días preciosa! ¿Cómo amaneciste?_

Frente a él estaba Serena con el seño fruncido, enfundada en unos jeans de color negro con una blusa de color morado que estaba descubierta de los hombros. Sus características coletas, un par de tenis del mismo color que su blusa y sus inseparables anteojos. Darien aún no estaba junto a ella, cuando contestó sin un ápice de querer responderle amablemente el saludo aquella mañana:

_-¡Chiba, Chiba, Chiba! Te estaba esperando, me urge aclarar algunas cosas contigo…_

_-Creo que alguien no amaneció muy de buenas hoy. ¿Qué es tan importante como para querer hablar conmigo antes de nuestro desayuno pactado desde ayer?-, _le respondió el pelinegro de forma animada. Tan animada que ni siquiera vio cuando una pequeña mano, delicada, suave y blanca, se estampó sin previo aviso en su mejilla izquierda.

_-¿Pero qué de…?-, _comenzaba a quejarse Darien, cuando intempestivamente fue interrumpido por Serena, quien trataba de golpearlo una vez más, mientras él sólo trataba de esquivar cada golpe…

_-¡Eres un verdadero imbécil! ¿Con que yo iba a ser como todas y tarde o temprano caería a tus pies, no? Además de ser el juguetito que usarías para sacar todo el estrés que tienes, sin llegar a algo formal… _

Serena avanzaba hacia él propinando varios golpes al aire que afortunadamente, Darien alcanzaba a esquivar. Sin entender qué era lo que estaba pasando, sólo se limitó a que su rubio tormento dejara salir todos esos pensamientos que rondaban su cabeza…

_-Eso, sin contar con que la estúpida canción de ayer no iba dedicada a mí, sino a la superficial de Hino… sólo que fingiste que era para la idiota de Serena para lograr que aceptara salir por fin contigo… Eres un… eres un… ¡tonto, idiota, retrógrada, horrible, estúpido, imbécil...! Hijo de…_

Aún sin entender, pero con la intención de que su madre no saliera "embarrada" en esa situación, Darien se acercó rápidamente a Serena y posó sus labios en los de ella, tratando de contener un poco sus gritos e insultos. Sin embargo, en cuanto la tuvo entre sus brazos, rozando sus labios con los de ella, sintió una extraña calidez en el pecho que lo llenó de alegría y… ¿miedo?

Serena no sabía cómo reaccionar y lo único que se le ocurrió fue comenzar a propinarle fuertes golpes –según ella-, al pecho de Darien mientras trataba de zafarse de sus labios. Sin embargo, con una mano en su cintura y la otra sosteniéndole la cabeza, ante cada "golpe" que recibía, el pelinegro la sujetaba con más fuerza…

Ella también se sentía extremadamente bien entre sus brazos. De pronto recordó que ése era su primer beso y aunque no fue como lo había soñado, la verdad es que estaba empezando a disfrutarlo. Así que con miedo o no, con resentimiento o sin él, se entregó por completo a esas nuevas sensaciones que Darien le estaba regalando. Total, en cuanto ese momento acabara, terminaría de decirle sus cosas al tonto de Chiba y le dejaría en claro que no lo quería volver a tener cerca…

El pelinegro notó que Serena ya no luchaba por separarse de su boca, así que la apretó aún más contra él y también le dio rienda suelta a esas nuevas sensaciones. Dejó que ese beso terminara de ser tan hosco y se volviera más suave, más dulce y poco a poco, más apasionado. No sabía qué iba a pasar después de eso, pero necesitaba sentir a Serena así de cerca, así de dispuesta a darle algo más que amistad…

Hasta que su conciencia le recordó la dichosa apuesta, así que precipitadamente, se separó de ella. Serena abrió los ojos intempestivamente y el sonrojo regresó a su rostro, pero ahora aparte de ser por aquél beso, también era porque el coraje acumulado había regresado a su cabeza. No tardó en empezar a gritarle otra vez:

_-¡Salvaje, bruto, animal… eres una bestia en toda la extensión de la palabra…! ¿Sabes qué me dan ganas de hacerte en este preciso momento?..._

_-¿Volver a besarme como hasta hace unos segundos?...-, _le dijo Darien en un tono juguetón, no sabía ni por qué, pero en el fondo él deseaba que le dijera que sí. Sonreía cínicamente, hasta que un fuerte dolor en la entrepierna lo embargó…

_-¡No, no era un beso… era esto! Ahora sí, que te quede claro porque sólo una vez en tu estúpida existencia lo voy a repetir: ¡No quiero que te me vuelvas a acercar! ¿Entendido?_

Darien estaba de rodillas en el suelo debido al dolor que sentía en aquél momento. Levantó la vista para ver a Serena y con mucho esfuerzo, logró decirle:

_-¡¿Qué de…mo…demonios te su…ce…de? ¿Aca…acaso eres bi…polar, o qué? Según yo… auch… según yo hasta ayer ya éramos amigos… ¡Auch!..._

_-¡Já! ¿Amigos? ¿Tú y yo? ¡Por favor! No me digas Darien. Si eres un poco inteligente como todos los demás creen, a partir de hoy sabrás que lo que menos te conviene es seguir molestándome. Ahora si me permites… ¡Aaaaahhhh!_

Serena no se dio cuenta del momento en el que Darien se levantó del suelo y la tomó levantó sorpresivamente, poniéndola sobre sus hombros y llevándosela hacia su auto…

_-¿Pero qué diantres te pasa Chiba? ¡Bájame, bájame ahora mismo!...-, _gritaba la rubia realmente furiosa.

_-¡No Serena! ¡No te voy a bajar! ¡Ya me cansé de tus desaires, de tus insultos y ahora mismo vas a conocer el otro lado de Darien Chiba! Esta vez no te vas a escapar, así que más vale que me dejes de pegar en la espalda y te resignes. Total, a final de cuentas lo vas a disfrutar y mucho…_

En ese momento, Serena se cayó de golpe: "Vas a conocer el otro lado de Darien Chiba"… "A final de cuentas lo vas a disfrutar y mucho"… esas palabras le empezaron a dar escalofríos y optó por dejar de golpear a Darien, temiendo ahora por otra cosa… digo, en ese día fue su primer beso pero acaso también sería el día de…

-_¡NOOO! ¡Suéltame, suéltame! Bájame en este mismo momento, no quiero ir a ningún lugar contigo… ¡Eres una bestia! Sí, ¡eres un cavernícola! ¡Suéltame!_

No supo cómo fue, pero en ese momento ya estaban al frente de aquél convertible rojo. Darien abrió la puerta del piloto y dejó caer bruscamente a Serena en el asiento perteneciente al copiloto… _¡Ups!… _fue todo lo que dijo cuando escuchó que Serena se quejaba ente el golpe que se había dado al momento de caer en el asiento.

La rubia lo fulminó con la mirada e intentó bajarse enseguida… lo cual no logró porque justo en ese momento, los seguros de la puerta se pusieron, las ventanillas se subieron y de a poco, se vio protegida por el techo del auto del pelinegro… ¡Genial! No tenía la más mínima oportunidad de escapar. Volteó y vio a Darien con todo el rencor que pudo…

_-¿A dónde pretendes llevarme, CAVERNÍCOLA?_

_-Ya verás mi cabeza de chorlito, ¡ya verás!...-, _le dijo Darien animadamente al ver el terror que se instaló en la cara de Serena.

_-¡Eres un…!_

_-Shhhhtttt… yo que tú, mejor me quedo callada. Digo, ahorita eres algo así como una asustada ovejita que de pronto, puede ser atacada por el enorme lobo… que en este caso, soy yo…_

Después de decirle esas palabras, Darien puso en marcha el auto. Sí, ambos iban a perder las clases de ese día, ¿pero qué más daba? Iba a ser un buen sacrificio. A final de cuentas, ya había emprendido un camino sin regreso… al menos aquél jueves.

_-¿Ah, sí? ¡Cavernícola, cavernícola, cavernícola! Eso es lo que eres, pero no… no creas que te vas a aprovechar de la situación, antes… ¡te dejo sin hijos!_

Darien tragó saliva, pero no sirvió de mucho porque sabía que aquella pequeña rubia era capaz de todo. ¡Pero bien valía la pena!... "Idiota, ella ha de saber ya lo de la apuesta", le decía su conciencia… a lo que él sólo se limitó a pensar… _"¡Cállate estúpida conciencia, en estos momentos me importa poco si me voy al infierno por esa tonta apuesta… si con ello tengo la oportunidad de volver a besar esos dulces labios!"._

Y así, con una Serena llena de pánico ante la expectativa de saber qué era lo que le iba a pasar, estando en quién sabe dónde, a solas y con él. Y un Darien que luchaba internamente con los sentimientos que se estaban despertando en él y el estúpido hecho de saber que había hecho una apuesta… ambos se fueron en un convertible rojo sin rumbo fijo...

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Si llegaron hasta esta parte, en verdad que se los agradezco mucho. Sólo no vayan a querer matar a la escritora, sino ¿cómo acabamos esta hermosa historia? jeje. Por cierto, una disculpa a mis queridas **Patty Ramirez de Chiba** y a **walkmoon** por la espera desde ayer, sólo les pido no me hagan budú o algo así jajaja ... ¡Pero ya aquí está! :P

Por cierto, si alguien me puede decir qué significa que en la parte de mi perfil donde subo el capítulo, me diga que una de mis historias tiene 6 días, ¡por favor ayuda! Es que como soy nueva, no tengo la menor idea de lo que eso significa... ¿Acaso se va a borrar? ... ¡Gracias de antemano! :) ... Ahora sí, procedo a responder los Reviews que amablemente me han regalado...

.

**yesqui2000:** Así es. Darien ya tiene una lucha interna entre lo que tiene y quiere hacer... es voz de su conciencia no lo va a dejar en paz por un buen tiempo, para que se le quite lo "tonto" como cierta rubia le dice... ¡Gracias por leer, espero tu opinión de este nuevo capítulo!

**Sui-AliRs:** ¡Le atinaste! Fue Rei... jejeje ... me alegra que te haya gustado el capítulo anterior, a ver ahora qué opinas de este. Esperemos que Darien siga sacando ese lado romántico y se olvide de la apuesta ... aunque quién sabe qué suceda cuando Serena se entere ... ¿Ahora sí lo dejara estéril? jiji. ¡Saludos!

**walkmoon:** ¡Por fin actualicé! jejeje ... Bueno, ya vimos quién fue la envidiosa, ya vimos que Darien se "hartó" un poco de los desplantes de Serena, ya vimos que ella de a poco ya "cayó" ante sus encantos ... Y ¿ahora? ¿Qué sucederá? ... ¡No se pierdan el próximo capítulo! jeje ... Y por cierto, no me agradezcas sobre tomar en cuenta sus sugerencias, para eso escribo, para darles un ratito de alegría y distraerlas del mundo que les rodea jeje ... ¡Gracias por leer, espero tu opinión sobre este capítulo!

**annon sailor:** ¡Sí! Bueno, habrá que ver qué nuevas reacciones desata ese beso que hubo y qué es lo que van a hacer juntos ... Esperemos que Darien no termine masacrado jaja ... Gracias por leer, espero tu opinión de este nuevo episodio. ¡Saludos! Y qué bueno que te ha gustado la historia... :)

**Patty Ramirez de Chiba:** ¡Gracias por los aplausos! (Me sonrojo poquito) ... Espero que este nuevo capítulo te esté gustando igual que los anteriores, de verdad que es un honor que una chica que escribe tan bien como tú, me deje reviews tan lindos y que me ayude a inspirarme, nunca dejaré de agradecértelo. Por cierto, ¡qué padre que te guste el grupo Tobby! La verdad es que a mí me encantan (después de Darien, claro está) ... Tengo más sorpresas con su música dentro de esta historia, así que ¡pendiente! Espero tu opinión de este nuevo capítulo, ¡gracias de nuevo por leer! Y ... No sé, ando pensando si dejo que Serena se adueñe de las energías almacenadas de Darien o las dejo para mí ... ¡Muajajaaaaaa!

**Tefa-sakura:** ¡Sí, sí fue Rei la que detuvo a Serena! Y vaya que se arrepintió de lo que hizo jajaja ... Espero que este nuevo capítulo también te haya gustado, disculpa la tardanza pero pues aquí andamos de nuevo ... prometo tratar de actualizar más rápido, en cuanto algunos trámites de la Universidad me dejen otra vez algo de tiempo libre ... También que bonito que hayas escuchado la canción, verás que pronto te llegará un Darien que también te cante esa rolita, se la vamos a recomendar para que te la dedique ... (Yo también estoy esperando a alguien que la ponga sólo para mí jaja, así que tengamos esperanza) ... ¡Saludos!

**criztal:** En cuanto subas tu fic, ¡yo estaré en primera fila para leerlo, he dicho! Jejeje, sí le atinaste ... fue Rei quien detuvo a Sere y no le fue naaaada bien. Ahora sólo esperemos que ese coraje repentino y la nueva barrera que puso Sere, no eche a perder los avances que ya hubo en ambos ... ¡Gracias por leer y espera nuevas noticias de Peruru, porque sí ... las habrá! jaja. Un abrazo...

**VICO:** Pues sí, fue Rei quien la detuvo ... ahora a ver qué nuevas aventuras se le vienen encima a Serena. Por lo pronto, ya hubo beso y toda la cosa, y los dos se sintieron en el cielo ... A ver qué pasa, chan, chan, chan, chan ... ¡No se pierda el próximo capítulo! Saludos y abrazos, ¡gracias!

**Marie Mademoiselle Chiba:** ¡Que padre que te unas a esta travesía! Gracias por comentar y bueno, esperemos que ninguno de los dos sufra mucho en cuanto se descubra lo de la apuesta ... porque creo que el conquistador, está siendo conquistado ... Saludos, espero tu comentario de este nuevo capítulo, ojalá te guste, ¡gracias otra vez!

**Ross Kuo:** ¡Finalmente acabé el nuevo capítulo! Jejeje ... te fallé, no fue Michiru pero ya que mencionas el triángulo amoroso, mi mente maléfica ya está tramando algunas cosas al respecto, así que estáte pendiente jejeje. Respecto a Seiya ya te dije, trataré de no hacerlo sufrir tanto, soy "Mamocha" de corazón, pero también me cae bien el "bomboncito" de Kou, así que trataré de no hacerlo sufrir mucho. Y así es, estoy tratando de que algunas cosas dentro de la historia cambien sin dejar de lado la idea original, esto para no hacerla "tan tediosa" para las chicas que ya vieron la película ... ¡Trato de innovar jiji, espero estarlo logrando! Y bueno, gracias por tus comentarios, de verdad que me agrada que me digan palabras tan lindas ... ¡Abrazos!

**sheccidmoon:** ¡Muchas gracias por leer, me encanta que te esté gustando la historia! Aquí está un nuevo capítulo, espero tu opinión al respecto ... ¡Saludos! :)

.

.

Ahora sí acabé ... ¡Muchas gracias por leer este nuevo capítulo! Espero sus comentarios, dudas, sugerencias, tomatazos, aplausos (jiji) o lo que quieran al respecto de este nuevo capítulo. Les mando un abrazo y no olviden la palabra mágica al acabar de leer: Review, Review, Review... Bonito resto de semana para todas, espero actualizar antes del fin de semana ...

.

.

**d(n_n)b**


	12. Capítulo 11: Después de las pases

**Muy bien... mis queridos lectores la verdad no tengo palabras para disculparme por la tardanza. Pero la verdadera razón de esta ha sido que he estado bien ocupada resolviendo algunas cosas de la Universidad y mis posibles opciones de Titulación, en verdad que lo siento mucho. Pero ahora que ya estoy un poco más "libre", procuraré escribir y actualizar más rápido.**

**Bueno, a partir del próximo capítulo ya empezaremos a ver cómo interactúa Serena con los demás personajes, sobre todo con los amigos del gran Dios Chiba. Así que como imaginarán, se vienen nuevas aventuras. Para quienes tienen presente la película, se darán cuenta que he cambiado muchos detalles para que la historia tenga algo de "innovador".**

**Sólo me queda aclarar que los personajes no me pertenecen, sino que fueron creados por la gran Noko Takeuchi y que la historia en parte es producto de mi loca cabecita. De nuevo, una gran disculpa y espero que disfruten de este capítulo porque a pesar de la tardanza, ¡a mí me encantó el resultado, así que espero que con ustedes pase igual!**

.

.

.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**CAPÍTULO 11: DESPUÉS DE LAS PASES, ¿QUÉ SOMOS?**

.

.

.

Darien iba manejando en silencio mientras pensaba que fue demasiado imprudente al haberse llevado de manera tan intempestiva a Serena. Sabía que algún día esa impulsividad lo arrastraría a un gran problema pero en esos momentos no le importaba del todo, pues se sentía en total paz con esa rubia enojona a su lado… Sí, enojona pero muy linda, muy dulce, muy… muy… ¡Temible! Fue la palabra que se le vino a la mente cuando volteó a verla y se dio cuenta de que le dirigía una mirada llena de rencor a la vez que su boca dibujaba una sonrisa totalmente malévola… _"Chiba, creo que te quedarás sin hijos", _le dijo su conciencia… _¡Cállate estúpida voz interna!_

Serena iba pensando en todos los golpes que le daría a aquél osado pelinegro, sin percatarse de que el auto se dirigía a las afueras de la ciudad. Sólo hasta que se dio cuenta que el auto entraba en un camino lleno de enormes árboles a los costados, fue que se atrevió a hablarle a Darien:

_-¿A dónde me llevas Chiba?-, _trató de que su voz no se escuchara con tanto miedo.

_-Será mejor que no seas tan curiosa cabeza de chorlito. Pero bueno, ya que te dignas a dirigirme la palabra, sólo te diré que vamos a un lugar que te va a encantar…-, _le dijo Darien en un tono misterioso que hizo que a Serena se le hiciera un nudo en el estómago.

_-No estarás pensando obligarme a…-, _se cayó inmediatamente debido al repentino miedo que le dieron sus propias palabras.

_-Tranquila fierecilla, que no haremos nada que no vayas a disfrutar. Es más, créeme que te va a encantar-. _Esto último lo dijo con un tono de voz sensual, que hizo que a la rubia se le alterara hasta la última de sus terminaciones nerviosas, no sabía si de miedo o de gusto… "Ay Serena tonta, ¡pero qué cosas estás pensando!", se regañó ella misma.

Darien siguió manejando por aquél camino lleno de árboles, hasta que llegó a un punto donde empezaba un nuevo camino. Serena dio un pequeño brinco al darse cuenta de que el pelinegro estacionaba el auto y apagaba el motor justo en la entrada de aquél nuevo pasaje. Él se bajó del auto y rápidamente dio la vuelta para abrir la puerta del copiloto, ofreciéndole caballerosamente la mano a Serena.

_-Muy bien pequeña, hemos llegado. Acompáñame por favor…_

_-¡No me toques! Y además, quita esa estúpida mano porque no la voy a tomar. Es más, no me bajaré de este coche así que por mí ve donde quieras, con quien quieras. En realidad, has lo que quieras, a mí no me importa…-, _le dijo Serena muy enojada.

_-Mira cabeza de chorlito, ¡más te vale que me des la mano por las buenas y te bajes del auto antes de que me obligues a bajarte por las malas!-, _le contestó Darien en el tono más "conciliador" que encontró.

Serena volteó el rostro hacia el lado opuesto del pelinegro y se limitó a seguir con los brazos cruzados, el ceño fruncido y los ojos completamente cerrados. Creyó que Darien se daría por vencido viéndola así, hasta que… otra vez sintió como él la tomaba de la cintura y con "cuidado" la sacó del coche para llevársela otra vez en el hombro como un "vil costal de papas".

_-¡Suéltame idiota! ¡No, si ya decía yo que eres todo un animal, un salvaje, una…!-, _iba a seguir sólo que Darien la interrumpió y le dijo:

_-Sí, sí ya sé que soy una bestia, un cavernícola, un tonto, un desgraciado, que no sé tratar a una chica… ¿Sabes algo? Ya me sé todos tus insultos, así que mejor ve aprendiéndote otros porque esos ya me aburrieron…-, _le contestó Darien con cierto tono de aburrimiento.

_-¡Ya cállate tonto! Y bájame, ¿qué pretendes trayéndome a este lugar tan solo? ¡Por favor, ya déjame en paz y te prometo que no habrá represalias!_

_-No mi querida cabeza de chorlito, esta vez no te voy a complacer. Si te traje hasta acá de esta manera, es porque te comportas como una niña consentida que no sabe hacer otra cosa que gritar, golpear, patalear e insultar, en lugar de hablar como lo hace la gente civilizada… ¿Cuántos años tienes? ¿10 o 17?... Y además, ni pienses que me voy a aprovechar de ti. Ya sé que eso quisieras pero no, no haré nada de lo que tu mente cochambrosa está pensando…-, _le decía el pelinegro divertido ante el silencio de Serena. Podría "apostar" cualquier cosa a que ya se había puesto más roja que un tomate.

_-¡Agh! ¡Te odio Chiba! ¿Lo sabías?-, _le dijo Serena que para ese momento ya no luchaba por que la bajara, simplemente llevaba las manos colgando y se dejaba llevar por Darien sin saber a dónde iban.

_-Sí preciosa, yo también te quiero mucho-. _Le dijo burlonamente mientras seguía caminando.

Finalmente, Darien llegó a un gran terreno lleno de pasto verde y fresco, típico de una mañana tranquila de primavera. Había algunas flores silvestres de varios colores, que le daban un toque más hermoso de lo que ya se veía. Al fondo del prado, se podía observar una pared conformada por grandes árboles, los cuales le daban esa apariencia de escondite. En uno de los extremos, había un enorme y viejo árbol que cobijaba una pequeña cabaña que le daba un toque más romántico a aquella postal.

El pelinegro bajó "con cuidado" a su rubio tormento y después de que ella le dijera algunos insultos más, la chica se dedicó a observar cautelosamente el lugar, maravillándose por dentro de la belleza que le regalaba esa imagen, _"¡Wow! Aquí podría tomar fotografías hasta el cansancio, es un lugar magnífico"; _pensaba la rubia, tratando de controlar sus emociones frente a Darien. Después de varios minutos de silencio, él fue quien lo rompió:

_-Vamos Serena, acompáñame…_

_-No pretendes que me meta a esa cabaña contigo, ¿verdad? ¿Qué es lo que pretendes Chiba?-, _le decía con cierto miedo en la voz.

_-Ya te dije que nada de lo que tu mente perturbada pueda estar pensando. Simplemente quiero que hablemos, lejos de todo y tranquilamente…_

_-¿Y para "hablar"- _le dijo marcando las comillas con sus dedos-, _tenemos que entrar ahí?_

_-¿Acaso tienes miedo? ¡Huy, eso sí que es novedad! La fierecilla que me venía diciendo hasta de lo que me iba a morir durante todo el camino, ahora muestra debilidad ante una simple cabaña por no querer estar a solas conmigo-_, le decía el pelinegro con burla.

_-¡No es eso tarado! Simplemente que… prefiero que hablemos aquí, ¿de acuerdo? O de lo contrario, no diré ni una palabra más-, _le dijo Serena volviendo a poner sus brazos cruzados y volteándose hacia otro lado, evitando mirar al pelinegro.

_-Está bien Serena con Cabeza de Chorlito. ¿Te parece si nos sentamos ahí?-, _le contestó un resignado Darien a la par que señalaba un árbol rodeado con un poco de pasto, el cual les podría dar comodidad. Serena sólo hizo un movimiento afirmativo con la cabeza y se dirigió hacia donde él le había indicado.

La chica estaba completamente maravillada, pues la vista desde aquél sitio donde él le dijo que se sentaran era simplemente maravillosa, sentía en el corazón que por algún motivo en especial, su pelinegro cavernícola la había llevado a ese lugar. Sin embargo, su emoción fue remplazada por enojo en cuanto recordó las palabras que el día anterior Rei le había dicho. Tomó asiento al pie del árbol y se recargó en el tronco, cerró los ojos e inhaló todo el aire que pudo, conteniéndolo durante un buen rato. Al ver el silencio que se había instalado entre los dos, Darien que aún estaba de pie frente a la rubia, nuevamente decidió ser el primero en empezar a hablar:

_-Muy bien, éste es el lugar indicado para que podamos platicar. Ahora sí, ¿puedes decirme cuál es el motivo por el cual estás tan enojada conmigo si no te he hecho nada?_

Esperó la respuesta de Serena, que seguía con los ojos cerrados. Después de varios minutos, Darien creyó que la rubia en verdad se había quedado dormida, así que se puso de cuclillas e iba a moverla del hombro cuando ella le gritó:

_-¡No te atrevas Chiba! ¡No te atrevas a ponerme una de tus sucias manos encima o verás cómo te va a ir!-, _ante estas palabras, Darien dio un pequeño salto lleno de temor. ¿Quién diría que el imponente "Dios Chiba", sí aquél que era un haz en todos los deportes y a quien más temían sus adversarios, se sentiría intimidado por una chica que con gran dificultad le llegaba apenas a la altura de los hombros?

Desechando todos esos pensamientos llenos de miedo, decidió seguir haciendo lo que hasta ese momento le resultaba mejor, burlarse de Serena, así que le dijo: _-¡Já! Al menos ya logré que me respondieras. Mira, así me tenga que pasar el día completo aquí, no descansaré hasta que me digas qué fue lo que pasó…_

_-Pues ni te esfuerces en querer hacer que te responda, la verdad no tengo el más mínimo interés en hablar con un idiota como tú… si prefieres que nos quedemos todo el día aquí, por mí no hay problema, de todos modos no pienso decir nada más…_

_-Bueno, si eso es lo que deseas, entonces me pondré cómodo-, _le dijo Darien mientras se recostaba al lado de donde Serena estaba sentada. Cerró también los ojos, esperando hasta que ella decidiera hablar. Sin embargo, la rubia creyó que era el momento de escapar, así que se puso sigilosamente de pie y se levantó. Iba a correr pero…

De pronto, sintió cómo Darien la jalaba de la muñeca y la tiraba en el pasto, mientras se ponía encima de ella para lograr inmovilizarla con su propio cuerpo. Trató de zafarse de su agarre, pero él fue más rápido y le tomó ambas manos por las muñecas, depositándolas a los extremos de su cuerpo. Serena no supo cómo ni por qué, pero de repente se vio envuelta en el fresco aroma proveniente del aliento del pelinegro, que tenía sus labios muy cerca de los suyos. Instintivamente, cerró los ojos pues creyó que la iba a besar, hasta que…

Darien comenzó a reír y le dijo: _-¡No habrá más besos hasta que no me digas qué es lo que sucede contigo cabeza de chorlito!_

Serena sintió que la sangre nuevamente se le acumulaba en las mejillas y con toda la vergüenza que sentía en aquél momento y tratando de que su voz sonara segura, sólo le respondió: _-¡Eres un imbécil! ¿Por qué crees que yo querría un beso tuyo? ¡Puaj!_

_-Sí, sí, como digas. Bueno, ¿ahora sí me dirás qué pasa?_

_-¡No! ¡Y quítate que me estás asfixiando!_

_-No, no me voy a quitar. Es más, estoy bien cómodo. Así que si sigues queriendo que pasemos aquí todo el día, te aseguro que quien va a disfrutar más de todo esto soy yo…_

_-Voy a gritar Darien…_

_-Hazlo. ¿Crees que en el lugar en el que estamos alguien te va a escuchar y te va a ayudar? De una vez te digo que las ardillas, las aves y cualquier especie que ronde este bosque, no sería de mucha ayuda para ti…-, _le dijo burlándose.

_-¡Eres un…!_

_-¿Imbécil, idiota, retrógrada, cavernícola, estúpido, tonto, sin cerebro? Ya te dije que ya me los sé todos… y la verdad es que no lo niego. Aparte de guapo, lindo, sensual, apuesto, varonil, guapo y demás adjetivos lindos, tengo un poco de todo lo que me dices…-, _le susurró en el oído a la rubia, que sintió de pronto cómo un escalofrío le recorría por completo la espalda. Tratando de no mostrar sus nervios, le contestó:

_-No, te faltó agregar algo a la lista de todos esos adjetivos…_

_-¿Ah, sí? ¿Qué?_

_-¡Hijo de tu…!_

Rápidamente y antes de que Serena se atreviera a insultar a su progenitora, Darien bajó la cabeza y nuevamente posó sus labios en los de ella, esta vez de una manera más pausada que la anterior. A pesar de que ella intentó evadir el beso, terminó por rendirse ante los suaves labios de Darien. Cuando ambos sintieron que el aire había abandonado por completo sus pulmones, se separaron lentamente y mirándose a los ojos.

Serena sabía que no podría luchar mucho más tiempo con esas sensaciones que Darien le estaba regalando. Bien o mal, el pelinegro había llegado a su vida y se había instalado en ella sin previo aviso y poniendo todo su mundo de cabeza. Ya era demasiado tarde como para rechazar todo eso que sentía en su corazón y sobre todo, estaba consciente de que no podría alejarlo de ella, aún cuando eso significara romper con todos los juramentos que ella misma se hizo para evitarse cualquier tipo de sufrimiento.

Por su parte, aunque Darien sólo la buscó en un principio por la apuesta, poco a poco y sin saber por qué, se iba dando cuenta de que aquella rubia malvada se había convertido en una parte importante de su vida. Era como si el destino le estuviera jugando una mala broma y por andar apostando "su honor", estaba perdiendo en el camino su corazón. Ahora, era el momento de dejar de lado esa apuesta para poder intentar ser feliz, lejos de todas las banalidades de las que él mismo se había rodeado e intentando por una vez en su vida, ser sólo un mortal.

_-Bien pequeña, ya te cumplí dándote un beso. Ahora dime, ¿qué demonios hice mal?-, _le dijo segundos después de que hubieran roto el beso.

_-¡Chiba! ¿No te cansas de arruinar siempre las cosas? ¿Cómo es posible que puedas decir tantas tonterías juntas en una sola oración? ¡Eres un maldito ególatra!-, _le respondió Serena con enfado.

_-¿Me vas a decir, sí o no?-, _le dijo un pelinegro ya fastidiado un poco por el rumbo que estaba tomando aquella conversación.

_-Sólo te diré a cambio de algo…-, _le dijo Serena, soltando una pequeña risita en el momento en que vio cómo Darien rodaba los ojos en señal de desesperación.

_-Está bien, tú ganas. ¿Qué condición?_

_-¡Que te me quites de encima! En serio Chiba, ¡ya no puedo respirar!_

Darien se sonrojó un poco al darse cuenta de que en verdad, estaba dejando todo su peso encima de la rubia. Así que poco a poco se le fue quitando de encima y cuando se puso completamente de pie, le extendió la mano a Serena, quien en esta ocasión, sí le dio la mano y dejó que la ayudara. Una vez incorporados, se sentaron nuevamente debajo del árbol y ella fue quien finalmente habló:

_-Ayer, justo cuando iba saliendo de la preparatoria, fui interceptada por alguien.- _Darien la volteó a ver desconcertado, iba a hablar pero ella le hizo una seña para que la dejara continuar: _-Ese "alguien", era Rei Hino, tu novia…_

_-Serena…_

_-No, por favor. No me interrumpas, ¿de acuerdo?-. _El pelinegro asintió con la cabeza y se acomodó para seguir escuchando. _–Después de recuperarme del impacto que sufrí al ver que ella me estaba buscando, le pregunté qué era lo que quería de mí. Sin el más mínimo ápice de educación, me dijo que me alejara de ti, que no quería verme rondándote y bueno, que ella sabía que ahora estaba con otra persona, pero que sabía que en cuanto ellos dos se aburrieran y terminaran, tú irías corriendo a su lado sin importarle nada más…_

Como Serena estaba viendo hacia el frente hacia un punto en el infinito mientras hablaba, no se percató de que Darien cerraba los puños y fruncía el seño en señal clara de molestia ante lo que ella le estaba contando. ¿Cómo Rei era capaz de pensar que él iba a correr a sus brazos sin la más mínima señal de dignidad? ¿Con qué clase de persona se había relacionado durante tanto tiempo? Se interrogaba a sí mismo. Serena continuó con el relato…

_-¿Pero sabes qué fue lo que sí me dolió? Que me dijera que yo sólo estaba siendo el objeto de tu burla, que ella sabía perfectamente y entendía que tú estabas buscando a alguien con quien pudieras divertirte. Que yo jamás podría significar nada más para ti que un simple objeto de desestrés, un entretenimiento que dejarías cuando volvieras con ella. De hecho, me contó que toda esa artimaña de ser amigos, las rosas, la canción y todo lo demás, ya lo habías hecho con ella, que no era nada nuevo… ¿Eso es cierto Darien?_

Él sintió como su conciencia comenzaba a darle claros signos de arrepentimiento. Esa apuesta lo llevaría tarde o temprano a su ruina… ¿Qué diantres pensaba cuando dijo que sí? ¿Valía más su orgullo que los sentimientos de una persona? No, la pregunta en este caso era: ¿Esa hermosa chica, dulce y tímida merecía ser objeto de esa tonta apuesta?

_-Serena, yo… no sé qué decirte. Bueno sí, en primer lugar, yo no tengo la más mínima intención de regresar con Rei. Ya me di cuenta de que es una chica que no vale la pena, que sólo piensa en sí misma sin importarle nada más. En segundo lugar, NO, REI DEFINITIVAMENTE YA NO ES MI NOVIA Y TÚ NO ERES UN ENTRETENIMIENTO PARA MÍ, en realidad te has convertido en una chica muy especial, yo…_

_-Darien, ¿qué puedes ver de especial en mí? Soy una chica como cualquier otra. Bueno, ni siquiera llego a eso. Soy una especie de adulta encerrada en el cuerpo de una joven. Aburrida, torpe, nada agraciada… ¿qué es lo que tengo de especial? ¡Nada!_

_-Serena, ¡no digas eso! Tú eres una chica muy linda. Quizá no te vistes a la moda, no usas lentes de contacto ni los bolsos de marca de las demás chicas de la preparatoria, pero sabes defenderte y ¡bastante bien!... tienes valores, sentimientos y detalles especiales que hacen que sobresalgas de las demás, eres inteligente, independiente, decidida, única…-, _le dijo sinceramente el pelinegro, sorprendiéndose a sí mismo de aquellas palabras.

Serena se le quedó viendo fijamente a los ojos, perdiéndose por completo en ese azul profundo que tanto la hacía delirar. Se dio cuenta de que Darien estaba siendo sincero con ella en ese momento, eso se lo decía su corazón. Así que decidida y con un gran arranque de osadía, esta vez fue ella quien unió sus labios a los de él, sorprendiéndolo en un principio, pero reconfortándose al ver que después era correspondida. Cuando ambos se separaron, ella le dijo:

_-¿Sabes algo? ¡Sigues siendo un idiota!_

Darien, sorprendido ante la declaración, soltó una carcajada y después le preguntó: _-¿Ah sí señorita? Y me puede decir, ¿por qué sigo siendo un idiota?_

_-¡Claro, es muy fácil! Darien… el beso que me diste en la escuela o mejor dicho, que me robaste… fue el… fue el…_

_-¿Fue el?-, _le respondió él con cierto miedo ante la inminente respuesta.

_-¡Fue mi primer beso, tarado!-, _y dicho esto le acomodó una sonora bofetada que hizo que Darien se volteara por completo. Atontado por el golpe, le dijo:

_-Aunque dolió, debo reconocer que me lo merezco. He sido un verdadero patán contigo. Serena, ¡perdóname por favor!-, _le dijo un arrepentido Darien con un claro doble sentido –por la apuesta-, que ella por supuesto no entendió.

Ella simplemente se lanzó a sus brazos de manera efusiva, haciendo que volvieran a caer al pasto pero esta vez, ella encima de él. Levantó el rostro y dulcemente le dijo: _-Darien, te estoy entregando algo que jamás le he dado a nadie: mi corazón. Por favor, no lo vayas a lastimar porque he pasado por mucho sufrimiento en mi vida y no creo poder resistir uno más, ¿de acuerdo?_

El pelinegro, sólo asintió y la abrazó por completo entregándose a esa dulce sensación que le proporcionaba el tenerla así, encima de su cuerpo, abrazada y escuchando su lenta y acompasada respiración. No dijo nada más, sólo se limitó a quedarse así y de vez en cuando le daba pequeños besos en el tope de su cabeza o en la frente. Cuando se dio cuenta de que esa rubia le despertaba algo más que ternura, se dijo a sí mismo:

"_Desde este momento prometo que te protegeré mi dulce y bipolar cabeza de chorlito. No importa si en el camino, incluso tengo que protegerte de mí mismo. Eres como un pequeño rayo de luz que llegó a mi vida y sólo espero que el destino no se empeñe en quitarte de mi lado, ahora que me di cuenta de que hay otras cosas más importantes que la popularidad, el honor perdido y las banalidades que me rodeaban. Por favor Dios mío, ayúdame a que nunca se entere del por qué me acerqué a ella y dame la suficiente inteligencia para acabar con esa estúpida apuesta antes de que alguien más pueda decirle…"_

Y así, con esa pequeña rubia entre sus brazos, ambos se quedaron en silencio durante un largo rato, permitiéndose sólo escuchar el ruido de su respiración y de sus corazones, que sorprendentemente ya habían tomado un ritmo totalmente acompasado…

.

.

.

\(n_n)/

.

.

.

_**Mientras tanto, en la preparatoria…**_

_._

_._

_-¿Pero que estás diciendo Yaten?_

_-Lo que escuchas Seiya, hace rato que iba llegando, vi cómo Darien se iba con esa niña en su auto. Al parecer, primero estaban discutiendo pero luego se fueron. ¡Qué se me hace que ya perdiste primo! No me quiero ni imaginar cómo quedará tu orgullo después de tener que cumplir con todas las cláusulas de la apuesta, las cuales por cierto, tú mismo creaste…-, _le decía Yaten burlonamente a un muy enojado Seiya.

_-¡Já! Ni lo pienses primo, aún no llega el día en que Seiya Kou se de por vencido. Por ahora, dejaré que Chiba viva su romance, démosle la oportunidad de enamorarse. Total, todavía falta mucho para la graduación y en lo que eso sucede… ¡Ops! Tsukino se puede enterar de la apuesta por la que inició su relación…-, _decía el pelinegro de coleta con un tono maquiavélico en la voz.

_-¿Por qué odias tanto a Darien?_

_-¡No, si yo no lo odio!... ¡Lo detesto! Él tiene todo lo que yo he deseado, pero llegará el día en que eso deje de ser así y él sea el segundón, dejándome a mí el primer sitio, el lugar que merezco por ser mejor… ¿No dirás nada, o sí?_

_-¡No estoy loco primo! ¿Para qué decir algo? ¿Para que después despilfarres todo tu odio en mi contra? ¡No, gracias!-, _le respondía Yaten con total desagrado en la voz. –_Sabes que no apruebo lo que haces, pero es tú vida. Mientras no me molestes a mí y no te metas en un lío mayor, has lo que quieras sólo tú sabrás las consecuencias que todo esto te traerá…_

_-¿Ahora resulta que eres muy ético, no?_

_-No, claro que no. Pero a pesar de todo, estimo a Darien y pues tú eres de mi familia, así que no me puedo poner del lado de ninguno de los dos…_

_-¡Eres un cobarde!_

_-No, soy inteligente lo cual es distinto. ¿Sabes qué? Me encanta platicar contigo, pero creo que es momento de que vaya con mi adorado tormento. Nos vemos después primo…_

Y así, Yaten se fue dejando a Seiya totalmente sumergido en sus pensamientos. En el fondo, él sabía que quizá estaba apostando todo por nada, pero la simple idea de hacer sufrir a Darien, era algo que lo tentaba… y demasiado.

_-Ahora sí Chiba, la verdadera apuesta ha comenzado. Sólo habrá un ganador y estoy convencido de que seré yo…_

.

.

.

\(n_n)/

.

.

.

_**Con Darien y Serena…**_

_._

_._

La pareja de tortolitos había decidido cambiar de posición y ahora estaban sentados bajo aquél árbol, pero aún seguían abrazados y empapados de un cómodo silencio. Sabían que después de haber aclarado las cosas, no eran necesarias las palabras. Sin embargo, Serena aún tenía muchas dudas y después de pensarlo mucho, decidió empezar una nueva plática que le diera la oportunidad de resolver todas las incógnitas que rondaban su cabeza:

_-Darien… ¿en dónde estamos?_

_-¿Por qué me preguntas eso ahora? ¿Acaso no te gusta la vista, quieres que nos vayamos ya?_

_-No, no es eso. Es sólo que…-_, le decía con cierta duda en la voz.

_-¿Qué Sere? ¿Qué sucede?_

_-¿Has traído a muchas chicas a este sitio?-, _le soltó la pregunta, frunciendo levemente el seño y poniéndose tan roja como siempre.

_-¿Acaso mi cabeza de chorlito está celosa?-, _le dijo Darien soltando una leve risita.

_-¡Claro que no! Es sólo que… que… sentía curiosidad…_

_-¿Con que curiosidad, no? Bien. Si mi hermana y mi mamá cuentan, pues entonces puedo decir que sí he traído a chicas a este lugar…_

_-¡No me mientas Chiba! ¿Acaso crees que soy estúpida o qué?_

_-¡Y vuelve mi Serena bipolar! ¿Ya te han dicho que tienes graves cambios en tu estado de ánimo?-,_ le dijo tratando de que se le olvidara el tema, pues la respuesta era demasiado vergonzosa.

_-Sí, mi hermano. Dice que soy una gruñona que jamás va a encontrar un esposo si no trata de mejorar ese mal genio. ¡Un momento!… ¡Ese no es el punto, no me cambies la conversación!-, _le dijo al darse cuenta de que su intención de hacerla olvidarse del tema estaba funcionando.

Darien comenzó a reír sin poder controlarlo, contagiando inmediatamente a Serena, quien se relajó un poco. Cuando ambos se calmaron, él supo que era necesario ser totalmente sincero con ella, así que comenzó a contarle:

_-Cuando era niño, mi padre solía traerme de paseo a este sitio. ¿Ves ese enorme árbol que está allá?-, _le dijo señalando el árbol que cubría con su sombra la hermosa cabañita. Serena asintió y se limitó a escuchar el relato de Darien: -_Bueno, antes de que naciera mi hermana, ahí mi papá había construido una bonita casa. Solíamos venir los fines de semana o por las tardes, después de la escuela. Comíamos los tres juntos y después, mientras mamá leía un libro o preparaba algún proyecto bajo la sombra de cualquiera de estos árboles, mi padre y yo jugábamos un poco de fútbol…_

_-Cuando nació mi hermana, papá decidió construir esa cabaña para que así, ninguno de los dos sufriera de alguna caída o algún accidente y tiró la que estaba en las ramas del gran árbol. Seguimos viniendo por varios años, hasta que mi padre decidió que ambos ya estábamos "grandes" como para disfrutar ese tipo de salidas. Desde entonces, se dedica al trabajo, al igual que mamá. Mi hermana y yo andamos en nuestros propios asuntos y esas tardes o fines de semana en familia, las seguimos haciendo pero en cualquier otro lugar menos aquí…_

Serena escuchaba atentamente mientras se imaginaba cómo hubiera sido pasar una tarde en compañía de sus padres y su hermano. No pudo evitar sentir cómo un nudo se le instalaba en la garganta, amenazando con explotar en miles de lágrimas. Sin embargo y como era costumbre, decidió que lo mejor era disimular y seguir oyendo el relato de Darien:

_-¿Sabes pequeña? Cuando me siento triste o con las energías bajas, suelo venir aquí y refugiarme en la cabaña. Me quedo dormido o simplemente, me pongo a leer algo a la sombra de los árboles. Corro si me siento presionado y si mi estrés o preocupación ya se ha ido, me voy. No sin antes disfrutar de un atardecer, que por cierto complementa esta hermosa postal. Respecto a tu pregunta, no. Nunca he traído a nadie hasta acá, así que debes sentirte totalmente alagada de que el Dios Chiba te trajera a tan exclusivo lugar…_

Serena sólo volteó a verlo y negó con la cabeza, mientras intentaba formular la siguiente pregunta. Era demasiado difícil para ella, pero tenía que hacerlo. Así que sin pensarlo más, le soltó:

_-Darien… Y ahora tú y yo, ¿qué somos?_

Darien se quedó pensando la pregunta durante unos minutos. Era obvio que ya no podría negarse a sí mismo lo que estaba sintiendo. Así que rompiendo el abrazo que los había mantenido unidos durante todo ese tiempo, se levantó y la ayudó a incorporarse. Cuando ella estuvo de pie, el pelinegro posó una de sus rodillas en el suelo y la otra la flexionó, tomó una de las manos de la rubia y comenzó a decirle:

_-Ese es un buen detalle que casi había olvidado. Serena Tsukino, ¿podría hacer el honor de aceptar ser la novia de este pobre hombre llamado Darien Chiba?_

Serena no sabía qué hacer. El propio juramento que se había hecho de no llorar nunca frente a nadie, le impedía demostrar en ese momento su felicidad, así que haciendo acopio de todas sus fuerzas para poder siquiera hablar, le contestó:

_-¡Por supuesto que sí, mi tonto y arrogante Dios Chiba!_

Darien se levantó y de nuevo unió sus labios con los de su rubio tormento. En el fondo temía que su felicidad se rompiera en cuanto ella supiera ciertas cosas, pero al menos en ese instante lo que menos le importaba era si el mundo se detenía, si mientras eso sucedía tenía en sus brazos a su adorada Serena.

Cuando terminaron el beso, Serena le preguntó:

_-Darien, ¿no crees que deberíamos regresar a la Preparatoria?_

Él sólo rio ante el comentario de su ahora novia y mientras la tomaba de la mano y comenzaba a correr hacia el camino por donde antes habían entrado a su ahora "lugar secreto", le contestó:

_-¿Confías en mí?-, _Serena aunque dudaba aún un poco, sólo asintió con la cabeza para ver cómo él añadía: _-¡Muy bien! Pues entonces, prepárate para tu primer día de pinta, porque tengo una idea de qué hacer mucho más tentadora que regresar a las aburridas clases…_

Y así, ambos llegaron con la respiración agitada al auto de Darien. Él como todo un caballero, le abrió la puerta a Serena y después tomó el lugar del piloto. Bajó el techo del auto –pues ya no era necesario llevarlo arriba puesto que ella ya no iba a escapar-, bajó los vidrios, encendió el motor y emprendió el camino hacia una nueva aventura. De ahora en adelante, se dedicaría a tratar de hacer feliz a Serena y por qué no, a permitirse ser feliz con los simples detalles de la vida… sin importar cuánto tiempo le duraba esa felicidad.

.

.

* * *

.

.

**¡Muy bien! Darien y Serena ya son novios... ahora, ¿qué pasará? ¿Será que Seiya le dirá inmediatamente la verdad a Serena? ¿Qué pasará? ¡Esas y más respuestas en los siguientes capítulos! Si están leyendo esto, quiere decir que terminaron de leer el capítulo y pues espero que les haya gustado. ¡Gracias de antemano!**

**walkmoon:** ¡No, no me mandes a tu batallón! Ya aquí está la continuación del rapto y como te podrás dar cuenta, "¡Ese arroz ya se coció!" jajaja. Espero que te guste este nuevo capítulo y, ¡ya aparece mujer! Primero nos acostumbras a tu presencia y ahora, te desapareces y nos dejas sólo silencio, ¡no, no, no! Espero tu comentario sobre este capítulo, abrazos... ¡te mando muchos abrazos! Y gracias por leer...

**minisvenus:** ¡Qué bueno que te está gustando esta adaptación! La verdad es que también es una de mis películas favoritas y estarla escribiendo con mi pareja consentida de todos los tiempos es algo indescriptible... espero que te siga gustando y cualquier cosa, pues me la haces saber. ¡Gracias por leer!

**yesqui2000:** Jajaja, sí, la verdad es que le puso una buena golpiza Sere ... aunque ahora habrá que ver cómo reacciona Rei ante este hecho. Y bueno, el cavernícola se salió con la suya: ¡Ya es novio de Serena! Ahora a ver qué sucede porque en el transcurso de la apuesta, él también está perdiendo su corazón... Y del cambio de Sere, espera un poco... quizá más adelante eso pase, pero shhhh... ¡Que sea un secreto entre tú y yo! Saludos y ¡gracias por leer!

**Patty Ramirez de Chiba:** ¡Por fin actualicé! jajaja... ¡Gracias por los aplausos! En verdad que hasta me sonrojo... pero sí se los merece más Serena al haber golpeado a Rei por gandalla. Ahora a ver qué sucede, estamos viendo que ninguno de los dos pudo negar lo que sienten, así que esperemos que no sufran mucho cuando la verdad se sepa (muajajaaaaaá...). ¡Saludos! ¡Gracias por leer y espero que te guste este nuevo capítulo! Seguimos en contacto... P.D. Te debo la descarga del estrés porque creo que eso será un poquiiiito más adelante, y ya te darás cuenta de por qué jiji ...

**Ross Kou:** Jijiji... ¡por fin volvió a salir Seiya en este capítulo! Y bueno, no te complací con que fuera Michiru, pero era importante que pasara eso con Rei, digamos que es fundamental para la historia jaja... Y sí, pobre de mi Darien, va a tener una vida difícil con Serena, la bipolar pero bueno... mientras la siga callando de esa manera, ¡así hasta yo lo insultaba! jiji. Totalmente de acuerdo contigo, con un simple guiño, me cae que me le voy encima (jiji, ¡ok no!). Del trío amoroso, ya te lo prometí y te lo cumplo pero eso lo veremos más adelante. ¡Gracias por leer y qué bueno que te esté gustando! Saludotes y abrazotes, ¡seguimos en contacto!

**Sui-AliRs**: ¡Gracias por esas ovaciones! *sesonrojapoquito* jiji ... Pues ya se le hizo a ambos, ¡ya son novios! jaja, ahora a ver qué pasa cuando salgan a la luz ciertas cosas porque de que sufrirán... ¡Uuuuffff! jiji. Qué bueno que te haya gustado el capítulo anterior, ¡gracias por leer y espero leer qué te parece este! Y una disculpa por la demora, pero trataré de actualizar más pronto... ¡Saludos!

**Marie Mademoiselle Chiba:** ¡Gracias por leer! Y bueno, ya vimos que Darien ha aceptado que siente cosas por Serena ... ahora habrá que ver el rumbo que toma su relación y las nuevas aventuras que les esperan. En cuanto a Rei jajaja ... ¡lo que le falta! Ya vimos que Serena no se va a dejar tan fácilmente, así que Rei se prepare para su reacción si pretende volver a molestarla ... ¡Jum! Espero tu comentario de este capítulo, para ver si te gustó o no ... ¡Saludos!

**criztal:** ¡Ya lei el primer capítulo de tu fic! Y he de decirte que me encantó ... lo comenté cuando recién lo subiste pero creo que acabo de ver que lo cambiaste o algo así, así que en cuanto pueda vuelvo a poner mi review (ahora ando algo acarrerada porque debo salir a seguir con mis trámites de la Uni, pero cuando regrese, cuenta con mi comentario!) ... Y sí, ahora que Darien ya es novio de Serena conocerá un poco de los celos al darse cuenta de que no sólo él puede ser capaz de conquistarla, sólo ten paciencia. ¡Gracias por leer, disculpa la tardanza y cualquier cosa que necesites, sólo dime! Saludos, a ver qué te parece este capítulo...

**annon sailor:** Jejejeje ... pues al menos ya resolví tus dudas con respecto a dónde llevó Darien a Serena, un poco de lo que hará Seiya se dejó ver y de a poquito te iré respondiendo las demás, como lo que hará Rei en venganza por la golpiza que recibió de Serena jiji ... ¡Qué bueno que te está gustando la historia! Gracias por acompañarme en esta locura y bueeeenooo ... ¡disculpa la tardanza! Saludos, abrazos y apapachos desde la ahora lluviosa Ciudad de México!

**Tefa-sakura:** ¡Gracias por resolverme mi duda! Ya al menos se me quitó la angustia de que se me borrara mi primer escrito jeje... espero que te haya gustado este nuevo capítulo y bueno, no me queda más que agradecerte que me estés acompañando en esta locura ... ¡Saludos, abrazos y apapachos!

**isabel20:** ¡Qué bueno que te está gustando la historia! He aquí una nueva entrega, a ver qué te parece este capítulo. Gracias por leer y no olvides decirme qué te parece... ¡Saludos!

**VICO-darien:** ¡Por fin pude actualizar! jiji ... y pues qué padre que te esté gustando esta historia y que me acompañes en este camino jiji. ¡Y lo que la falta a Rei! Además, no me quiero imaginar cómo le irá a Darien cuando su torbellino rubio se entere de la apuesta jaja (que se me hace que nos quedamos sin Rini en esta historia). Y bueno, pues ya los dos doblaron las manitas, ahora a ver qué sucede en los demás capítulos. ¡Gracias por leer, por la espera y por la compañía en la historia! Seguimos en contacto, ¡saludotes!

**STARVENUS**: ¡Muchas gracias por leer! Y bueno, ya vimos que Serena no es ninguna dejada, habrá que ver cómo reacciona con Darien cuando sepa la verdad ... aunque ya también nos dimos cuenta de que ambos ya aceptaron que se están enamorando ... ¿Y ahora? ¿Qué pasará? Sigue leyendo porque se pondrá interesante! jeje... ¡Gracias nuevamente y no olvides comentar qué te pareció este nuevo capítulo! Saludotes...

.

.

Muchas gracias por todos y cada uno de los comentarios, en verdad que me hacen el día con ellos. Así que cuando acaben de leer este nuevo capítulo no olviden la palabra mágica: ¡Review, review, review! jiji. Espero no haberlas defraudado con esta nueva entrega y de nuevo, infinitas disculpas por la demora ... Ya saben que se acepta cualquier comentario e incluso uno que otro tomatazo. Además, si tienen alguna duda, con gusto se las respondo ... ¡Gracias nuevamente por leer! ... ¡Que tengan un lindo día!

.

.

**d(n_n)b**


	13. Capítulo 12: Amor, celos y un encuentro

**¡Hola chicas! Aquí me tienen con un nuevo capítulo, espero que sea de su agrado. Al menos esta vez no tardé tanto en dar señales de existencia jeje ... Antes de que se me olvide, ¡MUCHAS GRACIAS POR TODOS SUS REVIEWS! De verdad que me han hecho demasiado feliz porque nunca pensé que llegaría a tener más de cien, en verdad que ni siquiera lo pude haber imaginado, y se los agradezco de todo corazón, ¡gracias, gracias, gracias! :D**

**Y como una forma de corresponder a su amabilidad y bellas palabras de aliento hacia mí, quiero hacerles un pequeño regalito: un One Shot del cual ya tengo la trama pero no me decido por la parejita que lo va a protagonizar, así que les pido su opinión y la pareja que tenga más votos, será la que ocupe. Así que espero sus respuestas jeje... ^^**

**Los personajes que aquí aparecen, NO me pertenecen pues fueron creados por la gran Naoko Takeuchi. La historia es en un cincuenta por ciento mía y el otro cincuenta está BASADO EN la película que lleva el mismo nombre del fic. Yo sólo ocupo ambos aspectos por entretenimiento y sin ningún afán de lucro.**

**Por cierto, quise cambiar este disclaimer en mis otros capítulos, pero la verdad es que no entendí mucho, así que lo leerán a partir de hoy... O_O**

**Y bueno, sin hacerles el cuento más largo las dejo con el capítulo, no sin antes aclarar que...**

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

**CAPÍTULO 12: AMOR, CELOS Y UN ENCUENTRO**

.

.

.

_-¿Confías en mí?-, _Serena aunque todavía dudaba un poco, sólo asintió con la cabeza para ver cómo él añadía: _-¡Muy bien! Pues entonces, prepárate para tu primer día de pinta, porque tengo una idea de qué hacer mucho más tentadora que regresar a las aburridas clases…_

Y así, ambos llegaron con la respiración agitada al auto de Darien. Él como todo un caballero, le abrió la puerta a Serena y después tomó el lugar del piloto. Bajó el techo del auto –ya no era necesario llevarlo arriba porque ella ya no iba a escapar-, bajó los vidrios, encendió el motor y emprendió el camino hacia una nueva aventura. De ahora en adelante, se dedicaría a tratar de hacer feliz a Serena y por qué no, a permitirse ser feliz con los simples detalles de la vida… sin importar cuánto tiempo le duraba esa felicidad.

Serena iba completamente sorprendida, su corazón estaba que no cabía de la felicidad y todo el paisaje lleno de árboles y flores silvestres que no disfrutó horas antes, ahora le parecían la postal más hermosa que pudo haber visto en su vida. Se dijo a sí misma que después le diría a Darien que la llevara otra vez a ese sitio para sacar algunas fotografías, _"un lugar tan bello no puede estar por siempre escondido". _Sonrió y después volteó a ver a quien ahora era su _novio. "¡Wow, ahora es MI NOVIO! En verdad que no lo puedo creer…"._

El pelinegro no era la excepción, se encontraba totalmente sorprendido al darse cuenta de que a partir del momento en que él y su rubio tormento se habían hecho novios, una nueva sensación de tranquilidad y felicidad plena, le estaba inundando por completo. Como llevaba puestos sus lentes oscuros, podía ver de reojo a Serena, _"te ves tan hermosa mi cabeza de chorlito, como lo prometí de ahora en adelante haré lo que esté en mis manos para verte así de feliz siempre…". _

_-¿A dónde vamos Darien?-, _le dijo inocentemente Serena, sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

_-Pequeña, vamos a un lugar donde nos vamos a divertir muchísimo, tanto que no te vas a arrepentir y este día quedará por siempre en tu memoria…-, _le respondió el pelinegro con una media sonrisa.

_-Sí, bueno… es que yo… quería pedirte algo antes de que empiece nuestra gran aventura… ¿Tú crees que antes de eso podríamos…?-, _no terminó de formular la pregunta porque se vio interrumpida por un fuerte sonido proveniente de su estómago, como una señal evidente de que era hora de desayunar.

El pelinegro soltó una fuerte carcajada y volteó a ver a Serena, quien ya estaba con el seño fruncido y una mirada que a Darien le causó poco más que terror, borrándole una pequeña sonrisa que tenía segundos antes instalada en su rostro. Así que lo único que atinó a decirle fue:

_-Creo que sería buena idea que primero vayamos a desayunar, ¿no crees cariño?_

Serena se sonrojó al darse cuenta de que había sido muy ruda al verlo de ese modo, tendría que controlar su mal genio ahora que ya eran novios. Pero lo que le dio más vergüenza fue saber que había sido muy evidente que tenía mucha hambre, así que a modo de defensa le contestó:

_-¡Tú tienes la culpa Chiba! Si no hubieras sido tan cavernícola al traerme de este modo o la tonta descerebrada de tu exnovia no me hubiera dicho tantas babosadas, en verdad que habría podido haber tomado al menos un desayuno ligero… ¡Pero no! Ella tenía que abrir su tonta bocota y tú me tenías que haber traído hasta acá de ese modo tan salvaje…_

_-¡Tranquila! ¿No te digo? Primero me amas y después quieres matarme… ¿acaso siempre eres así o sólo cuando tienes hambre? Además, en mi defensa puedo decir que no tenía la más mínima idea de que tú no habías desayunado nada…-, _le dijo Darien, tratando de jugar con ella y haciendo algo para sorprenderla.

_-¡Mira Darien Chiba! En serio que eres un experto en cagarla cuando ya todo va bien… ¿Ahora me vas a juzgar por mi humor? Porque si es así, lo mejor es que…-, _no pudo terminar de hablar porque sintió cómo los labios del pelinegro se posaban en los suyos y la hacían callar. Sí, tantas eran sus ganas de pelear con su ahora novio, que no se dio cuenta del momento en que él había aparcado el auto en la orilla de la carretera para poder darle un beso…

_-Parece ser que la mejor manera en que puedo evitar que me sigas insultando es ésta, ¿verdad Sere?-, _le dijo Darien divertido al ver la cara totalmente sonrojada de la rubia.

_-Sí… yo… bueno…-, _balbuceaba Serena al no encontrarle una explicación lógica, pues sus pensamientos estaban totalmente fuera de control gracias a esos tentadores labios. Iba a decir algo más, pero otra vez se vio interrumpida por un gruñido de su estómago. Volteó a ver a Darien, quien tratando de salvaguardar su integridad física y mental, reprimió otra carcajada, así que ya no pudiendo evadir de ninguna manera tan vergonzosa situación, simplemente empezó a reír haciendo que el pelinegro se le uniera segundos después.

_-Creo que lo mejor es que me apresure a alimentar a mi novia antes de que se vuelva caníbal en intente comerme, ¿no te parece odanguito?-, _le dijo el pelinegro antes de darle un nuevo beso como forma de prevenir la larga lista de insultos. Encendió el auto y emprendió la marcha ante una atontada Serena.

_-¿Cómo me dijiste Chiba?_

_-Odanguito… Así te dije, ¿por qué? Y antes de que me respondas, he de decirte que es sin el más mínimo afán de molestarte…-, _le explicó.

Instintivamente, Serena se llevó las manos al dije que iba escondido debajo de su blusa y sus ojos se tornaron ausentes, _"¡No es posible, sólo ella me decía de esa manera!", _se decía una y otra vez mentalmente. Se hundió en sus pensamientos, mientras Darien trataba de entablar una plática con ella. Cuando él se dio cuenta de que no le respondía más que con monosílabos, le dijo divertido:

_-¡Muy bien mi pequeña asesina, entonces el menú de hoy serán chapulines, ancas de rana y después un poco de carne de conejo!_

_-Sí, me gusta el conejo… ¡Espera! ¿De qué estás hablando Chiba? ¡No pienso comer carne de conejo, mucho menos ancas de rana y ni qué decir de los chapulines! ¡Puaj!-, _le gritaba mientras hacía una mueca llena de asco.

_-¡Al menos así me hiciste caso!_

_-¿Qué? Ah, yo… ¡Perdóname Darien! Es que de pronto me puse a recordar a… algunas cosas que tengo pendientes para mañana…-, _le dijo ahora una apenada y evasiva rubia.

_-¿Cosas? ¿Qué cosas odanguito?_

_-Algunas que había olvidado, nada importante. Oye Darien, ¿puedo pedirte un favor?_

_-¡Claro! Tus deseos son órdenes para mí hermosa…_

_-Quisiera que ya no me dijeras odanguito… ¿puedo saber por qué se te ocurrió decirme así?_

_-¿Eh? Pues por tu peinado y nada más Sere… pero si quieres que ya no te diga así, no lo haré. Aunque, ¿puedo preguntar por qué?-, _le contestó intrigado Darien. Por el rabillo del ojo pudo ver que Serena se llevaba las manos al pecho, como si estuviera tocando algo. Pudo darse cuenta de que de su cuello colgaba una cadenita, así que intuyó que de ahí venían los recuerdos. Se quedó callado unos minutos hasta que ella habló nuevamente:

_-Te contaré después Darien, ahora no es el momento. Pero te prometo que lo haré-, _trató de reprimir las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir de sus ojos, así que prefirió cambiar el tema y decirle a manera de broma: _-¿Te parece si mejor ya me llevas a comer algo Chiba? ¡En serio que muero de hambre!_

_-¡Por supuesto oda… preciosa, enseguida ya vamos a desayunar!_

Darien siguió manejando hasta que algunos minutos después, estacionó el auto en lo que parecía ser la entrada de un local de comida en la orilla de la carretera. Se bajó y rápidamente dio la vuelta para darle la mano a Serena, quien con una sonrisa en el rostro, la tomó y bajó. Cuando tuvo los pies en el suelo, el pelinegro no dudó ni un segundo en tomarla de la cintura y plantarle otro de sus arrebatadores besos.

Una vez recuperada de aquél ataque, la rubia le dijo: -_¿Acaso nunca vas a dejar de darme los besos así, sin previo aviso?_

_-¡No! Y más te vale que te vayas acostumbrando porque éste es el inicio de nuestro noviazgo, así que faltan muchos, que digo muchos… ¡Faltan millones de besos! Sí, eso… serán millones los besos que te voy a dar…-, _terminando de hablar con uno más.

_-¡Está bien Chiba, creo que puedo acostumbrarme a esto!-, _le dijo la rubia quien ya entrada en confianza, le propinó otro beso, dejando ahora a un ojiazul totalmente desconcertado. Cuando él reaccionó, ella ya estaba varios pasos delante de él, así que sólo escuchó cuando le dijo:

_-¡Gallina el que llegue al último Chiba!...-, _dicho esto comenzó a correr hacia el local. En ese momento Darien reaccionó y al ser más grandes sus pasos rápidamente la alcanzó, tomándola de la cintura y levantándola en el aire, ocasionando que su rubio tormento comenzara a reír de una forma tan simple y sincera que él no cabía en su felicidad. Cuando dejaron de jugar, ambos entraron tomados de la mano al local dispuestos a desayunar.

Vieron que tenía una facha totalmente campestre. Las mesas eran de forma cuadrada de madera, cubiertas con manteles a cuadros de diferentes colores en cada mesa. Las sillas también eran de madera, pero se veían muy cómodas a pesar del material. Había en las paredes de color café algunos cuadros de animales o flores silvestres que le daban más la imagen de estar en una cabaña que en un local de comida. El olor a café proveniente de una olla de barro los embargó y Serena le pidió a todos los Dioses –a excepción del Dios Chiba obviamente-, que le evitaran un nuevo episodio de vergüenza por el hambre que llevaba.

Tomaron asiento en una mesa cercana a una ventana que no contaba con cristal. El olor a tierra mojada y brisa de la mañana, les regalaba un ambiente más especial a su primera aventura como pareja. Veían hacia afuera y se encontraban con el fresco y hermoso paisaje digno del campo. En todo ese rato, no se habían soltado de las manos en ningún momento, hasta que una voz los interrumpió:

_-¡Buenos días! Mi nombre es Mimete y será un gusto para mí atenderte… digo, atenderlos-, _Serena vio a la joven que les hablaba e inmediatamente su sangre hirvió. Frente a ella, tenía a una joven de cabello rubio, más opaco que el de ella amarrado en una coleta alta. Quizá medía entre un metro sesenta o un metro setenta, con ojos color miel. Vestía con un pantalón de mezclilla y con un top amarillo que sólo se limitaba a cubrir lo indispensable… pero lo que más le molestó fue que viera a SU NOVIO como si fuera el último pastelillo de una panadería.

_-¡Buenos días! Yo voy a querer molletes y una taza de café. Y tú, AMOR, ¿qué vas a querer?...-, _dijo la rubia marcando lo suficiente la palabra "Amor" para que esa "intrusa" dejara de coquetearle al chico.

Darien, que ya se había dado cuenta de lo que pasaba, estaba totalmente divertido ante ambas rubias y no se negaba a sí mismo que le encantaba vivir era situación gracias a esas dos chicas. Pero sabía que a pesar de todo, cuando entraba en una relación se volvía el ser más fiel sobre la faz de la Tierra, así que sólo se limitó a decir:

_-Quiero lo mismo que mi NOVIA… ¡Ah, sólo agrega un vaso con jugo de naranja, por favor!-, _le dijo sin dejar de ver a Serena. Cuando Mimete se retiró con una gran cara de molestia, Darien le guiñó un ojo a su rubia, quien lo miraba estupefacta.

_-¿Por qué hiciste eso? ¿Acaso la chica no te gustó?-,_ le dijo con un leve tono de molestia y girando el rostro hacia la ventana.

_-¡Por supuesto que no! Digo, no negaré que es bella, pero yo ya tengo a una rubia a quien no deseo dejar de ver por ningún motivo… _

_-Darien… _

_-¿Qué? ¿No me digas que estás celosa?-, _le dijo Darien divertido.

_-¡Já! ¿Celosa, yo? ¡Para nada Chiba!_

_-¡Y ahora vuelves a decirme Chiba! En efecto, mis sospechas son ciertas y tú estás celosa…_

_-¡Obviamente no! Simplemente, me molesta que… que… que…_-, balbuceaba Serena sin saber qué más decir. Era obvio que la llama de los celos la estaba quemando… y mucho.

_-Que… ¿qué?_

_-¡Ay, ya! ¿Olvídalo, sí?-, _le dijo tratando de cambiar el tema.

_-¡Vamos Sere! Si sabes que no tengo ojos más que para ti…-. _Él se acercó para darle un beso, pero se vio interrumpido cuando una charola con su desayuno se interpuso en medio de los dos. Con evidente gesto de molestia, volvió la vista hacia Mimete, quien tenía una sonrisa socarrona en la cara. Iba a decirle algo, pero escuchó que alguien gritaba desde la cocina:

_-¡Mimete, deja de coquetearle al joven! ¿Acaso no ves que tiene compañía? ¡Más te vale que muevas tu trasero y te vengas para acá ahora mismo! Claro, si no quieres que no te pague el día…-, _una vez que la chica escuchó esas palabras, palideció y se fue dejando a los novios en paz.

_-¡Vaya, vaya! Tal parece que sin querer, te deshiciste de la chica. ¡Y justo cuando iba a pedirle su número de teléfono!-. _Le dijo Darien a Serena, quien estaba tomando el primer sorbo a su café, haciendo que se quemara la lengua ante un travieso pelinegro que no paraba de reír.

_-¡Quiero ver si te sigues riendo cuando un chico guapo se me acerque! Ahí será cuando pueda vengarme de tu risita, ¡Chiba!_

_-¿Sabes? ¡No vas a hacer que me enoje! Uno, porque yo no soy celoso y dos, ¡porque me encanta, me fascina, me emociona que me digas Chiba! Sí, igual vas a pensar que soy masoquista, pero no me importa…-, _le dijo Darien con gran solemnidad en la voz.

_-¡Cavernícola!-,_ fue lo último que le dijo Serena antes de comenzar a comer. En realidad, tenía más hambre que ganas de pelear, ya encontraría el momento de vengarse de Darien y, ¡claro que lo iba a disfrutar!

Así, experimentaron en completo silencio de la compañía del otro mientras desayunaban. Cuando terminaron, Darien se encargó de pagar la cuenta claro que antes, tuvieron una breve discusión porque ella quería pagar lo que consumió mientras él se negaba rotundamente. Al final, el pelinegro logró convencer a la rubia de que lo dejara pagar y mientras él se encargaba de ello, Serena fue al sanitario.

Una vez fuera del local, él buscó el bote de basura más cercano para tirar la servilleta donde Mimete le había apuntado su número de teléfono. Sabía que no podía hacerlo mientras Serena estuviera cerca, así que se inventó que tenía algunas envolturas en los bolsillos del pantalón para que no se diera cuenta y el huracán Serena no atacara de nuevo. Así, ella lo esperaba recargada en el auto y cuando llegó a su lado, no dudó ni un segundo en volver a tomarla de la cintura y darle un beso totalmente apasionado.

Cuando sus bocas se separaron en busca de aire, le dijo sensualmente en el oído: _-¿Estás lista para la siguiente parte de nuestra aventura, preciosa?_

A Serena se le erizó hasta el último de sus cabellos al escuchar esas palabras provenientes de Darien, así que sólo fue capaz de asentir mientras él habría la puerta del auto caballerosamente y le daba la mano para ayudarla a subir. Sin embargo, había un "pequeño detalle" que olvidó por completo, así que le dijo a su cavernícola pelinegro:

_-Darien, había olvidado algo importante…_

_-¿Ah sí, qué hermosa?_

_-Es que debo regresar a la Preparatoria, olvidé darle algo a la maestra Luna y si no lo hago hoy, mañana no se podrá porque ella no da clase los viernes…-, _le decía algo temerosa.

_-¿En serio tiene que ser hoy… ahora… justo este día? ¿Por qué no lo que tengas que entregarle, se lo das el lunes? Estoy seguro de que puedes esperar un poco…-, _le dijo con un puchero en el rostro que si no fuera porque sabía que era importante, Serena hubiera sido capaz de olvidarse de todo. Con mucho esfuerzo le dijo:

_-En serio, no puedo esperar hasta el lunes, ¡por favor Dari! Llévame a la preparatoria y te prometo solemnemente que lo que resta del día podrás mantenerme secuestrada…-, _mientras levantaba su mano derecha y cerraba los ojos, dándole solemnidad y un poco de dramatismo a la escena.

_-Ah, ¿con que ahora sí soy Dari? ¿Dónde quedó el Chiba?-, _le respondió con un fingido enojo.

_-¡Ay Dari, por favor! ¿Supongo que no quieres hacerme enojar, verdad? Porque si es así… _

_-¡Ya va, ya va! Así por las buenas cualquiera accede… ¡eso no es justo eh! Sólo lo haré porque me amenazaste y además, suena tentadora la oferta de tenerte a mi lado todo lo que queda de día…-, _le dijo con un guiño acompañado de un tono sensual, ante el cual Serena se sonrojó y sólo fue capaz de asentir con un movimiento de cabeza y una sonrisa.

_-¡Muy bien, aunque no quiero vamos a la preparatoria! ¿Lista preciosa?_

_-¡Lista Dari!_

Y así, emprendieron el camino de regreso a la preparatoria. Ella se encontraba muy nerviosa, pues iba a ser la primera vez que la vieran con Darien y más aún, cuando se dio cuenta de que ahora iría como su novia… ¡Su novia! Y por su parte, él se sentía completamente feliz, pues sabía que ahora esa sonrisa de tonto que llevaba plantada en el rostro, no se le quitaría por nada ni por nadie… ¡Oh-oh! De pronto, a su cabeza vino la imagen de Seiya y la dichosa apuesta… creo que ésos iban a ser los problemas más difíciles de enfrentar.

.

.

.

\(n_n)/

.

.

.

_**En la Preparatoria…**_

_._

_._

_-¿Sí, bueno?-,_ así era como contestaba una llamada por su celular una chica de cabellos aguamarina.

_-¿Sí? Bueno, yo buscaba a la chica más linda del universo, ¿la ha visto por ahí señorita?- _fue la galante respuesta que obtuvo del chico que estaba al otro lado del teléfono.

-_ ¡Ay amor, cómo eres!_ _¡Hola! ¿Cómo estás? ¿Ya tienes todo listo para tu viaje?_

_-Yo estoy muy bien amorcito. Y a ti, ¿cómo te va? Ya que lo mencionas, de eso quería hablarte, te tengo una buena y una no tan buena, ¿cuál quieres que te diga primero?_

_-¿Qué? ¡No me digas! ¿Qué pasa, mi amor? Dame primero la mala-, _fue la temerosa respuesta de la chica.

_-Pues mira, la mala es que no voy a poder regresar el día que te dije…_

_-¿Cómo dices? ¿Por qué? ¿En serio?..._

_-¡Pues porque me han invitado a participar en una carrera donde además de tener un excelente patrocinador, el premio es bastante jugoso!_

_-¡Woow! ¿En serio? ¡Qué gusto me da por ti, esa es una excelente noticia! ¡Felicidades! Lo único que no me agrada es que llegues después del tiempo que me habías dicho, pero pues ¿qué se le va a hacer? Lo primero es tu carrera Haruka Tenou…-, _le decía muy alegre y sincera la chica.

_-¡Esa es mi Michiru! Sabía que no te ibas a oponer. A mí también me desagrada hasta cierto punto la idea, pero créeme que te voy a recompensar y con creces todo el tiempo que estemos separados…-, _le contestó de forma galante y sensual el chico, haciendo que Michiru sonriera y se sonrojara fuertemente imaginando lo que haría hasta el cansancio al regreso de su novio.

_-Bueno, eso no me desagrada para nada, ¿sabes? Lo primero que quiero que hagamos a tu regreso es…-, _iba a seguir hablando cuando vio una escena que le llamó demasiado la atención, haciendo que se distrajera y no escuchara lo que le había dicho su novio. _-¡No puede ser! ¿Eh? No, nada. Perdón amor, ¿sabes qué? Te llamo en un momento, se me presentó algo importante…-, _terminó la llamada volviendo la mirada hacia aquello que le había llamado tanto la atención…

Un convertible rojo muy conocido para ella, hacía su entrada triunfal como todos los días. Las chicas volteaban a verlo con ojos de ensueño, tratando de ganarse una mirada del guapo pelinegro que lo conducía. Sin embargo, ahora había algo diferente. No era que Darien Chiba hubiera cambiado su corte de cabello, no era que llevara otro tipo de lentes oscuros. Es más, en esta ocasión no llamaba la atención la playera que llevaba puesta y que hacía que los músculos de su abdomen se marcaran a través de la misma, mostrando un chico más que sexy… ¡No! Esta vez había algo extraño, algo que no encajaba en el auto… algo que para muchas desentonaba…

_¡No puede ser!-, _fue la expresión que salió de los labios de Michiru, -_¿Pero cómo es posible?-. _Aún no salía de su asombro cuando empezó a escuchar los murmullos de las chicas que estaban a su alrededor: "¡Claro! Dari es tan amable y caballeroso que seguramente le dio un aventón a esa chica tan sin chiste"… "¡No puede ser, seguro que ya es su novia, yo misma vi que desde la semana pasada anda tras él, seguramente ya lo engatusó!"… no pudo evitar reír ante la envidia de todas esas muchachas, pero hasta que no estuviera segura de lo que pasaba, no descartaría ninguna de sus palabras.

Se acercó al lugar donde Darien, el "Dios Chiba" estacionaba su auto y no pudo evitar alegrarse al ver que él llevaba una gran sonrisa en su rostro. Una sonrisa que ella jamás le había visto cuando estaba con Rei, mucho menos cuando se convertía en el campeón de uno más de los torneos. No, esta vez esa sonrisa estaba acompañada de un brillo muy especial en su mirada.

_-¡Hola Darien! ¿Cómo estás? ¿En dónde te habías metido?-, _le dijo una alegre Michiru.

_-¡Hola Michiru! Permíteme un segundo y te respondo…-, _le dijo guiñándole un ojo en señal de coquetería barata que sabía que no funcionaba con su amiga. Bajó del auto y rápidamente se dio la vuelta para darle la mano a la rubia que se sentía más que intimidada ante la mirada de curiosidad de todos los presentes, que dicho sea de paso, ya eran varios… sobre todo mujeres celosas que la veían con un odio aterrador.

_-¿Está lista mi niña preciosa?-, _le dijo al oído. Serena sólo hizo un leve movimiento de cabeza en señal de afirmación y bajó del auto con todo el orgullo que su situación le regalaba. Darien la tomó de la mano y la guió hacia donde estaba Michiru. Una vez frente a ella, el pelinegro besó los nudillos de la mano que llevaba tomada y con inmensa alegría dijo:

_-Michiru, te presento a mi novia Serena Tsukino… cariño mío, ella es Michiru, una de mis mejores amigas…-, _dijo Darien orgulloso mientras hacía la respectiva presentación. A Michiru por poco y se le salen los ojos de sus órbitas al escuchar esas palabras de Darien, sobre todo por lo tierno y amoroso que se escuchaba mientras le hablaba a la rubia. Como pudo, reaccionó. Así que sonriéndole a Serena sinceramente, le dijo:

_-¡Hola Serena, mucho gusto! Darien, ¡pero qué guardadito te lo tenías picarón!-, _estas últimas palabras hicieron que ambos enamorados se sonrojaran.

_-I… igualmente Michiru, mucho gusto-, _contestaba Serena con gran confusión, pues la chica se estaba viendo realmente amable con ella, cosa que le parecía muy rara dado que todo ese grupo de amigos, se creía realmente especial.

_-¡Oh, vamos Sere! ¿Porque sí me dejas que te diga así, verdad? Si eres novia de mi mejor amigo, lo más obvio y natural del mundo es que tú y yo también seamos amigas. Además, creo que podemos tener más cosas en común de las que te imaginas… ¡Cierto, vamos juntas en fotografía! Esa debe ser una de tus pasiones, ¿cierto?…-, _le decía rápida y atropelladamente Michiru a una rubia que sólo había entendido la mitad de todo lo que dijo. Sin embargo, sonrió y le respondió:

_-¿Eh? ¡Sí claro, podemos intentar ser amigas! Pero bueno, ahora que me mencionas la palabra fotografía, he recordado el motivo por el cual regresamos, ¿me esperas un momento Darien?-, _volteó a ver al pelinegro, que al escucharla hizo un tierno puchero que provocó una risita tonta por parte de ambas chicas.

_-¿Acaso no quieres que vaya contigo pequeñuela?_

_-¿Eh? Bueno, creo que tú tienes que platicar con Michiru, ¿no?-, _se giró a ver a la chica de cabello aguamarina, quien sorprendida sólo asintió. Serena sonrió y justo cuando se iba a retirar, sintió que la jalaron del brazo… era Darien que inmediatamente la tomó por la cintura y le dio uno de esos besos que hacían que Serena se olvidara hasta de su apellido.

_-No te tardes cariño y recuerda que el resto del día serás toda, toda, toditita mía… ¡Te espero!-, _le guiñó el ojo y le dedicó una sonrisa de esas sensuales que sólo el Dios Chiba era capaz de dar. Serena se sonrojó levemente, le dio una última sonrisa a Michiru y se fue en busca de la maestra Luna.

En cuanto se cercioró que Serena ya no estaba cerca y ya no los podía escuchar, Michiru sorprendida, contenta y bromista, le dijo a Darien:

-_¡Woow! Nunca vas a dejar de sorprenderme Darien, ¿desde cuándo son novios y por qué ninguno de nosotros sabía nada?_

_-Es una larga historia Michiru, por ahora sólo puedo decirte que somos novios desde hace algunas horas, y ¡vaya que me costó que me dijera que sí!-, _le contestó el pelinegro con una mano detrás de la nuca y una cara que reflejaba su felicidad.

_-¡Vaya, te veo realmente feliz! Me atrevo a decir que jamás pude verte con esa cara cuando estabas al lado de Rei…_

_-¡Ni me la menciones Mich, ni me la menciones! Y explícate, ¿cómo que con esta cara?_

_-¡Pues es que traes una cara de "mírenme, estoy estúpidamente enamorado", que en serio no puedes con ella!-, _le dijo bromeando la chica. -_¿Por qué no quieres que te nombre a Rei? ¿Acaso aún te duele que hayan terminado?-, _agregó.

_-¡Para nada Mich! Lo que pasa es que ayer detuvo a Serena cuando iba saliendo de la preparatoria y le dijo muchas cosas que la lastimaron, así que si la llego a ver… ¡Me las pagará!-, _le dijo con un claro tono de desagrado y enojo en la voz.

_-¿De plano? ¿Pues qué tanto le pudo haber dicho esa bestia a la pobre de Sere? Que dicho sea de paso Darien, la verdad es que nunca te pude haber imaginado con una chava como ella… ¿qué fue lo que te agradó tanto para que estés tan contento? Obvio lo digo sin ningún afán de molestar, al contrario… creo que ella es muy linda, pero diferente a todas las chicas que te he conocido y sobre todas las cosas, es totalmente lo opuesto a Rei… ¡Así que espero que no sea sólo una aventura!-, _esto último se lo dijo en forma de regaño, ante lo cual Darien negó inmediatamente y con una gran sonrisa le respondió:

_-Es que Mich, mi cabeza de chorlito en verdad que es especial. Eso fue lo que me gustó de ella, que es diferente a las demás. ¿Qué creerías si te dijera que ella no se me "aventó" a los brazos en cuanto le mostré mi interés?_

_-Pues diría que es una chica muy inteligente… ¡Espera! ¿Por qué "Cabeza de Chorlito"? ¡No seas tan arcaico Chiba!-, _le contestó Michiru con un tono de broma que hizo que ambos rieran. Sin embargo, cuando Darien iba a responder, un auto que llevaba la música a todo volumen, los hizo voltear hacia él.

_-Pues tal parece que no vas a tener que esperar mucho para poder decirle sus verdades a Rei, ¿no crees?-, _le dijo Michiru a Darien que sólo apretaba los puños al ver llegar a la chica que alguna vez fue su novia. En ese momento, lo único que él pensaba era en reprocharle todo lo que le dijo a Serena, así que no respondió.

Vieron cómo Nick bajaba del auto y Rei esperaba que éste le abriera, cosa que jamás sucedió. Ante la mirada curiosa de los demás chicos de la preparatoria y en un afán por parecer autosuficiente, además de disimular la falta de caballerosidad de aquél hombre, ella se bajó del auto y lo rodeó para plantarle un beso más que apasionado a su nuevo novio. Él simplemente respondió el beso de forma demandante, subiendo y bajando sus manos a lo largo del cuerpo de Rei.

Eso no fue ninguna novedad para Darien y Michiru, pues sabían del gran sentido de exhibicionismo que la chica pelinegra manejaba, pero lo que sí los dejó anonadados, fue el hecho de que tan pronto como un grupo de chicas se acercó a Nick para pedirle un autógrafo, éste soltara a Rei sin ningún tipo de cuidado, haciendo que ella tambaleara y por poco llegara al suelo…

_-¡Vaya, vaya… tal parece que la gran Rei Hino se ha encontrado con la horma de su zapato!-, _le dijo Michiru a Darien con un tono que reflejaba entre lástima y burla.

_-Supongo que sí. En realidad, ése ya no es mi problema. Ella decidió con quién quedarse y lejos de molestarme, la verdad creo que me hizo un gran favor-, _respondió Darien.

Cuando Nick terminó de dar autógrafos, se volvió a la pelinegra y volvió a besarla. Como siempre era un beso salvaje y demandante. Sólo hasta que el aire le hizo falta a sus pulmones, fue que se separaron y él se subió al auto no sin antes, plantarle una nalgada a la chica que sólo se quedó sorprendida ante el acto tan imprudente que su novio había llevado a cabo. Nick puso en marcha el motor, encendió la radio nuevamente con el volumen a todo lo que daba y se fue como alma que lleva el diablo.

Rei simplemente se giró. Su rostro demostraba entre vergüenza y enojo, al haber sido víctima de un acto como el que acababa de pasar, aparte de algo extraño que ni Darien ni Michiru supieron interpretar. Pronto, cambió a uno lleno de orgullo y seguridad, sobre todo cuando vio que ambos habían presenciado la escena. Caminó hacia ellos de una manera extraña y con una sonrisa fingida, les dijo:

_-¡Dari, Michiru! ¿Cómo están? Tanto tiempo sin verlos…_

_-Pues si vinieras a clases como debería de ser bestia, quizá nos podríamos ver diario, pero creo que prefieres vivir tu cuento de hadas con Nick, ¿no es así?-, _le dijo la chica con un dejo de burla en la voz.

_-¡Ay Michiru! Tan amable como siempre. Yo también te quiero…-, _esta vez le respondió con aburrimiento.

_-¡Espera, espera, espera! Yo en ningún momento he dicho que te quiero. Digamos que te soportaba porque eras la novia de mi amigo, nadamás…_

_-¡Já! Como sea Michiru, sé que quisieras estar en mi lugar…_

_-¡Huy sí, no sabes cuánto! Tanto que me fascinaría, es más me excitaría demasiado si Haruka me diera una nalgada justo enfrente de toda la preparatoria… eso es realmente espectacular-, _le contestó. Después se giró hacia Darien y le dijo: -_En lo que llega Sere y tú hablas con el monstruo, digo con Rei… iré a comprar una soda, ¿quieres algo?_

_-¡Ay Michiru, nunca cambiarás! Y sí, ya que lo mencionas, por favor ¿podrías traerme una botella de agua y un chocolate para Sere? Creo que le agradará el detalle…-, _le contestó mientras sacaba de su cartera el dinero necesario para encargar ambos productos a Michiru. Ella, puso su mano encima y agregó:

_-No es necesario, esta vez invito yo. Además, ella me cae bien, así que puedo invitarle lo que desees. Digamos que ella no tiene un demonio dentro…-, _esto último lo dijo volteando a ver de reojo a Rei. Soltó una risita llena de burla y se encaminó hacia la cafetería para comprar lo que ella quería y lo que Darien le encargó.

_-Bueno, pues nos quedamos solos bombón. ¿Quieres que nos quedemos aquí o deseas que nos vayamos a otro lado? La verdad es que últimamente he extrañado mucho a este amiguito…-_, le dijo Rei sensualmente, mientras llevaba su mano hacia la entrepierna del pelinegro, quien al percatarse de lo que ella pretendía, rápidamente la tomó y la apartó.

_-Rei, no digas tonterías, tú y yo ya no somos nada… ¿O acaso lo olvidas? Si es así, ¡que dulce!-, _le dijo Darien lo más amable que pudo.

_-¡Oh vamos Dari! Sé que me extrañas tanto como yo. Nadie en esta estúpida escuela… no, ¡nadie en este estúpido mundo será capaz de complacerte como yo!_

_-¡Te equivocas! Claro que hay alguien que me puede llenar muchísimo más que tú… y no sólo de forma física…_

_-¡Claro, como digas! Oye, la tonta de Michiru dijo que querías hablar conmigo. ¿Qué quieres?-, _le dijo ya con aburrimiento al ver que no pudo seducir al pelinegro.

_-Sí, hay algo importante que quería decirte… ¡No quiero que te vuelvas a acercar a Serena Tsukino!-, _Rei en ese momento sintió que la quijada se le desencajaba y abrió los ojos como platos. Cuando recuperó la cordura, totalmente enfadada respondió:

_-¡Así que la cosita sin chiste ya te dijo que hable con ella! ¿Acaso también te platicó con lujo de detalles la forma tan salvaje en que me golpeó?_

Darien se sorprendió… sólo un poco, pues en realidad él sabía de lo que era capaz aquella rubia menudita. Además, le causó mucha gracia el hecho de ella no le dijera que había sido capaz de golpear a Rei. ¡Por Dios! Sí que era valiente. Aguantando las ganas de reír, miró fijamente a Rei y respondió:

_-Por supuesto que me dijo Rei y la verdad no me molesta. ¿O que querías, que ella simplemente te aplaudiera después de la cantidad de tonterías que le dijiste? ¡Vaya que confías demasiado en tu suerte!_

_-¡Por favor Darien! ¿Acaso ya se te olvidó la clase y ahora te vas a meter con gente por debajo de nuestro nivel? ¡Eres patético! Esto lo haces sólo porque te dejé, ¿no es así?_

_-Como te lo dije hace unos segundos, confías demasiado en ti y en tu suerte Rei-, _le dijo Darien, quien a estas alturas ya tenía los brazos cruzados a la altura de su pecho, marcándole a la perfección esos trabajados bíceps. Cuando Rei vio eso, no pudo evitar morderse el labio inferior y recordar el tiempo en que esos brazos la habían rodeado. Súbitamente sintió cómo todo su líbido iba en aumento, así que se acercó a Darien rápidamente tratando de darle un beso.

Ante la acción, él sólo retrocedió para que ella no lograra su objetivo. Vio cómo nuevamente se tambaleó y hasta ese momento fue que se dio cuenta de algo: iba ebria. Sí, la glamorosa Rei Hino había bebido de más y sí que lo estaba disimulando muy bien. Así que haciendo gala de la educación que su padre le dio con respecto al trato hacia una mujer, decidió que lo mejor era dejar el tema hasta ahí. Quitó los brazos de su pecho y habló severamente:

_-¡Sólo te lo diré una vez Rei, no te acerques más a Serena! Mucho menos te atrevas a decirle otra vez esa sarta de estupideces. Ahora ella es mi novia, y voy a defenderla de quien sea, ¿me entendiste? Por cierto, te aconsejo que vayas por un café, que si cualquiera de los profesores te ve en ese estado, poco va a valer el abolengo de tu familia y te expulsarán como lo harían con cualquier alumno… _

Se dio la vuelta y a lo lejos, vio venir a su rubio tormento. Sin darse cuenta, el rostro se le iluminó, enmarcándole las facciones con una gran sonrisa. Ella lo notó y de igual manera le sonrió. Sin embargo, su cara se puso tensa cuando se percató de quién estaba detrás de su novio.

Darien al ver el cambio, volteó y vio que Rei seguía ahí, parada con aire triunfal ante la escena que estaba presenciando. Así que sin el más mínimo interés en que su día se arruinara, corrió al encuentro de Serena, la tomó nuevamente desprevenida por la cintura y ahí, enfrente de todos los presentes volvió a besarla. Acto al que ella no se resistió en lo más mínimo y sólo atinó a ponerse de puntillas y rodear con sus manos el cuello de su novio… a pesar de los grititos y los murmullos que lograron desatar a su alrededor.

Rei que seguía observándolos, soltó una risa llena de maldad y se retiró del lugar diciendo: _-¡Disfrútalo mientras puedas tonta, que pronto esos labios me besarán nuevamente a mí! Aunque tenga que dejar a Nick… total, sabía que él sólo era para pasar el rato. ¡Auch! Aunque será algo difícil porque a pesar de todo, sí que sabe entenderme…_

Sin tener conocimiento de esas amenazas, los tortolitos de separaron antes de que sus pulmones dejaran de funcionar. Justo en ese momento, Serena escuchó que alguien la llamaba, se giró para ver quién era y abrió los ojos todo lo que éstos se lo permitieron al ver quién era, o mejor dicho… quiénes eran… _-¡Mierda! Lo había olvidado…-, _masculló bajito pensando que Darien no lo escucharía, pero no fue así, ya que él le preguntó lleno de curiosidad: _-¿Qué olvidaste pequeña?_

El pelinegro siguió la mirada de la rubia e inmediatamente se tensó al ver quién era: se trataba de Kelvin, acompañado de otro chico que él no conocía. Al menos su rostro no le parecía familiar. En ese momento no le dio importancia, pues ciertas palabras aún estaban presentes en su cabeza: "Darien, en serio. Mi amigo es gay y desde hace mucho me confesó que está completa y perdidamente enamorado de ti… es más, me ha dicho que quiere comprobar si en efecto eres todo un Dios"… "Para él eres como el último trozo de pastel que se comerá antes del fin del mundo"…

Movió la cabeza hacia ambos lados tratando de desechar esos pensamientos. Total si ahora era novio de Serena, tendría que convivir con Kelvin, y como buenos amigos que ellos dos eran, jamás podría tratar de bajarle el novio, ¿o sí? En realidad, el pelinegro no tenía la menor idea de que eso sólo había sido un invento de Serena para lograr que "Junior" se quedara en paz…

Por otra parte, Serena se encontraba entre la espada y la pared. No sabía qué hacer al ver que ambas personas se acercaban peligrosamente a ellos. Por una parte, no sabía cómo iba a justificar la presencia de aquél chico en la preparatoria, pero además, sentía en su interior una inmensa alegría al verlo._ "Bueno, creo que lo mejor es que digas la verdad, torpe", _se dijo firmemente. Pero en el instante en que le iba a dar una respuesta a Darien, sintió cómo alguien la levantaba en el aire y comenzaba a girar con ella…

_-¡Zaf-Zaf, deja de hacer esas cosas que me estás mareando! Por favor, ¡para ya y bájame!-, _le dijo entre nerviosa y feliz.

_-¿Pero cómo dices mi pequeño conejito? ¿Olvidas desde hace cuánto tiempo hemos deseado este momento y ahora quieres que pare? ¡Por favor cariño!_

Esas palabras no tardaron en hacer repercusión en la cabeza de Darien… "Zaf-Zaf"… "Mi pequeño conejito"… "¡Por favor cariño!"… _"¡Vaya Chiba, parece que Rei no será la única que te monte los cuernos!", _le decía la voz de su conciencia. Fue así como reaccionó, e iba a decir algo pero se vio interrumpido por una voz femenina conocida. Era Michiru, que recién llegaba con una soda en una mano y quien notablemente emocionada, le dijo a la persona que giraba con Serena entre sus brazos:

_-¡Esto no puede ser cierto! Si mi mente no me engaña, ¡tú eres Zafiro Black Moon! ¿Cierto?_

Después de darle un beso en la frente a Serena y dejarla con total cuidado en el suelo, totalmente mareada, confundida y algo despeinada, el chico volteó hacia Michiru. Se acercó a ella con mucha elegancia, le tomó la mano libre, propinándole un pequeño beso en ésta. Hizo una reverencia y le dijo:

_-Para servirle, bella dama…-, _giró el rostro hacia Kelvin y añadió: _-¿Con que lo más seguro era que nadie supiera quién soy, cierto? Parece que esta vez fallaste…_

Kelvin sólo encogió los hombros y volteó a ver a Serena, quien estaba sonrojada y despeinada. Darien que había estado callado hasta el momento, carraspeó y dijo demandantemente:

_-¿Alguien me puede explicar qué está pasando aquí? Serena, ¿quién es él y por qué te dijo "conejito"?-, _haciendo las comillas con los dedos ante esta última palabra.

Se hizo un silencio bastante incómodo y nadie se animaba a pronunciar alguna palabra. Con total resignación a decir la verdad, la rubia tomó aire y se decidió a romper con tan perturbadora situación:

_-Muy bien Darien, creo que ahora seré yo quien tendrá que aclarar algunas cosas…_

_._

_._

_._

* * *

¡Zaz! ¿Y ahora qué pasará? ¿Qué significará Zafiro en la vida de Serena? ¿Qué dirá Darien cuando se entere? ¡Esa respuesta y muchas más las podrán saber en el próximo capítulo! Porque ahora es momento de responderles sus lindos y adorados Reviews, jiji...

**Genddrene:** ¡Muchas gracias por leer! Bueno, "alguien tenía que hacer el trabajo sucio", y en esta ocasión de eso se encargó Seiya que anda de malo, malo, ¡malosote! Yo también espero que cuando Serena se entere de la verdadera razón por la que Darien se acercó a ella, no lo deje sin hijos o de lo contrario creo que no conoceremos a Rini en un futuro jeje... ¡Saludos, abrazos y no olvides decirme qué tal te pareció este capítulo!

**VICO-darien:** ¡Muchas gracias por la inspiración, créeme que si funcionó! jejeje ... Y así es, por fin el tan querido, afamado, adorado y bien dotado del Dios Chiba, ¡dobló las manitas y está enamorado hasta el último huesito! Y Serena ni se diga, ¡suertudota, ya quisiera yo un chico así para un fin de semana! jajaja. Y pues a ver si Seiya no encuentra aliados a lo largo del camino para molestar a los tortolitos... ¡Qué bueno que te gustó el capítulo, ahora espero tu opinión de este! Saludos, abrazos y... ¡Gracias por leer!

**Ross Kou:** ¡Gracias por tus palabras! Y aunque ignoro si se dice, "romántica de clóset", lo mejor es que has dado el primer paso hacia tu recuperación aceptándolo jajaja... Y pues qué te digo, a mí también me encantan los cambios de humor de Sere, es como la cerecita de un pastel y la arrogancia del Dios Chiba por muy enamorado que esté, no creo que la pueda perder jajaja... y no te preocupes, que tampoco le diré a nadie que te enamoraste de Darien a pesar de ser "LadyKou" (así como tú no dirás que tu Seiya me conquistó jiji). Y bueno, esperemos que cuando la verdad se revele nadie sea enviado al hospital. ¡Gracias por tus palabras, en verdad que me alegran el día!

**yesqui2000:** Por ahí me dijeron que lo que Seiya planea precisamente eso... actuar justo en el momento en que Darien y Serena estén en el clímax de su felicidad, pero shhhh... ¡No le digas a nadie! (Que este sea el segundo secreto entre tú y yo) jejeje... Y bueno, como dije antes, esperemos que el Dios Chiba no vaya a dar al hospital. Espero que te agrade este capítulo y tu comentario al respecto. ¡Saludos y muchas gracias por leer!

**criztal:** ¡Por fin, el primer episodio de celos ha llegado! Ya vimos cómo reaccionó Serena al ver que Mimete se comía con los ojos a su novio. Ahora... ¿qué pasará con Zafiro? ¿Cómo reaccionará Darien? Y bueno, ya viste un poco de la reacción de Rei, ¿qué hará ahora? Porque no creo que se quede muy quietecita después del cortón que le dio Darien... ¡Ufff! Y no me agradezcas, la verdad es que tu fic está muy interesante... ¡Gracias por leer, no olvides decirme qué tal te pareció este capítulo!

**matt:** ¡Gracias por leer! Y bueno, digamos que ambos van a terminar un "poquito" mal... porque bueno sin querer, Darien se metió en una situación por salvar su orgullo pero terminó perdiendo su corazón, así que... ¡Sigue leyendo porque esto se va a poner bueno! No olvides decirme qué tal te pareció el capítulo... ¡Saludos y muchas gracias!

**Olgaliz:** Muchas gracias por leer esta historia... próximamente sabremos si Darien logra deshacerse del peso que esa apuesta le está dejando en la espalda. Aunque ya vimos que el maloso de Seiya no se dejará tan fácil y bueeenooo... No te preocupes, trataré de que el impacto no sea tan fuerte para la pobre de Serena o de lo contrario, caeré también en depresión... ¡No me agrada la idea de hacerla sufrir! Saludos y no olvides decirme qué te pareció el capítulo...

**Sui-AliRs:** ¡Ahora aparecí antes! jajaja... ¡Qué bueno que te gustó el capítulo! jejeje y respecto a tu pregunta acerca de Serena, en efecto... ¡Va a cambiar y considerablemente! Y eso será pronto, pronto... como que presiento que habrá ciertas personitas que le van a ayudar y bueno, tal será el impacto que cause que quizá le llegue el brillo de su belleza a Seiya jejeje... ¡No digo más, no digo más! Gracias por leer y por tus hermosas palabras, seguiré tratando de actualizar pronto... ¡No olvides decirme qué te pareció este capítulo, saludos!

**isabel20:** ¡Muchas gracias por leer, me agrada que a ti te haya gustado el capítulo! Ojalá sigas conmigo hasta el final de esta travesía. ¡Saludos y no olvides decirme tu opinión respecto a este capítulo!

**annon sailor:** ¡Gracias por leer y por tus palabras, en serio que son como un oasis en medio del desierto y lo que me impulsa a seguir! Y bueno, calma, calma que la transformación de Serena ya viene, ya vieneeee! Y sí, se nota quién es la que manda, ¡pobre Dios Chiba, un golpe fuerte a su ego! Saludos y abrazos, no olvides decirme qué te pareció el capítulo...

**Patty Ramirez de Chiba:** ¡No tardé en actualizar! jajaja... Bueno, no mucho... Y bueno, ¿qué te puedo decir? Ambos van a sufrir porque la verdad es que los dos ya están hasta el tuétano pero como bien dices, ¿quién le manda estar apostando? Sin querer, en vez de recuperar su orgullo lo que está perdiendo es su corazón pero en fin ... ¡Auch! ¿Te imaginas una alianza entre Rei y Seiya! ... No, no, no, eso sería como una bomba atómica y créeme que es ese caso yo también quisiera que los atropellara un burro ... porque ya vimos que Darien ya no quiere nada con Rei. Y aguanta, aguanta que ya ando pensando en el capítulo de la descarga peroooo ... deberán tenerme paciencia porque será algo así como "mi primera vez", soy nueva en eso de escribir ese tipo de cosas, así que espero no defraudarlas... ¡Gracias por leer amiga, seguimos en contacto! Te mando abrazotes y no olvides decirme qué tal estuvo este episodio...

**SirenaMisty:** ¡Gracias por leer! Me agrada que te esté gustando la historia, espero no defraudarte con este nuevo capítulo. No olvides decirme qué te pareció y cualquier sugerencia, duda o comentario, puedes decirlo con confianza. ¡Saludos!

**Emilce:** ¡Me agrada que te esté gustando! Y así es, como sé que muchas tienen el referente de la película, trato de agregar cosas novedosas, que no den muchas pistas de lo que vaya a suceder, para que así no se lea tan "igual" jejeje. Espero no defraudarte con este capítulo, gracias por tus palabras. ¡Saludos!

**Rosa de Guadalupe:** ¡Aquí estoy de nuevo jeje! Me agrada que te esté gustando la historia, ojalá la sigas hasta el final. Cualquier pregunta, duda o comentario será bien recibido y pronto, pronto, ¡se viene más acción! ¡Saludos, abrazos y gracias!

**matildechiba:** ¡Muchas gracias por tu apoyo! Me encanta la idea de que te haya gustado y bueno, esperemos que tengan un final feliz porque creo que será un poco difícil que Darien pueda arreglar las cosas. Y así es, Seiya es malo, malo, malo y Rei... ¡Ni se diga! jajaja... Además esos besos... ¡Uuuuufff! Siempre la agarra desprevenida y la deja sin aliento, ¿bueno, a quién no la dejarían así verdad? Espero te guste este nuevo capítulo y bueno, prometo sorpresas en los siguientes. ¡Abrazos, saludos y un profundo agradecimiento!

**walkmoon:** Sé que por ahora no has leído este capítulo, pero en algún momento lo harás y como eres parte de este proceso, también a ti te digo: ¡Muchas, muchas, muchas gracias! Abrazos, muchos abrazos para ti...

.

.

¡Como siempre, muchas gracias por el apoyo, en verdad que es importantísimo para mí! Les mando abrazos y ya saben lo que en cada capítulo les digo: cualquier sugerencia, duda, comentario o tomatazo, se acepta ... Sólo "púchenle" aquí abajo al botoncito azul que dice "Review this Chapter" jejeje ...

¡Gracias a todos! Ya saben que les agradezco enormemente a TODOS absolutamente TODOS los que leen la historia. No olviden decirme lo de la parejita del One Shot, recuerden que es para un regalo de mí para ustedes... ¡Que tengan un gran fin de semana!

.

.

**d(n_n)b**


	14. Capítulo 13: La verdad sobre Zafiro

**¡Hola mis chicas consentidas! Aquí estoy de nuevo con un capítulo más de esta historia, espero que les guste este nuevo capítulo. No olviden decirme qué les pareció, ¿de acuerdo?**

**Sin más preámbulos, sólo les digo que los personajes pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi y la historia ESTÁ BASADA en la película que lleva el mismo nombre. Ahora sí, disfruten de este nuevo capítulo... ¡Besos, abrazos y muchos saludos desde una fría y lluviosa Ciudad de México!**

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

**CAPÍTULO 13: LA VERDAD SOBRE ZAFIRO**

.

.

.

Se hizo un silencio bastante incómodo y nadie se animaba a pronunciar alguna palabra. Con total resignación a decir la verdad, Serena tomó aire y se decidió a romper con tan perturbadora situación:

_-Muy bien Darien, creo que ahora seré yo quien tendrá que aclarar algunas cosas…_

_-¿Aclarar… aclarar qué conejito?-, _le dijo Zafiro a Serena, quien estaba totalmente anonadada al verlo ahí, junto a ella. Se encontraba nerviosa y sorprendida ante la imagen que tenía frente a ella: un chico de veintidós años, con un traje negro, camisa blanca y una corbata azul. La piel la tenía muy blanca, con el cabello azul oscuro y en su rostro resaltaban esos ojos azules, un poco más claros que los de Darien. Fue así como a su mente vinieron los sucesos que enlazaron su camino con el de Zafiro…

Ella lo conoció cuando su madre acababa de morir. Su padre tenía que hacerle una entrevista a Artemis Black, un reconocido pintor a nivel mundial y padre de Zafiro. Era la oportunidad que Kenji necesitaba para poder trabajar en el periódico del cual hoy en día formaba parte. Sin embargo, al no estar su esposa con él y teniendo dos niños pequeños de los cuales cuidar, tuvo que buscar quién se pudiera hacer cargo de ellos.

Fue con su vecina, Karmesite para pedirle que atendiera a ambos niños. Pero ella le dijo que sólo podría encargarse de uno, que él decidiera quién. Al ser apenas un bebé, Kenji decidió que dejaría a Sammy y se llevaría a Serena. En cuanto llegaron al lugar de la entrevista, Zafiro un chiquillo de once años, se acercó a la niña y la invitó a que fueran a jugar. Desde ahí se hicieron grandes amigos, pues además de la empatía que sintieron desde el principio, aumentó cuando los dos supieron que se enfrentaban al mismo proceso de duelo. Sí, Zafiro también acababa de perder a su madre.

Él y la rubia, habían desarrollado un lazo muy especial. Serena sabía perfectamente que sólo lo quería como un hermano mayor, que la cuidaba y la protegía… pero Zafiro siempre fue claro al decirle que en cuanto ella fuera mayor de edad, haría todo lo que estuviera a su alcance para poder conquistar su corazón. Cuando el peliazul cumplió dieciocho años, se fue a estudiar Artes en una reconocida Universidad de Europa, pero le prometió a Serena que cuando él regresara, sería para pedirle que fuera su novia.

Mantenían contacto gracias a la maravillosa red de Internet y él casi a diario le escribía para contarle sus aventuras tan lejos de ella. Serena estaba enterada de que ahora, Zafiro era un gran artista que no sólo hacía pinturas hermosas, sino también era reconocido por mostrar fotografías inéditas donde captaba momentos mágicos que no cualquiera podía lograr. Además, sus obras tenían la capacidad de transmitir miles de sensaciones. Cuando ella le dijo que también quería estudiar fotografía, él se alegró muchísimo, pero a Serena siempre la embargaba el temor de que quizá nunca lograría transmitir tanto con su trabajo.

Y finalmente, hace algunos meses, él le dijo que regresaría a su país para abrir una galería donde además de mostrar su trabajo, él quería incluir algunas de sus fotografías para ver qué decía el público. Ella aceptó pero con la condición de que la dejara usar un seudónimo y después de mucho pelear por el nombre, decidieron que se llamaría "Serenity Moon".

Sólo que a Serena se le olvidó un pequeño detalle: que él regresaría el mismo día que Darien le pidió que fuera su novia. Zafiro le había pedido que lo esperara para que después fueran a ver cómo y dónde quedarían ubicadas sus fotografías. Además, él le dijo que ya iba siendo hora de que hablaran en serio de otro tema: el amor.

En ese momento, la rubia sintió cómo su piel se erizaba y viendo a ambos chicos, comenzó a compararlos pues algo había llamado su atención: si alguien los viera juntos, podrían imaginarse que son familiares, pues el parecido entre el Darien y Zafiro era impresionante…

_-¿Serena? ¿Serena? ¡Serena, cariño… reacciona!-, _era su pelinegro tormento, quien le gritaba después de estarle hablando durante varios minutos, por fin logró que la rubia reaccionara.

_-¿Eh? Sí, yo… ¿qué les estaba diciendo?-, _dijo Serena mientras mentalmente se reprochaba: "¡Eres una tonta! ¿De dónde sacas que se parecen?"

_-Conejito, nos decías que tenías que aclarar algunos puntos… pero antes de que te fueras de viaje a la luna yo te preguntaba, ¿por qué?_

_-Sí, Zaf… debo aclarar algunos puntos. Pero primero los presento. Michiru, como tú acabas de decir, él es el gran pintor y fotógrafo Zafiro Black Moon y bueno, por tu expresión creo que no debo decirte nada más, ¿cierto?…-, _Michiru asintió en señal de afirmación-. _ Zaf, ella es Michiru, una nueva amiga…_

_-Mucho gusto Zafiro, en verdad que me alegra conocerte, es un verdadero placer tenerte frente a mí… ¡No todos los días se conoce a un gran artista como tú! Soy una gran admiradora tuya, me encanta lo que haces y todo lo que transmites a través de tus obras._

_-Lo mismo digo Michiru, es un placer. Y gracias por alagar mi trabajo, pero no es para tanto… digamos que sólo es mi manera de mostrarle a los demás cómo veo mi realidad._

_-¿Cómo que no es para tanto? ¡Si eres fabuloso Zafiro! Pero bueno, esto no es un tema que debamos tratar ahora, espero verte en otra ocasión y así, poder platicar mejor… aunque he de confesarte que pretendía ir mañana a la inauguración de la nueva galería que vas a abrir…_

_-Por supuesto Michiru, te estaré esperando. Y créeme que, en cuanto me instale y acomode muchas cosas, iremos a tomar un café…-, _terminó de decir el peliazul. Volteó a ver a Serena y frunció el ceño al darse cuenta de que Darien la tomaba posesivamente de la cintura, así que con un tono nada amigable, le dijo al pelinegro: _-Y tú, ¿quién eres?_

_-¡Ah, Zaf… él es…!-, _trató de decir Serena pero Darien se le adelantó…

_-Yo soy Darien Chiba, el NOVIO de Serena. Un placer…-, _le extendió la mano en señal de educación pero mirándolo directamente a los ojos para demostrar de una forma más amplia sus palabras. Zafiro abrió los ojos todo lo que pudo por la sorpresa y le dijo:

_-¡Vaya, vaya! ¿Con que resulta que no me esperaste y ahora tienes novio conejito?... Mucho gusto Darien, es un placer conocer a mi rival…_

_-¿Rival? ¿De qué hablas Zafiro?-, _esta vez ya hablaba más que enojado Darien. Hasta ese momento, ninguno de los dos se había soltado...

_-Pues de que esta niña me gusta, y mucho. Hace ya demasiados años que estoy tratando de hacer que me haga caso, pero no lo he logrado. Espero que no te enojes con lo que te voy a decir, pero debo ser sincero y decirte que regresé a mi país natal únicamente para poder conquistarla. Y bueno, aunque ahora ella esté contigo, yo…_

_-¿Tú, tú qué Black?-, _le dijo Darien aún sosteniendo la mano de Zafiro con más fuerza de la habitual. Digo, ese cuerpo de infarto que el Dios Chiba poseía no sólo era de adorno…

Serena en ese momento no sabía si reír, llorar, llevarse a Darien o inventarse alguna forma de hacer que no ocurriera cualquier tipo de percance. Si bien Zafiro siempre había sido claro en sus sentimientos hacia ella, la rubia era sincera al decirle que sólo lo quería sólo como un hermano y tenía la esperanza de que él se olvidara de esos sentimientos viviendo en otro continente… ¡Qué equivocada estaba! Vio cómo ambos chicos estaban demasiado tensos y antes de que el peliazul siguiera "soltando" más información, decidió interrumpir esa conversación:

_-¡Tú nada Zafiro! De ese tema hablaremos después tú y yo, así que deja de estar diciendo tonterías y tú Darien ya suéltale la mano, -_le dijo jalando del brazo al pelinegro para que lo soltara-._ Ambos saben que si empiezan a hacer un numerito frente a todas las personas que están aquí, me va a importar un comino y me iré sin mirar atrás. ¡Por Dios, ya no son unos niños! ¡Par de cavernícolas!_

Michiru y Kelvin, únicamente observaban la escena de forma prudente, aunque ninguno de los dos les quitaba la mirada a sus amigos, pendientes de cualquier cosa que se llegara a necesitar. Sin embargo, cuando Serena intervino, tuvieron que reprimir una risita que amenazaba con escapar. La chica del cabello aguamarina, decidió hablar tratando de destensar la situación:

_-Serena, ¿supongo que sabes que Zafiro inaugurará mañana una galería, verdad?_

_-¡Pero por supuesto que lo sabe Michiru! Por eso vine a buscarla hoy… necesito preguntarle algunas cosas porque una parte de la exposición, estará dedicada a sus fotografías… _

_-¡¿Qué?-, _dijeron al mismo tiempo Darien y Michiru. Serena se puso totalmente roja y trató de huir, pero los firmes brazos de su novio la detuvieron.

_-¿Por qué no nos habías dicho nada Serena?-, _le dijo Darien.

_-Yo… yo… lo que pasa es que… ¡era un secreto que se supone que solamente iban a saber la maestra Luna, Molly y Kelvin! Pero bueno, ya se enteraron… aunque debo pedirles que no digan nada, por favor, no quiero que después me estén molestando Neherenia y Esmeralda…_

_-¿Cómo? ¿No me digas que la tonta de mi prima te sigue molestando? ¡Vaya, tanta operación ya la dejó más hueca de lo que estaba!-, _le dijo Zafiro olvidándose ya de su intento de altercado con Darien.

_-Pero, ¿cómo dices Zafiro?... ¿Esmeralda es tu prima?-, _le dijo una sorprendida Michiru.

_-Desafortunadamente así es, no es algo que me llene de mucho orgullo bonita, así que te pediré como nuestro primer favor de amigos que me guardes el secreto, ¿de acuerdo?_

_-¡Claro! Digo, discúlpame por lo que te voy a decir, pero tener una prima como ella no es algo que de verdad pueda agradarle a alguien…-, _le dijo Michiru en forma de broma.

Así, la situación que antes se había puesto tensa, ahora se convertía en una lluvia de risas debido a la broma de la relación familiar entre Zafiro y Esmeralda. Siguieron ahí unos minutos, en los cuales Zafiro los invitó a la galería. Obviamente Darien aceptó ir sin chistar, pues ahora más que nunca tenía que cuidar de sus intereses. Serena estaba callada, pues se daba cuenta de que su novio aún estaba molesto y buscaba la manera de poder aclararle toda la situación.

Se sentía tensa y enojada consigo misma, pues era la primera vez que sentía algo extraño: nervios. Sí, esa fierecilla que nunca aceptaba que la mandaran, ahora parecía una oveja a punto de ser sacrificada…

_-Serena-, _le dijo Michiru sacándola de sus pensamientos. _–Creo que si vas a presentar tu obra, aunque sea con un seudónimo, como buenas chicas que somos y haciendo honor a la magnitud de la gala a la que vamos a asistir, debemos pensar cómo nos vamos a arreglar, ¿no crees?-, _terminó con un guiño y riéndose por la cara de sorpresa de la rubia.

_-¿Qué? Bueno, este… Michiru yo no soy mucho de vestidos ni nada de eso. Zafiro me conoce y sabe que trataré de ir presentable pero nada de vestido de gala y peinado rimbombante…-, _decía la rubia totalmente despreocupada.

_-¿Pero qué has dicho? ¿Cómo que no vas a usar vestido de gala? ¡Ah, no… eso sí que no!-, _le decía Michiru con un fingido enojo. _–Como de ahora en adelante seremos amigas, tendrás que confiar en mí y en mi gusto por la moda. Así que mañana saliendo de clases, nos vamos de compras, ¿me entendiste?_

_-Pero… yo… ¿Darien?-, _dijo Serena buscando apoyo en su novio, pero como éste aún estaba enojado simplemente se encogió de hombros y respondió:

_-Lo siento Sere, pero cuando a Michiru se le mete algo en la cabeza, nadie puede hacerla cambiar de opinión. Así que será mejor que hagas lo que te dice…_

_-¡Pero yo…!_

_-Lamento interrumpir la plática-, _se apresuró a decir Darien. _–Pero Sere y yo ya tenemos que retirarnos, se nos está haciendo tarde…-, _una vez que terminó de hablar, tomó la mano de la rubia y empezó a caminar, hasta que…

_-¡Espera! ¿Conejito, acaso no vas a entrar a clases? Además, vine hasta acá para que fueras conmigo y le dieras el último visto bueno a la forma en que fueron arregladas tus fotografías…-, _le dijo Zafiro viendo de muy mala gana al pelinegro.

_-Yo… Zafiro, lo que pasa es que…-, _balbuceaba Serena sin saber qué decir.

_-Lo que pasa es que ella y yo tenemos planes. Además debe hacer cosas más importantes. Un gusto Black, ¡que tengas buen día!-, _le dijo Darien a Zafiro y después, empezó a llevarse a Serena de una manera muy poco amable rumbo a su auto. El peliazul al observar ese trato, le gritó desde donde estaba:

_-¡Ten cuidado si le haces daño Darien! Porque además, es real lo que te dije sobre mis sentimientos hacia ella…_

Serena no sabía dónde esconder la cabeza. Llegó al auto de Darien y cuando éste le abrió la puerta se subió en el lugar del copiloto sin respingar. Se acomodó el cinturón de seguridad en lo que Darien ocupaba el lugar del piloto y comenzó a rogarle a todos los santos que su ahora novio no le armara una escena de celos en medio del estacionamiento de la Preparatoria. Suspiró para tratar de calmarse, aunque poco le ayudó cuando sintió el auto arrancar a toda velocidad.

Después de algunos minutos de manejar sin rumbo fijo y en medio de un silencio abrumador, Darien aparcó en la orilla de la carretera y apretando con todas sus fuerzas el volante, comenzó a hablar más que enojado:

_-¿Con que tu eterno enamorado, no? Y eso… ¿cuándo planeabas decírmelo? Cuando ya tuviera meses aquí y yo siguiera siendo el cornudo de la escuela, ¿eh? ¡Habla Tsukino!_

Serena, que hasta ese momento se había mantenido nerviosa, sintió su sangre arder en cuanto escuchó que Darien le hablaba de ese modo y haciendo uso de su mal genio, le respondió bruscamente:

_-Creí que los Dioses como tú no sufrían de celos, como cualquier mortal. Además, ¿qué pretendes Chiba? ¿Que me lance a tus brazos y te diga "lo siento mi amor, yo no sabía"? ¡Pues no! Yo he estado consciente de los sentimientos de Zafiro desde hace mucho, pero creo o mejor dicho, espero que seas lo suficientemente inteligente para equilibrar lo que ha sucedido… ¿con quién demonios estoy ahora cavernícola, con él o contigo? ¡Idiota!_

Darien sintió la fuerza que tenían las palabras de Serena. Era verdad, en primera ella no había dicho nada cuando se la llevó casi a rastras a su auto, después iba tratando de calmarse cuando él sólo conducía como un demente sin saber a dónde iban a ir. Y por último, si no hubiera sido por la forma en la que le habló, ella ni siquiera hubiese tenido que hablarle como lo hizo… eso sólo podía indicar una cosa: ¡Sí, estaba celoso, profundamente celoso!

_-Sere yo… mira, esto es muy difícil para mí. Digo, no diario conozco a un tipo que llega y te abraza como si no hubiera mañana. Además, ¿qué me dices de ver que te hable con tanta confianza y cariño? Y por si fuera poco… ¡Que me diga que peleará por tu amor!... Es algo que no cualquiera puede digerir…_

_-Sí, claro. Lo que pasa cavernícola es que… ¡estás celoso!-, _le dijo Serena, quien a estas alturas ya volteaba hacia otro lado y tenía los brazos cruzados, el ceño fruncido y las mejillas encendidas. Quizá de coraje contenido o de alegría por lo que estaba sucediendo.

_-¡Já! ¿Celoso, yo? ¡Por favor Cabeza de Chorlito, eso nunca va a pasar!_

_-¿Ah, no? Está bien, como quieras. Mira, qué bueno que aparcaste el auto cerca de la parada del autobús, porque en este instante… ¡Yo me largo!-, _le decía mientras se desabrochaba el cinturón de seguridad y comenzaba a abrir la puerta del convertible. Lo cual no logró terminar, pues Darien la jaló del brazo y le plantó un beso totalmente apasionado y lleno de amor, en el cual trataba de transmitirle todo lo que sentía en ese instante. Una vez que se separaron por falta de aire, continuó:

_-Está bien pequeñita, lo acepto. Estoy celoso, ¡demasiado celoso! Pero es que entiende… a pesar de que llevamos muy poco conociéndonos, siento como si tú ya estuvieras predestinada para mí, como si tu llegada a mi vida fuera obra del destino, que se empeñó en mandarme a un ángel… ¿acaso no te dolió?-, _esta pregunta sacó de su ensoñación a la rubia, quien desconcertada le preguntó:

_-¿Dolerme? ¿Dolerme, qué?_

_-Tú caída…_

_-¿Mi caída? Darien, ¿te sientes bien? Yo en ningún momento me he caído…_

_-Claro que te caíste… ¡del cielo, mi hermoso angelito!-, _la rubia se sonrojó ante estas palabras y sonriendo, se aventó a los brazos del pelinegro que feliz la recibió. Se quedaron así algunos minutos para después volver a besarse como sólo ellos dos podían hacer: con una mezcla de ternura, pasión y amor.

_-Darien, prométeme algo, ¿quieres?_

_-Lo que tú me digas hermosa…_

_-Por favor, confía en mí. No quiero que haya malos entendidos entre nosotros y menos ahora que Zafiro está aquí. Yo te quiero y sabes que no seré capaz de traicionarte nunca, ¿cierto? Y bueno, aunque él diga que me ama, yo sólo lo quiero como se quiere al mejor de los amigos o como se quiere a un hermano… ¿Me crees?_

_-Sere, por supuesto que te creo y confío totalmente en ti. Así que despreocúpate porque yo piense otras cosas, no hay ningún problema. Soy yo el que debería pedirte disculpas por, por… por no ser totalmente sincero contigo desde el principio…_

De pronto, Darien cayó en cuenta de sus palabras. Vio que ésa era la oportunidad ideal para confesarle a Serena lo de la apuesta y su conciencia le gritaba que ya era hora, que se lo dijera antes de que fuera demasiado tarde y no pudiera arreglar la situación…

_-¿Cómo? ¿A qué te refieres Darien? ¿Por qué dices que no has sido sincero conmigo desde el principio?-, _fue esta vez la rubia quien habló. Él iba a responderle pero justo en ese momento, fue interrumpido por su celular…

_-¡Mierda! Lo siento pequeña, discúlpame un segundo, ¿vale?-, _la rubia asintió y dirigió su mirada al lado opuesto de donde estaba Darien, quien habló por algunos minutos y después colgó. Volteó hacia donde estaba Serena y le dijo: -_Muy bien pequeñita, ¿en qué estaba?_

_-En que me ibas a decir la razón por la que no has sido sincero conmigo desde el principio… ¿Qué pasa Darien? ¿A qué te refieres?..._

_-Yo… este… ¿Pues a qué más va a ser? Me refiero a que no te dije desde el principio que estaba endemoniadamente celoso… ¡Lo siento vida mía! ¿Me perdonas?_

_-¡Ay Darien, eres un tonto arrogante! Pero sí, te perdono cielo…-, _le respondió Serena al tiempo que tomaba el rostro del pelinegro entre sus manos y le daba un beso, olvidándose de cualquier cosa, incluso de su propio nombre.

Cuando se separaron, Darien se sentía una completa basura, al no haber sido capaz de decirle la verdad sobre la apuesta… "¡Eres un imbécil, maldito cobarde!", le gritaba la voz de su conciencia. Sacudió la cabeza a ambos lados tratando de ignorar ese llamado de su propio arrepentimiento y decidió que lo mejor era seguir con su día, disfrutando cada momento con su Serena… Sí, SU Serena…

_-Muy bien mi niña… Y ahora, ¿a dónde vamos?_

_-¿Eh? Pues no sé Darien, ¡sorpréndeme!-, _le dijo Serena con una risita coqueta.

-_¡Perfecto! Pues entonces, continuemos con este día maravilloso…_

Arrancó el auto, esta vez con más tranquilidad y manejó por varios minutos hasta llegar al parque de diversiones. Buscó dónde estacionar el auto, apagó el motor y se bajó para poder ayudarle a la rubia a bajar. Serena tomó su mano y con una sonrisa se bajó, totalmente sorprendida de las cosas que Darien podía llegar a hacer para ella. Miró hacia todos lados y muy contenta le dijo:

_-Darien… ¡Esto es maravilloso! No puedo creer que me hayas traído hasta acá…_

_-¿Por qué Sere? ¡Es sólo el parque de diversiones!..._

La rubia frunció el ceño y lo vio con enojo. Darien, al ver esta acción, tragó saliva y supo en ese momento que su rubia favorita de nuevo había sacado su lado bipolar. Así que trató de suavizar su tono de voz y le dijo:

_-Serena, discúlpame. Sé que es la primera vez que venimos juntos y debe ser especial para ambos, ahora ya sé que no sólo es un parque de diversiones. Es el lugar de nuestra primera cita… ¿Me perdonas, otra vez?_

_-¡Ay Chiba! En serio que eres un imbécil… aunque debo admitir que debí aclararte desde un principio por qué se me hizo tan maravilloso el hecho de que me trajeras hasta acá: ¿tienes idea de hace cuánto tiempo fue la última vez que estuve en un lugar como éste?-, _le decía Serena suavizando poco a poco el tono de su voz. Darien negó con la cabeza después de escuchar la pregunta de la rubia y ella continuó:

_-Pues hace ya casi doce años… la última vez que fui a un parque de diversiones, fue cuando aún mi mamá estaba embarazada de Sammy y yo era una niña… ¿Ya tiene demasiado tiempo, no crees? Después ya no regresé porque fue cuando ella enfermó y…-, _esta vez el nudo en la garganta que se le había formado, le impidió que siguiera hablando… comenzó a llorar silenciosamente

_-Sere, yo… ¡Discúlpame, yo no sabía!-, _le dijo Darien abrazándola inmediatamente. La tomaba con mucha fuerza tratando de tranquilizarla y cuando sintió que ella ya no iba a llorar, hizo que lo viera a los ojos tomando cariñosamente uno de sus hombros con una mano y con la otra su mentón… _-De verdad que yo no sabía de todo esto pequeñita. Hay muchas cosas que debemos platicarnos de los dos, así que si quieres, podemos irnos a otro lugar donde no te sientas mal, y hablamos de nuestras vidas, ¿te parece?_

Serena lo vio con mucho amor y comprensión. Después de todo, él no sabía casi nada de ella. Además, se recordó a sí misma la promesa que se había hecho acerca de no llorar delante de nadie, razón por la que se limpió las lágrimas, negó con la cabeza y le dijo:

_-No es necesario Darien. Además, pues hay que aprovechar que ya estamos aquí, ¿no? Y una cosa más: ¡Más te vale Chiba que no le digas a nadie que me viste llorar, o de lo contrario, te haré papilla! ¿Me entendiste?-, _terminó diciendo logrando que el pelinegro sucumbiera ante un ataque de risa que le impedía siquiera contestarle. Frunció el ceño y se cruzó de brazos otra vez, esperando que ese ataque terminara. Cuando Darien se tranquilizó le dijo:

_-Lo siento, lo siento mucho de verdad Sere, ¡pero es que en serio creo que eres bipolar! Esos cambios de humor tan repentinos, son de muerte… ¡Pero sin duda, es lo que más me gusta de ti, cabeza de chorlito!-, _terminó afianzando sus palabras con un beso más. Serena simplemente ya se estaba acostumbrando a esos besos y se dejaba consentir poniendo sus manos alrededor de su cuello y jugando con algunos de los rebeldes cabellos que lograba alcanzar. Darien se separó repentinamente y un poco sonrojado, le dijo:

_-Creo que será mejor que entremos. Discúlpame Sere, pero es que teniéndote en mis brazos no sé si sea capaz de controlarme…_

Serena no supo a ciencia cierta a qué se refería… pero pronto comprendió sus palabras cuando al bajar la mirada a la entrepierna de Darien, se dio cuenta de que no sólo en ella ese beso había tenido "mágicas" consecuencias. Se sonrojó y le dijo:

_-Este… ¡Lo siento Darien! Yo…_

_-Tú nada, mi pequeña bipolar… ¿Nos vamos? Creo que de pronto me dieron ganas de un helado enorme…-, _le dijo Darien tomándola de la mano y haciendo que ambos rieran, "bajando" de esa manera la tensión que un simple beso había provocado.

Compraron las entradas y pronto se vieron como dos niños pequeños en medio de un gran mundo de fantasía. Decidieron que la primera atracción a la que irían sería en el carrusel. Darien le ayudó a Serena a subirse en un caballo blanco y él, estuvo a su lado en un "corcel" de color negro… empezaron a fantasear con que él era el príncipe que la bella princesa había estado esperando y se dieron algunos castos besos mientras estaban en el juego. Muchas niñas veían con ojitos de ensueño al pelinegro y la rubia fingía que se ponía celosa… "¡Vaya, las niñas de ahora sí que saben elegir a los príncipes!", se decía mentalmente.

Subieron a casi todas las atracciones, comieron algunas golosinas y su diversión aumentaba en cada atracción a la que iban. Pero cuando llegaron a la montaña rusa, donde la rubia casi pierde los pulmones de los gritos que daba frente a un divertido Darien, el pelinegro decidió que lo mejor era parar un poco de la adrenalina y apostar por algunos juegos de azar…

Comenzaron a caminar viendo los diversos premios que había. Darien le dijo a Serena que escogiera el que más le gustaba para que lo ganara y se lo diera pero hasta ese momento, no encontraba nada. De pronto, la rubia se paró en seco y le señaló al pelinegro lo que quería: ahí, en lo más alto del puesto de tiro al blanco, un enorme conejo de color morado era lo que llamaba la atención de Serena, quien no está de más decir que lo veía con enormes ojos soñadores…

_-¿Así que te gusta ese conejo, cierto?_

_-¡Sí, está precioso Dari!... ¡Lo quiero, lo quiero, lo quiero!-, _le decía Serena dando pequeños brinquitos de alegría, como si fuera una niña pequeña. Darien se sintió conmovido por la ternura que su rubia novia desprendía en ese momento y se acercó para pagar por una ronda de tiros. ¡Ese conejo sería para su Serena!

_-¡Hey! ¿Me das una ronda por favor?_

_-¡Claro! Pero primero págale a mi ayudante…-, _le dijo el vendedor mientras señalaba a quien cobraría. Darien pagó la ronda e inmediatamente le dieron un rifle. La fila de los participantes estaba completa, así que el encargado comenzó a anunciar:

_-¡Bien señores y señoras, jóvenes y señoritas, niños y niñas! Este es el juego de Tiro al Blanco… para poder aspirar a cualquiera de los premios, deben tirar al menos cinco patos en menos de dos minutos… en cuanto comience la música, ustedes deben empezar a disparar… comenzamos en 5… 4… 3… 2… 1… ¡Ahora!_

Darien comenzó a disparar pero muy a su pesar, no logró atinarle más que a un condenado pato. Se sintió tan frustrado que pidió otra ronda, en la que al menos le pudo dar a dos… veinte rondas después, Serena y el pelinegro salían del puesto de tiro al blanco. Ella llevaba abrazando el dichoso conejo morado y Darien iba muy, muy contento…

_-¡Vaya, hasta que pude conseguir ese dichoso conejo!..._

_-¡Gracias Darien! Aunque debo decirte que eres un tramposo de lo pero, Chiba…_

_-¿Tramposo, pero por qué?_

_-¡No te hagas! Sabes muy bien que amenazar al encargado con agarrarlo a golpes si no te vendía el conejo, después de no sé cuántas rondas de tiro donde sólo le atinabas a dos patos… ¡es llamado trampa aquí y en Timbuktú!-, _le dijo Serena con burla en el tono de voz, haciendo que Darien se sonrojara fuertemente…

_-Bueno, yo… ¿Sabes algo? ¡Hasta las divinidades como yo, tenemos defectos! Así que, ¿quieres dejar de burlarte de mí? O de lo contrario…_

_-¿O de lo contrario, qué Darien "el arrogante"?-, _le dijo la rubia desafiante y burlándose enmarcando las comillas con los dedos… aunque sin soltar al dichoso conejo, por supuesto…

_-O de lo contrario señorita, me va a obligar a castigarla sin remedio…-, _no acababa de pronunciar esas palabras, cuando tomo a Serena por la cintura, dejando en medio al conejo morado y le plantándole un enorme beso para distraerla.

Después, con sus manos aún en su cintura comenzó a hacerle cosquillas, haciendo que la rubia se retorciera de la risa. Ella, a forma de contrataque y con el conejo abrazado con una mano y la otra libre también hizo de las suyas con los lugares propensos de Darien a las cosquillas, convirtiendo esa batalla en instantes mágicos de risa y alegría.

_-¡Ya, ya, ya Serena, me doy por vencido!_

_-¿Estás seguro Chiba?_

_-¡Totalmente!-, _le dijo Darien que por fin logró tomarla de ambas manos, haciendo que el conejo cayera al suelo… lo cual poco importó, ya que tomó a Serena de la cintura y la elevó en el aire, dando vueltas con ella en sus brazos y con tal ligereza que parecía que la rubia estaba flotando…

_-¡Ya, ya bájame Darien! Me estoy mareando… ¡por favor, por favor, por favor!-, _gritaba Serena con enormes risas…

_-¿Te quedarás ya quieta?_

_-¡Sí, sí, sí… pero bájame ya!_

_-De acuerdo-,_ la puso con cuidado en el suelo. Levantó el conejito y después de entregárselo, le entregó también sus labios en un beso que hacía que ambos pensaran que no existía un mañana. De pronto, Serena sintió que alguien tiraba de su pantalón. Se separó del pelinegro y vio a una pequeña niña que los veía con curiosidad… se puso a la altura de la chiquilla y le dijo:

_-¿Qué pasa cielo? ¿Has perdido a tus papás?_

_-¡Nada de eso! Quiero hacerte una pregunta…_

_-¿Una pregunta? ¡Claro, dime!_

_-¿Qué se siente tener a un príncipe como el que tú tienes a tu lado? Es que se ven realmente felices… ¿Se van a casar pronto? ¿Tiene algún hermano de mi edad?_

Serena sintió que se iba a atragantar con su propia saliva. Volteó hacia arriba completamente roja, observando cómo Darien, que ahora traía al conejo en sus brazos, estaba igual o peor que ella… él se puso a su altura con una rodilla en el suelo y la otra flexionada y lleno de ternura le dijo:

_-Pequeña… estoy seguro de que en algún momento de tu vida vas a encontrar a un príncipe que sea digno de una princesa como tú. No tengo ningún hermano, pero si encuentro a un niño digno de ti por acá, le diré dónde debe buscarte… y si algún día me caso con esta preciosura de mujer, créeme que seré el hombre más feliz de este mundo-, _le guiñó un ojo a la niña que inmediatamente esbozó una enorme sonrisa a la par de ponerse roja.

Enseguida, la niña volteó a ver a Serena quien anonadada veía cómo ese hombre arrogante que Darien era en la escuela, frente a ella se convertía en el ser más tierno del universo…

_-Oye, cuida mucho de este príncipe. Se ve que tiene un gran corazón y si un día te pide que te cases con él, no dudes en decirle que sí. Ambos merecen ser felices a pesar de todo…_

_-¿A pesar de todo? ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?-, _le dijo Serena sorprendida. Sin embargo, la niña sólo se limitó a darle un pequeño beso en la mejilla a Darien y después, irse corriendo hacia donde había más niños que al parecer, la esperaban…

_-¡Vaya! ¿Pero qué fue todo esto Darien?-, _le dijo Serena aún en cuclillas.

_-No lo sé pequeña, estoy tan sorprendido como tú...-, _respondió el pelinegro mientras se ponía de pie y ayudaba a su novia a hacer lo mismo.

_-Bueno, pues quién sabe. A veces cada suceso de nuestra vida es por alguna razón… Oye Darien, creo que ya es tarde… ¿Nos vamos ya?_

_-Sí, es cierto. Pero antes, ¿no te gustaría ir a comer algo?_

_-Mmm… sí, creo que sí Dari… ¿pero qué comeremos? Aquí sólo veo comida chatarra…_

_-¡Yo quiero una hamburguesa! ¿Y tú?_

_-¿Una hamburguesa? Darien… ¿qué no se supone que los deportistas como tú, deben comer "sanamente"? Y hasta ahora, lo más sano que he visto en tus manos, ha sido el jugo de naranja del desayuno…_

_-¡Cabeza de chorlito, ya lo sé! Pero también tengo derecho a darme uno que otro gustito; además, el entrenamiento lo reiniciamos hasta el lunes, así que puedo desintoxicarme durante el fin de semana…_

_-Pues siendo así… creo que yo también opto por una hamburguesa, papas fritas, refresco y de postre un helado de vainilla…-, _le dijo Serena con singular alegría.

Darien se fijó en las expresiones de la rubia y en verdad que cada día le gustaba más lo que veía en ella. Siempre tan alegre, tan tierna pero a la vez tan fuerte que podría espantar a cualquiera con esos gritos y amenazas que no dudaba en lanzar.

Además, era todo lo opuesto a las chicas que él conocía, quienes se cuidaban de sobremanera en todo lo que comían. Y eso que aún no contaba los hermosos sentimientos y la calidez que la energía de la rubia desprendía… Sí, a cada minuto que pasaba con ella se daba cuenta de que el hecho de que fuera de esa manera, era lo que más le enamoraba…

_-Yo cambio el helado de vainilla por el de chocolate. De lo demás, quiero lo mismo… ¡Eres sorprendente Sere!_

_-¿Por qué?..._

_-Porque eres realmente singular… Ya no diré más, ¡mejor vámonos a comer!_

Y así, ambos se fueron a un local de hamburguesas que estaba dentro del parque de diversiones. Comieron todo lo que dijeron en compañía de _Bunny Chiba Tsukino, _nombre que Darien… Sí, Darien el "Dios Chiba", le puso al conejo que le había regalado a Serena… en cuanto acabaron de comer, se dispusieron a retirarse.

En cuanto llegaron al auto, él no dudó ni un segundo en darle un beso antes de ayudarla a subirse. Y finalmente, la llevó a casa en medio de una plática muy amena en la que ambos se contaban un poco acerca de sus gustos e intereses.

Darien se dio cuenta de que Serena tenía muy claras sus metas. Y se sintió mal al saber que él no sabía aún qué era lo que iba a hacer de su vida… bueno, mientras su padre, el gran Endymion Chiba no quisiera seguir interfiriendo, quizá podría adivinar qué sería de su futuro de acuerdo a lo que él mismo quisiera lograr. Iba pensando en eso, cuando se dio cuenta de que frente a la puerta de la casa de Serena había algo realmente extraño…

_-Oye Sere… ¿esperabas alguna visita?-, _le dijo el pelinegro con el ceño fruncido, mientras ella dirigía la vista hacia donde la tenía clavada Darien: un auto convertible como el suyo, pero de un modelo más reciente y de color azul oscuro…

_-¡Mierda! ¿Qué hace él aquí?-, _dijo la rubia sin saber qué hacer.

_-¿Él? ¿A quién te refieres cuando dices él, cariño?_

_-¿Eh? Bueno, este… me refiero a…-, _balbuceaba Serena. Justo cuando iba a contestar, vio cómo del auto convertible azul, se bajaba Zafiro y se acercaba peligrosamente hacia ellos.

_-¡Pero qué demonios! ¿Qué hace él aquí?-, _dijo un enojado Darien. La rubia iba a contestar pero fue demasiado tarde, ya que el susodicho llegó hasta el auto y le dijo:

_-¡Serena, mi conejito hermoso! Que bueno que llegas, te estaba esperando… ¡Darien! espero que hayas disfrutado de un día completo con Serena porque mañana…_

_._

_._

* * *

_._

_._

¡Muchísimas gracias por leer este capítulo! Espero que haya sido de su agrado y no olviden "pucharle" al botoncito que dice "Review this Chapter" y decirme qué les pareció. Hoy lamento no responder a cada una el review anterior, pero es que ... ¡He tenido demasiados problemas con el Internet! Y como se podrán imaginar, ando a contra reloj ... y es mejor que suba el capítulo, ¿no creen? ^^

Lo que sí les puedo decir, es que las quiero mucho ... GRACIAS POR TODO SU APOYO. Les prometo que en el próximo capítulo les respondo personalizadamente a todas y cada una de ustedes ...

¡GRACIAS, GRACIAS, GRACIAS!

.

Atte: ¡Un alma desesperada porque la conexión está fallando como nunca, o sea yo, Pau jeje!

.

.

**d(n_n)b**


	15. Capítulo 14: Un viernes inesperado

¡Hola a todos y todas! Heme aquí con un nuevo capítulo, espero que sea de su agrado. Antes de dejarlas con éste, les digo que algunas de ustedes, mis lindas lectoras recibieron un mensaje privado de mi parte. Esa es mi respuesta al Rw anterior que por cuestiones técnicas no les pude responder... ¡Así que revisen sus perfiles jeje! Aclarada la situación, sólo digo que los personajes son creación de Naoko Takeuchi y la historia está basada en la película del mismo nombre pero con muchas y marcadas diferencias. Ahora sí, las dejo, espero que les guste y ahí me dicen qué les pareció... ^^

.

.

* * *

.

.

**CAPÍTULO 14: UN VIERNES INESPERADO**

.

.

.

Justo cuando Serena iba a contestar todas las preguntas de Darien, vio cómo del auto convertible azul, se bajaba Zafiro y se acercaba peligrosamente hacia ellos con una cínica sonrisa en el rostro...

_-¡Pero qué demonios! ¿Qué hace él aquí?-, _dijo un enojado Darien. La rubia iba a contestar pero fue demasiado tarde, ya que el susodicho llegó hasta el auto y le dijo:

_-¡Serena, mi conejito hermoso! Que bueno que llegas, te estaba esperando… ¡Darien! espero que hayas disfrutado de un día completo con Serena porque mañana esta preciosura será toda mía. Por cierto, bonito auto. Se nota que tenemos los mismos gustos, aunque, creo que yo voy un paso delante de ti…-, _le dijo con una sonrisa burlona al pelinegro al tiempo que le guiñaba un ojo a la rubia. Obviamente en clara señal de que no precisamente hablaba del auto.

_-¡Já! Quisieras Zafiro, ¡quisieras!-, _le dijo el pelinegro con el ceño fruncido.

_-Pues yo estoy dispuesto. Digamos que… ganas no me faltan, pero hay un obstáculo en mi camino, por ahora…_

_-¡Pero que diantres te traes!-, _le contestó Darien enojado mientras se quitaba el cinturón de seguridad para bajarse del auto.

_-¡Basta! Ahora es el auto, ¿después qué va a ser?-, _dijo Serena. Claramente no se había dado cuenta de que ya estaban peleando por ella, así que continuó:_ -A mí me valen un pepino sus egos, de una vez se los advierto…-, _mientras se desabrochaba el cinturón de seguridad, visiblemente molesta por la situación entre ambos chicos.

Justo en el momento en que iba a abrir la puerta, el pelinegro le dijo que se esperara, pues él pretendía ayudarle. Sin embargo, Zafiro se le adelantó y con una gran sonrisa en el rostro le dijo: _-Se nota que no has cambiado nada conejito, ¡siempre tan despistada!-, _le dio la mano y la ayudó a bajar del auto.

El peliazul iba a abrazarla pero Darien que ya estaba de pie junto a ellos, le dio un leve empujón, le aventó el conejo de peluche que aún estaba en el auto y tomó a Serena por la cintura posesivamente.

A la rubia no le quedó otra opción más que ahogar una risita por la actitud tan infantil de su novio, sin duda no demostraría que esa parte celosa y posesiva de Darien le agradaba, así que ella sólo se limitó a dejarse consentir entre sus brazos. Lo que no le gustaba para nada era la actitud de Zafiro, ya buscaría la oportunidad para hablar a solas con él, por el momento sólo le dijo:

_-¿Qué haces aquí Zaf? Yo pensé que tenías muchas cosas que hacer en la galería antes de la inauguración…-, _le dijo la rubia mientras le quitaba el peluche de las manos.

_-Sí, pero quise venir a verte para que me acompañes y veas si tus fotografías quedaron a tu gusto. Sólo que tu padre me dijo que aún no llegabas y decidí esperarte acá afuera…_

_-¡Mierda, mi padre! Olvidé avisarle que me iba a tardar… ¡Espera! ¿Por qué no te quedaste dentro? Seguro que mi padre te lo pidió…_

_-Sí, bueno… lo que pasa es que…_

_-¡Claro! No te agrada la compañía del padre y del hermano de mi novia, ¿no es cierto?-, _esta vez fue Darien quien hablaba burlonamente mientras que Zafiro se ponía nervioso.

_-¡Chiba, no es eso! Lo que pasa es que tenía que hacer algunas llamadas y no quería interrumpir al Señor Tsukino ni a Samuel, eso es todo…_

_-¡Já! Si, claro… lo que tú digas…_

_-Mira Chiba, ¡no te voy a permitir que…!_

_-¡Basta! ¿Acaso nunca van a dejar de pelear como si fueran unos niños? Darien Chiba, estás a punto de cumplir la mayoría de edad y se supone que eres mi novio, así que lo mínimo que exijo de tu parte, es que respetes la entrada de mi casa, ¿entendido?-, _le dijo al pelinegro que sólo hizo un movimiento de cabeza en señal de afirmación. Después, la rubia vio cómo Zafiro tenía una sonrisa de burla en el rostro y añadió:

_-Y tú Zafiro… ¡Más te vale que te comportes porque ya eres un adulto! No quiero escenas en mi casa, nada de actuar como un troglodita cavernícola que a tu edad y en tu condición de artista no te queda, ¿me oíste? Y quita ya esa risita, que te ves bastante feo…-, _le dijo mientras sacaba su juego de llaves, aún con el conejo en los brazos.

_-¡Espera, te ayudo!-, _le dijeron al unísono ambos chicos. Repentinamente, se hizo un silencio ya que tanto Darien como Zafiro, se veían desafiantemente. Mismo que se rompió cuando escucharon como una puerta se cerraba y se daban cuenta de que Serena ya estaba dentro de su casa.

_-¡Si se quieren agarrar a golpes, sólo procuren no arruinar el césped o mi padre se molestará con ustedes! Zafiro, hoy estoy cansada, así que confío en ti y en la forma en que acomodaste las fotografías. Darien, cielo, ¡nos vemos mañana!-, _les gritó la rubia desde el otro lado de la puerta, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Se asomó por la ventana y vio como ambos chicos caminaban hacia sus respectivos autos, propinándose leves empujones pero sin llegar a nada más.

Serena negó con la cabeza mientras sonreía. De verdad que le causaban gracia esos dos, por ahora. Todavía tenía el conejo entre sus brazos y rio más ampliamente cuando minutos después, se dio cuenta de que el pelinegro que tenía por novio, había hecho trampa y en lugar de retirarse como ya lo había hecho Zafiro, se bajaba nuevamente de su auto y caminaba hacia su puerta con intenciones claras de tocar.

Rápidamente se acercó a abrirla y vio cómo Darien también llevaba una traviesa sonrisa en su rostro. Así que fingiendo enojo, comenzó a bromear con él: _-¿Con que haciendo trampa Chiba? ¡Eres…!-, _ni siquiera acabó de decirlo, pues ya tenía los labios del pelinegro sobre los suyos. Cuando recuperó el aliento, agregó: _-¡Tramposo!_

_-¡Cualquier cosa con tal de que mi chica ya no sea molestada por el tipito ese!-, _le dijo el pelinegro esbozando una seductora sonrisa.

_-Darien, ¡eres un tonto! ¿Lo sabes?-, _contestaba la rubia mientras lo invitaba a pasar a su casa. _–Seguramente algo se te olvidó, por eso no te fuiste…_

El pelinegro entró a la casa de Serena y se dio cuenta de que a pesar de que era pequeña, estaba muy ordenada y limpia. En la entrada se encontraba una pequeña salita con dos sofás grandes y uno individual. Al centro estaba una pequeña mesita donde descansaba un florero con algunas margaritas. Las paredes eran color crema y el piso era de madera. Si duda alguna, todo estaba perfectamente ordenado.

Había varias puertas, de las cuales Darien dedujo que alguna sería la del baño de visitas, otra el estudio del señor Kenji y otra la de la sala de entretenimiento, misma que Serena le contó que existía gracias a que su padre la acondicionó para que ella y su hermano no estuviesen aburridos. También se percató del comedor para cuatro personas que había y unas escaleras que seguramente llevaban a las habitaciones de cada uno de los integrantes de la familia Tsukino

_-Tienes una casa realmente hermosa cariño… y lo que te digo es en serio, ¡no quería que ése te siguiera molestando! Pero además, sí… se me olvidó pedirte algo, aparte de que te metiste sin despedirte de mí… ¡Mala!-,_ esas últimas palabras las enmarcó con un tierno pucherito.

_-¡Exagerado! Pero, ¿qué olvidaste? Y aclaro que si me metí a casa fue porque ustedes parecen dos niños pequeños. Vamos, ¡ni siquiera Sammy se comporta así!...-_, le contestaba mientras con una mano le indicaba que se sentara en alguno de los sofás. Darien tomó asiento en el sofá individual, mientras que Serena se sentaba en el que estaba al lado, para quedar cerca de él. El conejo que hasta ahora no había querido soltar, lo dejó a un lado de donde se sentó.

_-Deja que tenga novia y sabrás que hasta tu hermano saca el gen troglodita que todo hombre lleva dentro-, _le decía mientras reía por la cara de pánico que hizo la chica. _–Y lo que se me olvidó, bueno en realidad a ambos, fue pasarnos nuestros respectivos números de celular, ¿o cómo piensas que te daré las buenas noches?-, _agregó.

Serena rio con auténtica alegría contagiando al pelinegro y después, poniendo un brazo detrás de su nuca, le contestó: _-Tienes toda la razón mí querido troglodita. Apunta…_

Y así ambos se pasaron sus respectivos números. Minutos después, Serena se dio cuenta de que no había ruidos dentro de la casa y se preguntaba si de verdad su padre y su hermano estaban ahí. Justo cuando se levantaba para llamarles, su papá salió de su estudio. Vestía un pantalón beige con camisa rosa de manga larga y una chamarra café. Zapatos y cinturón a juego con la chamarra. Usaba gafas, igual que la rubia. Cuando la vio, suspiró con alivio y le dijo:

_-Serena, hija ya me tenías preocupado, ¿dónde estabas?-,_ mientras le daba un beso en la frente. Después se percató de la presencia del chico y agregó: _-¿Quién es el joven, hija?_

_-Sí, discúlpame papá pero es que olvidé avisarte que llegaría tarde y bueno, él es… yo… él… él es…-, _balbuceaba la rubia mientras intentaba encontrar las palabras correctas para decirle quién era el pelinegro que estaba en su casa. Justo cuando lo logró, se vio interrumpida por su hermano, que apareció en escena.

_-¡Vaya, hasta que llegas Serena tonta, ya tenías muy preocupado a papá! Da… Da… ¿Darien Chiba? ¡Tú! ¿En serio estás en mi casa o acaso es que estoy soñando?-, _estaba completamente anonadado.

_-¡Hey! ¿Qué hay de nuevo Sammy? ¿Cómo has estado? Y no te sorprendas tanto, que de ahora en adelante me tendrás que ver muy seguido. Es más, me atrevo a decir que tú y yo lograremos ser muy, pero muy buenos amigos…-,_ le dijo Darien alegremente.

_-¡Woow! Eso sí que está de lujo… ¡Vaya Serena… después de todo, no resultaste ser tan tonta!-, _le dijo viendo ahora a su hermana. El pelinegro ahogó una risita y tomando compostura, se dirigió al padre de Serena:

_-Fue mi culpa, Señor Tsukino. Lo que sucedió es que invité a su hija al parque de diversiones y entre un juego y otro, pues el tiempo se nos vino encima…_

_-¿Qué tú y mi hija qué?-,_ respondió Kenji totalmente sorprendido…

_-¿Eh? Digo, que fuimos al parque de diversiones…_

_-¡Vaya, eso sí que no me lo esperaba!-,_ respondió Kenji mientras se ponía una mano detrás de la nuca. Volteó a ver a Serena y añadió: _-¿En serio aceptaste ir al parque de diversiones? Creí que no querías volver a ese lugar hija… ¡Un momento! Pero no me has dicho quién es este muchacho…-, _retomó la pregunta inicial ahora con el ceño fruncido.

_-Bueno, papá… Él es Darien Chiba, y él es… Bueno, él y yo, desde hoy… Tú sabes, él es mi… mi… ¡Mi novio!…-,_ le dijo Serena completamente roja y viendo con mucho ánimo hacia el suelo. _-Darien, él es mi padre, Kenji Tsukino…_

El papá de Serena se quedó callado por varios minutos. Darien, que había intentado extender la mano hacia su ahora suegro, prefirió quedarse también en silencio y no hacer ningún intento por decir palabra alguna. Sabía que si el señor Tsukino tenía el mismo carácter de la rubia, ahora sí era seguro que se quedara sin hijos.

_-¡Papá! ¿Acaso no piensas decir nada?-, _le dijo un tímido Samuel. Fue en ese momento que Kenji pareció reaccionar y finalmente habló hacia Darien, al mismo tiempo que le extendía la mano…

_-Mucho gusto joven Chiba. Tengo en mi cabeza muchas cosas que quisiera decirle, pero sólo atinaré a una en especial: cuide y proteja de mi pequeña, es el más grande de mis tesoros, junto a mi hijo Samuel. Por favor no la vaya a hacer llorar, pues por cada lágrima que ella derrame por usted, yo mismo haré que pague, así tenga que llevarme mi vida en ello, ¿me ha entendido?-, _mientras hablaba, el apretón de manos se hizo un poco más intenso de lo normal, cosa que el pelinegro aceptó de buena gana dado el contexto de la situación.

Darien pasó saliva tímidamente y sólo respondió: _-Tenga por seguro Señor Tsukino que yo trataré de que Serena sea la chica más feliz sobre el universo…-, _"¡Eres un maldito bastardo mentiroso! ¡Habla, di lo de la apuesta, infeliz!", le decía a gritos su conciencia…

_-Muy bien, pues aclarada la situación… ¿por qué no tomamos una taza de chocolate? Lo preparé mientras esperaba a mi hija. Siéntense y en un momento regreso…-, _dijo Kenji ahora más amable.

_-Yo te ayudo papá…-, _le dijo la rubia mientras se dirigía a la cocina. Sin embargo, su papá la paró en seco y le respondió:

_-No es necesario mi cielo. Quédate acompañando a tu novio, estoy seguro de que Sammy querrá ayudarme. No tardamos…_

_-¡Pero papá!-, _le dijo Samuel.

_-¡Pero papá nada, ayúdame! O de lo contrario, no tendrás permiso de ver televisión todo el día de mañana. Además, si me ayudas te prometo doble ración de pastel… ¿Estamos?_

_-Bajo esas amenazas y con ese soborno, ¿quién no estaría de acuerdo, eh? ¡Vamos pues!-, _el chico se levantó a regañadientes.

Mientras tanto, Serena y Darien se acomodaron juntos en el sofá. La rubia abrazaba a su conejo y el pelinegro… el pelinegro abrazaba a su rubio tormento… _-Veo que te gusta mucho ese conejo, ¿no es así bonita?_

_-¿Eh? ¡Sí, demasiado Darien! Es que para mí es muy especial…-,_ le respondió felizmente y con ojitos de ensueño la rubia.

_-¿Especial? ¿Qué tiene de especial ese conejo? ¡Es sólo un peluche!-, _le dijo respondiendo lo que cualquier hombre dice de un peluchito así… pero se arrepintió de decir eso cuando vio que Serena lo veía con reproche…

_-¡Ya sé que sólo es un conejo! Pero es especial porque tú hiciste todo lo que estuvo en tus manos para obtenerlo en el parque de diversiones. Es el primer regalo que me das ya siendo novios… Además, no te hagas el tonto que en el parque de diversiones, ¡fuiste tú quien hasta le puso nombre!...-, _mientras hablaba Serena, el pelinegro sentía como si una burbuja se fuera inflando en su pecho. No cabía de felicidad, estaba enamorado…

Dos horas después, Darien se retiraba de la casa de la familia Tsukino con una gran sonrisa en el rostro, pues se dio cuenta de que a pesar de todas las cosas que pudieran haber pasado, su novia, su cuñado y su suegro, eran una hermosa y unida familia. Aparte de que se dio cuenta de que Serena despertaba en él sensaciones que jamás había podido sentir en el mundo frívolo y hostil en el que se desenvolvía comúnmente.

Cuando llegó a su casa, lo primero que hizo el pelinegro fue enviarle un mensaje de texto s u novia. Después, se dio una rápida ducha y se puso sólo un pantalón de pijama. En realidad no necesitaba dormir con nada más. Se acostó y se puso a pensar. Al día siguiente trataría de hacer que Seiya olvidara todo lo de la apuesta. Definitivamente, tenía que terminar con ese inconveniente…

.

.

.

\(n_n)/

.

.

.

_**Viernes…**_

_._

_._

Por fin una semana totalmente extraña iba finalizando. Serena se despertaba muy temprano como todos los días, pero ahora con una sonrisa instalada en su rostro. Si bien la alegría que sentía en esos momentos la embargaba por completo, no se podía dar el lujo de que se le hiciera tarde, así que con el ánimo renovado se dispuso a seguir su rutina: darse una ducha, preparar el desayuno, despertar a Sammy y de paso, a su papá pues los viernes por lo regular, se le pegaban las sábanas.

Ese día hacía frío, así que decidió usar unos jeans de mezclilla blancos, una playera color rosa y una sudadera del mismo tono que su playera pero que llevaba al frente un conejito blanco. Sin dudarlo ni un segundo, se puso sus tenis y se amarró su cabello en sus ya conocidos chonguitos. Pero ahora, había algo diferente: por primera vez en mucho tiempo, decidió ponerse un poco de brillo labial… no por nada en especial, sólo que ese día sentía los labios un poco resecos.

Bajó a preparar el desayuno y estaba tan metida en su labor, que se sobresaltó un poco al escuchar que alguien tocaba el timbre. "Es muy temprano", pensaba. Fue hacia la puerta y se sorprendió demasiado cuando lo vio ahí, en la entrada de su casa y con un enorme ramo de rosas blancas. Abrió rápidamente la puerta…

_-¡Zafiro, buenos días! ¿Pero qué haces aquí tan temprano?-, _dijo mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla al chico a modo de saludo y lo abrazaba cariñosamente.

_-¡Buenos días conejito! Vine a esta hora porque si te buscaba más tarde, el salvaje que tienes por novio es capaz de golpearme… ¿me invitas a pasar?-, _respondió el peliazul con una risita al ver cómo la rubia lo fulminaba con la mirada.

_-Pasa, pero por favor, no vuelvas a decirle salvaje a mi novio. Además, tú fuiste el que empezó a molestarlo, así que ahora no te quejes…_

_-¡No te enojes conejito!-, _le dijo el chico mientras depositaba un beso en la frente de la rubia y trataba de despeinarla. _–Yo soy el que debería estar ofendido, pues te dije que me esperaras y, ¿qué hiciste? ¡Me cambias a la primera oportunidad! Pero para que veas que no te guardo rencor, te traje estas flores…-, _hablaba galantemente, para después entregarle las rosas.

_-Gracias Zaf. Y qué bueno que mencionas el otro tema, es necesario que aclaremos algunas cosas importantes. ¿Te parece si desayunas con nosotros y después me acompañas a la preparatoria?-, _le dijo Serena seriamente.

_-¡Claro conejito! ¿Qué preparaste de desayunar? ¡Huele muy rico!..._

Y así, en compañía de Kenji, Samuel y Zafiro, Serena tuvo un desayuno muy ameno. Justo cuando estaba por terminar, le llegó un mensaje de texto a su celular, el cual llevaba en una bolsa "secreta" que tenía su sudadera. Sacó el teléfono y sonrió al ver de quién se trataba. Sí, era Darien:

"_Buenos días mi hermosa novia. Espero que tus sueños hayan sido agradables porque yo soñé con una linda chica…". _

Al leerlo, la rubia quitó la sonrisa, pues no se imaginaba que su novio pudiera haber sido capaz de decirle que había soñado con otra. Así que respondió:

"_Pues no sé qué tenga de bueno este día Chiba y lo que menos me interesa es saber con quién soñaste…"._

No pasó ni un minuto cuando le llegó un nuevo mensaje:

"_¿Con que celosa, no? Para tu información, la chica con la que soñé, fue contigo…"_

Justo cuando leyó ese mensaje, a Serena le volvió el alma al cuerpo. Así que siguió respondiendo a los siguientes mensajes de Darien con gran ánimo. En uno de ellos, él le dijo que la esperaría en el estacionamiento, como los días anteriores pero ella le respondió que no, porque a Sammy ya se le había hecho tarde y debía esperarlo. Obviamente mintió pero todo fuera con tal de aclararle a Zafiro la situación.

Así, la rubia se fue con el peliazul, mientras que a Sammy lo llevó su papá. Una vez en el auto de Zafiro, Serena comenzó a decirle seriamente:

_-Zaf, creo que es importante que aclaremos algunas cosas. Tú sabes a qué me refiero específicamente, ¿verdad?_

_-Sí conejito, lo sé. Como también sé que me vas a decir que tú sólo me quieres como un gran amigo, casi casi como un hermano, pero nada más. Aunque tú sabes muy bien lo que yo siento por ti, ¿o me equivoco?-, _hablaba igual de serio que Serena.

_-No Zafiro, no te equivocas. Yo sé que tú varias veces me has dicho que me quieres como algo más, pero ye creí que al estar lejos, esas ideas iban a desaparecer de tu mente…_

_-No Serena, mi amor por ti en serio que es sincero, pero si tú no me quieres de la misma forma, no puedo hacer nada. Sólo nunca olvides que te esperaré, aunque no te prometo que sea eternamente…-, _le respondía con la mirada fija hacia la carretera.

_-Y eso lo agradezco Zaf, pero la verdad es que yo te pido que no me esperes, pues siempre he sido clara contigo y no creo poder sentir más que amistad y hermandad por ti. Por favor, busca a alguien que te ame, tal como lo mereces y olvídate de mí, ¿de acuerdo?..._

_-No prometo nada hermosa. Además, para dejarte ir, primero debo asegurarme de que esa piltrafa de novio que tienes, de verdad te ame y no te haga sufrir…-, _le dijo solemnemente y viéndola a los ojos, pues le había tocado un semáforo en rojo.

_-¡No le digas piltrafa! Y ya que lo mencionas, por favor ya no lo molestes más, en serio que es un poco incómodo tratar de detenerlos a los dos cuando se ponen a pelear, ¡parecen niños!-, _le dijo Serena desviando la mirada y el tema de conversación, pues de pronto se sintió nerviosa ante la mirada penetrante de Zafiro.

_-¡Es que es tan gracioso verlo enojado! Además, nunca había tenido competencia, así que un momento de sana diversión no se le puede negar a nadie…-, _le dijo riéndose. A partir de ese momento, se hizo un enorme silencio en el auto, pues ni Serena ni Zafiro querían decir una sola palabra más. Sin embargo, fue un silencio cómodo, pues sabían que ambos fueron totalmente sinceros.

Una vez en la preparatoria, la rubia llevó a cabo su día de una forma normal, pues hasta ese momento no había podido toparse con Darien. Sólo se comunicaban por mensajes de texto, y ambos esperaban con ansias la clase de Cálculo, que era la única que compartían. Así pasó rápidamente la mañana, hasta el momento que se daría el tan ansiado encuentro…

Serena por primera vez iba muy contenta hacia ese salón de clases, si bien las matemáticas nunca habían sido lo suyo, trataba de llevarlas lo mejor posible. Iba tan metida en sus pensamientos, que no se dio cuenta de que tropezaba con alguien.

Levantó la mirada y se topó con un chica demasiado alta, vestida con un pantalón de mezclilla azul oscuro, un suéter de cuello alto color verde y unas botas que cubrían su pantalón de color café. Tenía unos ojos verdes muy intensos y el cabello castaño oscuro. Fue tal su sorpresa, que tardó en descubrir que la chica la miraba amigablemente y con una sonrisa, mientras le decía:

_-Lo siento mucho iba distraída, ¿estás bien? Lo mejor de todo es que no caímos al suelo, sino, ¡imagínate el oso que hubiéramos hecho!_

_-¿Eh? Sí, sí, estoy bien. Y discúlpame también, creo que estaba igual de distraída-, _le contestó Serena de la misma manera, amigable. _–Disculpa, déjame presentarme. Soy Serena, Serena Tsukino…_

_-¡Mucho gusto Serena! Yo me llamo Lita, Lita Kino. Creo que por ahí nos habíamos visto porque, compartimos clase de Cálculo, pero hasta ahora nos presentamos. ¿Vas al salón?_

_-Sí, justo para allá voy. Aunque no tengo muchas ganas…-, _le decía la rubia mientras hacía un pucherito extraño que le causó mucha ternura a Lita.

Así, ambas chicas caminaban platicando amenamente. Tanto que no tardaron mucho en darse cuenta de que pronto se convertirían en grandes amigas. Cuando llegaron al salón de clases, ambas soltaron un suspiro que les causó mucha gracia, aunque no sabían exactamente por qué lo habían hecho, hasta que un par de atractivos chicos se acercaban con una gran sonrisa hacia ellas. Lita abrió los ojos tanto como pudo al percatarse de que Darien se dirigía hacia su nueva a amiga…

_-Serena, cariño… ¡hasta que por fin te veo!-, _decía el pelinegro que llevaba aquél frío día un suéter de color negro con el cuello alto, además de un abrigo del mismo color. Sus jeans de mezclilla azul oscuro le daban el toque casual a su atuendo, el cual quedó completo al llevar zapatos negros. Cuando llegó a la rubia, le plantó uno de esos besos que a ambos les quitaba el aliento y después la levantó de la cintura, dándole vueltas.

Las risas de Serena no se hicieron esperar y entre éstas y los pequeños grititos que daba, le decía: _-¡Ya, ya bájame Darien que me estoy mareando! Además, nos están viendo… y me estás haciendo cosquillas, ¡ten piedad de mí!_

_-Si te bajo, ¿qué me gano?_

_-¡Tramposo!_

_-Lo sé, lo sé… pero dime, ¿me darás un beso si te pongo otra vez en el suelo?-, _le decía Darien divertido mientras ella reía. Pero el encanto acabó, cuando un rubio que ahora abrazaba a Lita de manera cariñosa, comenzó a carraspear…

_-Este, disculpen la interrupción pero… Darien, ¿quién es esta niña tan bonita y alegre?_

Ambos se sonrojaron y el pelinegro dejó a Serena en el suelo con mucho cuidado, como si fuera una escultura muy delicada que podría romperse. Después, tomó la mano de la rubia y le dio un beso en los nudillos. Se aclaró la garganta y como si fuera una ceremonia importante, habló solemnemente:

_-Lita, Andrew… quiero presentarles a Serena Tsukino, mi hermosa novia. Cariño, ellos son Andrew y su novia Lita, otros grandes amigos…_

_-¿Así que tu novia Chiba? ¡Woow! ¿Qué le viste a este tonto Serena? En fin, mucho gusto como ya te dijo mi amigo, soy Andrew Furuhata, y también voy con ustedes en Cálculo…_

_-¡Mucho gusto Andrew! Siempre es bueno conocer a la gente cercana a Darien, se ve que ambos son muy lindos. A Lita la acabo de conocer hace unos minutos…_

_-¡Larga historia!-, _dijo con una risita Lita. _–Pues bienvenida al equipo de "los amigos decentes de Darien Chiba", es un gusto conocerte ahora como la novia de este orangután…_

Todos comenzaron a reír ante las palabras de Lita. Tras unos minutos más de plática y sin muchas ganas, finalmente comenzaron su clase, aunque cabe señalar que cierta parejita no puso demasiada atención, pues se la pasaron enviándose recaditos durante toda la sesión. En verdad que parecían dos estudiantes, ¡pero de secundaria! Porque en dos ocasiones, el profesor tuvo que retarlos.

Una vez terminada la clase, Andrew, Lita, Serena y Darien, decidieron ir a tomar un café, pues el frío sí que andaba haciendo de las suyas ese día. Mientras esperaban a que llegara todo lo que habían ordenado, Serena se quitó las gafas, comenzó a limpiarlas y al pelinegro casi se le salían los ojos de sus órbitas al darse cuenta de los bonitos que eran los ojos de su rubio tormento, así que galantemente le dijo:

_-Sere, cariño… ¿te han dicho que tienes unos ojos divinos?_

Ella se sonrojó ipso facto y como no estaba muy acostumbrada a ese tipo de declaraciones, sólo se limitó a decirle: -_¿Es todo lo que tienes Chiba? ¡Tienes unos ojos divinos! Bah, limítate a encontrarme nuevos halagos, ¿de acuerdo?-. _Dicho esto, Andrew y Lita se empezaron a reír sonoramente, burlándose de Darien.

_-¡Vaya Serena, cada vez me caes mejor! No me puedo ni imaginar cómo te conquistó este tonto si no caes ante ninguno de sus ya conocidos piropos…-, _le dijo Andrew a Serena, quien de nueva cuenta se puso más roja que un tomate y sólo atinó a reírse nerviosamente.

_-Darien… ¡se nota quién lleva el mando en esta relación, eh!-, _esta vez fue Lita quien habló, mientras el pelinegro sólo hacía una mueca de disgusto ante las burlas de sus amigos.

_-No cabe duda de que siempre serás una cabeza de chorlito…-, _le dijo Darien a Serena en venganza por no haber creído en su lindo halago.

_-¡Y tú un tonto arrogante y antipático!-, _le respondió ella mostrándole la lengua en un acto infantil. Después de un minuto en silencio, todos comenzaron a reír y a disfrutar de su orden, mientras la nueva pareja de enamorados se lanzaban miradas cómplices, pues a pesar de que habían discutido momentos antes, bien sabían que eso era parte de su recién iniciada relación.

.

.

.

\(n_n)/

.

.

.

Horas más tarde, las clases por fin llegaban a su fin y todos los alumnos salían más rápido que un correcaminos. Darien y Serena habían quedado de verse para que él la llevara a su casa, pues Sammy se iría con uno de sus amigos. La esperaba impaciente, pues aún no tenía la más mínima intención de que Seiya se encontrara con ella y comenzara a molestarla, todavía tenía pendiente hablar con él y acabar con el asunto de la apuesta. Sonrió cuando la vio caminar hacia él y de pronto sintió un extraño miedo de perderla, pues en tan sólo dos semanas esa pequeña le había robado el corazón.

_-¡Por fin se acabó la espera!-, _le dijo tomándola por la cintura y dándole un suave y prolongado beso en la mejilla. Serena sonrió y alegremente le preguntó si ya se iban. Él asintió y caminaron hacia el auto del pelinegro, pero se detuvieron cuando escucharon que alguien llamaba a Serena…

_-¡Serena, espera!..._

_-¡Mierda, creo que no lo olvidó!-, _dijo la rubia con un tono nada agradable.

_-¡Hola Darien, hola Sere! Te he estado buscando por todas partes, ¿no pensabas irte sin verme, o sí?-, _se trataba de Michiru, quien el día anterior le había dicho que tendrían que ir a comprar un vestido para la galería que tendrían esa noche con Zafiro.

_-¿Eh? ¡No, cómo crees Michiru, por supuesto que no me iría sin despedirme de ti! Pero bueno, ya nos vimos, ya nos saludamos, ahora sí… ¡Darien y yo nos vamos!-, _le dijo rápidamente Serena, quien lo que quería en realidad, era escapar de la sesión de moda que tendría con la chica de los cabellos aguamarina. Tomó la mano de su novio y caminó sin preocupación, hasta que una fuerte amenaza de Michiru la hizo detenerse:

_-¡Si te mueves un solo milímetro más Tsukino, te irá realmente mal! ¡Lo mismo va para ti, Chiba!..._

Ambos se detuvieron al instante y tragaron saliva audiblemente. Se volvieron y pudieron darse cuenta de que Michiru tenía una sonrisa realmente siniestra, así que optaron por quedarse callados, mientras ella nuevamente tomaba la palabra:

_-¡Muy bien, éste es el plan! Serena, dado que hoy es la inauguración de la galería de Zafiro, tú y yo nos vamos en este mismo instante a comprar un vestido hermoso para cada una, ¡no acepto un no por respuesta porque te lo dije desde ayer! Y tú Darien, nos llevas al centro comercial y de ahí te vas a tu casa. No te preocupes por nosotras, pues después yo le llamo a mi chofer para que nos vaya a recoger y me lleve a casa de Serena…_

_-Pero Michiru, yo…-, _trató de decir la rubia, pero más tardo en intentar hablar que en que Michiru la callara.

_-¡Silencio, que me desconcentras! ¿En qué iba? ¡Ah, sí! Darien, a las ocho en punto te quiero en la casa de Serena, pues el evento comienza a las nueve. Te quiero puntual Chiba y enfundado en alguno de esos smokings que tienes y que te hacen ver más galán, ¿oíste? ¡Ah, y por favor dile a la pequeña diablilla de Hotaru que la llamaré para que me eche una manita con Sere! Bien, aclarados los puntos, ¡vámonos!-, _finalizó mientras recuperaba el aliento y la compostura. Caminó con elegancia y esperó a que el par de tórtolos llegara a su lado.

Una vez en el centro comercial, Michiru prácticamente obligó a Darien a que se fuera a su casa. Tomó a Serena de la muñeca y comenzó a meterse por todas las tiendas donde había vestidos de gala, arrastrándola. La obligó a que se probara una infinidad de prendas, hasta que alguna fuera de su completo agrado.

Serena sólo estaba callada, aburrida y cansada, pues en realidad ir de compras y estar al último grito de la moda no era algo que disfrutara como las demás chicas. Una vez que Michiru eligió el vestido que Serena ocuparía, y sin decirle cuál era, prosiguió a comprar el de ella. De ahí, se fueron en búsqueda de los zapatos y los accesorios ideales, pero al igual que pasó con el vestido, la chica de cabellos aguamarina hizo que su rubia amiga se probara una infinidad, escogiendo ella los indicados pero sin decirle cuáles eran. Todo sería una gran sorpresa para Serena.

Eran las cuatro de la tarde cuando terminaron de comprar. Fue en ese momento que Michiru le llamó a Hotaru y le explicó muy bien lo que quería de ella. Quedaron en que la niña le diría a Darien que la llevara a casa de Serena, pero que hiciera lo posible porque él regresara más tarde, ya que no querían interrupciones en sus planes.

Serena estaba que moría de hambre, pero no se atrevía a decirle nada a su loca amiga, pues no la había dejado tocar ni un peso de su dinero, argumentando que ella pagaría al considerarla ya como una gran amiga por el simple hecho de ser novia de Darien. Así se fueron a casa de la rubia y cuando llegaron se encontraron con él y con Hotaru justo al frente, el pelinegro estaba en una pose que demostraba que había hecho caso omiso a las órdenes de la chiquilla que lo acompañaba, ya que tenía los brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido…

Cuando el chofer de Michiru las ayudó a bajarse del auto, lo primero que hizo Hotaru fue correr hacia ellas, blasfemando de forma inaudible y cuando llegó junto a las chicas, lo primero que les dijo fue: _-¡Le dije que se fuera desde que puse un pie en el suelo, pero es tan obstinado que no me hizo caso! ¡Hola, tú debes ser Serena! ¿Cierto?_

Serena asintió con un movimiento de cabeza y con gran curiosidad, pues la pequeña que tenía frente a ella, era realmente hermosa. Tenía un aire que se le hacía familiar, pero aún no sabía con quién, hasta que Darien llegó a su lado, la tomó por la cintura y le dijo:

_-Serena, cariño… te presento al demonio que tengo por hermana, ella es Hotaru. Enana, te presento a mi novia, Serena…-, _la pequeña le sonrió mientras Serena le extendía la mano. Sin embargo no la tomó… en lugar de eso, le dio un enorme abrazo a la rubia, que la hizo sorprenderse mucho al inicio, para corresponderle segundos después.

_-¡Mucho gusto, Sere! No cabe duda de que eres una chica fuera de serie. No puedo creer cómo alguien que se ve tan inteligente como tú, le haya dado el sí a un tonto como Darien. Sin embargo, supongo que seremos las mejores cuñadas de todo el país…-, _le decía de forma alegre y con mucha familiaridad.

_-Muy bien. Hotaru, necesito que me ayudes con Serena, pues sabes que en la noche tenemos el evento con Zafiro Black…-, _habló Michiru y sólo se limitó a observar cómo la hermana de Darien asentía con la cabeza y una gran sonrisa en el rostro. -_¡Perfecto, esa es la actitud! Darien, ¡es hora de que te vayas!_

_-Pero…_

_-¡Pero nada! Anda, ve a tu casa, arréglate y si no quieres usar smoking, puedes ponerte un traje, pero procura que sea negro, ¿entendido? ¡Ah, y cuando vengas por nosotras no olvides ningún detalle para Sere! Ahora, yo me encargo de ella, con la ayuda de Hotaru…-, _comenzó a arrastrar a Serena, pero de pronto sintió que alguien la jalaba de la mano, volteó y era el pelinegro, que ya para ese momento tenía cara de pocos amigos.

_-¿Al menos me dejas despedirme de ella como se debe? ¡La veré hasta al rato! Por favor Michiru, ¡no seas así!_

_-¡Está bien, está bien dramas, despídete! Pero tienes sólo quince minutos, después te marchas, ¿de acuerdo?-, _el pelinegro dijo que sí de mala gana y vio cómo se alejaban Michiru y Hotaru permitiéndole despedirse de Serena.

_-Muy bien pequeña, es hora de que me marche. Nos vemos más tarde y mucha suerte con esas locas, de verdad que lo están…-, _le dijo Darien mientras la tomaba cariñosamente de la barbilla.

_-¡Ni que lo digas, esta tarde con Michiru me bastó para saber que es toda una amante de la moda, cosa que yo jamás sabré apreciar!-, _respondió Serena haciendo cara de disgusto.

Después de eso, él le dio un apasionado beso, que acabó porque Michiru y Hotaru comenzaron a carraspear. Sonrieron nerviosos y se abrazaron, dejando a sus sentidos llenarse con el aroma del otro. Darien le dio un nuevo beso en los labios y uno más en la frente, para marcharse más que indignado.

_-¡Nos vemos más tarde! Cielo, mucha suerte con este par de locas, en verdad que la necesitarás…-, _les gritó desde su auto. Una vez que lo hizo, puso en marcha el motor y se alejó riéndose de la cara de espanto de su novia y de las caras de indignación de su hermana y su mejor amiga. Serena suspiró y se encaminó hacia la puerta de su casa…

Una vez que comieron algo, Michiru la llevó a su habitación, hizo que se diera una ducha y cuando Serena salió, lo primero que vio fue a Hotaru, quien parecía buscar algo. Así que sin rodeos, la hermana de Darien le preguntó:

_-Serena, ¿tienes lentes de contacto?_

_-Sí, mi padre me los compró, pero no me gusta usarlos… ¿por qué?_

Hotaru esbozó una sonrisa realmente malévola y después tomó lo que había estado buscando minutos antes. Mostró las gafas de Serena y nuevamente habló: _-Serena, ¿confías en mí, cierto?_

Serena se quedó petrificada en el lugar en el que se encontraba, y en un acto reflejo negó con la cabeza. En realidad, confiaba en la chica, pero en ese momento tuvo serias dudas, las cuales se aclararon al ver lo que hizo ese pequeño demonio, como le decía su hermano…

_-Muy bien, me alegra que no confíes en mí, porque es señal de que todo lo que te hagamos hoy, cambiará tu vida por completo…-, _cuando terminó de hablar, rompió el armazón de las gafas que tenía entre las manos, logrando con eso que su dueña abriera los ojos tanto como pudo. Después rio y la siguiente acción que llevó a cabo, en verdad que fue algo que Serena no se esperaba para nada…

.

.

* * *

.

Si llegaron hasta acá, es porque les agradó y créanme que se los agradezco y mucho. En fin, ahora les respondo los Rw's nuevos y ya no les quedo a deber nada jeje. Esta alma desesperada sigue luchando con el Internet ... u.u

**STARVENUS:** ¿Cómo ves que Rei anda tras los huesitos de Darien otra vez? (referente al capítulo anterior). Y bueno, Zafiro ya está al acecho y aunque haya quedado de no decir nada más, ¿crees que así sea? ¡Muajaja... igual y sí hay guerra de besos! Muchas gracias por leer, espero que te siga gustando la historia! :)

**Anonimo:** ¡Gracias por leer, espero que te siga gustando la trama y la sigas leyendo! Te mando muchos saludos y a ver qué piensas del nuevo capítulo.

**yesqui2000:** Así es ... las dudas sobre Zafiro fueron resueltas y ahora él se autoproclamó como el "Rival de Darien Chiba" ... ¿Qué sucederá? ¿En serio Zaf se quedará con los brazos cruzados? ¡Eso se leerá en el próximo capítulo! Muajaja ... ¡Gracias por leer y por responderme lo del One Shot, la respuesta ha quedado registrada y en breve les daré una sorpresa! No olvides decirme qué te pareció el nuevo capítulo.

**VICO-darien:** Jajaja ... ¡Así es amiga, la presión funciona y funciona muy bien! Bueno, ya vimos que prácticamente Zafiro le declaró la guerra a Darien y que él desaprovechó una buena oportunidad para decir la verdad, esperemos que después no sea peor. Y bueno, sobre Serena ... ¡Sí es toda una fierecilla que doma pero igual y también queda domada! jaja. Saludos, abrazos y gracias ... ¡Nos seguimos leyendo, te quiero!

**criztal:** Gracias por el apoyo, en verdad que no sabes lo importante que es para mí y para mi inspiración jeje. Y bueno, ya vimos esa parte celosa de Darien, ahora dime: ¿Qué crees que haga cuando no sólo sea Zafiro quien le coquetea a Serena? ¡Aaaaah, verdad! Vienen muchas sorpresas, así que sigue leyendo jeje... Saludos y muchos abrazos.

**Patty Ramirez de Chiba:** ¡Amigaaa jaja! Bueno, después de la presión de la semana en cuanto a esta historia (porque sé que me falta la presión de la otra), por fin aquí está el nuevo capítulo. Empecemos, ¡pobre Darien, nunca pensé que les causara tanta controversia el hecho del coche de Zafiro! jejeje. En este episodio, te debo el nuevo auto del pelinegro, pero pronto habrá sorpresa, igual que la descarga de energía, ¡no os preocupéis! jaja. Y bueno, ¡agárrate que Seiya viene en el próximo capítulo! Así que ve consiguiendo los fierros golpeadores. Te quiero, gracias de nuevo por el apoyo y a ver qué te parece este cap... ^^

**Genddrene:** Jejeje, así es ... ¡El gran Dios Chiba celoso! Espero que este nuevo capítulo te agrade y bueno, a ver si cumplo con tus expectativas. Gracias por leer, no olvides decirme qué te pareció el nuevo capítulo. ¡Abrazos!

**Ross Kou:** Bien, gracias por seguir la historia, en verdad que eres muy muy linda. Respecto a Darien, en este capítulo vimos que Serena le dejó claro que lo quiere como un hermano, pero... ¿Será que él de verdad se quedará quieto? Muajaja ... ¡Respuesta en los siguientes capítulos! De Serena sí, me fascina que no se deje de Darien, la verdad es que hasta a mí ya me tendría lustrando sus zapatos hahaha ... Y bueno, ¡ya empezó el cambio de Sereeeeee! Nomás la corté ahí para hacértela de emoción y como ya les dije: ¡Agárrate que ya viene Seiyaaaaaaaa! ;)

**isabel20:** ¡Qué bueno que te está gustando la historia! Espero tu opinión de este nuevo capítulo. ¡Saludos y muchos abrazos! :)

**dadyop67:** ¡Gracias por tus palabras! Espero que este nuevo capítulo te vuelva a agradar. Aquí una nueva actualización, a ver qué te parece ... ¡Gracias, abrazos y saludos! :D

**2510mari:** Me encanta que te haya gustado la historia, gracias por darte tu tiempo en comentarla, espero te guste este nuevo capítulo. ¡Saludos e infinitas gracias!

**Sui-AliRs:** ¡Qué bueno que te gustó el capítulo anterior! jejeje, espero tu opinión de este nuevo. Y bueno, de a poco irá surgiendo una Serena nueva, renovada ... ¿Será que al final se dejará convencer por Zafiro? haha ... ¡Saludos!

**Tefa-sakura:** ¡Qué bueno que te esté gustando la historia todavía! La verdad es que sí, quise agregarle cosas nuevas para que quienes ya la hayan visto, pues no sepan qué va a pasar (dentro de lo que cabe jiji). ¡Gracias por el apoyo, espero que este nuevo capítulo te agrade! Y no te preocupes, comprendo bien lo importante de no tener mucho tiempo jiji... :)

**smfanatic:** ¡Muchas gracias por leer el fic! Y sobre todo, muchas gracias por tus palabras en verdad que me ayudan mucho, mucho, muchote. Y bueno, no te preocupes, ve leyendo poco a poco jeje, sé lo que no es tener tiempo (u.u) ... Espero que cuando llegues por acá, sea de tu agrado este nuevo capítulo. Gracias por todo nuevamente y bueno, ¡seguimos en contacto!

.

Ahora sí, ¡muchas gracias a todos por sus alertas, favoritos y review's, en verdad que son geniales! Ahora, espero sus nuevos comentarios con respecto a este nuevo capítulo, ¡no lo olviden! Les mando saludos, abrazos y todo mi agradecimiento por su apoyo. Recuerden que el formato cambió, así que ahora en vez de "Review this chapter" es "Posting as:" jejeje ... ¡Ñaca ñaca! Y disculpen por dejarlos en suspenso, no me quieran matar porque si no, ¿después quién escribe? jiji.

¡Buen fin de semana para todos y todas! ^^

.

.

**d(n_n)b**


	16. Capítulo 15: Un Cambio de Imagen

****¡Hola! Antes que nada, una sincera disculpa por la tardanza pero es que en este capítulo quise hacer POV de Darien y Serena, poniendo su punto de vista en torno al cambio de imagen. Así que lo fui haciendo poco a poco, espero que sea de su agrado. Un agradecimiento a **Patty Ramirez de Chiba,** pues aunque ella no se lo imagine, con las pláticas que tuvimos vía Facebook, me animó mucho para seguir escribiendo ... ¡Gracias!

Y bueno, sólo aclaro que los personajes son de Naoko Takeuchi, la historia está BASADA en la película que lleva el mismo nombre pero con muchos cambios en la trama jeje ... Ahora sí, les dejo el nuevo capítulo, ¡no olviden decirme qué les pareció! ^^

.

.

* * *

.

**CAPÍTULO 15: UN CAMBIO DE IMAGEN**

.

.

.

**POV SERENA**

.

.

Todo el día tuve una extraña sensación. Era como si estuviera volando o flotando en alguna nube, la verdad es que jamás pensé que en tan sólo unos días yo terminaría completamente enamorada de Darien… ¡Uf! Si me hubiesen dicho hace algunos meses que esto sucedería, en verdad que no me la creo. Yo siempre me había negado al amor, incluso cuando Zafiro me confesó que sentía algo por mí. Me queda claro que ahora él es un gran amigo, pero no puedo negar que cuando era más pequeña, la amistad y hermandad que hoy siento, en algún momento fue otra cosa…

¡Basta! Creo que es momento de que me salga de la ducha. Michiru y Hotaru me esperan, aunque… ¡Tengo miedo! Sí, Serena Tsukino, la chica con carácter y coraje para decir todo lo que le molesta, le tiene miedo a esas dos loquitas por la moda… no tengo la menor idea de lo que me vayan a hacer y tampoco me lo quiero imaginar. Confío en ellas, pues ambas son hermosas y saben mucho del tema. Pero… ¿y si lo que me hagan no le gusta a Darien y lo alejan de mí? Además, mi esencia. Todo lo que soy yo, ¿también eso va a cambiar?

¡Vaya cosas las que pienso! Jamás podría cambiar lo que soy. Desde que mi mamá no está con nosotros, lo que menos me ha importado es la moda. Siempre he sido feliz con mis tenis, la ropa cómoda y los estampados de conejitos… ¿Por qué ahora tendría que fijarme en otras cosas?... _"¡Por Darien!"… _estúpida conciencia, ¡déjame en paz! Si él está conmigo es porque todo lo que soy fue capaz de conquistarlo, ¿o no? ¡Esto es realmente confuso! Mejor me salgo de la ducha, si no seguiré pensando tonterías…

Tomé dos toallas, una para mi cuerpo y la otra para mi cabello. Creo que mañana a primera hora lo iré a cortar un poco porque viéndolo bien, ya está demasiado largo y no lo había notado gracias a mis adorados chonguitos. Me sorprendo de la dirección en la que me llevan mis pensamientos, mejor dicho, el miedo… Bien, creo que es mejor que primero vaya al vestidor por ropa interior… ¡No tengo la más mínima intención de dejar que ese par de locas me vean desnuda!… ¡No señor!

Cuando salí del baño, vi que Hotaru buscaba algo en el buró que tengo a un lado de mi cama. Me quedé un poco sorprendida, ¡vaya que estas mujeres toman confianza en un dos por tres! Fingí que tosía e inmediatamente Hotaru se volvió hacia mí y con un halo de misterio me preguntó:_-Serena, ¿tienes lentes de contacto?_

¿Lentes de contacto? Pues sí, los tengo pero la idea de colocarlos en mis ojos no me agrada del todo, así que con un poco de miedo le respondí: _-Sí, mi padre me los compró, pero no me gusta usarlos… ¿por qué?_

Hotaru en ese momento esbozó una sonrisa realmente malévola y después, tomó lo que había estado buscando en mi buró minutos antes. Me mostró mis gafas y nuevamente me habló: _-Serena, ¿confías en mí, cierto?_

Yo me quedé petrificada en el lugar en el que estaba… ¿pero qué sucede? ¿En verdad confío en ella? Mi instinto me dice que no, pero mi cabeza me recuerda que debo confiar en ella por ser la hermana de mi novio… ¡Al diablo con la cabeza! No, ¡no confío en ella! Así que negué con un movimiento y mi instinto en ese momento me confirmó el por qué le hice caso… tomó aire y sonriendo malévolamente me dijo: _-Muy bien, me alegra que no confíes en mí, porque es señal de que todo lo que te hagamos hoy, cambiará tu vida por completo…-. _Y después, ¡rompió mis lentes!

Me quedé sorprendida, no supe cómo reaccionar en ese momento. Tenía dos opciones: la primera era sacar a la bestia que llevo dentro, gritarle algunas cosas y después, hacer que se fuera de mi casa. Pero opté por la segunda: quedarme callada mientras veía cómo tomaba unas tijeras y acomodaba un banco frente al espejo de cuerpo completo que tenía en mi habitación… ¿Ahora qué diantres piensa hacer? ¡Que no sea lo que yo creo, que no sea lo que yo creo!

Me señaló con la mano el dichoso banco y yo como robot me senté en él… a ver, ¿dónde diablos quedó la Serena salvaje que no se deja de nadie? ¿En dónde está mi voluntad?... _"¡Se fue con el papacito del Dios Chiba, tonta!"… _¡Mierda! Maldita conciencia, parece que disfrutas el verme sufrir. Vi cómo Hotaru soltaba la toalla que rodeaba mi cabello y comenzó a cepillarlo. Me veía una y otra vez, mientras lo acomodaba de diversas formas. Asentía o negaba pero para sí misma porque nunca me dijo qué pensaba. Bueno, al menos creo que me voy a ahorrar el dinero del corte de cabello.

Salí de mis pensamientos en cuanto escuché que hablaba sin siquiera dejarme responder: _-¿Desde cuándo no te haces al menos un despunte en tu cabello Sere? Además, el corte que tienes no va con la forma de tu rostro, ¿qué no te lo habían dicho antes? Y bueno, ni se diga de delinearte las cejas y quitar todo ese vello que sobra en tu cara… ¡Michiru, vamos a demorar un poco más! Mmm… yo creo que lo más fácil será el maquillaje, pues tu rostro es terso y no tienes imperfecciones, ¡eso es un buen punto a tu favor!_

_-Hotaru yo…_

_-Shhttt… ¡Tú sólo déjate consentir!-, _me dijo la diablilla mientras me guiñaba un ojo. ¿En serio me iban a depilar las cejas? ¿Me van a maquillar? ¡¿Me van a cortar mi cabello? Darien Chiba, ¡juro por lo más sagrado que si estas locas no saben lo que hacen, quien me las va a pagar será "Junior"!

_-Muy bien Hotaru, ¿en qué quieres que te ayude?...-, _¡Vaya la otra loca ya llegó! Dios mío protégeme, en verdad que no sé qué me van a hacer estas dos mujeres. Bueno, sí sé pero… ¡tengo miedo!... _–Serena, ¿desde cuándo no te depilas?-, _al fin se acordaron de que puedo hablar…

_-Michiru, Hotaru… la verdad es que nunca lo he hecho…-, _las dos se voltearon a ver y después de volvieron hacia mí con una cara de incredulidad que hasta a mí me hizo dudar de mi situación... _-¡Vamos, no me vean así, no soy un alien! Si no me depilo y hago ese tipo de cosas, es porque no tengo cerca a alguien que me diga cómo se hace. Creo que no lo saben, pero mi mamá murió cuando era pequeña. Crecí sin una guía en la moda o el maquillaje, así que supongo que entenderán por qué no me llaman la atención esas cosas; lo único que sé es depilarme las piernas, así que al menos esa parte ya se la ahorraron._

¡Momento! ¿Yo dije todo eso? ¡Demonios! ¿Por qué? Bueno, quizá fue porque ellas me veían como si fuera un ovni o algo por el estilo. A final de cuentas creo que resultó algo bueno de que yo dijera eso, pues ya ninguna de las dos habló hasta después de que hicieron todo lo que quisieron conmigo. Primero, Hotaru cortó mi cabello; hizo algunas capas, lo "degrafiló" y con una plancha lo dejó totalmente lacio. Después, lo acomodó hacia atrás haciendo un discreto moño y dejando algunos mechones fuera del mismo. Mi flequillo que antes estaba recto y hacia el frente, ahora lucía lacio y hacia un lado de mi cara… ¡Huy, ni siquiera me fijé en cómo hizo todo eso!

Cuando la pequeña terminó, Michiru me giró del lado contrario al espejo pues según me dijo, no quería que viera su creación antes de que acabara. Yo ya tenía sueño si he de confesarlo, pues después de las clases, las compras y ahora el "cambio", necesitaba de al menos media hora de siesta… ¡Pero no me dejaron! En ese momento, la hermanita de Darien arregló las uñas de mis manos mientras mi ahora nueva amiga, me maquillaba…. ¿Al final valdrá la pena todo esto?

En fin, después de que terminaron de arreglarme el cabello, las manos, el maquillaje y demás, me dijeron que era hora de que me vistiera… ¡Sí, aún estaba sólo con la toalla que me puse después del baño! Me levanté, me estiré un poco y quise verme al espejo, pero para variar no me dejaron. Resignada, me dirigí hacia el armario donde tenía mi ropa interior pero Michiru me entregó una bolsa, donde según estaba lo más apropiado para esa noche. La tomé y refunfuñando me volví a meter en el baño, no sin antes tomar mi crema humectante. Porque eso sí, estaré muy fuera de moda pero sé cuidar mi piel.

Me quité la toalla y puse la crema en mi cuerpo. Tomé la bolsa que me dio Mich y sentí como si los ojos se me fueran a salir de mis cuencas, pues esa no era ropa interior… ¡Eso eran simples trozos de tela! Bueno, sólo las bragas porque a decir verdad, para cubrirse el busto sólo habían dos pequeños "parches". Ustedes me entienden, ignoro como se llamen esas cosas, pero en el empaque dice que son para brindar "soporte y protección"… ¡Sí, como no! ¿Qué soporte y qué protección me podían dar dos pequeños "parches"?

Me volví a colocar la toalla y salí como alma que lleva el diablo hacia mi armario. Las dos chicas me miraron consternadas y cuando les expliqué qué sucedía, se rieron de mí y me dijeron que no era posible que me pusiera otra cosa, pues mi atuendo requería del uso de lo que Michiru me había dado… ¿pues cómo será el dichoso vestido que tengo que usar esos parches y una tanga? Creo que externé mi pregunta, pues Hotaru me dijo: _-Es mejor que te pongas eso si no quieres ir de plano sin ropa interior…_

¡¿Qué? ¿Alguien me puede decir en que demonios pensaba cuando acepté que me cambiaran la imagen? ¡Ah, cierto! Ni siquiera me preguntaron… en fin, me regresé al baño y me puse "la ropa interior". Obviamente me volví a poner la toalla, pues una cosa era que yo supiera lo que "cubría" mis partes íntimas, pero otra muy distinta era que las dejara verme de esa manera. Salí con más miedo del que tenía cuando todo esto comenzó. No sé con qué me vayan a salir ahora mis dos loquitas.

Hotaru se encontraba acostada en mi cama escuchando música en su reproductor portátil, mientras que Michiru estaba en el banco que minutos antes había ocupado yo, observando hacia la nada. Cuando se dio cuenta de mi presencia, giró su cabeza hacia el lado contrario de donde estaba mi cuñada y de nuevo mis ojos se abrieron tanto como pudieron, al observar un vestido largo color azul rey… ¡Es realmente hermoso!

Se levantó y me hizo señas de que me acercara… tímidamente lo hice y cuando llegué a su lado, me entregó la maravilla de vestido que había comprado. ¡Rayos, siento que esto es demasiado para mí! Me preguntó si necesitaba ayuda, pero le dije que no, que yo podría hacerlo sola, así que me fui directo al vestidor. Tomé la prenda que llevaba en mis manos y la deslicé sobre mi cuerpo…

¡Oh-oh! Creo que en este vestido hay un "pequeño" detalle que no le agradará a Darien, sobre todo ahora que anda celoso con la presencia de Zafiro. Pero creo que no tengo más opción que ponérmelo, si no quiero que mis "asesoras en moda" me linchen.

Salí del vestidor y tanto Hotaru como Michiru empezaron a aplaudir con singular alegría. Me hicieron girar varias veces y después, mi amiga me dio lo que faltaba del atuendo: unas zapatillas color plata, ¡tan altas que parecían armas mortales! Tragué saliva audiblemente y ambas sólo me miraron con una amenaza implícita, así que decidí que lo mejor era no protestar. Me puse las zapatillas y sentí cómo mi estatura incrementaba… ¡Dios, si por eso no crecí mucho… le tengo pánico a las alturas! Sólo espero no tropezarme o llegar al suelo como es mi costumbre…

Finalmente, Michiru me puso unos aretes de brillantes pequeños, una pulsera delgada de plata y me pasó una cartera pequeña del mismo color que las zapatillas, en donde metí un pequeño espejito, maquillaje en polvo, brillo labial, algo de dinero, la cadenita con el dije que siempre llevo conmigo y mi celular. Segundos después, por fin me dejaron verme al espejo…

¡Woow, cuando Darien me vea, seguro que no me reconocerá! Estas dos loquitas en verdad que hicieron un trabajo extraordinario, ¡jamás pensé que yo, la simple Serena, se viera de ese modo! ¿Qué dirá mi Dios Chiba? ¿Le gustaré cuando me vea de esta manera o no? ¿Cuántas dudas, cuántos nervios? Hasta ahora, ni siquiera he recordado el motivo por el cual asistiré a la galería.

Después de que terminé de revisarme en el espejo totalmente anonadada, Michiru me preguntó sobre algo que hasta ese momento no había considerado: los lentes de contacto. Se ofreció a ayudarme a ponerlos y yo acepté, la verdad es que no quiero caerme o tropezarme por no ver bien. Aunque ya estoy pensando en que mañana mismo me iré a la óptica por un armazón nuevo ya que afortunadamente, Hotaru no rompió las micas, así que pueden volver a servirme y evitarme lo tedioso de los lentes de contacto.

Finalmente, Michiru se metió al baño para darse una ducha, mientras mi ahora cuñada bajaba a la cocina para buscar algo de comer. Miré el reloj que tenía en mi habitación y me sorprendí cuando vi que apenas eran las siete, así que tomé mi computadora portátil y me puse a divagar en la red. No tenía nada mejor que hacer…

.

.

.

\(n_n)/

.

.

.

**POV DARIEN**

.

.

Cuando dejé a Serena y a Michiru en el centro comercial, muchas dudas me embargaban, pues no tenía la menor idea de lo que la loca de mi amiga pudiera hacer con mi novia. Pero si he de ser sincero, confieso que me alegra que la ayude con ciertas cosas de mujeres en las que mi rubia bipolar no tiene interés. Sé de sobra que ella es hermosa y en sólo unos días me enamoró por completo con esa forma de ser y esa belleza, pero nunca está de más que ella misma se lo crea y vea diariamente el por qué me trae literalmente babeando las banquetas.

Sí, ya sé que soy el peor de los patanes porque al principio me acerqué a ella por una estúpida y tonta apuesta con la que quería recuperar mi orgullo. Pero ahora sé de sobra que de nada me valdría todo lo que tengo si mi Serena no está conmigo, porque sólo ella ha despertado sentimientos en mí que francamente hasta yo mismo dudaba que pudiera ser capaz de sentir. Así que lo primero que haré mañana será llamar a Seiya y decirle que este tonto juego se acabó. Quiero ser feliz por primera vez en mi vida y compartir esa alegría con mi cabeza de chorlito.

¡Por fin llegué a casa! Creo que antes de ir por mi amada doncella, puedo comer algo y quizá tomar una siesta. Debo pensar tranquilamente cómo voy a hacer para que Zafiro ya no se acerque a mi niña, o al menos no la vea como algo comestible. Además, creo que tengo que hacer algo con respecto al auto… eso de que "tengamos los mismos gustos pero él vaya un paso delante de mí" no es nada bueno, así que lo que haré este fin de semana será recordarle a mi papá que me debe cierto regalo por calificaciones y un cochecito nuevo no me caería nada mal. Es más, le diré a la enana que si quiere, puede conservar mi convertible. Yo me conformaré con un Ferrari o quizá un Mini Cooper, pero eso sí, ¡tiene que ser modelo 2013!

Entré a mi habitación y lo primero que veo son los sobres con las nuevas cartas de diversas universidades. ¡Demonios! Debo decidir algo pronto o después no tendré oportunidad de hacer una carrera. Pero, no sé qué estudiar. No quiero ser Administrador como mi abuelo y mucho menos Doctor como lo desea mi papá. Quiero algo que me haga realmente feliz, no seguir un plan trazado por alguien más. Más vale que guarde estas cartas, no quiero que las vea mi padre porque se me puede armar una y ¡bien grande!

Aún es temprano, así que lo mejor es que duerma un poco. Total, Michiru me dijo que me quería en casa de Serena a las ocho, así que tengo tiempo de sobra… ya estoy un poco adormilado, pero escucho que alguien llama a la puerta. Consigo dar permiso para que entren y me encuentro escuchando la voz de mi princesita diciendo:

_-¡Tonto, me voy a casa de Serena, Michiru me llamó y me dijo que quiere que le ayude! Avísale a mamá para que después no me regañen, tomando en cuenta que iré a ayudar a tu novia, ¿de acuerdo? ¡Nos vemos!_

¡Un momento! ¿Hotaru ayudara a Michiru? ¿Irá a casa de Serena? Abrí abruptamente los ojos y me levanté rápidamente para alcanzar a mi hermana. Por fortuna, aún la alcancé dentro de la casa, así que a pesar de que se negara, le dije que sería yo quien la llevaría a casa de mi novia. Subimos al auto y nos dirigimos a casa de mi bella rubia, cuando llegamos la enana me corrió, pero yo no cedí ante sus deseos y me quedé ahí, esperando a que Sere llegara. ¡De aquí no me muevo hasta que al menos le de un beso!

A pesar de las negativas del dúo de locas, pude despedirme como se debía de mi querida Serena. Me quedé muy contento de dejarla en buenas manos, aunque sé de sobra que la pobre tenía miedo ante lo que le fueran a hacer. Ella no es de andar en centros comerciales o fijarse en las apariencias como Rei, Mina e incluso Amy. Ella es tierna, dulce, comprensiva, bipolar, con mal genio… ¡Vaya, ella es… ella es así y eso es lo que me encanta!

Llegué de nuevo a casa y con mucho tiempo de sobra. Mis papás aún no llegan, seguramente se fueron a comer a algún lado y olvidaron avisarnos… ¡Qué importa! Me encantaría tener un matrimonio como el de ellos, en verdad que a pesar de llevar tantos años juntos, se ve que se aman de verdad. Con ese pensamiento me metí en la cocina para buscar algo de comer y después de saciar mi apetito, me dirigí nuevamente a mi habitación. Apenas son las seis, pero como no me puedo dar el lujo de llegar tarde, mejor me dirijo al armario para buscar el atuendo que usaré.

Antes de venirme, Michiru me dijo que podría usar un traje negro… ¡Listo! Ahora, buscaré una camisa… ¿Blanca? ¿Azul? ¿Lila? No, la ocasión amerita que me ponga la camisa blanca. Finalmente busco la corbata adecuada, ¡demonios! No tengo muchas opciones, creo que me pondré esta negra con rayas de color plata. Nota mental: si ahora tengo una novia que exhibe sus fotografías en una galería, debo comprar corbatas y trajes para la ocasión, ¡he dicho!

Me metí en la ducha para relajarme un poco. La verdad estoy nervioso, siendo un deportista, jamás he ido a un evento de este tipo y no sé qué se deba hacer o cómo tengo que actuar. Afortunadamente, mi amiga estará ahí para guiarme y también estaré en compañía de Serena… lo mejor es que deje que el agua corra libre por todo mi cuerpo, por mis brazos, por mi torso, por mis piernas, la espalda… ¡Vaya, esto sí que relaja!

Con el ánimo renovado, me salí de la ducha con una toalla alrededor de la cintura y otra en el cuello. Me dirigí al lavamanos y saqué mi crema de afeitar, así como el rastrillo. Me rasuré con cuidado y después coloqué un poco de loción. Ahora que ando enamorado, debo oler rico para mi chica y he visto que a ella le agrada mi aroma… me sorprendo al darme cuenta que este tipo de detalles jamás me preocuparon cuando andaba con Rei, en ese entonces sólo me ocupaba de verme bien y después de… bueno, bueno, digamos que hacer un buen trabajo a la hora de "descargar el estrés".

Me río de las estupideces que estoy pensando. Aunque tenga ganas de llegar a algo más con Serena, sé que aún no es tiempo. ¡Tenemos dos días de novios! Pero es que ella es tan hermosa, tan linda y huele extremadamente delicioso. Es un aroma como de rosas el que posee, sí, rosas. ¡Mierda! Este amiguito mío ya anda haciendo de las suyas, así que creo que lo mejor es que piense en otra cosa antes de que me vaya todo "emocionado" a casa de mi rubio tormento…

Una vez que he despejado mi cabeza por completo, me voy nuevamente a mi recámara. Comienzo a vestirme. Primero un bóxer negro, después me pongo los calcetines de igual color. Tomo la camisa y comienzo a abotonarla. Aunque no es mi estilo llevar todos los botones abrochados, creo que hoy podré soportarlo… me pongo el pantalón del traje, el cinturón, los zapatos y me vuelvo al baño para peinar mi cabello. Quise que se viera lo más formal posible, pero creo que se ha acostumbrado tanto a estar "desenfadado" que por más que intenté acomodarlo no se dejó, así que lo acomodo como siempre.

Me volví a la habitación para ponerme la corbata, el chaleco y finalmente el saco. ¡Vaya, cuando me miré al espejo vi a un Darien totalmente diferente! Sí, sigo siendo el Dios Chiba, coqueto, guapo, atractivo, irremplazable pero mi mirada tiene un brillo especial… sí, no hay duda de que estoy total, absoluta e irrevocablemente enamorado. ¿Eso es bueno? No lo sé, pero lo estoy disfrutando demasiado.

Le di un vistazo al reloj de pared que hay en la habitación. Las siete de la noche, ¿será buena idea que ya vaya por Serena? ¡Pero por supuesto! Así que tomo mi cartera, las llaves y me voy directo a mi coche. Recuerdo que Michiru me dijo que le llevara algo a Sere y obviamente lo haré, así que antes de ir a su casa pasaré por una florería y compraré el ramo de rosas rojas más grande que encuentre. Igual debo llevarle algo a Michiru, no quiero que sienta que no soy un caballero.

Una vez que compré las rosas para Serena y un pequeño ramo de tulipanes color de rosa para Michiru y Hotaru, me dirigí a casa de mi novia. Puse algo de música, no quiero estar más nervioso… ¿qué le harían a mi Serena? Llegué a casa de los Tsukino y fruncí el seño al darme cuenta de que ese convertible azul ya estaba aparcado en la casa de MI chica. ¡Maldita sea! Que Zafiro ni siquiera se atreva a pensar que se va a llevar a Serena, ¡eso sí que no! Toqué el timbre y me abrió amablemente mi suegro. Él ya estaba listo, al igual que Sammy y con una gran sonrisa me dijo:

_-¡Vaya, te ves realmente elegante hijo, cuando Serena te vea se irá de espaldas! Pero pasa, pasa, estás en tu casa…_

_-Gracias señor Tsukino, usted también se ve muy bien. Al igual que tú Sammy, ¡buenas noches!-, _les dije sinceramente.

_-¡Vaya, gracias Darien! Oye, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?_

_-Por supuesto Sammy, dime…_

_-Ahora que eres novio de la tonta de mi hermana, ¿tú y yo también seremos amigos?...-, _creo que la regla entre hermanos es molestarse siempre, ¿cierto? ¡¿Cómo le puede decir "tonta" a mi Serena? No, no, no… debo solucionar esto ahora mismo. Giré mi rostro hacia mi cuñado y sonriendo, le dije:

_-Claro que seremos amigos Sammy. Pero para que nuestra relación de amigos-cuñados sea mejor, te voy a pedir un favor, ¿me lo haces?_

_-¡Claro, claro, dime!_

_-Pues que dejes de decirle "tonta" a tu hermana. Ella es realmente linda, hermosa, inteligente… la mejor chica del mundo, así que no me gusta que le digas así. ¿Me harás ese favor cuñado?_

Tuve que contener la risa cuando vi que el pobre chico me decía que sí… a decir verdad, las veces anteriores que había hablado con él, me di cuenta de que él me "admiraba" como los demás jóvenes de la preparatoria. Pero yo no quería que Sammy me "admirara", sino que me apreciara como lo que soy ahora, su cuñado. Quería tener una buena relación con la familia de mi novia y al menos creo que en estos primeros encuentros, lo estaba logrando. De pronto, escuché cómo alguien carraspeaba tontamente. Giré la vista y me encontré con la mirada malintencionada de Zafiro, ¿pero que mierda se cree este?

_-¡Buenas noches Chiba! ¿Cómo estás? No me digas que también viniste para llevar al conejito a la Galería, porque si es así, déjame te digo que…_

_-Tú no me dices nada Black… vine por MI novia y créeme, yo no salgo por esa puerta si no es tomado de la mano de Serena, ¿me oíste?_

_-Chicos, chicos… ¿por qué no mejor nos tomamos una taza de café antes de que bajen las chicas?-, _¡perfecto! Habló mi querido suegro para tratar de alivianar un poco el ambiente que se había formado. Acepté la taza de café y la tomé tranquilamente, ante la mirada de Zafirito, quien seguramente esperaba que me atragantara. ¡Pero no soy tan estúpido!

Pasaron más o menos cuarenta minutos antes de que mi enana avisara que Serena y Michiru ya estaban listas. Me dio mucho coraje cuando la tonta se le quedó viendo a Zafiro como si fuera un juguete que deseara con todas sus fuerzas… ¡Ah no, a mi hermanita no la va a trastornar! Eso lo juro, como que me llamo Darien Chiba…

En ese momento, escuchamos unos tacones, que anunciaban que alguna de las chicas ya venía en camino. Me levanté al mismo tiempo que el tonto del amigo de mi amada, nos vimos de forma desafiante y más rápido que un rayo, me acerqué a las escaleras… sólo para ver que era Michiru quien iba bajando las escaleras, tan elegante como sólo los Kaioh sabían hacerlo. Cuando llegó al final, la tomé de la mano en un acto de caballerosidad y le di el ramo de tulipanes que había llevado para ella. Me sonrió con amabilidad y me dijo:

_-¡Huy Chiba, parece que el amor te ha regresado lo caballeroso y útil para la sociedad! Gracias, están hermosos…_

_-¡Tenías que ser tú Michiru!-, _le respondí siguiéndole el juego. Ambos nos reímos y después ella se agarró del brazo de Zafiro… quizá me quería ayudar, quizá el muy tonto le gusta pero yo en ese momento agradecí el acto y me alegré de que al menos teniendo del brazo a mi amiga, no se podría acercar a mi Serena. Salí de mis pensamientos cuando escuché que Hotaru venía también. Aunque ella no iría a la galería, le di el ramo de tulipanes en cuanto llegó al final de las escaleras, como una forma de agradecer que le ayudara a mi linda novia. Los tomó y muy en su estilo me dijo:

_-¡Gracias hermanito! Pero sabes que no me agradan las flores, ¿qué quieres que haga con estas, que me las coma o qué?...-,_ perfecto. Si me quería hacer sonrojar, lo logró. Todos nos reímos por la "bromita" de la enana y finalmente nos callamos cuando escuchamos el ruido de otro par de tacones que se acercaba. Miré a Michiru y asintió, al igual que Hotaru, quien carraspeó un poco para dramatizar y después con alegría dijo:

_-¡Muy bien, es momento de que les presente a la nueva, no mejorada pero sí diferente… Serena Tsukino!... _

No hubo ningún ruido.

_-¡A la nueva Serena Tsukino!_

Nada.

Mi hermana subió un par de escalones y gritó: _-¡Si no bajas en este mismo instante Serena Tsukino, créeme que yo seré quien te obligue!_

Tal parece que estas dos locas lograron domar a mi pequeña bestia porque en ese momento escuchamos unos pasos apresurados y cuando giré mi vista hacia la cima de las escaleras, y me quedé totalmente petrificado… Ahí estaba MI Serena, enfundada en un vestido azul rey, justo en la parte del busto pero a partir de ese punto, iba cayendo ligeramente para dar la impresión de que esa magnífica mujer flotaba. Tenía un par de tirantes que rodeaban su cuello, uno de ellos llevaba pequeñas flores de la misma tela que hacían el vestido lo más elegante que se pudiera imaginar.

¡Diablos! Ese vestido se ajustaba perfectamente a su cintura, su cadera, su esbelto cuerpo y aparte de todo… bajaba esas escaleras con tanta naturalidad y elegancia que la verdad, me sentí todo un pavorreal al saber que ella es MI novia. Se ve tan hermosa, tan natural… su maquillaje es casi invisible pero hicieron que esos ojos comparables sólo con el mar, se vieran más grandes e incluso, más azules. Su cabello rubio que siempre está atado en sus chonguitos, ahora lo amarraron en un bello moño, con algunos mechones sueltos a los lados… ¡Esta chica es toda una Diosa!... ¡Momento, es MI Diosa!

Conforme iba bajando los escalones, yo sentía que mi amiguito volvía a despertar. Así que me obligué a pensar en otra cosa. No quería hacer el ridículo frente a mi familia política, mi hermana, mi amiga y el idiota de Zafiro. Me situé al pie de la escalera, estirando mi mano hacia la bella mujer que aún no terminaba de bajar. Sin embargo, el encanto se acabó cuando al parecer, pisó mal uno de los escalones y… ¡bajó de una sola vez todos los escalones que le faltaban!

Pero por fortuna, mis reflejos son increíblemente rápidos, pues pude tomarla con mis brazos antes de que llegara al suelo. La pobre de Serena se puso más roja que la grana, al igual que yo… sobre todo cuando noté cierto detalle que el dichoso vestido llevaba en la parte de la espalda. O mejor dicho, cuando noté la tela que faltaba en esa parte, sintiendo la suave y tersa piel que había debajo de mis manos…

.

.

.

\(n_n)/

.

.

.

Serena bajaba tímidamente las escaleras, procurando no resbalar ni tropezar con el hermoso vestido que llevaba. Lo que fuera con tal de no llegar al suelo y pasar una terrible vergüenza delante de las personas que la esperaban al pie del último escalón. Se sentía retraída, no tenía la menor idea de cómo iban a reaccionar todos ante el cambio que Hotaru y Michiru habían logrado en ella.

Se concentro en los ojos azul profundo que la esperaban y en la mano que Darien le extendía para que la tomara. Nunca se había sentido tan bien amando y entregándole su corazón a alguna persona, pues siempre había pensado que si lo hacía, tarde o temprano la terminarían dejando sola. Así como había pasado con su madre… no sintió cómo ni por qué, pero de pronto resbaló y cuando pensaba que iría directo al suelo, se vio atrapada en los fuertes brazos del Dios Chiba.

Su primera reacción fue ponerse totalmente roja, sobre todo al sentir cómo las manos de su novio, acariciaban suavemente su espalda desnuda… sí, el "pequeño" detalle que tenía el vestido era que al frente no llevaba escote. Éste se encontraba en la parte de atrás, dejando al descubierto en su totalidad la espalda, cubriendo sólo lo estrictamente necesario. Serena se sintió cohibida cuando vio que Darien fruncía el seño y la miraba con algo de… ¿reproche, celos? ¡Pero si ella no tuvo la culpa!

_-Tal parece que te comieron la lengua los ratones Chiba… ¡al menos deja de babear! Y si pretendes echarle la culpa a la pobre de Serena por el vestido, te digo de una vez que quien lo escogió fui yo… ¡ella no tuvo nada que ver! Además, estamos en el Siglo XXI como para que te pongas denso por una espalda descubierta…-, _dijo Michiru enfadada ante la reacción del pelinegro, que aún no articulaba palabra alguna.

_-¡Vamos hermanito, di algo! ¿O qué? ¿Acaso no te gustó el cambio en Serena?-, _esta vez fue Hotaru, quien también bromeaba ante el celoso hermano que le había tocado.

_-Yo… yo… no es eso, es que… ¡Serena, te ves realmente hermosa! ¿En serio eres tú mi cabeza de chorlito?-, _por fin habló Darien.

_-¡Pero por supuesto que soy yo, tonto, arrogante!-, _dijo Serena al tiempo que le mostraba la lengua a su pelinegro novio. Todos rieron ante el comentario y después, vieron cómo tiernamente Darien le entregaba el ramo de rosas que llevaba para Serena al tiempo que tomaba una de sus manos y le plantaba un beso en los nudillos de la misma. ¡Vaya que esos dos destilaban miel!

_-¡Hija, te ves hermosa!-, _le dijo Kenji al tiempo que hacía que se diera una vuelta. El señor Tsukino tosió un poco al percatarse de "ese detalle" del vestido, pero no le dio mucha importancia pues sabía que su hija era realmente hermosa y ésa debía ser su noche. La abrazó y le dio paso a su hermano, quien atónito sólo agregó:

_-¡No, tú no eres la tonta Serena! ¿Qué le hiciste a mi hermana?-. _De pronto el chico, sintió un fuerte golpe en la cabeza y rieron cuando aceptó que aquella mujer hermosa que hace unos minutos había aparecido, realmente era su hermana Serena.

_-¡Quién lo iba a decir! Sabía que detrás de ese conejito tierno, tímido e inocente, se encontraba una mujer realmente hermosa… ¡Te ves divina Sere!-; _le dijo Zafiro al tiempo que la tomaba por la cintura y le daba un beso muy cerca de los labios. Ella sólo atinó a sonrojarse y decir "gracias" en un susurro. Darien, que estaba al lado de los dos, aventó "sutilmente" a Zafiro y se puso en medio, logrando que el otro le dirigiera unas cuantas palabras poco amables y una mirada más que fúrica.

Luego de algunas bromas más con respecto al cambio de imagen de la rubia, hechas para aligerar el ambiente tenso que se había formado, todos se dispusieron a salir rumbo al lugar del evento. Para ese momento ya eran las ocho de la noche, aún faltaba una hora pero Zafiro tenía que llegar antes para afinar detalles. Fue ahí cuando se desató una discusión más entre él y Darien…

_-Supongo que te irás conmigo, ¿verdad conejito?-, _le dijo Zafiro a Serena viendo desafiantemente al pelinegro.

_-Supones mal Black. Yo vine por MI novia y me voy de aquí con MI novia… ¿tienes alguna duda?-,_ contestó un ya mal humorado Darien.

_-¡Chiba, por favor, hoy no!...-, _le dijo la rubia al pelinegro en un tono de regaño. Después, giró el rostro hacia su amigo y también con un notorio enfado, agregó: -_Y no Zafiro, yo me voy con Darien… recuerda lo que te pedí, por favor al menos hoy no me vayas a dar lata con tus cosas, ¿de acuerdo?...-, _Zafiro asintió de mala gana e inmediatamente se salió de la casa malhumorado. La rubia se sintió un poco mal e iba intentar alcanzarlo hasta que…

_-¡Darien, espera un segundo!-. _Le dijo Michiru cuando Serena ya estaba a punto de salir de su casa para hablar con su amigo. Se giró y vio a un pelinegro confundido, pues no sabía qué era lo que quería su amiga…

_-¿Qué pasa Michiru?_

_-¡Esa corbata, hombre tenías que ser, menso!-,_ le dijo mientras fruncía el seño y corría hacia la recámara de Serena. _-¡No te vayas a salir!-,_ gritó. Un minuto después, bajó con un pequeño estuche entre sus manos y del mismo sacó una corbata del mismo azul que el vestido de la rubia, con delgadas franjas en color plata que hacían que se viera aún más elegante.

_-Permiso Sere, no te vayas a enojar…-, _se dirigió a Serena mientras quitaba del cuello de Darien la corbata negra que llevaba puesta. Después, con una fácil maniobra colocó la que llevaba ella y se la puso al pelinegro. _-¡Listo, ahora sí ya te ves decente y más combinado con Serena!_

_-¡Gracias Michiru, latosa y todo pero eres una gran chica!-,_ le dijo Darien sonriendo y un poco sonrojado ante el acto de la chica de cabellos aguamarina. Después, le dio un beso en la frente y se puso al lado de su novia para tomarla nuevamente de la mano.

_-¡Sí, claro, gracias hermanita por haber ayudado a mi novia! No te ofendas Sere, el problema es con el bruto de mi hermano, ¿cómo me iré yo a casa, baboso?-,_ decía Hotaru con las manos en su cintura, mientras veía cómo todos se habían olvidado de ella, pues hasta ese momento no había dado señales de existencia.

_-¡Cierto, discúlpanos Hotaru! Creo que lo mejor es que Darien y yo te llevemos a casa y después nos vayamos a la galería…-,_ le dijo Serena con tono sumamente maternal.

_-¡Ay enana, por poco y te me olvidas! Vamos, como dice mi niña te llevo a casa y de ahí, nos vamos al lugar del evento. Discúlpame, pero entenderás que de pronto olvidé incluso que el mundo seguía girando…-, _respondió Darien mientras ponía una mano detrás de su cabeza apenado por haberse olvidado de su princesa.

_-Sólo no te golpeo como te mereces porque hoy te ves muy guapo y feliz. Además, Serena me cayó súper bien y bueno, ¡derraman miel, sólo no me salpiquen tanto!-, _dijo Hotaru y al unísono todos rieron. En cuanto la sesión de risa acabó, Darien tomó de la cintura a Serena y cariñosamente le dijo al oído:

_-¿Nos vamos ya hermosa señorita?-, _la rubia sólo atinó a sonrojarse y a decirle que sí con un leve movimiento de cabeza. Después de eso, los tres salieron de la casa Tsukino para dirigirse al lugar del evento. Michiru se acercó a Zafiro que aún estaba fuera de la casa y le preguntó si no había problema en que se fuera con él.

El chico le dijo que sí, pero con cara de pocos amigos cuando se dio cuenta de que el pelinegro se iba con "su conejito"; así que mentalmente ideó un plan para poner en ridículo a Darien. Mientras eso sucedía, Sammy y Kenji se fueron en su coche, pues según el señor Tsukino, no quería arruinar ni la intimidad de la pareja y mucho menos ser "una carga" para los amigos de su hija.

De camino a su casa, Darien llevaba tomada de la mano a Serena mientras manejaba. Iban sumergidos en un cómodo silencio, pues ambos sabían que no era necesario hablar para demostrar lo cómodos y lo felices que estaban juntos. Hotaru sólo veía maravillada el latente cambio en su hermano, pues nunca lo había visto así de enamorado y feliz. En realidad, ahora lo veía preocupado por hacer feliz a la chica que llevaba a su lado y no sólo por la apariencia que ella tenía. Decidió romper el silencio, pues realmente se había quedado anonadada con Zafiro…

_-Oye Sere, con esto de tu cambio y de los celos del cavernícola de mi hermano, ya ni siquiera hubo tiempo de que me presentaras a tu amigo, ¿Zafiro se llama, verdad?...-, _terminó de hablar guiñándole un ojo a la rubia y riendo ante la mirada asesina que su querido hermano dirigió hacia ella a través del espejo retrovisor.

_-Este, sí Hotaru… él es Zafiro Black, un amigo de mi infancia. Acaba de regresar ayer de Europa y tienes razón, ni siquiera tuve tiempo de presentarlos. Pero no te preocupes, en otra ocasión será, verás que te caerá de maravilla pues además de ser un chico muy apuesto, es caballeroso, amable, gentil y muy talentoso…-, _decía Serena en tono cómplice con su cuñada, hasta que se vio interrumpida por Darien, al mismo tiempo que le soltaba la mano.

_-Te faltó decirle que está enamorado de ti y que es un tipo realmente fastidioso conmigo… aparte de que es muy mayor para mi princesita, así que te prohíbo que intentes presentárselo…-, _dijo enojado causando sólo la risa de ambas chicas.

_-¡Ay Serena! ¿Qué le hiciste a mi hermano para que se ponga así de celoso? Jamás lo había escuchado hablar de esa manera, mucho menos que me dijera "Princesa"… ¿te sientes bien hermanito, no quieres ir al médico?-, _habló Hotaru en un fingido tono dramático.

_-¡Bueno ya enana, es suficiente! Me siento muy bien, simplemente que no soporto a Zafiro, es un arrogante, tonto, superficial y además, un cínico enamorado de MI novia…_

_-Todo lo que eras antes de conocer a Serena, hermanito…_

_-Yo… yo… ¡Basta, ya llegamos a casa!-, _se apresuró a responder mientras aparcaba el auto en la entrada de la familia Chiba. Hotaru se despidió de Serena y se burló un poco más de su hermano para finalmente entrar en su hogar. Inmediatamente, el pelinegro arrancó el auto y se dirigió al lugar del evento, pero esta vez era distinto, llevaba el seño fruncido y no hablaba, en lugar de eso puso música, tratando de ignorar a la rubia, quien iba de lo más divertida con el actuar de su novio.

De pronto, un semáforo en rojo tomó desprevenido a Darien en su intento por "ignorar" a Serena, quien aprovechó la situación para apagar la música que el chico había puesto y hablarle en un fingido tono de molestia:

_-¡Es suficiente Chiba! ¿Vas a hacerme caso o tengo que irme en taxi? Digo, si no quieres ir a la galería, no es necesario que lo hagas, yo no te obligaré a…_

Fue interrumpida por uno de los besos del pelinegro, quien ya para ese momento, no estaba enojado, simplemente los celos que se despertaban en su interior al saber que alguien mejor que él podría quitarle a Serena, no lo dejaban en paz. Sintió felizmente cómo su rubio tormento aceptaba sus labios sin chistar y cuando pidió un acceso total a la boca de la rubia con la punta de la lengua, sintió una ola de deseo recorrer desde el rincón más oculto de su ser…

Se obligó a controlarse. Sabía demasiado bien que llevaba varias semanas sin "descargar" sus energías acumuladas y además, el hecho de llevar a esa guapa rubia en su auto, no le ayudaba del todo. Así que se separó lentamente de la boca de su amada y con un tono pícaro que la hizo sonrojarse respondió:

_-Me parece que no nos habíamos saludado como se debe mi cabeza de chorlito… discúlpame linda, no estoy enojado y mucho menos quiero ignorarte. Lo que pasa es que estoy celoso, demasiado celoso a decir verdad…_

_-Pero, ¿celoso por qué Darien? Que yo recuerde, no te he dado motivos. Sabes perfectamente que Zafiro es como mi hermano, ¡no podría sentir nada más por él!..._

_-Lo sé cielo, pero es que… él es todo lo contrario a mí. Es educado, formal, exitoso y bueno… basta ver cómo lo miran las demás chicas para darse cuenta de que es todo lo que una mujer desea a su lado…-; _de pronto, un dedo de Serena lo obligó a callarse.

_-Sí Chiba, pero date cuenta de que todo lo que quiere la mujer que tienes frente a ti, es estar a tú lado… ¿Me explico? ¡Tú eres mi todo, eres la fuerza que me está impulsando a cambiar! ¡Diablos, vaya que esto es difícil de explicar! Mira… jamás he dejado que nadie que no sea Molly o Kelvin entre a mi casa y hoy, ¡hasta dejé que tu hermana me cortara el cabello! ¿Acaso eso no te demuestra nada, tonto?..._

Justo en ese momento, Darien sintió que su corazón se inflaba de alegría pero al mismo tiempo, su conciencia le gritaba que debía atender el asunto de la apuesta lo más rápido que pudiera, si es que quería evitarle un gran dolor a la chica que ahora era dueña de su corazón y su voluntad. De pronto, volvieron a unir sus labios en un casto beso, que se vio interrumpido ante los silbatazos de los autos que iban detrás de ellos, ya que el semáforo estaba en verde… ¿Cuánto tiempo pasaron ahí que ya había una gran fila?

_-Creo que nos quedamos aquí desde hace dos semáforos en rojo o más…-, _le dijo Serena pícaramente, mientras seguían su camino nuevamente tomados de la mano y sumergidos en el cómodo silencio que los caracterizaba…

.

.

.

\(n_n)/

.

.

.

El lugar donde se llevaría a cabo la galería ya estaba abierto y el recibidor se encontraba lleno de personas que querían admirar el trabajo del "Gran Zafiro Black", como muchos lo conocían. El joven era muy conocido por su excelente gusto en el arte y las maravillosas tomas que lograba con el simple hecho de tener una cámara en sus manos… además de que se había encargado de hacer demasiada promoción en la presentación de _Serenity Moon_, una "gran artista" como había declarado en algunas entrevistas previas a la inauguración.

Poco a poco los amigos de Zafiro iban llegando, pues como también acababa de regresar de Europa, todos querían saludarlo antes de que estuviera con la agenda llena. Había periodistas, gente muy conocida de la ciudad e incluso, artistas reconocidos. Todo mundo estaba a la expectativa de la gran exhibición.

Fue así como el peliazul llegó acompañado de Michiru Kaioh, reconocida al instante por ser la hija de uno de los políticos más queridos del país. Se bajó del auto para ayudar a la chica y después, deslizó una de sus manos a través de su brazo para que lo acompañara, haciendo que las demás mujeres que ahí se encontraban soltaran un suspiro ante tal gesto de caballerosidad… suspiro que no fue desapercibido por el chico que sólo se limitó a sonreír con picardía disfrutando de las gracias que su fama le concedía.

Después, llegaron Kenji y Sammy, quienes se quedaron atónitos ante el despliegue de reporteros y medios que había en el sitio. Incluso, algunos de los colegas del señor Tsukino, se acercaron a él para preguntarle el por qué estaba ahí… preguntas que por supuesto no tuvieron una respuesta clara ante el deseo de Serena de que su identidad quedara en el anonimato. Algo que también sería difícil de lograr si alguien se enteraba aquella noche de quién era realmente Serenity Moon.

Zafiro se dedicó a recibir a todas las personas que ahí se encontraban. Se le veía por ratos tenso, sobre todo cuando fijaba su vista en el reloj de mano que llevaba… simplemente la idea de que Serena ya no fuera le rondaba la mente y no lo dejaba pensar con claridad, aún cuando estuviera a punto de lograr más éxito con su exhibición. De pronto, escuchó que alguien le hablaba, giró el rostro y se encontró con uno de los mejores amigos que pudo haber tenido cuando era niño…

_-¡Vaya, vaya, vaya! ¿Con que estás de regreso en el país y no te dignas a avisarme Black? A ver, ¿qué habría pasado si no vengo esta noche, eh? ¡Mal amigo!..._

_-¡No seas exagerado, sabes muy bien que tarde o temprano tendría que haber ido a buscar a mi mejor amigo! Qué digo mi mejor amigo, a mi hermano menor…-,_ decía el peliazul mientras le daba un fuerte abrazo a la persona con la que hablaba.

_-¡Ni me digas, seguramente fuiste primero en busca de tu Serenity! ¿Cierto? Dime, ¿por fin me vas a presentar a esa chica que desde que tengo uso de razón es la dueña de tu corazón?..._

_-¡Pero por supuesto, hoy la vas a conocer! Aunque he de confesarte que las cosas se me están poniendo algo difíciles…-, _contestaba un sonriente Zafiro.

-_¿Difíciles, por qué? ¡No me digas que el gran Zafiro Black ha perdido su encanto!_

_-¡Já, eso jamás! Lo que pasa es que mi querido conejito ahora tiene novio… pero bueno, no es alguien que me pueda dar mucha pelea...-, _respondía con gran seguridad de sí mismo.

_-¿Tan seguro estás de eso? ¿Puedo saber la razón?_

_-¡Claro que estoy seguro! Él tiene tu edad, igual y lo conoces porque va en tú preparatoria. Y bueno, digamos que… tengo más desarrollada mi capacidad de conquista…_

_-¡Oye, no nos subestimes! ¿Qué tal que en una de esas tú chica termina enamorada de mí?_

_-¡Ni lo sueñes! Además, no eres del tipo que le agrade… estás demasiado metido en el mundo de las banalidades como para que ella siendo tan sencilla, se enamore de ti…-. _Finalizó Zafiro para después dirigir su mirada hacia el coche que estaba aparcando justo frente a la entrada del lugar. La persona que lo acompañaba, giró la vista en la misma dirección que su amigo, pero no pudo ver mucho de lo que él estaba admirando.

Afuera, Serena era ayudada a bajar por Darien, quien se situó un poco detrás de ella para disimular el escote del vestido de la chica. Aunque ya habían arreglado sus diferencias, él no estaba del todo contento con ese detalle. La rubia sonreía sinceramente, pues sentía que su vida estaba dando un enorme giro.

Entraron al lugar y todas las miradas masculinas se dirigieron a Serena, quien se veía realmente hermosa. Los reporteros se acercaron y comenzaron a tomar fotografías de la pareja, mientras que Zafiro se acercaba a ellos acompañado del chico con el que había estado hablando minutos antes…

_-¡Serena, pensé que ya no ibas a venir! Sólo te esperaba a ti conejito…-, _le dijo el peliazul a la rubia una vez que llegó hasta ella. Serena sólo se limitó a sonreír, pues estaba incómoda al ser el centro de atención. Zafiro aprovechó el momento para volver a molestar a Darien:_ -Chiba, confieso que pensé que la llevarías a otro lado en lugar de traerla a este tonto y aburrido evento…_

_-¡Eso jamás Black! Sabes perfecto que el sueño más grande de mi novia es destacar en la fotografía, no sería capaz de detenerlo…-, _le respondió Darien lo más amable que pudo. De pronto, abrió los ojos tanto como pudo al percatarse de la llegada del joven que acompañaba a Zafiro. Intentó hablar, pero simplemente las palabras no salieron de sus labios, en cambio esa persona aprovechó su silencio incómodo para decir:

_-¡Vaya, vaya! ¿Miren con quién me vine a encontrar hoy y en tan hermosa compañía? ¡Vamos Chiba, no seas envidioso y preséntame a esta bella señorita!_

_-¿Cómo, lo conoces?-, _preguntó un confundido Zafiro.

_-¡Claro que lo conozco Zafiro! De hecho, él es uno de mis mejores amigos, ¿no es así Chiba?_

El pelinegro sólo asintió tímidamente con la cabeza. Después, tomó aire y al mismo tiempo la mano de Serena como una manera de infundirse valor y aunque estaba en contra de hacerlo, dijo con voz entrecortada: _-Amor, te presento a Seiya Kou… Seiya, te presento a Serena… Serena Tsukino…_

Seiya estaba sorprendido con las jugadas que a veces nos da el destino, sonrió burlonamente y recorrió a Serena con la mirada. Después se le acercó, le dio un beso en la mejilla y dijo lo más casual que pudo: _-¡Es un placer conocerte Serena! Chiba, supongo que sabes que tu novia es todo un bomboncito… Y tú Zafiro, ¡ahora entiendo por qué nunca me quisiste presentar a tu querido conejito!..._

_._

_._

* * *

_._

¡Uuuuf! ¿Quién diría que Seiya y Zafiro son amigos, eh? ¡Muajaja, esto se pondrá interesante! Muchísimas gracias a todas las lindas personitas que me han dejado un comentario y a quienes no también, por ustedes y sus lindas palabras es por lo que yo he seguido adelante en esta bonita travesía llamada "Ella es Así" ... ¡Gracias totales! Ahora es momento de que responda Rw's ... Copiaré la idea de mi querida amiga Ross Kou de **responder vía Mensaje Privado** a quienes tienen cuenta en FF, **¡así que chequen sus mensajes!** jeje. Y quienes no tienen cuenta, no se preocupen, que a continuación les pongo la respuesta al Review ... ¡Gracias, gracias, gracias! :)

**Anónimo:** ¡Perdóname por la espera! Pero es que entre que la inspiración se me fue de vacaciones sin previo aviso y luego que hice POV sin mucha experiencia en ello, pues sí me demoré un poco más, ¡pero aquí está! Espero que el capítulo sea de tu agrado y bueno, ¡prometido que ya no tardaré tanto en actualizar! Te mando muchos saludos, ¡gracias por leer y no olvides decirme qué tal estuvo este capítulo! :)

**Sui-AliRs:** Jejeje, ¡así es! Hotaru es todo un ángel disfrazado de demonio que de una u otra manera le está ayudando a Darien, aunque también cayó bajo las garras de Zafiro, pues también le gustó lo que vió ... ¿Será que ella logrará que él deje en paz a Serena y que sea feliz con Darien? jeje ... ¡Quién sabe! Espero que te guste este capítulo y que me digas qué tal ... ¡Saludos, abrazos y gracias! :D

**Guest:** Me alegra que te esté gustando la historia y no te molesten esos cambios que le hice jeje, pero es que todo era para que quienes tenemos muy presente la historia original, no sepamos qué es lo que va a suceder (créeme, ni yo lo sé jiji) ... Y bueno, ahora sí ya falta poco para esa exhibición ... ¿Le gustará a la gente el trabajo de Serena? ¿Qué tendrá en mente Zafiro para hacer quedar mal a Darien? ¡No te pierdas el próximo capitulo! Gracias por leer, en verdad que tus palabras me animan demasiado ... ¡Abrazos! ;)

**Rosa de Guadalupe:** ¡Gracias por tus palabras! En verdad que jamás pensé que alguien me pudiera decir algo así. Créeme que me daba mucho miedo que no les gustara mi versión porque se sale demasiado de la trama original, y bueno, con palabras tan lindas como las que me dejas, me doy cuenta de que voy por buen camino o al menos, eso creo jeje ... ¡Gracias, te mando muchos abrazos y bueno, ya no tardaré tanto en actualizar! :D

.

.

Bueno, una vez más ... ¡Muchas gracias por leer! Espero sus comentarios, dudas, sugerencias o hasta tomatazos de este capítulo, para saber qué les pareció ... y de nuevo les digo que **revisen sus Mensajes Privados, porque ahí encontrarán mi respuesta a sus amables y lindas palabras** ... ¡Gracias, gracias, gracias! Que tengan un excelente fin de semana, cuídense mucho y diviértanse!

.

.

**d(n_n)b**


	17. Capítulo 16: Triunfando, Entendiendo

¡Hola chicas! Disculpen la tardanza en la actualización de esta historia, pero es que he estado llena de trámites en la Universidad y bueno, les cuento que ya en unos días regreso a clases para poder obtener mi Título ... pero eso sí, ¡ninguna de mis historias se queda sin final! En fin, espero que les guste el capítulo ... ¡Me dicen qué les pareció! Saludos y abrazos...

Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de la gran Naoko Takeuchi. La historia está basada en la película que lleva el mismo nombre, pero a estas alturas ya está demasiado modificada por mi loca cabeza jeje. Ahora sí, ¡espero que disfruten el capítulo! ^^

.

.

* * *

**.**

**CAPÍTULO 16: TRIUNFANDO, ENTENDIENDO, AMANDO**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**POV SEIYA**

.

.

.

Cuando llegué a la galería, mi única intención era la de acompañar a Zafiro en su éxito pues siempre ha sido como un hermano mayor para mí y aunque me cueste creerlo, lo quiero demasiado. Hace muchos años que no lo veo y sólo mantenemos contacto gracias a las maravillas del Internet, pero me he dado cuenta de que es muy perseverante y demasiado seguro de sí mismo.

En ocasiones me gustaría ser como él, que ya tiene un plan de vida trazado, pensando siempre en su "conejo", como él llama a la chica que le robó el corazón. Desde que tengo uso de razón, él la ama y siempre me ha dicho que desea con toda su alma casarse con ella. ¿Pueden creer que llevo años de amistad con Zafiro y no conozco a la susodicha? Bueno, me dijo que hoy vendría, así que supongo que por fin la conoceré.

Me río al caer en cuenta de lo que acabo de pensar… ¿Yo siendo similar a Zafiro? No creo en los milagros. Yo soy uno de esos tipos que la verdad nunca va a cambiar, que siempre hará de todo con tal de no perder. Quizá mi destino sea estar solo y la verdad, no encuentro razón para ponerme triste o tirarme al drama. ¿Qué se le va a hacer si no tengo más que a Zafiro como amigo? ¡Vaya, ni mis primos Taiki y Yaten confían en mí!

Quizá sea mi culpa. Soy demasiado arrogante, lo acepto. Además, si tan sólo pudiera quitar de mi camino a Darien Chiba, mi vida sería de lo más linda y quizá yo así sí podría ser otro tipo de persona. No saben cómo me he alegrado de que él haya sido tronado por Rei de esa manera tan despectiva, él merecía que alguien lo tirara de ese altar en el que lo han puesto la mayoría de los estudiantes de la preparatoria. ¡Lo odio!… ¡Él no es un Dios! ¿Acaso eso es tan difícil de entender?

Mientras busco a Zafiro, me meto por completo en mis pensamientos… ¡Soy un chico realmente listo! Yo sé que esa apuesta hará que Darien Chiba termine siendo olvidado y odiado por todo el mundo. O acaso es que, ¿alguien puede soportar que una chica sea humillada sólo por querer convertirla en la reina del baile de graduación? ¡Já! Además, esa Serena Tsukino es una chica anormal. He escuchado de buena fuente que a esa niña no le gusta relacionarse con los demás, que odia que se le acerquen. Que a pesar de ser inteligente, no le agrada sobresalir en lo más mínimo y lo mejor, ¡que tiene un genio de los mil demonios además de ser muy fea! En serio, esa chica no tiene nada llamativo, al contrario… con esos feos lentes y ese peinado tan raro, ¿quién se fijaría en ella?

Creo que Chiba no la tendrá nada fácil pues al menos, las personas a las que les he pedido que lo observen, me han dicho que él ha sufrido mucho tratando de acercársele. Yo creo que debe ir ahorrando dinero y orgullo, pues el pago por perder la apuesta no sólo se refiere a una remuneración económica, sino a algo más. ¡Cómo me voy a divertir este fin de semestre! Salgo de mis pensamientos cuando escucho que el anfitrión ha llegado. Lo busco con la mirada y me quedo hecho hielo cuando veo que llegó con Michiru…

¿Qué hace ella aquí? ¿Por qué viene con mi amigo? ¡No! ¡Que ella no sea la mujer a la que Zafiro ama porque también la odio! Es la única que se ha atrevido a decirme mis verdades de frente y sobre todo, de demostrar que no le agrado en lo más mínimo… aunque es totalmente correspondida, pues es amiga de Darien y quien quiere a Darien, automáticamente se vuelve parte de mi lista negra. Sí, pueden darse cuenta de que en verdad lo alucino, sólo me hago pasar por su amigo porque me ha convenido, así las chicas me han visto y bueno, gracias a ese idiota soy popular.

Me reconforta saber que no es la chica de la que tanto me ha hablado Zafiro cuando recuerdo que ella dice tener un novio corredor de autos que está por llegar de un viaje muy largo. ¡Qué alivio, en verdad qué alivio!

En cuanto la hurraca esa que me cae tan mal dejó libre a mi amigo, hice acto de presencia ante él. Hablamos durante unos minutos, los suficientes para que _algo _o mejor dicho, _alguien _lo hagan distraerse de nuestra plática. ¿Qué sucede? Giro el rostro sólo para ver que un montón de reporteros se ponen a tomarle fotos a una pareja… ¿Quién será que ha dejado tan atontado a mi amigo?

Cuando reacciono, me doy cuenta de que Black va rumbo a la pareja que acaba de llegar. No alcanzo a percatarme exactamente de quién se trata, así que trato de alcanzarlo lo más rápido posible y me quedo más que sorprendido cuando me doy cuenta de quiénes son: ¡Darien Chiba! Sí, son Darien Chiba y… ¿Serena Tsukino? ¡No, no, no! ¡Esto no me puede estar sucediendo! ¿Cómo puede ser posible que Darien pueda llegar a salirse con la suya tan fácil siempre? ¡Y pensar que fui yo quien le puso a Serena en bandeja de plata! ¡Soy un imbécil!

Esta mujer con la que llegó es totalmente distinta a la niña tonta que yo mismo escogí para que fuera quien hiciera perder esa apuesta a Darien. Tiene un cabello rubio hermoso, amarrado en un moño discreto pero que enmarca ese rostro de ángel. Unos ojos azules como el mar y sobre todo… un cuerpo con las curvas suficientes para dejar completamente impresionado a cualquiera.

Volteo a ver a Zafiro y me doy cuenta de que tiene un extraño brillo en los ojos. Comienzo a unir cabos mentalmente y me doy cuenta de que ella es la mujer de la que tanto me ha hablado mi amigo. ¡Claro, ahora todo concuerda!... "_Él tiene tu edad, igual y lo conoces porque va en tú preparatoria"… _esas palabras resuenan en mi mente una y otra vez. ¿Cómo puede ser posible? ¿Quién diantres la ayudó a cambiar? Creo que a partir de ahora, debo cambiar la estrategia para ganar esa apuesta, quizá sea buena idea poner a mi favor el hecho de que Zafiro esté en el país… sí, no cabe duda de que soy un desgraciado.

.

.

.

\(n_n)/

.

.

.

**POV ZAFIRO**

.

.

.

La noche no me está saliendo como la había planeado. Si bien mi exhibición estaba teniendo un éxito total, yo ni siquiera había podido acercarme a Serena y todo porque el idiota de Darien Chiba no la dejaba ni un solo segundo. Además, estaba pasando algo extraño, pues Seiya de pronto se había puesto a preguntarme muchas cosas con respecto a mi conejo… ¿acaso también logró ganar el corazón de mi amigo? Si así fuera, no podría culparlo ya que la belleza de ese hermoso ángel no merece más que ser admirada, aunque no niego que quiero ser yo quien se mantenga siempre a su lado.

Una vez más dirijo mi vista hacia ella. Se ve tan hermosa, tan plena, tan feliz. Esa sonrisa que enmarca ahora su rostro es totalmente distinta a la que yo había observado. Ahora tiene un brillo especial que nunca tuvo, ni siquiera cuando pasábamos buenos momentos jugando. ¿Será que de verdad está enamorada?

Observo su postura. Está totalmente sumergida en una plática, tan sociable como nunca la había visto y más que cómoda con el brazo que el estúpido de Darien tiene en su cintura. La tiene tomada como si fuera su dueño, alejándola de todos, incluso de su padre y su hermano… ¿por qué ellos no dicen nada? ¿Por qué el señor Tsukino acepta de la nada que alguien venga y le robe a su hija? ¿Qué tiene Darien Chiba que no tenga yo? Me pregunto mentalmente una y otra vez…

¡Claro! Había olvidado que mientras venía hacia el evento, planeé algo para arruinarle la noche a Chiba y así quitarle esa estúpida sonrisa que trae en el rostro, en base a algunas cosas que Michiru sin querer, me estuvo revelando sobre él: _"Darien nunca ha asistido a un evento de arte. La verdad es que siempre ha sido un deportista y no dudo que hoy se sienta aburrido. Sólo vino porque algunas fotografías de Serena van a ser exhibidas…"._

¡Bingo! Ahí está la respuesta que estaba buscando. Lo único que necesito es buscar a alguien que me quiera ayudar… además de buscar una manera en que Serena no se dé cuenta de que esto lo estoy haciendo por molestar a su novio. ¡Cierto, Michiru! Ella puede ser una buena aliada para lo que necesito hacer…

_-Michiru, ¿podemos hablar un segundo?-, _me acero sigilosamente a ella, quien con una sonrisa asiente y nos alejamos un poco.

_-Dime, ¿en qué puedo ayudarte Zafiro?_

_-Se me acaba de ocurrir algo para que las fotografías de Serena puedan ser más apreciadas por los asistentes…_

_-Zafiro, recuerda que Serena pidió que nadie se enterara que ella es "Serenity Moon"…_

_-Lo sé, lo sé. Mira, lo que se me ocurrió fue esto…-, _y así comienzo a decirle mi plan. El cual por fuera se ve demasiado "noble", pero lleva implícitas ciertas cosas para que alguien específicamente, se quede en ridículo: Darien Chiba, ¡ésta es mi revancha! Levanto la copa que tengo en la mano y con una moneda la golpeo un poco, haciendo que todo mundo me regale un poco de su atención. Sonrío y empiezo mi discurso:

_-Señoras y señores, buenas noches. Antes que nada, deseo darles las gracias por haber asistido a esta exhibición. Es un honor para mí el poder traer mi trabajo a mi país y presentarlo ante todos ustedes. Pero además de eso, esta noche es muy especial pues le brindo mi total y absoluto apoyo a una nueva fotógrafa, Serenity Moon…-. _Sonrío ante el aplauso que me regalan los asistentes y la mirada asesina que me da Serena. Retomo mi discurso en cuanto todos me dan la palabra nuevamente:

_-Serenity aún es muy joven y como todavía no termina su carrera, se rehúsa un poco a mostrarse ante el público. Sin embargo, quisiera hacer una dinámica que le permita escuchar un poco la opinión que ustedes tienen de su trabajo…_

Se hace un silencio y todos empiezan a voltearse a ver entre sí. Aclaro rápidamente que Serenity se encuentra con nosotros, pero no digo quien es. Sé que la voy a pagar muy caro en cuanto Serena pueda hablar conmigo, pero no me importa pues primero quiero demostrar que ese Chiba no merece estar con ella. Sigo con mi discurso:

_-Lo que quiero que hagamos es lo siguiente: al azar le pediré a algunos de ustedes, que me digan qué piensan de una fotografía específica. Cada uno me dirá qué sensación le da al verla, qué sentimientos surgen a partir de observarla. Primero quiero que pase usted, sí usted por favor…-. _Sonreí maliciosamente cuando vi que Darien empezaba a ponerse pálido justo en el momento en el que lo señalé. Serena lo tomó fuertemente de la mano y observé cómo mi conejo le dijo algo en el oído. Él negó con la cabeza, puso la frente en alto y se acercó a donde estaba. ¡Vaya que este idiota es valiente!

_-Muy bien Zafiro, dime cuál es la fotografía que yo debo observar…_

Le doy una mirada desafiante y le pido a Michiru que acerque la foto que debe "analizar". Es una de las más hermosas que me dio Serena, pues es una bella postal que enmarca el momento justo en el que un árbol de cerezo comienza a deshojarse. Es magnífica la cantidad de detalles que hacen de esa fotografía un producto único. Serena se nota nerviosa, pues me imagino que ella también sabe que su novio no es muy bueno en cuestiones de arte… ¡Perdóname conejo, perdóname!

_-De acuerdo Darien, necesito que veas esta fotografía en tan sólo un minuto. Después con toda la tranquilidad del mundo, podrás decirnos todo lo que desees en torno a ella…_

_-De acuerdo Zafiro, de acuerdo…-. _Responde y otra vez, ¡esa mirada desafiante me recuerda demasiado a mí! Creo que este tonto será un contrincante difícil. Darien se puso a observar con detenimiento la fotografía de Serena. La observaba con una infinita admiración y desde ese momento empecé a sentir miedo. Creo que me estoy dando cuenta de que él sí ama verdaderamente a mi niña… ¿Será que ya perdí esa pelea?

Le hago una seña para que sepa que su tiempo ha terminado. Él me ve directamente a los ojos, se aclara discretamente la garganta y empieza a hablar:

_-Bien, pues yo…-, _tartamudea, ¡un punto para Zafiro! _–Yo creo que… bueno, veamos. Siento mucho que las palabras no me fluyan del todo bien. ¡Creo que no han servido de mucho todas las veces que he estado al frente de mucha gente! ¿Pero saben algo? Ésta es la primera vez que lo hago sin tener un discurso memorizado…-, _sonríe y todo mundo lo hace junto a él. ¡Punto menos para ti Black!

_-Pero en fin, siempre hay una primera vez y sé que lo voy a lograr. Voy a comenzar… esta fotografía es de un árbol de cerezo, captada en el momento justo en el que sus hojas empiezan a caer. Como sabemos, eso sucede porque el otoño ha llegado y entonces, el árbol se prepara para pasar un crudo invierno, sin embargo durante la primavera vuelve a florecer en todo su esplendor, demostrando que ha podido sobrevivir ante la adversidad…_

… _Esto me hace pensar en el hecho de que los seres humanos somos como un árbol de cerezo. ¿Cuántas veces no hemos caído? Siempre, pues ante cualquier adversidad podemos dejarnos vencer, pero lo mejor de todo está en el hecho de que sea como sea, seremos capaces de resurgir de nuestras cenizas cual ave fénix para poder ser mejores. Lo malo no está en equivocarse, sino en no saber valorar todo lo que la vida pone en nuestro camino… caer está permitido, pero el levantarse debe ser una obligación…"_

Finalizó su discurso y no puedo negar que me enterneció. A pesar de que mi interpretación en torno a esa fotografía habíasido muy distinta a la que él dio, no puedo negar que lo hizo demasiado bien para haber sido la primera vez. Serena lo observaba extasiada, completamente enamorada y pude darme cuenta de que una lágrima estaba a punto de resbalarse por su mejilla. Es feliz, no hay duda de que ella es completamente feliz y de que yo no tengo derecho a querer intervenir en su vida.

Con esto no digo que la dejaré. ¡No! al contrario, me mantendré muy cerca de ella, por si en algún momento el tonto de Darien no sabe cómo hacerla feliz. La amo, pero quizá sea el momento de guardar un poco ese amor para conformarme con la amistad que ella me ofrece sinceramente. Todo sea con tal de seguir cerca de ella… ¡Felicidades Darien, te estás llevando al mejor de los ángeles!

.

.

.

\(n_n)/

.

.

.

Después de que Darien terminara de hablar, los asistentes aplaudieron sinceramente y él regresó al lado de Serena. Después de él fueron varias personas las que dieron su opinión al respecto del trabajo de _Serenity Moon, _las cuales fueron positivas por completo. La maestra Luna que también había asistido, se encontraba realmente contenta al darse cuenta de que todo lo que había estado buscando desde hace mucho tiempo en Serena, poco a poco lo iba consiguiendo. Pero aún faltaba mucho camino por recorrer, mucho más. Así, la noche iba pasando con mucho éxito, tanto para Zafiro como para la nueva fotógrafa a la que él apoyaba.

En cuanto Serena y Darien se vieron solos, la rubia después de darle un pequeño y rápido beso en los labios le dijo:

_-¡Vaya, sí que mi tonto arrogante me sorprende!_

_-¿Ves? Aún hay muchas cosas que no conoces de mí, cabeza de chorlito…-, _respondió guiñándole un ojo y sonriendo de la única manera que podía hacerlo cuando estaba con Serena. Ambos comenzaron a reír, disfrutando por completo de las nuevas sensaciones que su amor les regalaba. Poco a poco, la noche avanzaba y el éxito rotundo de la galería no se hizo esperar.

_-Serena, creo que es hora de que nosotros también nos vayamos, ¡quiero que me acompañes a otro lugar!-. _Le dijo el pelinegro a su rubio tormento justo después de que el padre y el hermano de la chica su despidieran.

_-Pero, Darien… no puedo hacerle esto a Zafiro. En parte, él hizo este evento por ayudarme a mí…-, _respondía contrariada la rubia.

_-¿Yo? ¿Yo qué hice conejo?-, _añadió el peliazul que iba llegando justo a donde se encontraba la pareja. Observó a ambos chicos con detenimiento, mientras sonreía amablemente.

_-¡Zafiro, me espantaste!..._

_-Así tendrás la conciencia conejito, así la tendrás. Pero no me respondiste, ¿qué fue lo que yo hice que te tiene tan contrariada?_

_-Lo que pasa Zafiro es… es que Darien quiere que lo acompañe a un lugar, pero la verdad es que yo aún no me quiero retirar porque tú pusiste mucho empeño en este evento y no quiero dejarte así como así…-, _decía una apenada Serena.

_-¡Ay conejo, no te preocupes! Mira, si tu novio quiere darte una sorpresa, pues aprovéchala. Por mí no te preocupes, yo me quedo más que feliz al saber que tú estarás segura al lado de Darien… anda, anda… ¡Vete ya!..._

_-¿Estás hablando en serio Zafiro?-, _dijo Darien sorprendido al escuchar lo que el amigo de su novia había dicho segundos antes.

_-¡Por supuesto Chiba! Anda, llévatela antes de que me arrepienta…_

Ambos chicos se despidieron tomándose de la mano y ante la mirada más que sorprendida de Serena. ¿Qué diantres estaba pasando entre ellos que apenas unas horas antes estaban a punto de matarse y ahora se estaban hablando como "amigos"? Ésa era una incógnita que Serena tenía que resolver tarde o temprano.

Darien tomó de la mano a Serena y la llevó hasta donde tenía estacionado su auto. Le abrió la puerta del copiloto y la ayudó a que subiera. Segundos después, rodeó el coche y se colocó detrás del volante para encender el motor y manejar de nueva cuenta sin un rumbo definido… al menos así era para Serena.

Iban sumergidos en un completo silencio, maravillándose con el esplendor y la magia que sólo una noche de Luna Llena era capaz de poseer. Darien manejó cuidadosamente y de pronto, tomó el camino que lo conducía hacia el mirador con la vista más hermosa de la ciudad. Aparcó el auto en uno de los lugares disponibles y frunció un poco el seño al darse cuenta de que no había sido el único que tuvo en mente esa idea, pues varias parejas más estaban admirando la ciudad.

Bajó del auto y ayudó a Serena a que hiciera lo mismo. Ninguno de los dos hablaba, pues las palabras en ese momento no eran necesarias. Ellos llenaban esos silencios simple y sencillamente con el latido incontrolable de sus corazones. La rubia lo veía fijamente a los ojos, completamente enamorada y llenándose del brillo que la luz de la Luna le daba al rostro de su amado… él hacía lo mismo, pues estaba más que feliz al ver la belleza que hacía tanto tiempo estaba oculta detrás de esa chica que cuando quería, parecía convertirse en el mismísimo demonio.

De pronto, el viento comenzó a soplar y Serena se llevó ambas manos a sus brazos, haciendo el ademán de taparse del frío. Darien se percató de eso inmediatamente y en un acto de galantería, se quitó el saco y lo puso en su amada. La rubia se sonrojó un poco al llenar sus pulmones del aroma de su novio, y él simplemente sintió que su corazón se inflaba de ternura cada vez que se daba cuenta del amor y la ternura que era capaz de sentir al ver a su pequeña.

_-Darien… ¿éste es el lugar especial que me dijiste?_

_-Sí pequeña, ¿acaso no te gusta?_

_-La verdad es que no. No me gusta… ¡me encanta!-, _dijo Serena al tiempo que soltaba una risita traviesa al percatarse de la cara de espanto que puso el pelinegro cuando le dijo que no le gustaba el lugar.

_-¡Cabeza de chorlito! ¿Por qué me espantas de esa manera?-, _respondía Darien con fingido enojo. Ella sólo giró el rostro y le plantó un beso al pelinegro, el cual no tardó en ser correspondido. Él la tomó por la cintura y con poco esfuerzo, la levantó con ambos brazos hasta que quedara a su altura. Ella sólo entrelazó sus manos detrás de la nuca de su amado y se entregó por completo a las sensaciones que el momento le regalaba.

Cuando sintieron que les hacía falta el aire, Darien colocó a Serena sobre el suelo cuidadosamente y juntó su frente a la de ella con los ojos aún cerrados. Ambos tenían una enorme sonrisa en el rostro, las cual demostraba que se amaban por completo, a pesar del poco tiempo que ellos tenían juntos… segundos después, ambos se sentaron en el cofre del convertible del pelinegro. Estaban abrazados admirando las estrellas, la Luna y las luces de la gran ciudad.

_-Darien… esto es lo más hermoso que he vivido. No quisiera que esta noche terminara, porque siento que estoy sumergida en un sueño y que quizá mañana despierte y nada de esto sea cierto…-, _por fin Serena se animó a romper ese romántico silencio.

_-Serena, cielo. ¡Nada es un sueño! Todo es real, completamente real… mañana cuando abras los ojos sabrás que tú y yo estamos juntos y que nada ni nadie nos va a separar. Nuestro destino era tropezar para que jamás nuestras vidas se vuelvan a separar…_

En cuanto terminó de hablar, Darien la volvió a rodear con sus brazos y puso su mentón encima de la cabeza de Serena. De vez en cuando, le propinaba uno que otro beso en la mejilla, en el lóbulo de sus orejas o en la cabeza… el pelinegro trataba de ser lo más tierno posible, desatando la envidia de las demás mujeres que ahí estaban presentes, pues ninguno de sus novios se comportaba como el Dios Chiba. Después, decidió contarle una historia a su querida rubia, así que comenzó a decirle…

_-Serena, ¿a ti te gustan mucho los conejos, cierto?_

_-Sí Darien. ¡Me encantan! De hecho, esa es la razón por la que Zaf me dice así. Desde pequeña me han gustado mucho, incluso una vez hice que mi papá me comprara uno pero Sammy se alergió y lo tuve que regalar…-. _Terminó de contar la rubia, haciendo un puchero cuando mencionó lo que había sido del animalito.

_-Me encanta eso de que te gusten, lo que no me agrada es que ese Zafiro te diga así…-, _respondió el pelinegro con un dejo de celos en la voz.

_-¿Celoso?_

_-¡Já! ¿Celoso yo? ¡Jamás cabeza de chorlito! ¡Jamás!_

_-Bueno, ya. No arruines este momento mágico… mejor dime, ¿por qué la pregunta?_

_-Está bien cielo, está bien. Pues es que ahorita que estoy viendo la Luna, me acordé de la leyenda que habla del conejo que vive ahí…-, _dijo un Darien excesivamente tierno.

_-¡Ay Darien! ¿No me digas que crees de verdad que un conejo vive en la Luna? ¡Yo no!-, _se burlaba la chica mientras él juntaba las cejas en señal de molestia.

_-¡Oye, respeta mis creencias! Es muy bonita la leyenda, ¿acaso no la sabes?_

_-No, la verdad nunca le he puesto atención…_

_-¿Quieres que te la cuente?_

_-¡Por supuesto!_

_-Muy bien, acomódate por favor…-. _Terminó de decirle Darien. Ella lo obedeció y con total resignación, se dejó envolver por los brazos del pelinegro mientras éste le susurraba la historia al oído:

_-Hace mucho, mucho tiempo, apareció en un poblado de Japón un anciano que aparentemente, estaba pasando muchas necesidades. Por eso, le pidió ayuda y comida a tres animales. El primero, fue un mono que subió a un árbol y le bajó frutas. El segundo, fue un zorro que cazó para él un ave. El tercero fue una liebre, que no pudo conseguirle nada…_

_-¡Vaya! ¿Y qué hizo el pobre conejito?...-, _preguntó Serena como si fuese una niña pequeña llena de curiosidad.

_-Pues cuando vio el sufrimiento que el hombre tenía a causa del hambre, sintió tanta pena y culpa al no poder darle nada que decidió encender una hoguera e introducirse en ella como sacrificio… al ver este acto, el anciano dejó ver su verdadera identidad, pues en realidad era un Dios y apenado por el fin de animalito, decidió inmortalizar su sacrificio dejando su estampa en la Luna…-, _terminó de relatar el pelinegro. Con una de sus manos, sostenía la de Serena y con la otra, le señalaba la Luna.

_-¡Darien, qué bella historia! Sobre todo hoy que el brillo de la Luna Llena está en todo su esplendor…_

_-Lo sé amor, lo sé. ¿Sabes una cosa? Esta historia se le suele contar a los niños japoneses explicándoles que los conejos hoy en día saltan en la Tierra porque intentan alcanzar a su héroe en la Luna…-, _Serena abrió los ojos tanto como pudo y tras varios intentos, logró zafarse un poco de los brazos de Darien para poder girar el rostro y verlo a los ojos…

_-Darien…_

_-¿Dime mi amor?_

_-¿Te das cuenta de que es la primera vez que me dices "amor"?-, _dijo en un tono de sorpresa que hizo que el pelinegro no supiera que responder. Tras varios minutos de silencio, Serena volvió a hablarle: _-¡Darien! ¿Qué pasa Darien?_

_-¿Qué?_

_-No, no pasa nada. Bueno, en realidad sí. Darien hace unos minutos, me acabas de decir de esa forma… desde que nos hicimos novios, sólo me habías dicho "pequeña", "cielo" o me habías llamado por mi nombre, pero no "amor"…-, _Serena seguía hablando de forma tan atropellada que hizo que Darien por fin reaccionara.

_-¡Lo siento, soy un imbécil! ¡De verdad lo siento Serena! No me había dado cuenta de lo que me estás diciendo…_

_-No te preocupes Darien, tampoco era como que lo quisiera forzar. Debes decirme esas palabras cuando realmente lo sientas, como hace unos minutos. ¡Gracias!_

_-¿Por qué me das las gracias?_

_-Porque poco a poco, estás convirtiendo mi vida en una fantasía, me estás llenando de tanto amor que siento que mi corazón en cualquier momento va a estallar de felicidad… ¡Te amo Darien!_

_-¡Y yo te amo a ti, Serena! ¡Te amo, te amo, te amo!-, _gritaba Darien, recibiendo varios aplausos por parte de las personas que ahí se encontraban. Minutos después, ayudó a bajar a Serena del cofre del auto y le dio un beso. Acto seguido, ambos tomaron nuevamente el camino que los llevaría a casa de la rubia, iban tomados de la mano y en cada oportunidad que tenían, Darien giraba el rostro y besaba a su amada, diciéndole lo mucho que la amaba y entregándole por completo su corazón.

En cuanto Serena puso un pie en su habitación, lo primero que hizo fue quitarse las zapatillas y los lentes de contacto. Después, se dio un baño rápido y se puso una pijama, relajándose por completo. Se recostó en su cama y poco a poco fue repasando cada una de las situaciones que estaba viviendo. ¡No lo podía creer! Hace apenas dos semanas que su camino se había cruzado con el de Darien y ahora era inmensamente feliz. ¿Acaso ella podía pedir algo más?

Por su parte, Darien sentía que su vida daba un giro de ciento ochenta grados. Esa noche, las palabras que tuvo que decir delante de tanta gente sin antes haberlas planeado, lo habían hecho pensar en lo superficial que era el mundo en el que estaba viviendo. Si bien tenía popularidad, le faltaba saber lo que significaba esforzarse por algo.

Con ese pensamiento, comió algo antes de irse a la cama. Seguía pensando en la mejor manera de deshacer ese trato con Seiya sin que éste, terminara diciendo el plan por despecho. No quería que su felicidad se viera hecha añicos por una estupidez y más que nunca, estaba seguro de que se esforzaría por lograrlo. Dio una última vuelta en su cama, pues de tanto pensar aún no podía conciliar el sueño, así que tomó su celular y decidió enviarle un mensaje de texto a su tormento:

"_Buenas noches mi amor. Espero que duermas como lo que eres, un ángel. Mañana iré temprano a buscarte para que te des cuenta de que no es un sueño. Además, tendremos otra cita especial. ¡Te amo! Darien Chiba…"_

Finalmente, dejó el aparato en el pequeño buró que tenía a un lado de su cama y con una sonrisa en el rostro, se entregó por completo a los brazos de Morfeo. Finalmente, se dio cuenta de la exitosa mujer que tenía a su lado y de lo fácil que ella logró ganarse su corazón…

.

.

* * *

.

¡Si llegaron hasta acá es porque les gustó el capítulo y lo agradezco enormemente! No olviden decirme qué les pareció este, ¿de verdad creen que Zafiro ya se resignó a perder a Serena? ¿Será que Seiya le dirá algo de la apuesta? ¡Más en el próximo capítulo! :)

**Genddrene:** ¡No pues si Serena tira a Darien, creo que muchas lo querremos recoger! jajaja ... ¿Tú crees que en algún momento se unan Seiya y Zafiro? ¡Ni yo lo sé! jiji ... A ver qué me dicta mi loca cabecita, seguimos en contacto y muchas gracias por leer, de verdad. ¡Abrazos!

**Anonimo:** ¡Gracias por tus comentarios, en verdad que me gusta mucho que te esté agradando la historia. A ver qué te parece este capítulo y disculpa la tardanza, pero trataré de actualizar más seguido. Abrazos y de nuevo, ¡gracias!

**SirenaMisty:** Bueno, creo que Seiya se quedó quieto al menos en el evento. Esperemos que no esté planeando algo peor. No olvides decirme qué te pareció este capítulo y muchas gracias por seguir esta historia... ¡Abrazos!

**Sui-AliRs:** A ver ... Seiya se quedó tranquilo, Zafiro ya se resignó, Serena triunfó y Darien por fin dejó salir las palabras mágicas de su ser ... ¿Todo quedará así? ¡Más avances en el próximo capítulo! Espero que este te haya agradado y si no, pues ya sabes ... ¡Me dices! Saludos y disculpa la tardanza ... ¡Abrazotes desde México!

**Patty Ramirez de Chiba:** Jajaja, por nada amiga ... ¡Para mí fue un gustazo dedicarte el capítulo, lo mereces! Y bueno, aparentemente en esta ocasión no pasó nada ... Creo que Zafiro entendió de cierta forma que Darien sí es para Serena pero me preocupa que Seiya se haya quedado tan tranquilo ... ¿Se le ocurrirá algo para afectar al Dios Chiba? ¡Uuuuffff... ya se viene lo fuerte amiga, agárrateeee! Gracias por todo tu apoyo, de verdad que es muy importante para mí. ¡Prometo actualizar más seguido, de veras! Te quiero...

**yesqui2000:** ¡Gracias por leer, antes que nada! Ahora bien, creo que Darien pasó una noche tranquila, pues en apariencia ni Zafiro ni Seiya hicieron algo para molestarlo. Sin embargo, ¿qué pasará? ¿Zafiro de verdad se rendirá? Espero tu comentario de este capítulo, ojalá te haya gustado. ¡Abrazos y gracias otra vez!

**isabel20:** Al parecer los celos de Darien en este capítulo fueron aplacados un poco. O quizá fue porque se le pegó a Serena como chicle y no la sotó ni un segundo jeje ... A ver qué nuevas proezas le trae la llegada de Seiya, y el Zafiro que ha decidido dejar a un lado todo lo que siente por Serena. En fin, espero que este capítulo te guste y tu comentario al respecto. ¡Gracias!

**Azali Kinomoto:** ¡Muchísimas gracias por leer! Espero que este nuevo capítulo sea de tu total agrado. Te mando un fuerte abrazo... ^^

**criztal:** ¡Amiga! Pues mira, en este capítulo, lo que hará Seiya sigue siendo todo un misterio. Sobre todo porque ahora sabe que en su venganza contra Darien va implícita la chica a la que su mejor amigo ama. Pero resulta que el mejor amigo, ya se está dando por vencido ... ¡Waaaa... qué enredo, qué enredo! Gracias por seguirme leyendo, en verdad es un gran placer que sigas disfrutando de mis ideas locas. Te mando un mega abrazo, cuídate mucho... :D

**matildechiba:** Jejeje ... ¡Muchas cosas nuevas están por venir! Zafiro y el supuestamente aceptar su derrota, Seiya y sus grandes ideas... Darien totalmente enamorado pero confundido ... Serena entregada al cien por ciento y además, cambiando poco a poco ... ¿Qué sucederá? ¡Ni yo lo sé! Sólo escribo lo que Darien me dicta por las noches jajaja ... ¡Te mando un abrazote amiga, gracias por leer!

**VICO-darien:** ¡Amiga, aunque me amenaces con huelgas, aquí está el nuevo capítulo! Jajaja ... por cierto, si vieras cómo me cuesta escribir las escenas de Darien en la ducha, ¡yo también quiero ser el agua! jiji. Pero en fin, gracias por todo tu apoyo, espero que este nuevo capítulo también te guste y me dices qué opinión tienes al respecto ... ¡Te quiero Vico, aunque me digas Galaxia! Seguimos en contacto...

**2510mari:** Pues no, Seiya no arruinó el evento pero ... ¿Se quedará así de tranquilo? ¡Más información en el próximo capítulo! Gracias por todo tu apoyo, de verdad que es importante para mí. No olvides decirme qué te pareció este nuevo episodio...

**KARYMOON:** ¡Ni creas que porque estás lejos te puedes quedar con MI Darien eh! Muajajaja ... ¡Me da mucho gusto saber de ti amiga, espero todo marche sobre ruedas! También te extraño y mucho, te mando muchos abrazotes, los recibirás cuando veas mi muñeco jaja. ¡Te quiero!

**MERRY ANN HALE CULLEN:** ¡Muchísimas gracias por leer la historia! Y bueno, aunque tarde en actualizar, de todos modos la historia seguirá, sigue al pendiente porque se viene lo mejor jeje (¿A que casi no me hago promoción, cierto?) ... ¡No se te olvide decirme qué te pareció este capítulo!

**sailor gaby:** ¡Gracias por tus bellas palabras! Espero que te guste este nuevo capítulo, ¡no olvides decirme qué tal! Abrazos y de nuevo, gracias por leer.

**bermellon:** ¡Muchas gracias por tus comentarios! Ya en el otro fic te responderé uno a uno, por lo pronto en esta historia pues sí, Rei es la villana pero antes de que empiece con sus maldades, la relación de Serena y Darien debe afianzarse para que cuando la trama se descubra, ¡sufran! jeje. Te agradezco mucho tu apoyo, de verdad. Tú me has regalado muy buenos comentarios y no dudes que en un futuro, vuelva a hacer otra historia donde Rei sea la protagonista y no sufra tanto, de verdad. Te mando un abrazo, espero que este fic también esté siendo de tu agrado. Gracias.

.

¡Chicas, chicos! Muchas gracias de nuevo por su apoyo, de verdad que todos y cada uno de sus comentarios me hacen el día. Espero que este capítulo les haya agradado y si no, saben que se recibe cualquier tipo de comentario o tomatazo. Les mando un abrazo, ¡que tengan un gran domingo!

P.D. Sé que les debo los One Shots prometidos como un regalo de mí para ustedes por sus maravillosos Rw's ... ya estoy trabajando en ellos, así que próximamente los tendrán por acá. ¡Gracias de nuevo!

.

.

**d(n_n)b**


	18. Capítulo 17: Conociendo a tus Amigos

¡Hola chicas! Antes que nada, una enorme disculpa por tardar tanto en las actualizaciones, pero es que con lo de la Titulación y mi "semestre extra" en la Universidad, estoy más que ocupada. De hecho, no he dormido mucho pero antes de lograr ver a mi cama abandonada y triste, decidí subir el capítulo. Obvio no dejo mis historias, quizá tarde en actualizar pero NO LAS DEJO jeje.

Bueno, ya saben que los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Naoko Takeuchi. Y sin más preámbulo, las dejo ... ¡Espero que les guste! (Me avisan qué les pareció) ... ^^

.

.

.

**CAPÍTULO 17: CONOCIENDO A TUS AMIGOS**

.

.

.

Darien se encontraba en la entrada de la casa de la familia Tsukino. Aquél sábado, decidió usar unos jeans color negro, playera roja de manga corta, tenis del mismo color y el usual peinado que lo caracterizaba. Estaba completamente feliz, pues a pesar de los pocos días que llevaba al lado de Serena, él ya había comprendido que en la rubia tenía su complemento, esa parte que le hacía tanta falta. Sonrió al darse cuenta de que estaba viviendo en su propio mundo y decidió tocar aquella puerta de una vez por todas...

No pasaron más que un par de segundos, cuando la puerta se abrió exhibiendo una imagen que lo dejó atónito: Rei Hino, su ex novia era quien le abría la puerta. Ella llevaba sólo un diminuto camisón en color rojo que apenas cubría las partes necesarias de su cuerpo. En cuanto ella lo vio, abrió los ojos por completo y sorprendida, le dijo:

_-¡Darien! ¿Qué es lo que estás haciendo aquí y a esta hora? ¿Acaso tus padres no te han enseñado que debes avisar antes de hacer una visita?_

_-¿Rei? Rei yo… pero, ¿qué…?_

_-¿Quién es Rei? ¡Apúrate que tenemos poco tiempo!...-, _se escuchó la voz de Serena desde el interior de la casa, provocando que Darien entrara de manera intempestiva al lugar, sin importarle las quejas de la pelinegra que había sido empujada. En cuanto llegó al lugar donde se encontraba la rubia, la vio enfundada en un camisón muy parecido al de Rei, la única diferencia era que el de Serena era de color rosa…

_-¡Serena! ¿Qué está sucediendo aquí? ¿Por qué Rei...?_

_-¡Darien!… ¿Qué…? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí y a esta hora? ¡Creí que vendrías mucho más tarde!-; _contestó totalmente sorprendida.

_-¿Qué, qué hago aquí? Pues anoche te dije que vendría para que… ¡No, espera un momento! Quien debe pedir una explicación soy yo, ¿qué demonios está sucediendo aquí? ¿Por qué Rei está en tu casa? ¿Desde cuándo las dos se tratan tan bien?...-; _agregó Darien furioso.

_-¿Explicación? ¡Bah! ¿Acaso eres tonto o qué Chiba? ¿No es obvio?-. _Respondió Rei, con un tono lleno de burla, mientras se acercaba a Serena con complicidad.

_-¿Obvio? ¿Qué es obvio? ¡Explíquense en este instante!-; _gritó el pelinegro.

_-Muy bien Chiba, si eso es lo que quieres… ¿se lo dices tú Sere o se lo digo yo?-, _le preguntó Rei a la rubia, que en ese instante tenía una facha llena de nerviosismo.

_-No Rei. Deja que lo haga yo. Darien… _-carraspeó un poco-,_ en verdad lo siento mucho pero, pero… bueno, ¿en algún momento te ibas a enterar, no? Rei y yo somos amigas desde hace un tiempo y pues la verdad es que…_

_-¿Es que, qué Serena? ¡Habla ya!_

_-Es que… pues ella y yo hicimos una apuesta, para ver si en verdad alguien tan "equis" como yo _–marcando las comillas con sus manos-, _pues podía conquistarte y tenerte a sus pies, después de que Rei te terminara de forma cruel delante de toda la preparatoria…_

_-¿Que Rei y tú, hicieron qué?-, _gritó Darien sorprendido y casi fuera de sus cabales.

_-Así es Chiba o… ¿En serio pensaste que Serena o yo nos quedaríamos con alguien tan simple como tú?... ¿Oh, de verdad lo creíste? ¡Qué dulce!...-; _agregó Rei burlándose aún más de Darien.

Después de esas palabras, ambas chicas empezaron a reírse, sin importarles que Darien siguiera de pie frente a ellas, totalmente incrédulo ante la situación. Quiso acercarse a Serena, pero en cuanto dio un paso hacia ella, la rubia se hizo a un lado y empezó a burlarse del pelinegro…

_-¡No te me acerques! Lo que ha pasado entre tú y yo sólo ha sido una apuesta, ¿no entiendes?_

_¡Una apuesta!_

_¡Una apuesta!_

_Apuesta…_

_¡Apuesta!..._

_-¿Apuesta? ¡No Serena! Yo…-; _gritaba Darien mientras sentía cómo alguien lo tomaba de los hombros y comenzaba a moverlo, de forma que se despertara.

_-Darien, Darien… ¡Darien, despierta en este instante!-; _le gritaba Hotaru, al ver que su hermano estaba sudando debido a un sueño realmente perturbador.

_-¿Eh? ¿Qué? ¡Hotaru, hermana qué bueno que eres tú!-, _por fin el pelinegro pudo abrir los ojos por completo, abrazando inmediatamente a su hermana, que lo miraba sorprendida.

_-¡Vaya que eres raro Darien! Llevo mucho tiempo intentando despertarte y ¡nada! Sólo decías algo de una apuesta y cuando abres los ojos, ¡me abrazas!… ¿Qué te sucede hermano?-, _dijo Hotaru realmente preocupada.

_-¿Qué? ¿Apuesta? No, no pasa nada malo enana, sólo fue un mal sueño. Un muy mal sueño… ¿Mejor me dejas solo un momento?_

_-Claro, pero antes dime… ¿Verás hoy a Serena?_

_-¿Serena? ¿Eh? Sí, sí la voy a ver… ¿Qué hora es?-, _preguntó Darien aún confundido.

_-Pues… son las nueve y media…_

_-¿Qué? ¡No puede ser, ya es muy tarde! Quedé de verla muy temprano hoy…_

_-Pues más vale que te apures, si no quieres que mi cuñadita te vaya a dar tu merecido… ¡¿Quién lo diría?! ¡El gran Dios Chiba, literalmente domado ante una pequeña rubia!-; _le decía Hotaru jugando y burlándose de su hermano.

_-¡Eres un pequeño demonio! ¿Lo sabías?_

_-Algo me han dicho al respecto. Bueno Darien, te dejo para que te apures y no hagas enojar a mi cuñada. Por cierto, si ves a Zafiro, le dices que le mando un besote, ¿va?_

_-Sí, claro… ¡Cómo no! _–Le dio una mirada asesina a su hermana-._ ¡Antes muerto que darle tus saludos a ese…!_

_-¡Gracias hermanito, yo también te quiero! _–Le aventó una almohada a Darien, quien la esquivo rápidamente-._ ¡Pero has de querer que te vuelva a ayudar en algo con Serena!...-, _Hotaru le mostró la lengua al pelinegro y salió burlándose de él. Darien por su parte, comenzó a reírse ante las ocurrencias de su hermana pero en cuanto recordó lo que acababa de soñar, se prometió a sí mismo que buscaría la manera más viable de decirle a Serena toda la verdad…

.

.

.

\(n_n)/

.

.

.

Por su parte, Serena salía de la ducha apresurada, pues sentía que en cualquier momento Darien iba a llegar a su casa. Se dirigió a su armario y decidió ponerse un vestido de color azul marino, con unos zapatos de piso del mismo color del vestido, los cuales había comprado el mismo día que fue de compras con Michiru. En cuanto acabó de vestirse, tomó todo lo necesario para comenzar a maquilarse tal y como Michiru y Hotaru la habían enseñado a hacerlo el día anterior.

Aprovechando que el "par de locas" -como había comenzado a llamarlas-, le habían dejado el cabello un poco más corto de lo que usualmente lo usaba, decidió alaciarlo. Una vez que terminó, se colocó un lazo del mismo color de su vestido y acomodó su flequillo de lado. Se dio una mirada en el espejo de cuerpo completo que tenía en su habitación y sonrió ante la maravilla que ella misma había hecho con su imagen. Sin embargo, se obligó a dejar de lado su maravilloso mundo de ilusión, para ir a hacer el desayuno de su padre y su hermano.

Mientras hacía el desayuno, decidió escuchar un poco de música y al mismo tiempo, se puso a pensar en qué nueva aventura le esperaba para ese día al lado de su amado Darien. De pronto, escuchó que su padre y su hermano bajaban las escaleras bromeando y fue a esperarlos al pie de la escalera, quedando encantada ante la reacción que ambos tuvieron al verla…

_-¿Serena tonta, eres tú?_

_-¡Por supuesto que soy yo, Sammy! ¡Buenos días!-, _le respondió a su hermano que todavía la veía con duda.

_-¡Vaya, eres el vivo retrato de tu madre Serena! ¡Te ves hermosa hija!-, _fue el turno de hablar de su padre, mientras tomaba a la rubia entre sus brazos y le daba un pequeño beso en el tope de su cabeza. Serena tenía los ojos cerrados y sonreía complacida al haber escuchado la comparación que su padre ya había hecho de ella con su madre.

_-¡Ay papá, no exageres! Además, no creo que pueda llegar a ser siquiera la mitad de bonita de lo que mi mamá era… ¡Te quiero papi!_

_-¿Y a mí, no me quieres tonta?_

_-¡Obvio, también te quiero Sammy! Si eres mi pequeño, tonto, insoportable y fastidioso hermano…-, _respondió Serena, al tiempo que se acercaba a su hermano y le daba un gran abrazo. Ambos se sentían bien estando así, sólo que se separaron de manera abrupta al darse cuenta de que no siempre tenían ese tipo de "arranques emotivos".

Y así, entre bromas y risas los tres se dirigieron al comedor para desayunar juntos. Si bien en la familia Tsukino hacía falta la presencia de la figura materna, entre los tres sabían bien cómo ser felices y cómo pasar la mayor cantidad de tiempo posible.

_-Hija, ya te dijimos que te ves hermosa pero tú no nos has dicho todavía por qué te has vestido de esa forma hoy… ¿Vas a salir con Darien o con Zafiro?-, _le dijo Kenji mientras le daba un sorbo a su taza de café.

_-¿Zafiro? ¿Por qué crees que saldré con Zafiro papá?-, _contestó Serena sonrojada.

_-Pues porque hace mucho que no se ven y bueno, desde que regresó sólo se han visto un par de veces y eso, por la galería. Además, me imagino que es una situación difícil para él, pues siempre ha dicho que te quiere y de pronto, regresa y te encuentra con novio…_

_-¡Ay papá! ¿Qué cosas dices? Además, Zafiro siempre ha sabido que yo lo quiero pero sólo como un hermano, como un gran amigo…_

_-A mí me cae mejor Darien. ¿Te imaginas? ¿Qué van a decir mis amigos cuando sepan que el más popular de la escuela es mi cuñado? ¡Eso es genial!-, _intervino Sammy totalmente emocionado.

_-¡Vaya que eres tonto Samuel!-, _respondió indignada Serena. _–Yo no quiero a Darien porque sea popular, lo quiero porque es un gran chico…-, _decía ahora con un brillo muy especial en la mirada.

_-¿Entonces debo pensar que te pusiste más linda por Darien, cierto?-, _preguntó de nuevo Kenji, viendo fijamente a los ojos de su hija.

_-Sí papá. Dari me dijo que vendría hoy temprano, pero creo que se quedó dormido…-, _respondió la rubia mientras bajaba la mirada totalmente apenada.

_-¿Por qué te pones roja hija?_

_-Pues porque… porque… yo…-, _balbuceaba Serena intentando encontrar una explicación, pero en ese momento el timbre de la puerta anunció que alguien había llegado de visita. Ella, se levantó como alma que lleva el diablo, pues había encontrado el modo de escaparse, además de pensar que por fin su querido y amado novio había llegado. Abrió la puerta con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro, que poco a poco desapareció en cuanto vio a la persona que estaba del otro lado de la puerta…

Se trataba de Zafiro, quien llevaba en una de sus manos un enorme ramo de tulipanes color de rosa y en la otra, bolsas en las que tenía alimentos.

_-¡Buenos días conejito! _–le dijo con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro-._ Creo que no me esperabas, ¿verdad? Comienzo a pensar que ya no te da gusto verme...-. _Al terminar de hablar, le extendió las flores a la rubia.

_-¡No digas tonterías Zaf! _–respondió Serena recibiendo las flores y dándole un abrazo-._ Por supuesto que me da gusto verte, sólo que me sorprendiste un poquito… ¡Buenos días! ¿Qué te trae tan temprano por acá?..._

_-Pues… quise venir a desayunar con mi conejo adorado, en vista de que ayer me dejó totalmente solito porque decidió irse con su novio… ¿No se puede?-, _respondió Zafiro con un gracioso puchero.

_-¡Eres un tonto! Pasa, justo estábamos comenzando a desayunar… ¿Qué trajiste?-. _Añadió la rubia después de hacerse a un lado para dejar pasar a Zafiro.

_-¡Eres un conejo curioso! ¿Ya alguien te lo ha dicho?_

Ambos jóvenes rieron con alegría justo en el momento en que a Serena se le ocurrió mostrarle la lengua a Zafiro después de las bromas que él le jugaba. Minutos después, la familia Tsukino y el peliazul se encontraban desayunando amenamente. Ella, se sentía contenta de tener a su gran amigo en casa; sin embargo, también temía por la reacción que Darien pudiera tener. Sobre todo, si se encontraba con Zafiro en su casa…

.

.

.

\(n_n)/

.

.

.

Mientras tanto, en casa de la familia Chiba, los cuatro integrantes también se encontraban desayunando. Darien trataba de comer lo más rápido que pudiese, pues imaginaba que lo más probable era que Serena estuviese enojada por no haber llegado tan temprano como él se lo había prometido.

_-Darien, ¿qué diantres te pasa? ¿Por qué comes tan desesperadamente?-; _le decía su padre, un tanto enojado.

_-No me pasa nada papá, sólo tengo un poco de prisa…_

_-Si comes tan rápido hijo, te va a dar una indigestión… ¿A dónde vas tan temprano?-; _esta vez intervino Gea, su madre.

_-Va a ver a su novia mamá…-; _respondió Hotaru al tiempo que mordía una rebanada de pan tostado a la que previamente, le había untado mermelada de fresa.

_-¡Vaya! Nunca te he visto tan apurado por querer ir a ver a Rei…-; _dijo Endymion y en ese instante, Hotaru comenzó a toser pues se atragantó al escuchar ese nombre. Segundos después y aún tosiendo, agregó:

_-No… irá a… ver a… Rei, papá…-. _Decía Hotaru mientras tomaba un poco de jugo de naranja para poder parar la tos.

_-¿Cómo? ¿De qué está hablando tu hermana?-. _Dijo Gea, que estaba sorprendida cuando supo que Rei ya no era la novia de su hijo.

_-Pues es simple mamá, Rei y yo ya no somos novios. Ahora tengo una novia más linda, hermosa, inteligente, amable, bellísima que se llama Serena… Serena Tsukino…-, _respondió Darien con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, que lo hizo olvidarse por un momento de la prisa que tenía.

_-¿Tsukino? Ese apellido se me hace familiar… ¿Acaso esa niña es algo de Kenji Tsukino? _

_-Sí papá, él es el papá de Serena… ¿Lo conoces?_

_-No tengo el gusto de conocerlo en persona, pero sé de su nombre porque uno de mis amigos fue entrevistado por él. Según sé, es un gran reportero y además, su esposa fue una de las fotógrafas más queridas del gremio…-, _contestó Endymion.

_-Algo supe al respecto. De hecho papá, Serena quiere estudiar fotografía en Londres…_

_-¿Londres? ¡Vaya! Sí que esa niña es totalmente diferente a Rei, mientras Serena tiene expectativas de lo que quiere para su futuro, la otra sólo desea ir de compras…-, _contestó distraídamente Gea. En cuanto se dio cuenta de que había sorprendido a todos con su comentario, se puso de pie y fue a la cocina por otra taza de café.

_-Pues espero que estés muy feliz hijo, bueno… ¡Eso ya se nota!-, _ahora habló Endymion, mientras le daba un codazo cómplice a Darien. Hotaru, la única testigo de la escena, rodó los ojos y siguió comiendo su rebanada de pan tostado.

_-Por cierto papá… _–habló de nuevo Darien-. _¿Recuerdas que dijiste que en cuanto mi auto cumpliera dos años conmigo, me dejarías cambiarlo?_

_-Sí, lo recuerdo. Y antes de que me digas, ya sé que ha llegado el momento de cambiarlo. Pero no vamos a vender el que tienes, ése va a pasar a manos de Hotaru…-, _respondió Endymion con aire autoritario. La aludida, sólo abrió enormemente los ojos y sonrió ante la imagen que le dio el pensar que pronto tendría su primer auto.

_-Sí papá, por mi no hay ningún problema… ¿Cuándo podemos ir a la agencia?-, _dijo un pelinegro más que emocionado.

_-Pues si quieres, hoy mismo. No tengo grandes cosas por hacer…_

_-No, no creo. Quizá el lunes sea mejor opción. Hoy quería ver si me permitían ir a la casa de campo con Serena. Tengo ganas de que tengamos una cita fuera de la ciudad…_

_-Hijo, pero… ¿qué va a decir su papá?-, _intervino nuevamente Gea, quien iba saliendo de la cocina con su taza de café y un canastillo con pan dulce.

_-Pues nada malo mamá, le explicaré que la cita es sin ningún afán de faltarle al respeto a Sere, sólo quiero hacerle una cena donde estemos los dos solos y ya…_

_-¡Ese es mi hijo! Siendo caballeroso, respetuoso y romántico, justo como le enseñé…-; _decía un emocionado Endymion, ante la mirada asesina de su esposa y las expresiones de aburrimiento de su hija.

_-¿Entonces sí se puede?_

_-Pues si Serena no tiene ningún inconveniente, ¡claro que se puede hijo!_

_-¡Gracias papá! Bueno, he terminado de desayunar, ¿me puedo retirar?_

_-Claro, pero antes de que te vayas… quiero preguntarte una cosa…_

"¡Claro! No todo podía ser gratis en esta vida, seguro que me quiere preguntar sobre la Universidad", pensó Darien y lo único que atinó a hacer en ese momento, fue tomar el último sorbo de jugo y tímidamente contestar: _-¿Dime?…_

_-¿Cuántas solicitudes para Universidad has llenado? Supongo que… ¿Si has considerado la Universidad de Medicina entre ellas, verdad?_

_-Bueno, pues aún no he llenado ninguna papá, no me han llegado muchas y las que sí, han sido para Universidades de Economía o Humanidades… pero en cuanto me llegue algo interesante, yo te aviso para que me ayudes, ¿de acuerdo? _–contestó un Darien nervioso. Se levantó caminó hacia uno de los muebles donde había dejado su celular-. _Ahora, me voy… ¡Muchas Gracias mamá, todo estuvo delicioso! Nos vemos mañana por la tarde…_

_-¡Ten cuidado hijo!…_

_-Que te vaya bien hermanito…_

_-Sí, gracias mamá. Papá, ¡no olvides lo de mi nuevo auto!..._

.

.

.

\(n_n)/

.

.

.

En la casa de Serena, ella y su familia platicaban amenamente con Zafiro, recordando anécdotas y situaciones que ambos amigos habían vivido cuando eran sólo unos niños…

_-Y entonces, Serena me aventó el helado y lo esparció todo en mi cara, haciendo que la dueña del lugar se burlara de mí…_

_-¡Ay hija! De veras que ese carácter tuyo es realmente cambiante…_

_-¡Papá! ¡Zafiro! ¿No creen que ya se burlaron demasiado de mí?-, _les gritaba Serena con el ceño fruncido, logrando solamente que todos soltaran una nueva carcajada. En ese momento, sonó el timbre y la rubia se levantó apresuradamente para abrir la puerta con otra gran sonrisa en el rostro. Esta vez sí se le quedo, pues frente a ella, estaba Darien, que llevaba un ramo de rosas rojas en las manos…

_-¡Darien! _–Le dio un abrazo y un beso en los labios-. _Creí que ya no ibas a venir, ¿por qué te tardaste tanto? ¡Eres un tonto!_

_-¡Buenos días mi amor! ¿Cómo crees que no iba a venir? ¡Si fue algo que te prometí!_

_-Mmmm… seguro te quedaste dormido, ¿verdad?_

_-Algo hay de cierto en esa suposición, pero mejor cambiemos de tema… ¿Ya estás lista?_

_-Este… no amor, aún no. Mejor pasa, ¿sí?_

En ese momento, Darien entró a casa de Serena, quien ya llevaba las rosas entre sus manos. Ambos estaban de lo más contentos, pero el pelinegro se puso tenso en cuanto vio a Zafiro sentado a la mesa con el papá y el hermano de la rubia. Zafiro sólo le dio una mirada inocente y le dijo:

_-Buenos días Chiba, ¿cómo amaneciste?_

_-Buenos días señor Tsukino. Sammy, ¿cómo estás?-; _habló el pelinegro ignorando por completo al peliazul.

_-Buen día Darien, ¿quieres desayunar?-, _le dijo con amabilidad Kenji, tratando de acabar con el ambiente tenso que ya se podía sentir.

_-No señor Tsukino, gracias. Ya desayuné en casa… sólo vine por Serena, bueno si usted le da permiso de irse conmigo…-, _respondió con seriedad el pelinegro.

_-¿A dónde?_

_-Bueno… mis papás tienen una casa de campo fuera de la Ciudad y quería ver si usted le daba permiso a Serena de ir conmigo todo el fin de semana…-, _añadió Darien con seguridad y simplicidad, pidiéndole a todas las deidades que el plan que tenía en mente, resultara como lo esperaba.

Serena sólo escuchaba atentamente la conversación, intercalando miradas entre Darien y Zafiro, quienes se retaban con la mirada continuamente. Volteó a ver a su padre, quien aún dudaba un poco en darle o no el permiso, pero que finalmente dijo:

_-Por mi no hay inconveniente Darien, pero… ¿Sólo irán ustedes dos?..._

_-Pues ése es el plan inicial, a menos que usted y Sammy también quieran venir con nosotros…_

_-Darien, yo… ¡no puedo, tengo demasiadas cosas qué hacer!-, _por fin reaccionó Serena, quien de pronto sintió un enorme miedo al saber que quizá se iría todo un fin de semana con su novio… se obligó a salir abruptamente de sus pensamientos cuando escuchó nuevamente la voz de su papá, quien le decía:

_-Serena, hija… si quieres ir con tu novio, hazlo tranquila. Sólo te voy a pedir a ti Darien que por favor la cuides mucho. Además, creo que no está mal que te pida que la respetes, ¿cierto?…_

_-Por supuesto, señor Tsukino. Créame que sólo quiero que Serena tenga un fin de semana divertido y desestresante… después de la Galería y todas las emociones que tuvo, es justo para ella que descanse y se relaje, ¿no cree? Además, ahí hay muchos lugares hermosos que yo creo le pueden servir para tomar unas cuantas fotografías…_

_-Yo puedo acompañarlos si me lo permiten…-, _dijo de pronto Zafiro.

_-¡¿Qué?!-, _contestaron al unísono Darien y Serena.

_-Sí, yo puedo ir con ellos Kenji y así, puedo cuidar de Serena... ¿Crees que eso se pueda Chiba?_

_-Pues si no hay otra opción Black…-, _dijo malhumorado Darien. En ese momento, a Serena se le ocurrió una idea, pues ya se había imaginado todo su fin de semana sólo rodeada por Darien y Zafiro…

_-Darien… ¿y si invitas a tus amigos? Puedes avisarle a Andrew, a Lita, a Michiru, ¡a Hotaru!-, _hablaba con gran emoción la rubia.

_-Esa es una buena idea amor… ¡déjame hablarle a los chicos!-, _le respondió Darien, quien ya estaba pensando una nueva estrategia para tener lejos a Zafiro.

_-¿Yo también podría invitar a alguien?-; _preguntó Zafiro.

_-¿Eh? Pues sí Zafiro –_le respondió Darien-. _A final de cuentas, sólo conoces a Serena, así que no estará mal si llevas a alguien más…_

_-De hecho tú lo conoces… a quien quiero invitar es a Seiya, ¿no hay problema, verdad?_

En cuanto escuchó ese nombre, Serena se sintió tensa. No sabía por qué, pero aún no confiaba del todo en el amigo de Zafiro pero como no podía negarse, sólo asintió con un leve movimiento de cabeza y se resignó a pasar todo el fin de semana en medio de Darien, Zafiro y sus amigos, "los populares".

Después de algunas llamadas, quedaron de acuerdo en que todos se verían en un punto neutro. Además de invitar a Andrew, Lita, Michiru y Hotaru, Darien también le avisó a Yaten, Taiki, Amy y Mina, quienes aceptaron gustosamente ir, pues sabían que necesitaban de un buen fin de semana que los ayudara a relajarse. Por su parte, Zafiro le llamó a Seiya, quien también aceptó de forma gustosa.

Una vez que Serena hizo una pequeña maleta, se despidió de su papá y de su hermano, quienes se quedaron más tranquilos al saber que en lugar de ser una "cita de pareja", sería una salida entre amigos. Darien tomó la maleta de la rubia y la puso en el asiento trasero del auto. Zafiro se retiró del sitio en cuanto quedó de acuerdo con Seiya, prometiendo que los alcanzaría en el lugar que ya habían acordado.

Una vez que todo estuvo listo, Darien ayudó a Serena a subir al auto y se dirigieron al lugar de encuentro. Ella estaba muy callada, pues además de conocer a Andrew, Lita y Michiru, no había tenido ningún tipo de contacto con los demás amigos de Darien. Él notó su nerviosismo y la tomó de la mano, dándole una mirada que además de transmitirle todo el amor que sentía por ella, también trataba de tranquilizarla y hacerla sentir segura, a pesar de todo lo que pudiese pasar en el futuro.

_-Darien… ¿crees que yo le caiga bien a tus amigos?_

_-¿Por qué lo preguntas Sere?..._

_-Pues porque yo soy diferente a ustedes. Siempre he sido "equis" en sus vidas y la verdad es que… no sé, ¿qué tal que ellos quieren que estés con Rei y no conmigo?_

Al escuchar esas palabras, Darien detuvo el auto. Le dio un pequeño beso en los labios y viendo directa y seriamente a los ojos celestes que lo observaban con curiosidad, le dijo:

_-A mí no me importa lo que ellos piensen. Yo te quiero a ti y mientras eso suceda, ¡por mí que el mundo ruede! ¿Entendido?_

Serena no pudo contestar en ese momento, pues en realidad no tenía las palabras adecuadas. Sólo se limitó a tomar con ambas manos el rostro del pelinegro y darle un profundo beso, si Darien la amaba… ¿qué más daba que sus amigos no la aceptaran? A final de cuentas, ella ya contaba con la amistad de Michiru, ¿no?

El pelinegro volvió a poner en marcha el auto y minutos después llegó al punto de reunión. Ahí ya se encontraban todos, Yaten iba con Mina; Taiki con Amy; Lita con Andrew y Michiru iba sola. Los únicos que faltaban por llegar eran Seiya y Zafiro. Darien se bajó del auto y ayudó a Serena a hacer lo mismo. En cuanto eso sucedió, todas las miradas se concentraron en la rubia, quien se sonrojó inmediatamente al ver que el centro de atención era ella.

Al darse cuenta de esto, Michiru se acercó a la rubia sonriente y la abrazó, dándole algunas palabras de aliento. Luego de ella le siguieron Andrew y Lita. Sin embargo, Mina y Amy la veían con curiosidad, mientras que Taiki y Yaten observaban a Darien perplejos ante la felicidad que en el pelinegro era más que evidente.

Taiki carraspeó y con un dejo de burla en el tono de su voz, le dijo al pelinegro: _-Darien, ¿acaso no piensas presentarnos a tan bella dama?_

_-¡Por supuesto! Chicos, chicas, les presento a Serena, ¡mi novia!…_

Silencio.

_-Darien –_habló seriamente Amy-, _¿qué clase de broma es esta? ¿Cómo que Serena es tu novia? ¿Y Rei?_

_-Amy, Rei ya está haciendo su vida y yo estoy haciendo la mía. ¿Acaso eso es tan difícil de entender? ¡Por favor!_

_-Yo no creo que a Rei le agrade esto… Darien, ¿qué vas a hacer cuando ella termine con Nick? Lo más seguro es que te busque y pretenda que regresen…-, _esta vez quien habló fue Mina, quien veía de forma altanera a Serena.

_-Mina… si Rei sigue o no con Nick, es algo que a mí en realidad no me interesa. Además, si ella pretende regresar conmigo, más le vale no intentarlo pues eso no lo aceptaré…_

_-¡Tontas! ¿Acaso no se dan cuenta de las cosas? Serena es mil veces mejor que Rei, ¡así que más les vale que no la molesten! ¿Entendido?-, _habló una enojada Michiru.

_-Michiru, no es necesario…-, _intentó hablar Serena pero fue interrumpida por la llegada de Zafiro y Seiya. Este último en cuanto la vio, se quedó perplejo ante la visión de aquella rubia de chonguitos, enfundada en un vestido que la hacía verse realmente hermosa. Zafiro se percató de esa mirada y le dio un pequeño golpe en la cabeza.

_-Darien, ¿acaso invitaste a Zafiro Black?-, _preguntó una coqueta y anonadada Mina.

_-De hecho, quien lo invitó fue Serena…_

_-¡¿Qué?!_

_-Así es tonta, Serena es amiga de Zafiro. Así que si pretendes empezar de coqueta con él, te advierto que primero debes dejar de verla de ese modo _–le dijo burlonamente Michiru-. _¡Hola Zafiro! ¡Qué gusto me da volver a verte!_

Después de las presentaciones pertinentes, todos se dispusieron a irse. Cada uno subió a su auto. Serena se encontraba aún incómoda, pues tanto Mina como Amy la veían de vez en cuando con aires de superioridad. Todo lo contrario sucedió con Taiki y Yaten, pues ellos fueron de lo más amables con ella… aún tenía dudas con respecto a Seiya, pero se prometió a sí misma el intentar cambiar de actitud con él, pues Zafiro era su amigo y no quería tener ningún tipo de disgusto.

Todo el camino, la pareja estuvo tomada de la mano y una hora después, ya estaban al frente de una enorme casa, cuya fachada era parecida a una gran cabaña. Tenía una cerca y un camino empedrado que conducía a la entrada. Serena estaba maravillada, pues el bosque aunado a la vista de la casa, le regalaban hermosas postales que obviamente, ella iba a captar con su cámara fotográfica.

Darien la ayudó a bajar del auto caballerosamente y mientras los demás bajaban las cosas de sus respectivos autos, él la tomó de la cintura y le dio un beso, para abrazarla con fuerza segundos después, prometiéndole sin palabras que él cuidaría de ella pasara lo que pasara… "Debo decirte la verdad. Sí, aunque eso me lleve a mi propia perdición…", fue lo último que pensó Darien antes de darle un nuevo beso a la pequeña rubia que temblaba entre sus brazos.

.

.

.

* * *

.

Si llegaron hasta acá, es que les gustó el capítulo ... ¡Por favor no olviden decirme qué tal! ¿Vale? Una mega disculpa porque otra vez no puedo responder a sus Rw's, pero no he dormido y mañana tengo clase a las siete de la mañana ... ¡Pero no les quería fallar! De todos modos, saben que agradezco infinitamente las hermosas palabras que me dedican, de verdad ... ¡Abrazos para todas! Que tengan un buen día... :)

P.D. Ya saben que se acepta cualquier tipo de comentario, sugerencia, pregunta, duda o tomatazo ... ¡Pero me dicen qué tal el capítulo! jiji

.

.

**d(n_n)b**


	19. Capítulo 18: Un paso hacia adelante

¡Hola! *Saluda ondeando una bandera blanca en señal de paz* ... antes que nada les debo una enorme disculpa porque sé que llevo MESES sin subir un capítulo, pero yo sé que van a comprender que andaba en trámites de Titulación y que mi vida se convirtió en un completo caos, así que no tenía mucho tiempo para escribir. Una vez aclarado esto, las dejo con este nuevo capítulo, espero que sea de su agrado y ahora sí, la promesa está en que ahora sí voy a actualizarles más seguido... ^^/

Es en este punto donde digo lo siguiente: los personajes NO ME PERTENECEN, son propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi. La historia se suponía que estaba basada en la película con el mismo nombre, pero terminé haciendo lo que quise con ella (espero no les moleste) jejeje.

**Y antes de que se me olvide: QUIERO DEDICAR ESTE CAPÍTULO A MI AMIGA USAGI BROUILLARD, YA QUE HOY ES SU CUMPLEAÑOS Y COMO SABE QUE LA QUIERO MUCHO, ¡ESTE VA POR TI PULPITO! ABRAZOS Y ... ¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS! :D**

.

.

.

**CAPÍTULO 18: UN PASO HACIA ADELANTE**

.

.

.

"_Debo decirle toda la verdad, o al menos buscar la forma de que Seiya se olvide de esa tonta apuesta. Sí, de alguna manera tengo que acabar con esto aunque eso signifique también acabar con mi felicidad…", _pensaba Darien mientras sus labios permanecían unidos a los de Serena, quien temblorosa se dejaba llevar por todas esas emociones que poco a poco comenzaban a surgir desde lo más profundo de su ser.

A decir verdad, el hecho de ocultar esa apuesta, se estaba convirtiendo para Darien en el más grande de los retos, pues estaba seguro de que en algún momento todo ese plan terminaría al descubierto. No le importaba sufrir, pues sabía que en verdad lo merecía… lo que le preocupaba era la reacción de Serena, pues a estas alturas y en tan poco tiempo, ella ya era su razón de ser.

De pronto, esa burbuja de ensueño se reventó en cuanto alguien comenzó a toser detrás de ellos, logrando separarlos de forma abrupta. Serena bajó la cabeza apenada y Darien sólo se limitó a voltear hasta el sitio desde donde el ruido había llegado, encontrándose con una sonrisa burlona proveniente de un celoso Zafiro.

— _¿No te parece Chiba que estás rompiendo un poco con la promesa que le hiciste al señor Tsukino?-, _le dijo maliciosamente.

— _¿Por qué lo dices, Black? No estoy haciendo nada malo, sólo le doy un beso a MI novia…__—__, _respondió el pelinegro al mismo tiempo que giraba a Serena por los hombros para después pasar ambos brazos por su pequeña cintura. Este acto ocasionó en ella un rubor excesivo y en Zafiro una molestia que no pudo ocultar.

— _Zafiro… Darien… por favor, no venimos aquí para que estén peleando, venimos a divertirnos, ¿de acuerdo? __—__, _esta vez fue Serena quien habló, tratando de calmar la repentina atmósfera de competencia que se instaló en el ambiente. _— __Dari, amor… ¿por qué no mejor me ayudas a bajar mi maleta y me dices qué habitación ocuparé?_

— _¡Por supuesto! Yo haré cualquier cosa que me pida mi princesa… Black, si nos permites…__—__, _dijo Darien viendo triunfalmente a Zafiro mientras que éste sólo observaba cómo la pareja se retiraba, apretando el puño de su mano derecha con coraje.

— _¿No se supone que ibas a dejarla libre al verla tan feliz y enamorada?... __—__, _escuchó que decían detrás de él. Giró el rostro y se encontró con un malintencionado Seiya.

— _¡Seiya! ¿Qué haces aquí?..._

— _Pues tú me invitaste… ¿acaso no lo recuerdas?_

— _¡Claro que recuerdo eso, tarado! A lo que me refiero es… ¿qué demonios estás haciendo aquí, en este preciso instante? __—__, _respondió Zafiro con aburrimiento y enfado.

— _¡Fácil! Sólo veo cómo mi mejor amigo es rechazado por la chica a la que ama… __—__. _Dijo Seiya con una fingida decepción. En el fondo, ya estaba planeando cómo hacer que Zafiro se convirtiera en una carta a su favor.

Ambos eran grandes amigos, pero siendo sinceros, Seiya pretendía utilizar a Zafiro a su favor si es que la situación se prestaba para hacerlo. Ya sabía que era capaz de lograr cualquier cosa con tal de deshacerse de Darien, y una amistad de años no iba a ponerse en medio de sus planes.

— _No la amo Kou. Sólo estoy preocupado por ella, hay algo en Darien que no me termina de convencer… __—__, _contestó Zafiro con gran preocupación.

— _Quizá sean tus celos. He escuchado que un hombre enamorado es así…_

— _No Kou, es algo más. Algo que pronto voy a descubrir. Por ahora, ¿podrías ayudarme con algo?_

— _Si ese "algo" significa hacer maldades, ¡con mucho gusto! Ya sabes que eso es precisamente mi especialidad… __—__, _dijo Seiya con malicia para segundos después, acercarse al peliazul y escuchar atentamente los planes que a éste se le acababan de ocurrir.

Mientras eso sucedía, observaban como Darien y Serena bajaban las maletas del auto del pelinegro en medio de juegos y risas, las cuales no tardaron en desatar la envidia de ambos amigos. ¿Qué estrategia utilizarían para hacer que se separaran?

.

.

.

\(n_n)/

.

.

.

Una vez que todos bajaron las maletas de sus respectivos automóviles, uno a uno se fueron adentrando en la cabaña. Como era de suponerse, Darien le dio la habitación principal a Serena, causando una mayor molestia entre Mina y Amy, quienes tuvieron que compartir en esta ocasión el cuarto con Michiru. Zafiro y Seiya compartieron uno más. Darien ocupó la habitación que le pertenecía desde niño.

Por su parte, Andrew y Lita se quedaron en una cabaña que se encontraba junto a la de la familia Chiba. Como él tenía las mismas posibilidades económicas que el pelinegro y no simpatizaba del todo con sus amigos, él y su novia optaron por separarse del grupo. Al menos en cuestiones de hospedaje, pues estaban de acuerdo en que participarían en las mismas actividades que los demás.

Cuando Serena entró en la habitación que su novio le había dado, se quedó boquiabierta al percatarse de que era enorme. Las paredes y el suelo eran en su totalidad de madera, con un ventanal que la conducía hacia un balcón, desde el cual se podía apreciar toda la magnitud del bosque. Los muebles y todo lo que ahí dentro se encontraba, a pesar de que también eran de madera, tenían ese toque "glamoroso" que la condición económica de Darien le otorgaba.

— _Darien… ¿estás seguro que yo debo estar aquí? __—__. _Le preguntó Serena titubeante.

— _¡Por supuesto princesa! ¿Por qué la duda?_

— _Pues es que… es que quizá deberías dejar que tus amigas se instalen aquí. Digo, después de todo las conoces antes que a mí y…_ —. No pudo continuar porque Darien puso su dedo índice encima de sus labios, la miró detenidamente a los ojos y le contestó:

— _¡No! Serena, ¡escúchame bien! Tú eres más importante que cualquier otra persona, así que no te atrevas a pensar lo contrario. Si Mina o Amy te hacen algo, sólo es cuestión de que me digas y yo les pondré un hasta aquí, ¿entendido?_ —. Quitó el dedo de los labios de la rubia y ésta añadió:

— _Pero Darien, yo no quiero que tengas complicaciones con tus amigos…_

— _Nada de eso, ya te dije que tú eres lo más importante para mí. Así que no se diga más…_ —. Respondió Darien. Lentamente se acercó y le dio un pequeño beso en la frente a Serena. Ella se sonrojó como ya era costumbre y sonrió tímidamente. — _Ahora bonita, creo que es tiempo de que te des una ducha y descanses un poco. Aún es temprano, así que supongo que nos dará tiempo a los chicos de preparar un buen almuerzo y después, quizá vayamos a montar a caballo, ¿quieres?_

— _Sí, pero…_

— _¿Pero qué?_

— _Bueno, yo…_

— _Anda, dilo sin pena. Cualquier cosa que desees yo la haré._

— _De acuerdo. Después, después del paseo… ¿me acompañas a tomar algunas fotografías? Es que el lugar es sumamente hermoso, creo que puedo lograr buenas tomas aquí…_

— _¡Deseo concedido! Además, creo que ya sé del lugar indicado para que tomes fotografías más hermosas. Te llevaré ahí después del paseo. Ahora descansa un poco, toma un baño y relájate, ¿entendido?_

— _¡Entendido! —._ Asintió alegremente la rubia. Después lo tomó del brazo y con un pequeño pucherito le dijo a su novio: — _Es una lástima que Hotaru al final no se haya decidido a venir._

— _Así es, la traidora prefirió irse con su amiga y su hermano guapo…_

Una vez que terminó de hablar, Darien se acercó lentamente a los labios de Serena. Tenerla tan cerca lo hacía sentirse pleno, seguro de sí mismo y con la sensación de que había encontrado su lugar en el mundo. El lugar en el que él podía ser el mismo, sin poses, sin actitudes que impresionaran a alguien más. Con Serena él sólo era Darien Chiba, el joven que quería comerse al mundo.

Cuando el beso llegó a su fin, Darien descansó su frente en la de Serena, quien estaba más que sonrojada. Esa era la parte que a él le gustaba más: su rubio tormento no perdía esa inocencia que la caracterizaba a pesar de que ya llevaban unos días juntos. Le dio un pequeño golpecito con uno de sus dedos en la nariz y salió para reunirse con los demás chicos y así, preparar el almuerzo a las chicas.

.

.

.

\(n_n)/

.

.

.

Dos horas más tarde, todos se encontraban en el patio trasero de la cabaña. Los chicos habían preparado carne asada, alegando que era su platillo especial. Lo que ellas no sabían, era que ese platillo fue lo único que supieron preparar, de lo contrario se hubiesen quedado sin almorzar.

Mina y Amy se abstuvieron de molestar a Serena durante ese tiempo, pues acordaron que primero hablarían con Rei al respecto. Sin embargo las miradas hostiles no se hicieron esperar. Serena por su parte, trataba de ignorarlas y hacerles caso omiso. Finalmente si ella estaba en ese lugar, era porque había ido a acompañar a su novio, esa era la única razón por la que se sentía feliz.

Si bien todos participaban en las mismas pláticas, se notaba que se encontraban divididos: de un lado estaban Seiya, Zafiro, Taiki, Yaten, Mina y Amy. Frente a ellos estaban Darien, Serena, Lita, Andrew y Michiru. Cabe señalar que éstos últimos eran quienes sí estaban platicando alegremente.

— _¡Muy bien chicos! Ya comimos, ¿ahora cuál es el plan? —._ Habló un emocionado Seiya.

— _No lo sé Seiya. Quizá podemos ir a nadar al lago que está cerca… —._ Propuso Michiru, quien estaba tratando de llevarse bien con todos los asistentes al viaje. Muy a su pesar.

— _Esa es una buena idea Michiru. Y al anochecer podemos hacer una fogata, contar historias de terror y… —._ Esta vez hablaba Serena, quien fue interrumpida por la estridente risa de Mina. Giró su rostro en dirección a la otra rubia y ésta añadió:

— _Se nota que aún eres una niña…_

— _No entiendo tu comentario. Por supuesto que soy una niña, ¿acaso tengo el cuerpo de un chico? —. Dijo una Serena molesta. A decir verdad ella había entendido el doble sentido del comentario de Mina, sin embargo no quiso adentrarse en una conversación de esa índole._

Las reacciones por el comentario de Serena no se hicieron esperar, ya que todos chasquearon la lengua en señal de burla hacia Mina, quien más que molesta añadió:

— _Es obvio que lo entendiste. Pero una chica como tú, jamás lo va a aceptar…_

— _¿Una chica como yo? —._ Respondió Serena ya con un marcado tono de molestia. Darien supo desde ese instante que la pequeña rubia salvaje que le hizo ver su suerte, estaba a punto de salir a flote, así que decidió tomarla por los hombros e intervenir.

— _Mina, no le veo nada de malo a la propuesta de Serena. Si los demás están de acuerdo, haremos la fogata al anochecer, contaremos algunas historias y cantaremos algunas canciones… —._ Giró la vista hacia los demás: _— ¿Ustedes qué opinan?_

— _Pues yo digo que no está del todo mal… —._ Contestó Michiru.

— _¡Por nosotros está perfecto! —._ Respondió Andrew hablando por él y por Lita.

— _A mí no me agrada en lo más mínimo la idea, no somos unos niños Darien… —._ Fue el turno de Amy.

— _Pues yo digo que está genial. Hace tiempo que no venimos aquí y lo más normal en estos lugares es realizar actividades como éstas…—._ Respondió un animado Yaten.

— _Yo opino lo mismo que mi hermano, me agrada la idea… —_ esta vez fue Taiki quien aceptó.

— _Zafiro y yo estamos encantados con la idea de bombón, así que cuentan con nuestro apoyo —._ Dijo Seiya dándole palmadas en el hombro al peliazul, quien asentía a cada una de las palabras del pelilargo.

— _Pues no se diga más, todos… o la mayoría de nosotros estamos de acuerdo. Ahora, vayan a prepararse porque primero daremos una vuelta a caballo por el lugar, después iremos al lago y finalmente nos reuniremos aquí para la fogata —._ Darien dio las instrucciones. Tomó la mano de Serena, quien seguía con el ceño fruncido y la alejó del lugar antes de que pudiera tomar represalias contra Amy y Mina.

En el lugar, reinaba un incómodo silencio que no presagiaba nada bueno. Seiya y Zafiro planeaban cómo llevar a cabo el plan que ya habían armado con anterioridad, mientras que los demás aún estaban sorprendidos de la actitud de Darien con Serena.

— _Si Rei estuviera aquí, seguramente ya habría colapsado al saber que esta noche, más que como los jóvenes que somos, nos vamos a comportar como niños…_ —. Mina se quejaba.

— _Pero Rei no está, así que deja de pensar que por el sólo hecho de nombrarla, vamos a hacerle una especie de altar, ¿entendido? —. _Añadió Michiru.

— _Claro, como esa niña es igual de tonta que tú, la defiendes —._ Fue el turno de Amy.

— _Pues quizá Serena y yo somos tontas, pero créeme: prefiero ser una tonta feliz, que una idiota amargada como tú. Permiso… —._ Finalizó Michiru, dejando a Amy furiosa y a los demás carcajeándose con su ocurrencia. Detrás de ella y aún riéndose, se fueron Lita y Andrew, quienes también iban a cambiarse para salir a su paseo.

.

.

.

\(n_n)/

.

.

.

Mientras esta escena se llevaba a cabo, Darien y Serena se encontraban en la habitación de la rubia. Él intentaba calmarla, pues la rabia que sentía hacia las amigas del pelinegro, crecía con cada segundo que pasaba. Ninguno de los dos pronunciaba palabra, sólo podía observarse a Darien tomando por los hombros a Serena tratando de que dijera algo. Después de unos minutos, se animó a decir:

— _Serena, ¿no piensas decirme nada?_

Silencio.

— _Sere… pequeña, ¿no me dirás nada?_

La rubia súbitamente se levantó del sofá en donde ambos estaban sentados, soltó un pequeño bufido de frustración. Giró su cuerpo hacia su novio y aún enojada, respondió:

— _¡Esto es realmente frustrante Chiba! Creo que tú y yo no tenemos absolutamente nada qué hacer en el mismo lugar, mucho menos con esas personas. Simplemente… ¡no puedo soportarlo! _

— _Serena, yo…_

— _¿Tú? ¡Tú nada! —._ Se quedó callada unos instantes. Respiró profundamente, cerró los ojos frustrada y con esa posición, añadió_: — Discúlpame, en verdad discúlpame pero… todo el día he intentado no hacerle caso a esas tipas, todo el día he estado intentando no responderles como normalmente lo haría, ¿sabes lo difícil que es para mí hacer algo así?_

— _Lo sé, pero… ¿acaso no te basta con que yo esté contigo? ¿De verdad es tan importante la opinión de esas dos?_

— _No. Bueno… sí. —._ Se quedó callada nuevamente. — _Darien, para mí no es fácil estar de esta forma, me frustra demasiado saber que no tengo la capacidad de responderles como se debe porque… porque me siento en un mundo nuevo, lleno de fantasía donde tú eres el único culpable._

Darien asimiló poco a poco las palabras de su rubio tormento y sorprendido, comenzó a reírse. Serena lo miró con molestia, no comprendía cuál era la parte graciosa de todo lo que estaba sucediendo.

— _¿De qué demonios te estás riendo Chiba?_

— _¡Vaya, creí que jamás me ibas a volver a decir por mi nombre! —._ Darien se levantó y la tomo por la cintura, acercándola a ella de una forma seductora. _— ¡Ya extrañaba tus ataques de furia, mi pequeña rubia escandalosa!_

Serena no comprendía muy bien cuál era el punto al que Darien quería llegar, pues sólo estaba consciente de que su cuerpo necesitaba estar más cerca de su novio. Tan cerca que respirara única y exclusivamente a través de los pulmones del pelinegro. Él no se quedaba atrás, necesitaba sentirla cerca, tan cerca como si jamás se le pudiese despegar.

— _Serena, mi cabeza de chorlito. Ya no te molestes más, a final de cuentas eso es precisamente lo que ellas desean: que por su culpa te enojes tanto que termines yéndote de aquí. ¿Acaso en tu forma de ser está el hecho de volverte vulnerable frente a los demás? —._ La interrogó Darien viéndola fijamente a los ojos.

— _¡Obviamente no, tonto! Lo que pasa es que… —._ Serena bajó la mirada. Darien la tomó de la barbilla y la obligó a verlo a los ojos. Ella tomó aire y comenzó a explicar: _— Darien, he pasado la mayor parte de mi vida huyendo de los demás, creándome un caparazón tan grueso que nunca me permita demostrar que alguien más me está haciendo daño. He sido capaz de valerme por mí misma siempre y nunca he necesitado de nadie para lograr algo. Cuando estoy con tanta gente, me es difícil adaptarme y aún más si esas personas son como aquellas dos…_

Darien soltó una pequeña risita y la envolvió entre sus brazos, haciéndole sentir todo su amor. Suspiró y la barbilla recargada en uno de los hombros de Serena, le habló dulcemente al oído:

— _Lo sé mi amor. Sé que no estás acostumbrada a lidiar con personas que sólo se fijan en cosas superficiales, en aspectos que nunca serán tan importantes para ti. Sé que has pasado por cosas realmente difíciles y que tú nunca te dejarás vencer por nada ni por nadie —. _Se separó un poco de ella, haciendo que ésta lo viera nuevamente directo a los ojos: — _Pero sobre todas las cosas, sé que eres una cabeza de chorlito que nunca se dejará de los demás, sea quien sea. Así que no les hagas caso, sólo trata de ignorarlas y de hacerles saber que nada de lo que digan te afecta ni te afectará, ¿de acuerdo?_

— _Darien… yo…_

— _No es necesario que digas nada, sólo di que ya no estarás enojada._

— _Está bien, ya no estaré enojada. Pero eso sí te lo advierto: si colman mi paciencia, de un buen golpe no se van a salvar, ¿entendido?_

— _Entendido y totalmente de acuerdo. Sólo no seas muy ruda con ellas, son del tipo de chicas que entran en depresión hasta porque una uña se les rompió, así que imagínate lo que les pasaría si llegan a tener un moretón en el ojo —._ Respondió Darien guiñándole a su vez un ojo y haciendo sonreír a Serena. Una vez que dejaron de reírse, ambos fueron acercando su rostro, terminando en un tierno beso que dejó de lado la frustración y el coraje de Serena. Cuando el beso terminó, Darien dijo:

— _Te dejo, es hora de que te cambies de ropa. Recuerda llevar algo cómodo y tu cámara, pues el lugar al que quiero que me acompañes está cerca del lago, ¿de acuerdo?_

— _De acuerdo. Darien… debo decirte algo antes —._ Añadió Serena dubitativa.

— _Claro, dime…_

— _Es que… es que…_ — suspiró pesadamente. _— Es que yo no sé montar a caballo._

Darien abrió los ojos sorprendido. Segundos después y dulcemente, le respondió:

— _No te preocupes amor, yo estaré a tu lado todo el tiempo, no te dejaré ni un segundo. O si lo prefieres, podemos ir en el mismo caballo…_

— _¿Eh? No, no. Basta con que no te separes de mí ni un momento, ¿lo prometes?_

— _¡Lo juro! —._ Respondió el pelinegro mientras revolvía un poco el cabello de Serena. Ambos comenzaron a reír, hasta que escucharon un pequeño golpecito en la puerta de la habitación. Él se acercó a abrirla y se encontró con Michiru, quien llevaba consigo su maleta. Ambos se quedaron unos segundos callados hasta que la chica del cabello aguamarina les dijo:

— _Lamento interrumpirlos, de verdad no es mi intención. Darien, Serena… sólo quiero saber si… si… ¿puedo quedarme en esta habitación contigo Sere? —._ Dijo viendo hacia el suelo.

Serena y Darien voltearon a verse, para después comenzar a reír armoniosamente. Michiru se les quedó viendo como si fueran lo más raro sobre la faz de la Tierra y después, hizo un pucherito de molestia que causó más gracia a los enamorados. Serena fue quien se calmó primero y le contestó:

— _Mich, eso ni siquiera deberías preguntarlo. Obviamente puedes quedarte aquí conmigo, no me agradaba la idea de estar sola. ¿Qué tal que a esas brujas se les ocurre venir a molestarme en la noche?_

— _¿Serena, en qué quedamos? —._ Dijo Darien. Ella sólo se encogió de hombros, causando gran ternura en el pelinegro, quien giró el rostro hacia Michiru y añadió: — _En lo que sí tiene razón este rubio torbellino, es en que te quedes con ella, así yo me aseguro de que Zafiro no se acerque aquí en la noche…_

— _¡Darien! —. _Fue el grito que ambas chicas dieron antes sus palabras. Él sólo se alejó de las dos, despidiéndose y diciéndoles que se apuraran a cambiarse, pues se acercaba la hora en que se irían.

Ambas chicas se quedaron en la habitación, acomodando las cosas de Michiru y bromeando sobre Mina y Amy, quienes ya se habían convertido en el flanco de las burlas de ambas. Serena decidió ponerse unos jeans negros ajustados, una blusa color violeta y unas botas largas del mismo color. Se recogió el cabello en una coleta completa, dejando suelto sólo su flequillo. El maquillaje fue tenue, escogido por la misma Michiru, que la ayudó con esa parte. Decidió no llevar nada con qué cubrirse, pues el clima se tornaba caluroso.

Michiru eligió también unos jeans ajustados pero de color arena. Su blusa era de color café, descubierta de los hombros y sus botas hacían juego por completo con la blusa. Decidió amarrarse el cabello en una coleta hacia un lado, lo cual la hacía verse coqueta sin dejar de lado la sensualidad natural que irradiaba normalmente.

Cuando terminaron, se dirigieron a la enorme sala de la cabaña. Ahí ya se encontraban Andrew, Lita y Darien. Éste último se sorprendió enormemente al ver a Serena. De hecho, cada vez que la veía era como si fuera la primera vez, enamorándolo más a cada momento. Tomó la mano de la rubia y la ayudó a terminar de bajar las escaleras. Michiru carraspeó un poco y bromeó diciéndole:

— _¿Parece que cuando ves a Serena se te olvidan tus modales Chiba? ¿Acaso a mí no me ayudarás a bajar las escaleras?_

— _Tienes razón Mich, ¡lo siento! —._ Respondió un apenado pelinegro.

Todos los presentes rieron ante el comentario. Darien tomó la mano de Michiru y la ayudó a bajar. En cuanto ella puso el pie sobre el último escalón, añadió:

— _Por cierto, ¿puedes quitar esa cara de baboso que te cargas? Digo, para Serena será lo más bello que sus ojitos pueden ver, ¡para nosotros no!_

Ahora, todos se carcajeaban mientras los enamorados sólo se sonrojaban. Vaya que Michiru sabía cómo hacer que la tensión se disipara por algunos instantes. Pocos segundos después, Serena fue quien preguntó:

— _¿Y los demás?_

— _Seiya y Zafiro están afuera. Yaten y Taiki en la cocina preparando bocadillos, ya sabes que esos comen como si fueran un ejército y las chicas… aún no están listas._

— _Ya veo… —._ Fue la simple respuesta de la rubia.

— _Darien, hermano… creo que te has ganado el cielo. Serena es una de las pocas mujeres que pueden cambiarse en un periodo corto de tiempo —._ Agregó Andrew, logrando un nuevo ataque de risa por parte de todos los presentes al haber sido agredido en la cabeza por Lita y por Michiru. Entre ellos ya estaba marcada una verdadera amistad.

.

.

.

\(n_n)/

.

.

.

Fuera de la cabaña, se encontraban Seiya y Zafiro, quienes ya estaban planeando qué hacer para mantener lejos a Darien y a Serena. Si bien el peliazul trataba de dejar ir su amor por Serena, la constante insistencia de Seiya lo hacía dudar, logrando que éste siguiera intentando separar a la pareja.

— _Bien, ¿entonces estás seguro que a ella no le va a pasar nada? —._ Preguntaba Zafiro preocupado.

— _Totalmente seguro. De hecho, tú serás quien tenga más oportunidad de quedar como el héroe de tu rubio tormento, dejando a Darien como un idiota… —._ Le respondió Seiya.

— _Es que, aún tengo mis dudas…_

— _Zafiro, en serio. Si hacemos este plan tal cual quedamos, lo más seguro es que tú seas quien gane terreno y Darien pierda la imagen de hombre fuerte que tanto tú como yo, sabemos que no le va._

— _De acuerdo Seiya, pero donde le pase algo a Serena… ¡tú cargarás las consecuencias! ¿Entendido? —. _Extendió la mano hacia su amigo y ahora cómplice, sellando el pacto que entre ambos acababan de maquilar.

.

.

.

* * *

.

Si llegaron hasta aquí, es porque el capítulo fue de su agrado. Espero no haberlas defraudado. Muchas gracias por seguirme en esta loca historia, desde un principio me han hecho sentir como en casa. Es fabuloso ver que he rebasado los doscientos review's, ¡simplemente eso es genial! ^^

¡Por favor no olviden decirme qué tal! ¿Vale? Una mega disculpa porque no había actualizado pero saben que agradezco infinitamente las hermosas palabras que me dedican, de verdad ... ¡Abrazos para todas! Que tengan un buen día... :)

P.D. Ya saben que se acepta cualquier tipo de comentario, sugerencia, pregunta, duda o tomatazo ... ¡Pero me dicen qué tal el capítulo! jiji

.

Agradecimientos también a:

**Patty Ramirez de Chiba** -** Johana **-** 2510 mari** -** isabel20 - ELI CHIBA - Usagi Brouillard - yesqui2000 - matildechiba - Ross Kou **(¡Te extraño como no tienes idea!)** - criztal - Maire Mademoiselle Chiba - VICO-darien - Emilce - Karymooon - Rinkalukushi Mafer Chiba - mayilu - Guest 1 - pili - Guest 2 - Anny Mizuno - Janeeth Tsukino **(¡gracias por integrarte!) ^^

¡Muchas gracias a todos y todas! De verdad, espero seguir contando con su apoyo después de esta larga ausencia. A quienes me dejan review, a quienes no, quienes me han puesto en favoritos y alertas. ¡Sólo les pido una cosa!: ¡Disfruten de esta loca lectura! :D

¡Feliz fin de semana!

.

.

**d(n_n)b**


	20. Capítulo 19: Un plan frustrado

¡Hola! *Saluda otra vez ondeando una bandera blanca en señal de paz* ... heme aquí, de nuevo con un poquito de retraso para actualizar pero... ustedes saben, a veces la "inspirancia" no está de nuestro lado. ¡Pero acá está un nuevo capítulo! Espero que sea de su agrado, ¡gracias por seguir leyendo las ideas locas que inundan mi cabezota! ^^

Próximamente, actualización de mis otros fics, así que no se desesperen... ¡Abrazos de oso para todos mis lectores! :)

Es en este punto donde digo lo siguiente: los personajes NO ME PERTENECEN, son propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi. La historia se suponía que estaba basada en la película con el mismo nombre, pero terminé haciendo lo que quise con ella (espero no les moleste) jejeje.

.

.

.

**CAPÍTULO 19: UN PLAN FRUSTRADO, UN AMOR CONFIRMADO...**

.

.

.

Cinco minutos después de que Serena y Michiru se reunieran en la sala con Andrew, Darien y Lita, salieron de la cocina Yaten y Taiki, quienes llevaban una mochila llena de comida. Todos se soltaron a reír cuando se dieron cuenta de que, efectivamente, ambos chicos habían preparado bocadillos como para un ejército.

— _¿Ya se rieron lo suficiente o todavía tenemos que esperar más? —._ Dijo un enfadado Taiki, que más que enojado, se encontraba avergonzado por la situación.

— _Discúlpanos amigo, es que justo le decía a Sere que lo más seguro era que ustedes dos prepararan comida como si fuésemos un ejército. Pero ya, ya no vamos a decir nada… ¿cierto, chicos? —._ Habló Darien a la vez que les preguntaba a los demás. Todos asintieron con una sonrisa en el rostro y se preparaban para salir, justo cuando los gritos de Mina se escucharon por todo el inmueble.

— _¡Amy, Amy, ayúdame! _

Todos en la sala se quedaron sorprendidos y Yaten fue quien corrió rápidamente hacia la habitación de las chicas, seguido por Taiki. Lo siguiente que vieron, fue a Mina en el rincón más alejado a la ventana, con los brazos alrededor, como si hubiese tenido el peor susto de su vida, mientras Amy trataba de liberar una pequeña mariposa que se había metido en la habitación…

— _¿Qué sucede aquí? ¿Por qué esos gritos Mina? —._ Preguntó un molesto Yaten.

— _¡Esa cosa! Esa cosa estaba volando demasiado cerca de mi hermoso rostro… —._ Respondió Mina aún asustada.

— _¡Por Dios, Mina! ¡Es sólo una mariposa! —._ Le dijo Taiki mientras ayudaba a Amy a abrir la ventana para que la mariposa pudiera ser libre otra vez_. — ¿Acaso no sabes que todos los seres vivos debemos coexistir en el mismo ecosistema?_

— _¿Ecosistema? ¡Nada de ecosistemas! Si una cosa de esas se me vuelve a acercar, ¡la mataré sin piedad alguna! —._ Respondió la rubia mientras trataba de acomodarse el cabello, que antes lucía impecable.

— _¡Ay Mina!… —._ Dijeron los presentes al unísono. Segundos después, Taiki y Yaten decidieron bajar, esperando que con ese "incidente" el par de chicas no se demorara más. Cuando llegaron a la sala, todos se les quedaron viendo esperando una explicación ante los gritos de Mina.

— _¿Qué sucedió Yaten? ¿Por qué Mina gritaba así? —._ Preguntó Darien.

— _No pasó nada, Darien. Mina está bien, sólo que la tonta se espantó porque una mariposa se metió en la habitación, es todo…_

Todos voltearon a verse tratando de aguantar el ataque de risa que estaba a punto de generarse en todos, pero el detonante fue el aporte que Michiru y Serena hicieron al respecto del tema:

— _¡Por Dios, es el colmo! ¿Por una mariposa se puso así la loca de tu amiga, Chiba? —._ Le preguntó Michiru al pelinegro. Él sólo se encogió de hombros y la chica de cabello aguamarina agregó: _— Como si se hubiese tratado de una víbora o algo peor…_

— _En ese caso Michiru, se habrían sentado las tres a tomar el té… —._ Soltó Serena sin darse cuenta, por lo que todos los presentes estallaron en risas. Serena se ruborizó tanto que tuvo que correr a abrazar a Darien y esconder la cabeza en su pecho a causa de la vergüenza.

Una vez que todos se calmaron, Yaten tomó del hombro a Serena y le dijo en un tono más que tierno:

— _No te preocupes Serena, creo que es la opinión más sincera que alguien pudo haber dado de ese par…_

Todos volvieron a reír, sobre todo porque justo en ese momento las dos chicas en cuestión iban bajando por las escaleras. Mina llevaba un pantalón blanco con una blusa de tirantes en color naranja. El cabello lo llevaba suelto, sujetado hacia atrás por una pequeña diadema y el maquillaje era un poco recargado, según la opinión en voz baja que Michiru le dio a Serena. Sus botas, con tacones de aproximadamente diez centímetros en color beige, la hacían lucir más estilizada, sin embargo era más que claro que el atuendo no era el indicado para la ocasión.

Amy por su parte, había optado por un pantalón de mezclilla azul combinado con una camiseta de tirantes en color negro y un suéter delgado del mismo color. Llevaba botas de gamuza del mismo color que su blusa y el cabello, al ser demasiado corto, sólo lo había adornado con un pequeño pasador en uno de sus lados. Su maquillaje era menos natural, nada exagerado.

En cuanto ambas chicas vieron a Serena, se pusieron a repasar su vestimenta con la mirada, causando una repentina pero ya conocida furia en la pequeña rubia. Lita y Michiru se pusieron a los costados de Serena, mostrando la simpatía que ya le tenían y una risita burlona salió de los labios de Mina. Suspiró y le dijo del mismo modo a Serena:

— _¿Así que te gusta el color morado? —._ La tomó de una pequeña parte de su blusa_. — ¿Sabes? A Rei también le encanta. Pero es obvio que entre ella y tú, no hay ninguna semejanza… ¿no lo crees igual Dar?_

— _Obviamente entre las dos, no hay ninguna similitud Mina —._ Contestó el pelinegro. Segundos después, tomó de la mano a Serena y la alejó de la otra rubia, agregando: _— ¿Sabes por qué no hay similitudes entre ellas, Mina? ¡Fácil! Porque Serena sí tiene un buen corazón y la posibilidad de que le quede bien cualquier cosa que se ponga, conservando su ternura y sencillez…_

— _¡Darien! —._ Gritó Mina.

— _¡Vámonos chicos, creo que ya es hora! —._ Contestó Darien saliendo del lugar con Serena de la mano y sin tomar en cuenta a Mina. Todos se burlaron de ella, sobre todo Michiru que esperó a que ya no hubiera nadie para decirle:

— _¿Con que tus gritos eran por una mariposa? ¡Vaya, pobrecilla! Sí que debiste haber sufrido un colapso del susto… —._ Dijo poniendo su mano derecha en su barbilla como si estuviese pensando.

— _¡Por supuesto que me asusté! —._ Dijo Mina haciendo un falso puchero.

Michiru volteó a verla y volvió a reír diciéndole:

— _¡En verdad que eres tonta Mina! Yo estaba hablando de la mariposa, no de ti… —._ Y salió dejando a una rubia totalmente confundida.

.

.

.

\(n_n)/

.

.

.

Ya afuera, todos estaban discutiendo hacia qué lugar debían dirigirse. Seiya y Zafiro se encontraban alejados de los demás, como si estuviesen platicando de algo muy importante. Darien lo notó y se acercó a ellos:

— _¿Piensan pasarse todo el tiempo alejados de nosotros? Creía que tú Seiya, venías para divertirte y tú Zafiro… tú venías a arruinar mi tiempo con Serena._

— _¡Tranquilo Chiba! —._ Le dijo Seiya mientras posaba una de sus manos en su hombro.

— _¿No se supone que deberías estar feliz de que Zaf esté lejos de tu rubio tormento? Por cierto, ¡vaya que esa chica está más guapa que antes de…!_

Darien volteó a ver a Seiya completamente asustado, pensando que en ese momento iba a decir algo acerca de la apuesta frente a Zafiro.

— _¿Antes… de qué? —._ Interrogó Zafiro, curioso.

Seiya fingió un ataque de tos, causando aún mayor irritación en Darien. Al "calmarse" respondió:

— _Antes de que ella y mi amigo se hicieran novios Zafiro, la verdad es que creo que a ambos les sentó de maravilla el empezar su relación… —. _Sonrió triunfante ante la cara de Darien. Zafiro sólo se encogió de hombros y se dirigió a reunirse con los demás, dejando solos a los otros dos chicos.

— _¿Qué significó eso, Seiya? —._ Preguntó Darien totalmente enfadado.

— _Nada. Bueno, sí… es un simple aviso de que en el momento que yo quiera, puedo decir toda la verdad. Así es más interesante esta apuesta —._ Contestó y se alejó dos pasos de Darien, quien lo veía sin poder creer aún lo que su "amigo" le estaba diciendo. Después, se detuvo y agregó: _— ¿Sabes? Quizá sea interesante que pruebe hasta qué nivel estás enamorado de Serena porque creo que en esta apuesta, quien sale ganando más, ¡soy yo!_

Corrió hacia Zafiro, dejando a Darien totalmente enfadado y sin la más mínima idea de qué hacer. Se obligó a salir de sus pensamientos para reunirse con Serena, quien estaba embelesada viendo a una yegua de color blanco con café.

— _¿Te gusta, Sere?_

— _Es muy bonita Darien. Pero, ¿la verdad? Me da algo de miedo… —._ Respondió mientras acariciaba al animal. El pelinegro sonrió y puso su mano encima de la de la rubia, siguiendo el transcurso de las caricias que ella estaba haciendo. Con esa acción, trataba de infundirle confianza a su novia.

— _No tienes por qué tener miedo Sere. Todo el tiempo voy a estar junto a ti, ¿de acuerdo? Además, ella es muy tranquila, así que no creo que haya mayor problema… ¿confías en mí, verdad? —. _Preguntó hablándole al oído. Serena sólo tragó grueso después de sonrojarse y con un mínimo movimiento de cabeza, asintió.

No muy lejos de ellos, Seiya y Zafiro se miraban con complicidad. Era hora de que llevaran a cabo su primer plan para tratar de separar a la pareja de enamorados.

.

.

.

\(n_n)/

.

.

.

Minutos después, ya todos estaban montando un bonito caballo. Darien había optado por cabalgar en un majestuoso animal negro azabache, que se asemejaba demasiado a él: fuerte, grande, imponente. Ninguno de los demás chicos lograban alcanzar el porte que el pelinegro lograba al parecer todo un jinete. Serena no era la excepción, pues a pesar de que nunca había hecho algo así en su vida, la gracia que tenía al estar cabalgando sólo podía ser alcanzada por le elegancia que tenía Michiru. Su espalda completamente recta, le ayudaba a parecer también toda una profesional y como era de esperarse, ambos lideraban el grupo.

Seiya y Zafiro se habían quedado atrás a propósito, pues aún estaban afinando detalles del "golpe" que según ellos, haría que Serena y Darien se pelearan, logrando separarlos finalmente.

— _Sere, ¿estás bien? —. _Preguntó Darien mientras alcanzaba la mano de la rubia.

— _Sí Darien, muy bien. De hecho, me siento completamente tranquila. Todos los miedos que tenía, se han dispersado un poco —._ Respondió sonriéndole con sinceridad a su novio.

— _Eso me alegra mucho. ¿Sabes? En cuanto lleguemos a donde vamos a acampar y después de que comamos algo te voy a llevar a donde te dije. Ahí podrás tomar unas fotografías hermosas y además, podremos estar solos, tú y yo, ¿de acuerdo?_

— _De acuerdo, Darien —._ Contestó sonriendo ampliamente.

El grupo iba dividido, como era de esperarse. Michiru, Lita y Andrew iban platicando alegremente sobre algunas experiencias comunes en la preparatoria. Mina, Amy, Taiki y Yaten por su parte, se burlaban de la rubia, pues ésta ya se había dado cuenta de que su atuendo no era precisamente lo más cómodo que había escogido. Todos iban tan metidos en sus respectivas conversaciones que nadie se dio cuenta del momento en el que Seiya y Zafiro comenzaron a correr en sus respectivos caballos.

— _¡Vamos Zafiro, no seas torpe y alcánzame si puedes!_

— _¡Te voy a enseñar niño, que a mí no me vas a desafiar así de fácil!_

Todo fue muy rápido. Seiya pasó corriendo en su caballo tan velozmente que nadie se dio cuenta del momento en el que le pegó con sus espuelas a la yegua que Serena cabalgaba. Mucho menos fueron conscientes del rápido momento en el que el animal, comenzó a correr sin sentido alguno, haciendo que la rubia gritara totalmente asustada.

— _¡Darien, Darien, ayúdame! —._ Fue lo último que alcanzaron a escuchar de Serena.

Darien tardó sólo algunos segundos en reaccionar y correr detrás de ella. Sin embargo, esos segundos le dieron ventaja a la yegua, que no parecía encontrar el momento exacto en el que fuera a detenerse. El pelinegro sentía que con cada metro que el animal avanzaba, la vida de la rubia corría más y más peligro… los demás también intentaron alcanzarla, pero todos sus esfuerzos fueron en vano.

— _¡Serena, sólo agárrate tan fuerte como puedas! No tengas miedo, ya voy detrás de ti… —._ Gritaba Darien mientras intentaba hacer que su caballo corriera tan rápido como se pudiera.

— _¡Tengo miedo Darien! ¡Ayúdame, ayúdame!_

Darien lo intentaba con todas sus fuerzas, hacía que su caballo diera el máximo esfuerzo. Sin embargo, no estaba lo suficientemente contiguo a la rubia como para poder ayudarla. Fue entonces que todos se dieron cuenta de que Zafiro era quien estaba más cerca y pedían con todas sus fuerzas que lograra alcanzarla para evitar una mayor catástrofe.

— _¡Serena, no tengas miedo! Ya estoy aquí a tu lado… —._ Le gritó Zafiro, mientras estiraba una de sus manos tratando de alcanzar las riendas de la yegua que la rubia cabalgaba.

— _¡Zafiro, Zafiro por favor ayúdame! Este animal no se quiere parar, ¡tengo miedo, tengo mucho miedo!_

— _Tranquila conejito, yo estoy aquí para ayudarte y protegerte —._ Mientras Zafiro decía esas palabras, logró alcanzar las riendas, haciendo que el animal se detuviera poco a poco. En un movimiento rápido, Zafiro tomó a Serena de la cintura y la montó en el caballo en el que él iba. Ella sólo lo rodeó con sus manos, enterrando el rostro en su pecho y llorando desconsoladamente.

Fue cuestión de segundos para que Darien se reuniera con ambos y en un movimiento tan elegante como veloz, bajó del caballo y se acercó para pedirle a Zafiro que dejara a Serena entre sus brazos. Éste último, con enfado, ayudó a Serena para que bajara del caballo mientras Darien la cargaba y la acunaba en su pecho…

— _¡Darien! —._ Fue lo único que dijo Serena antes de ponerse a llorar de nuevo.

— _Ya estoy aquí princesa, no te preocupes. No pasa nada, yo estoy contigo… _

— _Estaba muy asustada, no sé qué fue lo que pasó. Yo iba bien, de pronto Seiya pasó al lado y todo… ¡todo fue tan rápido! —._ Trataba de hablar mientras seguía sollozando.

Darien se acercó a un enorme árbol que estaba cerca y se sentó bajo su sombra, aún con Serena entre sus brazos. Acariciaba sus hombros con cariño, mientras intentaba acomodar todo el cabello rubio que ahora lucía desordenado. Serena seguía llorando sin control, aferrándose a la camisa de su novio, tanto como si con ello se le fuera su propia vida.

— _Tranquila mi amor. Todo ha pasado ya. Ya no llores, te amo, te amo mi pequeño demonio rubio…_

— _Darien, aún tengo mucho miedo. No me dejes, no me dejes más sola, ¡por favor!_

En ese momento, Darien sintió una punzada en su corazón, pues de haber puesto mayor atención a su novia, quizá nada de eso hubiera sucedido. Debió obligarla a que montara en el mismo caballo, sabiendo que ella no sabía hacerlo. Debió darse cuenta de que la yegua se espantaría en el momento en que Seiya pasó… debió reaccionar más rápido cuando el animal comenzó a correr sin control. Levantó la mirada y se encontró con un curioso Zafiro, quien en los ojos tenía cierto rango de… ¿culpa? ¡No, eso no podía ser posible! Él nunca sería capaz de intentar dañar a Serena, ¿o sí?

— _¡Gracias Zafiro! No sé qué habría pasado de no ser tú quien estuviera cerca de ella…_

— _No me agradezcas nada Chiba, sabes que yo protegeré a Serena. Incluso de tu incapacidad para poder reaccionar ante este tipo de situaciones…_

— _¿Qué estás tratando de insinuar?_

— _¿Yo? Obviamente nada, no insinúo nada… ¡Lo afirmo! Eres totalmente un inepto, incapaz de salvar a Serena de cualquier tipo de peligro._

— _¡Pero que…! —. _Darien trató de levantarse. Sin embargo, Serena se aferró aún más a su cuerpo, imposibilitándolo para hacer cualquier tipo de movimiento.

— _Darien, por favor no discutan. No estoy de ánimos para presenciar cosas de niños, ¿está bien? —._ Añadió Serena mientras lo veía a los ojos, aún espantada. Él asintió y volvió a abrigarla con sus brazos, mientras Zafiro lo veía desafiante.

Minutos después, todos estaban reunidos en torno a la pareja. Lita, Andrew y Michiru todavía estaban muy asustados, pues Serena ya se había vuelto parte importante de sus vidas. Así que sólo intentaban animarla mientras la rubia se aferraba a no dejar a Darien.

— _Serena, ¡por favor! Ya suelta a Darien… a estas alturas, creo que sus brazos están morados por tenerte así ya tanto tiempo… —._ Decía Michiru, tratando de hacer reír a Serena.

— _¡No me importa!_

— _¡Vamos Serena, pareces una pequeña niña! —. _Agregaba entre risas Lita.

— _¡Todavía soy una niña!_

— _Que se me hace que tú lo que quieres es robarme a mi amigo y no prestármelo ni un minuto Serena… —._ Añadió Andrew, causando un leve sonrojo en Darien.

— _¡Sí, eso quiero! —._ Decía Serena con la cara aún enterrada en el pecho del pelinegro.

Todos estallaban en risas, haciendo menos denso el ambiente, sobre todo al darse cuenta de que la pequeña rubia ya se sentía mejor con cada segundo que pasaba. Sobre todo al estarse comportando como una bebé caprichuda. Así que lo mejor que pudieron hacer, fue dejar a la pareja a solas, mientras acomodaban lo necesario para comer. Finalmente, el peligro había pasado y ahora, todo quedaba en un susto.

Darien estaba más que feliz de tener a Serena entre sus brazos. Sin embargo, no podía negar que la posición estaba causando estragos en su cuerpo. Además, se había percatado que el estómago de su novia reclamaba por algo que lo alimentara.

— _Serena, amor… creo que debemos levantarnos de aquí. Llevamos mucho tiempo así, ¿no crees? ¿Acaso no tienes hambre? —._ Decía Darien mientras intentaba moverse un poco.

— _¡No tengo, no quiero! —._ Fue la vaga respuesta de la rubia. Segundos después se arrepintió al escuchar cómo un rugido de su estómago la delataba.

— _Creo que mi cabecita de chorlito tiene hambre…_

— _¡Darien, cállate! —._ Dijo Serena al tiempo que se levantaba con un leve enojo y sus mejillas infladas, dando claras señales de su berrinche.

Darien rio por lo bajo y también se levantó. Enredó con sus brazos la pequeña cintura de Serena, quien permanecía de espaldas a él y justo al oído le dijo:

— _Perdóname princesita…_

Ella giró su cuerpo completamente para quedar de frente al pelinegro y confundida contestó:

— _¿Perdonarte? ¿Por qué?_

— _Porque soy un completo inútil que no sabe cómo defenderte ante cualquier peligro, ¡de verdad lo siento! Creo que no estoy capacitado para ser novio de una chica tan fuerte como tú…_

— _¡Chiba, eres un tonto! —._ Le gritó Serena. Él la vio a los ojos confundido y la rubia añadió: _— Sí, eres un reverendo inútil… pero para darte cuenta de que yo no necesito a un príncipe que venga literalmente, en su caballo a salvarme de los peligros que tiene la vida. Darien, yo te amo porque sé que necesito a mi lado a mi complemento, a esa parte de mi corazón que estaba destinada para mí… recuerda que ni tú eres un príncipe salvador ni yo una princesa víctima de los peores males de la humanidad…_

— _Serena…_

— _¡Mejor cállate y dame un beso! ¿De acuerdo? —. _Y esas fueron las últimas palabras que la rubia dijo antes de pegar sus labios a los de Darien, sin importarle que los estuvieran observando. Sin importarle que por los celos de terceros, su vida corrió un grave peligro. En ese momento, sólo existía el mundo de Darien y Serena… esa pequeña utopía que unía sus corazones, haciendo que sólo se escuchara un solo latir.

.

.

.

\(n_n)/

.

.

.

Mientras los tortolitos se comían a besos delante de sus amigos, todos especulaban el por qué de que la yegua que montaba Serena, hubiera reaccionado de esa forma.

— _No sé, a mí esto se me sigue haciendo raro. Llevamos años viniendo a este sitio y esa yegua nunca había reaccionado de esa forma al percatarse de que alguien más pasaba corriendo cerca… —._ Decía Michiru más para sí misma que para los demás.

— _Quizá se dio cuenta de que estaba siendo cabalgada por una tonta, por eso quería deshacerse de ella —._ Fue la respuesta de Mina.

— _¡Mina, cállate! —._ Le dijo repentinamente Amy, causando el asombro de todos los demás. _— Quiero decir que, bueno… la pobre de Serena se veía muy espantada. Yo sí temí lo peor… —._ Añadió.

— _Yo creo que quien tiene razón es Michiru. Esa yegua es la más tranquila, no tenía por qué reaccionar de ese modo… —._ Dijo Andrew.

— _Yo creo que sólo entenderemos todo hasta que Serena recuerde por completo lo que sucedió… cualquier detalle nos ayudará a saber qué fue lo que asustó a ese animal… ¿No creen? —._ Inquirió Yaten, totalmente serio ante la situación.

Todos asintieron y siguieron preparando en el pasto todo lo necesario para que pudieran comenzar a comer. No muy lejos de ahí, Seiya y Zafiro se encontraban discutiendo…

— _¡Te pasaste, animal! ¿Acaso no te das cuenta de que temí lo peor? _

— _¡Relájate Zafiro, no le pasó nada a final de cuentas! Aunque estoy molesto porque nada resultó como lo planeamos… ¡ese mugroso Chiba volvió a salirse con la suya!_

— _¡Eres un idiota! Estamos hablando de Serena, ¡de mí Serena! ¿Estás demente o qué? —._ Seguía diciendo un molesto Zafiro. De pronto, bajó la voz y añadió: _— ¿Sabes lo que hubiera pasado si por tu culpa ese animal la tira?_

— _¡Pero eso no pasó! Ahora, sólo preocúpate porque ella te esté eternamente agradecida por haberla ayudado…_

— _Cada vez me convenzo más de que eres un estúpido Seiya. Pero más estúpido soy yo por hacerte caso. No sé en qué momento me dejé llevar de ese modo por ti… —._ Le dijo Zafiro dándole la espalda y cerrando por completo su puño, tratando de evitar lanzarle un golpe a su amigo.

— _¿En qué momento? Es obvio Zafiro, eres un ser tan vil como yo. Lo único que te movió fue hacer que Serena y Darien terminara, ¡todo porque eres un maldito egoísta como yo! —._ Respondió Seiya.

— _¡Eres imposible! ¿Por qué odias tanto a Chiba? Porque no me vengas con el cuento de que quieres ayudarme a conquistar a Serena, pues no te creo…_

— _Eso es algo que aún no te puedo decir, Zafiro. Confórmate con saber que en algún momento ellos van a separarse y no dudo que ella no quiera volver a saber de él, al menos no en mucho tiempo… —._ Dijo alejándose de Zafiro. Se detuvo unos cuantos pasos como si lo meditara y al final, agregó: _— Tiempo que tú podrás aprovechar para ganar su corazón._

— _¿De qué hablas?_

— _Tiempo al tiempo Zafiro… tiempo al tiempo…_

Fue lo que respondió antes de alejarse y reunirse con los demás. Zafiro giró el rostro hacia donde estaban Darien y Serena. Los observó por unos minutos: se abrazaban, se besaban. Se veían realmente felices y a pesar de sus diferencias, parecía que estaban hechos el uno para el otro. Era como si dos piezas de un rompecabezas encajaran a la perfección.

Fue en ese momento en el que se prometió que a pesar de su amor, intentaría dejar libre a su conejo… _SU _conejo… en realidad, Serena nunca fue suya, así que quizá sería más fácil dejarla al lado del hombre al que ella amaba. Sin necesidad de causarle daño por su estupidez…

— _Sólo me queda prometerte bonita, que si el imbécil de Darien te hace daño o siquiera te hace derramar una sola lágrima, no me quedaré callado y mucho menos, volveré a hacerme a un lado… mientras tanto, quiero que seas inmensamente feliz —._ Terminó de hablar, viendo hacia la pareja que aún seguía inmersa en su propio mundo.

.

.

.

* * *

.

Si llegaron hasta aquí, es porque el capítulo fue de su agrado. Espero no haberlas defraudado. Muchas gracias por seguirme en esta loca historia, desde un principio me han hecho sentir como en casa... ^^/

¡Por favor no olviden decirme qué tal! ¿Vale? Una mega disculpa porque no había actualizado pero saben que agradezco infinitamente las hermosas palabras que me dedican, de verdad ... ¡Abrazos para todas! Que tengan un buen día... :)

P.D. Ya saben que se acepta cualquier tipo de comentario, sugerencia, pregunta, duda o tomatazo ... ¡Pero me dicen qué tal el capítulo! jiji

.

Agradecimientos también a:

.

**yesqui2000** -** Usagi Brouillard** - **criztal** - **matildechiba** - **Johana **- **Pili** -** Guest** - **VICO-darien** - **Nagi**

.

¡Muchas gracias a todos y todas! De verdad, espero seguir contando con su apoyo después de esta larga ausencia. A quienes me dejan review, a quienes no, quienes me han puesto en favoritos y alertas. ¡Sólo les pido una cosa!: ¡Disfruten de esta loca lectura! :D

.

.

**d(n_n)b**


End file.
